


OJOS DE HIELO Y FUEGO

by MilunaNova



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Genei Ryodan | Phantom Troupe Member Kurapika, Kurta Clan's Scarlet Eyes (Hunter X Hunter), M/M, Murder, Post-Yorkshin City | Yorknew City Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Psychological Drama, Revenge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 42
Words: 78,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilunaNova/pseuds/MilunaNova
Summary: Chrollo, aislado y sin Nen,  acepta mudarse al piso de Hisoka en el Coliseo del Cielo. Dos años después  del ataque a la Subasta en Yorkshin City, Chrollo continúa bajo la restricción de Kurapika y está en peligro. Hisoka, ya consagrado Maestro de Piso, aprovechará la oportunidad para  convencerlo de que se mude con él, con la promesa de no molestarlo. Después de todo, un enorme piso debería ser suficiente para mantener a Hisoka fuera de la vista del irascible y rencoroso jefe.O tal vez no.SPOILERS:  Arco de Yorkshin City.  (Este fanfic transcurre 2 años después de finalizado este arco).BoysLove, Drama, Romance, Yaoi, TragediaADVERTENCIA:  Contenido +18: Contiene escenas de violencia física y psicológica,  sexo, muerte.DISCLAIMER: Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen y son propiedad de su creador Yoshihiro Togashi, y de su manga Hunter x Hunter.El guión de lo que aquí ocurre, obviamente es mío.Espero les guste.Miluna Nova********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************
Relationships: Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. CHROLLO

# 1\. Chrollo

La noche de mediados de septiembre era fresca y despejada. Una suave brisa soplaba en las copas de los árboles. Podían verse algunas estrellas aunque no tantas como las que solía ver desde el balcón del alto rascacielos.

Chrollo masculló con bronca. No era momento de pensar en esas cosas. Se disculpó a sí mismo el pensamiento nostálgico, dados los acontecimientos que estaban a punto de ocurrir. Había pasado más de un mes desde la última vez que se vieron. Era lógico que estuviera ansioso y hasta un poco nervioso.

El ruido de unos pasos hizo que retrocediera, para ocultarse más bajo la copa. Tomó un celular e hizo como que estaba leyéndolo para bajar la cabeza y dejar que el lacio cabello negro cubriera sus ojos y la mitad de su pálido rostro.

La pareja pasó delante de él, sin prestarle atención. Pudo percibir el suave perfume de la mujer. Era una fragancia cara, seguramente importada. A sus veintiocho años ya había salido con varias mujeres que usaban ese tipo de perfumes. Miró a la pareja de reojo, sin levantar la cabeza. Parecían jóvenes, como él. La mano del hombre descansaba sobre la cintura de la chica, rodeándola. El grácil paso femenino hacía que la falda se moviera acariciando sus esbeltas piernas. Ella rio suavemente y el hombre la oprimió más contra su cuerpo, besándola en la mejilla mientras seguían caminando. Se los veía felices y despreocupados, ignorantes de los peligros de la noche y la ciudad. Chrollo dejó de mirarlos en cuanto una aguda punzada de envidia lo carcomió de improviso.

Guardó su celular y tomó en cambio una pastilla de menta. Miró hacia la casa de la vereda de enfrente. Suspiró ansioso. Todavía no era el momento para acercarse. Debía esperar la señal. La luz de la entrada seguía prendida.

Pasó el peso de su cuerpo hacia el otro pie. Su cuerpo delgado y tonificado estaba elegantemente vestido con camisa, pantalón, zapatos y una gabardina, todo de negro.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sintió con sus dedos la textura de la pulsera de plata y brillantes que acababa de robar hacía unos minutos. Era una suerte que hubiera podido colarse en esa fiesta tan elegante. Lástima que no podía quedarse. Por lo menos, se hizo con un bello regalo para obsequiarle a la cumpleañera. Hacia muchísimo que no probaba la excitación de robar. Se había sentido bien, después de todo.

Volvió a suspirar ansioso. No era bueno para esperar, sobre todo si no tenía otra cosa qué hacer más que estar ahí parado en la calle. Un zumbido en su bolsillo le hizo sacar el celular.

Revisó el mensaje recibido. Una serie de emojis: un hombre, una mujer, un diablito, unos símbolos de fiesta y serpentinas, un pastel de cumpleaños y una carita divertida.

―Idiota ―masculló. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar una sonrisa al tiempo que volvía a guardar el celular en su bolsillo.

Miró hacia la casa. La luz de la puerta de entrada estaba apagada. Tan solo debía cruzar la calle, subir por la escalinata de lajas de piedra que se elevaba serpenteando por el jardín y estaría frente a la puerta. El camino de regreso hacia el que alguna vez había sido, empezaba justo detrás de esa puerta.

El corazón le palpitó con fuerza, producto de la ansiedad.

«Son tres diablitos, idiota. En esta historia no hay santos ni inocentes», pensó mientras mordía lo que le quedaba del caramelo de menta y cruzaba la calle rumbo a la puerta de entrada.


	2. NEON - parte 1

El chillido de alegría llenó la amplia habitación decorada con almohadones rosas y peluches con formas de animales, mudos testigos de la felicidad de su dueña. Los había de todos los tamaños y colores, cuidadosamente ubicados en repisas, sobre la cómoda, sobre la cama y en la alfombra contra la pared. Varios de ellos estaban casi cubiertos por pedazos de papel de regalo, desparramados por todo el cuarto.

—¡Acabo de recibir los regalos que me mandaste, papi! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Están divinos ¡Hermosos! ¡Mis amigas se van a morir de envidia!

Neón gritaba de alegría al teléfono mientras daba saltitos, sentada al pie de su cama. Estaba rodeada por un montón de paquetes dispersos por todo el piso de su habitación, algunos abiertos completamente, otros con el papel a medio arrancar, pero todos dejaban al descubierto su preciosa y macabra mercadería, que la observaba inerte.

—Papi, en serio, sos lo máximo ¡Conseguiste los trece pares! Sos el mejor papá del mundo ¡Te quiero, papi!

A pesar de sus veinte años recién cumplidos, Neón todavía utilizaba ese tono aniñado que tan buen resultado le daba, en especial con su padre. Como entusiasta coleccionista de rarezas y partes humanas, estaba feliz de poseer la mayor colección de ojos escarlata del mundo. Se deleitó al contemplar la gran cantidad de frascos con armazón de madera, todos con su valioso contenido: un par de globos oculares, de preciosos iris escarlata brillante, que flotaban en su interior.

Su padre seguía hablando por el celular, pero Neón ya no le prestaba atención: su guardaespaldas favorito acababa de llegar, tras empujar despacio la puerta entreabierta y apoyarse indolente contra el marco, con los brazos cruzados. Su cuerpo fornido y de un metro ochenta y siete, casi ocupaba toda la abertura. Hisoka sonrió al ver el desorden de regalos y papeles que rodeaba a la cumpleañera.

Neón le hizo gestos para que se acercara y le indicó que hiciera silencio.

―No te preocupes, papi, si se te complicó venir… En serio, ningún problema. Me quedo y veo una peli… No, no, mis amigas están de viaje… Sí… en tres días… Sí, sí, claro, en cuanto vuelvan salimos… 

Hisoka le dio un beso en la mejilla y se recostó en la cama; acomodó los almohadones entre su espalda y el gran respaldo de madera. Levantó uno de los frascos del piso y comenzó a mirarlo y voltearlo, para que los ojos flotaran arriba y abajo en el formol, a medida que lo cambiaba de posición. 

—Bueno, papi… sí, sí, mañana nos vemos... ¡Besitos y gracias, pa! ¡Te quiero mucho!

Neón cortó y suspiró aliviada. Sonrió y se movió hacia atrás hasta quedar recostada al lado de su guardaespaldas.

―¿Te gustan? ―preguntó Neón

―Interesantes. ¿Esto es lo que tanto esperabas para tu cumpleaños?

―¡Sí! Estaba segura de que papá iba a comprarme algunos, pero jamás me imaginé que los conseguiría todos. Ahora ya puedo presumir con la colección más grande de todas —Neón sonrió de oreja a oreja, sus ojos brillaban de orgullo.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Tan difíciles son?

—¡Mucho! Los que los tienen no los largan por nada.

—Pero, ¿qué son? ¿Ojos de alguna bestia mágica, o algo así?

Neón rio a carcajadas. Lo besó en la boca mientras le acariciaba el cabello rojizo. Él la tomó de la nuca y le respondió el beso; introdujo su lengua y jugó con la de ella. Para cuando la soltó, Neón estaba sonrojada y sin aliento. Él sonrió satisfecho y volvió a ocuparse de los ojos escarlata.

―No me contestaste de qué son estos ojos —dijo, en tono serio.

―Ah… sí. Eh…. —volvió a reírse aniñada—. Bueno, ¡pensé que lo sabías! Son de personas, bueno… es decir, pertenecían a un clan, los Kurta. Sé que ya no existen más, por eso son tan difíciles de conseguir. ¡Soy muy afortunada! ¿No te parece?

Él no contestó. Siguió mirando los ojos de los extintos Kurta, serio, con la mandíbula tensa. Neón se sintió incómoda; el ambiente se había vuelto sombrío de repente.

―Bueno, de todas formas, no es algo que deba interesarte, ¿o sí? —preguntó Neón—: ¿Por qué mejor no dejamos esto aquí abajo con los demás y empezamos a festejar mi cumpleaños?

Neón le sacó el frasco de las manos y se inclinó por encima de su guardaespaldas para dejar el regalo en el piso. El frente del vestido dejó ver parte de su pecho sin corpiño. Él la sujetó de la cintura y la ayudó a incorporarse. Neón se le sentó encima, y retiró un par de almohadones para obligarlo a recostarse más. Soltó una risita y se inclinó para besarlo.

Sin embargo, algo no estaba del todo bien. El cuerpo masculino estaba tenso y reluctante. Sus manos fuertes apenas descansaban en su cintura.

―Hisoka… Vamos… ¿No vas a darme nada especial para mi cumpleaños, eh? —le susurró al oído. Ella deslizó la mano por el pecho y el abdomen, pero él sujetó su muñeca y la detuvo sin decir nada.

―Dale, ¿qué te pasa hoy? ―protestó Neón, se incorporó y lo miró extrañada. Sonrió y volvió a inclinarse él. 

―¡Basta, Neón! —exclamó Hisoka; la tomó fuerte de los hombros y la separó. 

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Era la primera vez que Hisoka la rechazaba. Se incorporó y se sentó a su lado, completamente sonrojada y con una notable expresión de enojo e incredulidad. Para suavizar un poco su brusco rechazo, Hisoka se sentó a su vez y la estrechó contra sí. Con voz suave le dijo, mientras le acariciaba el brazo:

—Disculpame, hermosa. Soy una bestia. lo sé. No es que no quiera, si vos sabés que me volvés loco… —la besó en la mejilla—. ¿Sabías que yo también te tengo una sorpresa de cumpleaños? Vamos a tener que bajar al living para verla —dijo, con una sonrisa enigmática.

—Ah… No te creo nada. Mentiroso…

—En serio, te va a encantar —insistió Hisoka—. Dale, bajemos. Si no te gusta, después jugamos a lo que vos quieras.

Neón no pudo evitar sonreír ante la oferta. Hisoka la besó y ella finalmente se levantó, se acomodó el vestido y el peinado. Con paso orgulloso y sin decir una palabra, salió de la habitación y bajó hacia la sala de estar, seguida por Hisoka.

―¡No puede ser! ―gritó emocionada al reconocer al hombre pálido, delgado y de cabello negro y lacio, que los esperaba al pie de la escalera―. ¡Chrollo Lucilfer! ¿En serio?

Bajó corriendo los escalones que le faltaban y se salteó los dos últimos para lanzarse a abrazarlo.

―¡Epa! ¡Cuidado! ―exclamó Chrollo. La atajó y rio sorprendido―. No pensé que me recordarías, pasó tanto tiempo…

―¡Mucho! Y estoy muy enojada —protestó Neón mientras él la dejaba en el piso. Se acarició el pelo y se alisó el vestido—. Desapareciste y nunca me llamaste, ni siquiera para saber si estaba bien, después de lo que pasó…

―Tiene razón. Discúlpeme, _my lady —_ respondió Chrollo, se inclinó y le besó la mano como un caballero—. Tuve que viajar de urgencia por negocios. Te hubiera llamado, pero no tenía tu número.

Neón se quedó muda; todavía sentía el cosquilleo en la piel, allí donde los labios la habían tocado.

—Llegué hace unos días. Llamé a Hisoka y justo me contó que estaba trabajando para vos, ¿No es increíble? ―dijo Chrollo, ahora con un tono alegre y cordial―. Así que le pedí… no, le rogué que me permitiera verte. Y además… hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿no es así? —Sacó del bolsillo de su gabardina negra una delicada pulsera de plata y brillantes.

―Bueno, si eso pasó, está bien… Me alegra que hayas podido venir… ―dijo Neón, toda ruborizada. De pronto, se dirigió a su guardaespaldas, que los observaba de brazos cruzados.

—Hisoka, Sos un egoísta ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que eran amigos? —volvió a hacer un puchero con aires de ofendida, mientras permitía que Chrollo le colocara la pulsera—. Y además, sos el único que aún no me dio mi regalo ―agregó desafiante.

Hisoka masculló por lo bajo. Se acercó, se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído:

—Hermosa, lo mejor siempre se guarda para el final —le dijo—. Te aseguro que te va a enloquecer.

—Más te vale —lo regañó ella, y acentuó el tono ofendido en su voz para disimular el sonrojo ante la atrevida promesa de su amante.


	3. NEON - parte 2

Decidieron descartar la formalidad de una cena en el comedor principal. En cambio, eligieron la mesa baja de la sala de estar, rodeada por un sofá de tres cuerpos y dos sillones individuales, uno a cada lado del grande. Acomodaron las copas, el vino y las pizzas que pidieron para la ocasión.

Hisoka admiraba la facilidad con que Chrollo atraía a las mujeres. Pegada a su lado Neón no había dejado de mirarlo ni por un segundo, e ignoraba deliberadamente al que, hasta hacía unas horas, había sido el hombre de sus sueños. Hisoka, por el contrario, prefirió mantenerse apartado; eligió un sillón individual desde donde podría ver a Chrollo de frente.

Lejos de estar celoso, Hisoka se sentía aliviado por no tener que lidiar con las continuas demandas de Neón. Además, él tampoco podía evitar quedar hechizado por la presencia de Chrollo, a quien no veía desde que entró a trabajar como guardaespaldas. Realmente, no podía dejar de mirarlo. El tiempo transcurrió rápido entre risas, pizzas y buen vino.

Hisoka cerró los ojos mientras bebía de su copa, cómodamente reclinado en su sillón, y disfrutaba del agradable sonido de la voz de Chrollo. De pronto, una poderosa fantasía sexual lo asaltó con un agudo espasmo en la boca del estómago. Se levantó bruscamente. Chrollo y Neón interrumpieron su charla y lo miraron sorprendidos.

―Eh... —por un instante Hisoka no supo qué decir—. Ya es momento de servir la torta, ¿no les parece? Voy a buscarla, ustedes quédense tranquilos, yo ya vuelvo.

Juntó los platos, las cajas de pizza y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Dejó las cosas sobre la mesada y se agarró del borde de la pileta, Apoyó su frente contra las puertas de la alacena; respiró profundo, varias veces. Neón, por supuesto, no se había dado cuenta de nada, pero Chrollo le había lanzado una mirada preocupada e inquisidora. Hisoka había respondido cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza levemente, con un gesto que decía: "no pasa nada, tranquilo".

Fueron apenas unos segundos, pero en ese cruce de miradas se habían comunicado mucho más que las pocas palabras que intercambiaron sentados junto a Neón. Seguía agitado. Jamás se imaginó que lo perturbaría tanto volver a verlo.

Apretó con fuerza sus manos en la pileta y golpeó su frente un par de veces contra la puerta de madera de la alacena. Debía tranquilizarse; era imperativo para sus planes permanecer calmado y enfocado. Su propio y principal interés dependía de ello.

El inesperado vibrar de su celular lo sobresaltó. Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y leyó los mensajes.

" Estás bien? "

" Volvé. Necesito verte "

" Me muero de ganas de comerte la boca a besos y esta pendeja me está sacando de quicio. Volvé, por favor "

Hisoka se quedó helado. Leyó los breves mensajes una y otra vez, como si temiera que fueran a desaparecer en cuanto pestañeara. "...comerte la boca a besos...". Sí, estaba escrito, no había dudas ¿En serio Chrollo acababa de decir eso? Todo ese día había estado malhumorado y ansioso, no sabía qué podría pasar cuando volvieran a encontrarse. Pero, sin dudas, lo que menos esperaba era recibir palabras como esas.

Le divirtió pensar en qué momento Chrollo se las habría ingeniado para escribir todo eso delante de Neón, ya que la chica no le sacaba los ojos de encima. De pronto, todo el malestar y la tensión desaparecieron; se sintió liviano y alegre. Se dio cuenta de la facilidad que tenía Chrollo para cambiarle el humor en un segundo.

Recibió otro mensaje.

" Y?????!!!! "

" Daaaaaleeee veniiiiiiiiiiiii " (seguido de varias caritas enojadas)

Hisoka sonrió otra vez. Aún con sus veintiocho años, Chrollo siempre parecería un eterno adolescente.

" Ahí voy ", respondió Hisoka. Dudó unos segundos, y luego tipeó:

" llevo la torta "

" Y te voy a partir la boca de un beso "

Esperó ansioso la respuesta que no tardó en llegar.

"Siiiiii, la torta, por fin!!!!!" (seguido de muchas caritas lujuriosas)

Hisoka se rió. Sabía que ignoraría lo del beso. Mientras separaba los platos y cubiertos adecuados, volvió a vibrar su celular. Lo tomó, esperando la próxima ocurrencia de su amigo.

"Terminamos acá"

"Todo ok"

"Espero tu llamado"

No era Chrollo. La sonrisa de Hisoka se torció en una mueca seria.

"Ok, aviso cuando esté listo", respondió.

La puerta cromada de la heladera reflejó su rostro triste y con el ceño fruncido. Hisoka se miró, forzó una sonrisa que se desdibujó en el metalizado. Tomó los platos y cubiertos y se dirigió hacia el living, en silencio y con expresión seria. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Chrollo. No hizo falta decir nada. La sonrisa de Chrollo también desapareció durante un momento.


	4. NEON - parte 3

―¡…Que los cumplas feliz! —Hisoka y Chrollo cantaron y aplaudieron, mientras Neón apagaba las velitas de su torta de cumpleaños. Los tres sentados juntos en el gran sofá, la homenajeada en el medio.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Neón —dijo Hisoka, y la besó en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios. Ella sonrió complacida. Él le dijo algo al oído que la hizo soltar una risa tímida. Neón se sonrojó, miró a Chrollo de reojo y volvió a reír por algo que Hisoka seguía susurrándole.

Chrollo se sintió sumamente incómodo; no le gustó la idea de que estuvieran riéndose de él. Al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de mirar los dedos de Hisoka que acariciaban la piel desnuda del hombro de Neón, debajo del bretel de su vestido. Tanta familiaridad lo molestó.

―Feliz cumpleaños —dijo también Chrollo, y la tomó del brazo para llamar su atención. Neón se apartó de Hisoka y ofreció su mejilla para recibir el saludo, pero él le giró el rostro y la besó en la boca.

Neón, sorprendida, apenas pudo protestar. Apoyó su mano en el pecho del hombre para tratar de apartarlo, pero él no la soltó. El beso profundo y experimentado hizo que Neón, finalmente, se rindiera. Acomodó su cuerpo al de Chrollo y lo abrazó.

Él le acarició la espalda y miró a Hisoka por sobre el hombro; le sonrió con aire triunfante. Hisoka frunció el ceño y se acercó a ellos. Chrollo se hizo hacia atrás; Hisoka sonrió con cierto desdén y besó el cuello de la chica. Ella tembló con un agradable estremecimiento al sentir los besos en el cuello y detrás de la oreja. Hisoka la tomó de la cintura y la sentó encima suyo. Ella gimió suavemente cuando la besó en la boca; recostó su espalda contra la camisa blanca y el pecho amplio. Sus piernas temblaron al recibir la caricia en la cara interna del muslo, debajo del vestido. Luego se tensó de pronto.

—Tranquila, todo está bien —le susurró Hisoka cuando sus dedos la alcanzaron; Neón volvió a estremecerse ante el suave contacto y la voz sexualmente ronca. Ella miró a Chrollo con una mezcla de deseo y vergüenza. Chrollo se acercó y la besó en la boca, acarició sus hombros y enlazó los breteles en sus dedos; el vestido bajó hasta la cintura. Sus manos subieron por su abdomen y rodearon sus senos perfectos. 

Hisoka estiró el brazo hasta alcanzar la espalda de Chrollo; lo acarició por sobre la tela de su camisa negra. Chrollo se apartó, sorprendido; se encontró con los ojos ambarinos que lo observaban con intensidad. Se sacó la camisa por sobre su cabeza y abrazó a Neón e Hisoka juntos. Su cuerpo se estremeció una y otra vez al recibir las caricias, al sentir las uñas que le recorrían la columna vertebral con suavidad y que hacían que su piel se erizara por completo.

Atrapada entre ambos, Neón podía sentir el acelerado corazón de Hisoka y el fuerte palpitar del de Chrollo; ambos retumbaban y se fusionaban en su interior como en una caja de resonancia. Un cosquilleo repentino en la boca de su estómago la hizo curvarse hacia adelante en un breve espasmo. Rodeó los hombros de Chrollo.

—Más, más… —murmuró en su oído al tiempo que le apretaba el brazo; casi una súplica para que continúe con las caricias que abandonó Hisoka.

—Sí —susurró él, junto con un beso, pero su mano fue retenida en cuanto soltó el abrazo. Hisoka gruñó, le apretó la muñeca y le clavó las uñas en la espalda.

—No —dijo Hisoka con firmeza. Sujetó el pelo de Chrollo y jaló su cabeza hacia atrás para separarlo de Neón. Sin soltarlo, contempló los ojos grises, las pupilas dilatadas y la sensual boca entreabierta. Hisoka emitió un sonido ahogado, mezcla de gruñido y gemido, se inclinó por sobre el hombro de Neón y lo besó.

La intensidad del beso aceleró los latidos de Chrollo; sintió cómo su voluntad se disolvía al ser atraído hacia la profundidad de un beso tan deseado como interminable. Un espasmo de deseo lo mareó; sobresaltado, apartó a Hisoka.

Agitado, contempló los ojos dorados, llameantes. Los labios de Hisoka formaron su nombre, sin sonido alguno. Chrollo extendió su mano para acariciarle la mejilla, los labios temblorosos, el cuello palpitante. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Hisoka se inclinó nuevamente y volvió a besarlo. Movido por una arrolladora urgencia, estrechó a Chrollo con fuerza. Unos gritos repentinos y unos agudos golpes en su costado irrumpieron hostiles.

―¡Pará, bestia, pará! ―gritó Neón asustada, al sentirse aplastada por el violento abrazo de Hisoka. Desesperada, le clavó el codo en las costillas, repetidamente, y empujó a ambos hombres hasta liberarse.


	5. NEON - parte 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo contiene escenas de violencia física y psicológica. 
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> .

―¡Basta! ¡Cortala!

Neón, de pie, los retaba ruidosamente. Chrollo, aún sentado y con el torso descubierto, sonreía y extendía sus manos para calmarla. Pero cada vez que llegaba a tocarla, ella lo rechazaba violentamente y subía el volumen de su protesta. Chrollo apenas podía aguantarse la risa.

―¡Cortala, te dije! ―gritó Neón. Se dirigió a Hisoka―: ¿Y vos, no vas a decir nada? ¿No te diste cuenta de que por poco me aplastás? ¡Decí algo, estúpido!

Chrollo soltó una carcajada y volteó para mirar a Hisoka, sentado a su lado. Pero su sonrisa desapareció al encontrarse con la expresión asesina grabada en la cara de su amigo.

Hisoka no decía una palabra. Sólo miraba a la chica. Serio. Imperturbable. Apenas se percibía su respiración fuerte, pesada, contenida. En eso, suspiró, se pasó una mano por la frente y se apartó el pelo que había caído sobre sus ojos color ámbar. Se puso de pie con majestuosidad felina. Ignoró abiertamente el reclamo de Neón, y caminó hacia una esquina adornada con una elegante palmera de interior. Allí se agachó para abrir un bolso negro que estaba contra la pared y extrajo un paquete. Regresó hacia los sillones.

―Pero qué vergüenza, Neón ―la regañó con tono frío―. Justo que iba a darte el regalo, vos hacés una rabieta. ¿Por qué mejor no te sentás y lo abrís mientras todos nos calmamos un poco?

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, la agarró del brazo y la empujó levemente hacia el sofá. Neón se dejó caer e hizo pucheros mientras se subía el vestido. Tomó el paquete que le entregó Hisoka. Los tres volvieron a ubicarse en el mismo sitio, con Neón en el medio, pero el clima de la reunión había cambiado. Ahora flotaba una tensión pesada, casi palpable.

—Dale, abrilo. Te aseguro que te va a encantar —prometió Hisoka con una sonrisa, y se acomodó más cerca de Neón. Ella se acercó a Chrollo, quien la sostuvo y le acarició el brazo.

—Si no me gusta, te despido —afirmó Neón, envalentonada por el respaldo de Chrollo. Ignoró la risa desdeñosa de Hisoka. Los dedos delgados rasgaron el papel.

—Es un frasco de vidrio… igual a los otros, pero vacío. No entiendo… ―dijo, mientras lo giraba y miraba el líquido transparente que subía y bajaba en su interior―. ¿Qué es, un repuesto? ¿Qué tiene de especial esto?

—Lo especial es lo que van a contener dentro de muy poco —dijo Hisoka, mientras giraba distraídamente un naipe entre sus dedos, para luego lanzarlo con un movimiento elegante hacia la pared, donde se clavó con la fuerza de un cuchillo. Hizo aparecer otro filoso naipe, y se acercó aún más a Neón.

Ella retrocedió hacia Chrollo, pero éste la sujetó e inmovilizó. Neón se asustó y comenzó a gritar y patalear, pero no tenía forma de soltarse. Chrollo la mantenía apretada contra su pecho, mientras Hisoka se inclinaba cada vez más sobre ella.

—¿Me tenés miedo? ―preguntó Hisoka con una sonrisa burlona―. Si no te voy a hacer nada…

—¡Salí! ¡No te me acerques!

—Esperá, esperá que te cuento —se rio Hisoka—. ¿Sabés que justo ayer me llamó un cliente? Y resulta que también quiere tu colección…

Lo interrumpió la explosión de chillidos de Neón.

―¡Llevátelos! ¿Es eso lo que querés? ¡Llevátelos todos! —se retorció para tratar de liberarse— ¡Y vos soltame! ¡Sol…ta… me!

Dejó de moverse y empezó a llorar.

—Déjenme ir, por favor… Si me dejan, mi papá… él les dará todo… todo lo que pidan…

―Tu papá ya está muerto, nena ―dijo Chrollo con tono frío e impersonal.

―¿Mi papá… muerto? ¡No! ¡No puede ser! Papá… ¡Papá! ―Neón gritó desesperada y volvió a forcejear y retorcerse, pero sólo consiguió que Chrollo la retenga con más fuerza.

—Tranquila, no te vamos a hacer nada ―dijo Hisoka—. Bueno… Qué se yo. Quizás lo mismo que a esa pobre gente… ¿Cómo se llamaban?

Miró a Neón, quien no respondió; sólo lo miraba con ojos desorbitados. Chrollo suspiró y rodó los ojos. Hisoka golpeó el naipe contra su mentón, tratando de recordar.

—¿Cómo eran? Los que tenían tan lindos ojos rojos… ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¡Los Kurta! —exclamó, con aire triunfante—. A ellos no les pasó nada malo, ¿verdad, Chrollo?

Lucilfer lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Los Kurta… —repitió Neón, en un susurro. Luego abrió grandes sus ojos—. No, pará… ¡Yo no les hice nada! ¡Yo no los maté! 

Hisoka se apartó un poco y exclamó:

―¡Pero claro! ¡Qué tonto! Entonces, seguro fue algo así —se aclaró la garganta, comenzó a hablar en falsete y a hacer gestos con las manos—: _Señores asesinos, no se preocupen, nos sacaremos nuestros preciosos ojos rojos nosotros mismos…_

—No, no, eso no es… —dijo Neón; lloraba y se encimaba a las palabras de Hisoka.

— _Así ustedes se los venden a esos ricos hijos de puta…_

—No… ¡No!

— _que compran estas mierdas…_

—¡No es así! ¡No!

—¡para sus hijas psicópatas y caprichosas! —gritó Hisoka, enfurecido.

―¡No! ¡No! ¡Yo no hice nada…!

Hisoka le pegó una sonora cachetada.

—¡Pará, animal! —le gritó Chrollo. Sujetó a Neón con un solo brazo y le pegó un empujón a Hisoka, golpeándolo en el pecho—. Calmate un poco…

Neón bajó la cabeza y sus hombros se aflojaron; todo su cuerpo tembló con mudos sollozos. Hisoka respiraba agitado; se pasó la mano por la cara y se tiró el pelo para atrás.

Neón se sacudió de pronto y Chrollo volvió a sujetarla con ambas manos. Hisoka se puso alerta, pero no se movió. La chica otra vez se calmó y comenzó a murmurar algo inaudible, con la cabeza gacha, el pelo cubriéndole el rostro.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Hisoka, con sequedad.

—Pará… Así no… —dijo Chrollo, al ver el odio con que Hisoka miraba a la chica.

—Vos callate —le ordenó Hisoka, tajante. Se dirigió otra vez a Neón—. ¿Qué dijiste? Hablá más fuerte.

Ella volvió a murmurar, un poco más alto, pero todavía ininteligible.

—¡Mas fuerte, carajo! —gritó Hisoka. Neón se sobresaltó y volvió a llorar. Esta vez Chrollo no dijo nada, tan solo resopló disgustado.

—Dije… que yo no los maté…

—¿Qué vos qué? —repitió Hisoka: acercó su oreja e hizo pantalla con su mano.

—¡Que no los maté! ¡Yo no los maté! —gritó Neon, entre sollozos que la ahogaban.

―Y sigue repitiendo eso ¿La escuchaste? ―dijo Hisoka riéndose, Luego, su mirada volvió a ensombrecerse, se acercó y apretó las mejillas de Neón—. Ya sé, tontita, que no los mataste. ¿Sabes por qué lo sé?

Neón movió la cabeza de un lado al otro; sus lágrimas cayeron sobre los dedos de Hisoka.

—Porque el que los mató está justo detrás tuyo. ¿No te parece genial? ―la soltó y se rio a carcajadas.

―¿Qué?… ¿Quién…? ―preguntó Neón.

—Ay, tontita, tontita, ¿cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de algo, eh? —se burló Hisoka, dándole palmadas en la cara―. Te presento a Chrollo Lucilfer, el jefe del Gen’ei Ryodan. ¿Tu papito no te contó la historia de esos ojitos rojos que tanto te gustan?

Neón giró la cabeza para mirar a Chrollo.

—¡Entonces matalo a él! —gritó desesperada; forcejeó para liberarse de los brazos de Chrollo―. ¡Matalo a él, si él los mató! ¡Yo no hice nada!

Hisoka se abalanzó sobre ella y la sujetó del cuello.

—Cada cual a su turno, preciosa —dijo, con dientes apretados. Dirigió una mirada filosa a Chrollo, quien a su vez lo miró desafiante.

—El tema es que mi cliente —continuó Hisoka, más calmado; aflojó un poco la presión del cuello—, además de los ojos Kurta, quiere que le lleve un recuerdo especial, por aquella vez que te entregó tu primer par de ojos escarlata.

—¿Tu cliente?... ¿Mi primer par?...

—¿Ya lo olvidaste? Kurapika; él fue tu guardaespaldas, hace dos años.

—Y él también es un Kurta, el único sobreviviente —agregó Chrollo. Neón se sobresaltó al oírlo. 

—¿Qué?... ¿Un Kurta….?

—Pobre Kurapika, pobrecito —dijo Hisoka, con un suspiro exagerado—. Me contó que él mismo tuvo que darte los ojos rojos que tu viejo le ordenó comprar. Y que festejaste en su cara…

—No… yo no quise…. —balbuceó Neón. llorando.

—Un chico _tan_ sensible —continuó Hisoka, con su tono dramático— Mirá si eran los ojos de su padre, o de su madre.

—No… No… —Neón negaba con la cabeza.

—Sí, Sí. Y seguro que te reíste y gritaste, igual que hoy temprano, ¿verdad? Saltaste de felicidad delante de él —dijo Hisoka, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Por favor, por favor, Hisoka… ―imploró Neón—, decile que lo siento, lo siento mucho… Yo no sabía… no quise…

—Tranquila —contestó Hisoka. Sonrió al ver la expresión de Neón —. Se lo dirán tus lindos ojitos azules, ¿dale?

Volvió a sujetarla del cuello y le acercó un naipe filoso a los ojos―. Ahora sí; sé buenita y quedate quieta, así terminamos con esto de una vez.

Neón volvió a gritar y retorcerse aún más fuerte, enloquecida del pánico. 

Hisoka El Mago, ese era su nombre en los combates en el Coliseo. Él podía volver los naipes tan filosos como bisturís usando el poder del Nen, una técnica que permitía alterar la composición de la materia modificando su aura. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta Neón de que no había sido buena idea contratar a alguien tan peligroso. Lo había visto matar sus oponentes con naipes como esos, Era divertido, desde la seguridad de su palco. Jamás se imaginó que tendría uno de esos naipes apuntando a sus ojos. Acorralada, su joven mente se quebró. Neón sólo podía chillar como poseída.

De pronto sus gritos se interrumpieron y sintió dolor en la espalda y el pecho. La última imagen que grabaron sus ojos fue el rostro de Hisoka, esas facciones que había llegado a adorar y que ahora la miraban con una expresión de sorpresa y enojo. Sonrió. Un hilo de sangre se escurrió de la comisura de sus labios hacia el mentón.

Neón, la chica con nombre de luz, se apagó. Chrollo le había hundido un puñal en la espalda justo la altura del corazón; lo había atravesado por completo. Un corte exacto y limpio, realizado con fuerza y precisión. La de un asesino profesional. Neón murió en forma instantánea.

Un intenso y pesado silencio inundó la sala. Segundos en que ninguno de los dos se movió, en medio de una atmósfera cargada. Luego Hisoka hizo un chasquido de protesta y golpeó el respaldo del sillón.

—¡Pero, carajo! ¡Vos siempre arruinándome la diversión! ―exclamó.

—Hace rato que dejó de ser divertido ―contestó Chrollo con la mandíbula apretada, mientras sostenía el cuerpo sin vida de Neón contra su pecho―. Dale, hacé tu trabajo sucio y terminemos.

Hisoka lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No estás en posición de darme órdenes, Chrollo Lucilfer. No lo olvides.

Se inclinó sobre Neón, plegó un naipe hasta convertirlo en un delgado bisturí, y se dedicó con esmero a extraer limpiamente ambos ojos. Los colocó con cuidado en los recipientes con formol. Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar durante el tiempo que duró la operación.

  



	6. NEON - parte 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Contiene escenas de violencia física y psicológica.
> 
> *************************************************************************

Terminada la extracción y colocados los ojos en el frasco, Hisoka lo cerró cuidadosamente y lo volteó de arriba abajo, un par de veces, para comprobar que no hubiera ningún derrame. Una vez que se aseguró de que no se escapaba ni una gota de formol, se levantó y guardó el frasco en el bolso.

Mientras tanto Chrollo apartó el cuerpo sin vida de Neón; lo despegó de su torso desnudo empapado de la sangre que había brotado de la profunda herida en la espalda. Casi la había atravesado de punta a punta. Extrajo el puñal incrustado en las costillas y acomodó el cuerpo en el sillón, sentado en el mismo lugar que antes. Evitó mirar su rostro de muerte, con las órbitas vacías y ensangrentadas. Un gesto que a Hisoka no le pasó desapercibido.

―¿Y desde cuándo te desagrada tanto ver un cadáver? —preguntó Hisoka—. Apuesto a que cuando mataste a los Kurta no estuviste tan quisquilloso.

Volvió a sentarse en el sillón al lado del cadáver de Neón, mientras Chrollo limpiaba su puñal en la falda del vestido, antes de volver a guardarlo en la funda oculta en su pantorrilla.

―No te hagas el idiota, no hacía falta que fueras tan cruel con ella.

—¿Yo cruel?

—Sí, vos. Esta chica no te hizo nada ―respondió Chrollo, con mirada acusadora.

Hisoka sonrió en tono despectivo.

―Ah, pero cómo iba a robarte la oportunidad de jugar al héroe —dijo mientras movía el naipe ensangrentado, lo desplegaba y lo hacía girar entre sus dedos.

—De qué mier…

—Además ―interrumpió Hisoka y detuvo el naipe―, no hace falta que nadie me haga nada. Simplemente quería divertirme un poco.

—Estás loco —murmuró Chrollo.

Hisoka se rio y comenzó a lamer el naipe sin dejar de mirar a Chrollo, que decidió ignorar sus provocaciones y desvió la mirada; resopló y tomó unas servilletas de papel para limpiarse la sangre del pecho. La típica risa de Hisoka, esa que utilizaba sólo cuando estaba por hacer algo que sabía lo molestaría, hizo que levantara la vista justo a tiempo.

―¡Pará, enfermo! ¿Qué hacés? ―gritó Chrollo. Se lanzó hacia Hisoka y le sostuvo la mano, justo antes que llegara a mojar el naipe en una de las cuencas vacías, tal como si fuese un recipiente.

—En serio, Chrollo, ¿qué te pasa hoy? ―respondió Hisoka con una carcajada, mientras cambiaba rápidamente el naipe hacia su mano libre y lo mojaba en la sangre que cubría el pecho desnudo de su amigo―. ¿Tanto te importa esta chica?

Chrollo apartó la mano de Hisoka con desprecio, y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Ah… cierto. Me olvidaba que te gustan las pendejas —dijo Hisoka con un áspero tono acusador, mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Chrollo lo empujó con fastidio. Decidió tomar distancia y se sentó en el sillón individual que tenía a su espalda, a la derecha del sofá. Tomó más servilletas de papel y continuó limpiándose la sangre del pecho.

Hisoka lamió el naipe en silencio, mientras seguía los movimientos de Chrollo. Cuando quedó limpio por completo sonrió, lo arrojó y exhaló satisfacción. Se acomodó en el sofá, cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y extendió sus brazos sobre el respaldo. Pasó el derecho por detrás de la cabeza de Neón.

―Aquí estamos de nuevo los tres. Bueno, los dos en realidad ―comentó mientras tamborileaba sus dedos en el respaldo. Miró a Chrollo y agregó, con un tono más serio―: Uy, ¡pero qué cara más enojada! En serio, voy a terminar pensando que entre ustedes dos pasó algo.

―Mirá quién habla ―masculló Chrollo mientras dejaba el último bollo de papel ensangrentado sobre la mesa baja. Resopló con fastidio y agregó―: Terminala con tus celos enfermizos. No pasó nada, sólo le hablé aquella noche en la subasta ¿Te quedó claro?

―¿Quién está celoso? Yo no. Yo sólo preguntaba. ¿Vos estás celosa? ―preguntó al cadáver de Neón―. Parece que no. Entonces quedás vos.

—Idiota —masculló Chrollo, sin mirarlo.

—¿Qué pasa, te molestó que me acostara con ella? ¿Querés saber cuántas veces lo hicimos?

—Cortala, no me interesa —respondió Chrollo, con la mandíbula tensa.

—Sí, pará que te cuento: ya la primer noche vino a buscarme…

―¡Cortala te dije! ¡No me interesa! ―gritó Chrollo poniéndose de pie, con los puños apretados a cada lado de su cuerpo.

―¡Sí que estás celoso! —exclamó Hisoka, y soltó una carcajada.

—No es verdad.

—¿Pero por qué te alteras así? Si igual no pasaba nada…

—No me importa.

—Pero a mí sí. ¿Sabías que no se me paraba si no era pensando en vos? ¿Lo sabías?

Chrollo se quedó mudo. Hisoka sonrió y continuó.

—Ah, ves cómo sí te interesa —soltó una risita.

—No. Y no me hables como si estuviéramos saliendo.

—¿No? Uh, y entonces… ¿qué voy a hacer?

—¡Y qué carajos me importa! ¿No fuiste vos el que dijo que ya no quería estar conmigo? ¡Ahora jodete!

—Me voy a morir a pajas entonces…

—Por mi morite, idiota, ¿A quién mierda le importa lo que hagas?

La sonrisa de Hisoka mutó en una mueca seria.

―Tenés razón, Chrollo. A nadie le importa ―afirmó con voz gélida y mirada indescifrable.

La sala se llenó con un silencio incómodo. Hisoka soltó una risita desdeñosa.

—En serio, cómo te la perdiste. Ah… pará —Hisoka hizo un alto y lo miró con expresión muy seria—, ¿No será que ya eras puto y no lo sabías?

Chrollo pateó el tobillo de Hisoka, que lanzó una exclamación de dolor.

—Qué bestia… —se quejó Hisoka, mientras se frotaba la zona golpeada—. Me dolió en serio.

—Jodete. ¿Me vas a decir dónde están los malditos frascos o voy a tener que buscarlos yo mismo?

Sin molestarse en responder, Hisoka movió el brazo derecho y tomó la cabeza de Neón, sujetándola por la nuca. Comenzó a moverla como si fuera una marioneta e impostó la voz en un agudo tono de falsete, para que pareciera que fuera Neon la que ahora hablaba:

— _Sí, así es…. Yo siempre le tuve muchas ganas, pero él no quiso._

Chrollo abrió la boca y lo miró estupefacto, shockeado por la espantosa imagen del juvenil rostro de cuencas vacías e hilos de sangre, moviéndose como si estuviera hablando.

— _Hoy yo quería que Chrollo me diera duro, duro como me daba Hisoka. A mí me gustaba mucho cuando Hisoka me daba duro. Y a Chrollo también le gustaba, ¿verdad que sí?_

Finalmente reaccionó y se lanzó sobre Hisoka para que suelte a Neón. Pero Hisoka levantó la pierna y le apoyó el pie en el pecho para mantenerlo a distancia, mientras con la mano libre detenía los manotazos desesperados. Sin dejar de reírse, continuó con la macabra mascarada.

— _¡Sí! A Chrollo le gustaba mucho cuando le dabas duro, siempre decía ¡más! ¡Más fuerte!_

―¡Callate! ¡Callate, hijo de puta! ―gritó Chrollo, enrojecido de vergüenza y enojo.

Hisoka rio a carcajadas.

―¿Por qué siempre tenés que arruinarlo todo? ¿Por qué? —gritó Chrollo, su cuello enrojecido e hinchado de bronca.

Descontrolado, le lanzó una patada directo a las costillas. Esta vez Hisoka la bloqueó y le atrapó el pie. Sus ojos amarillos brillaron con enojo. Su rostro se endureció y desapareció su sonrisa. Se levantó despacio, sin soltar el pie ni la cabeza de Neón, arrastrando el cuerpo sin vida consigo. Empujó a Chrollo y lo hizo caer sentado en el sillón individual, a su espalda.

―¿Así que soy yo el que lo arruina todo? ¿Y vos qué sos, el héroe? ―lo increpó Hisoka—. Hijo de puta, te venís a hacer el bueno ahora con la pendeja, cuando no te importó masacrar a un clan entero.

Como si recién se diera cuenta de que aún sostenía el cuerpo de Neón, la miró con desprecio y la lanzó hacia el otro lado de la sala de estar; casi una simple muñeca de trapo.

En el preciso instante en que el cuerpo pasó por delante de Chrollo, éste aprovechó para ponerse en cuclillas sobre el sillón. Desde allí le aventó una patada a Hisoka, que la esquivó sin dificultad y volvió a arrojarlo con violencia sobre el sillón. La diferencia de tamaño y el espacio reducido le daban amplia ventaja a Hisoka, que volvió a reír cada vez que frustraba los intentos de Chrollo de hacerle daño.

Un brillo metálico resplandeció un instante. Hisoka distinguió el puñal con el rabillo del ojo, pero no pudo evitar que el filo rasgara su brazo cuando sujetó a Chrollo del pelo. Con un gruñido, Hisoka le pegó un rodillazo en la boca del estómago; Chrollo se dobló de dolor. Ahogado, cayó en el sillón, pero esta vez Hisoka se le sentó encima, inmovilizándolo. Le apretó ambas muñecas y le levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza y hacia atrás.

―Soltalo. Soltalo te digo ―ordenó Hisoka.

Chrollo intentó mover los brazos, pero fue peor. Hisoka lo estiró aún más, llevando las articulaciones al límite. Chrollo apretó los dientes. Los hombros le dolían como si quemaran. No tenía alternativa. Abrió la mano y soltó el puñal. Lo oyó caer con un sonido metálico en el piso de madera, justo detrás del sillón. Miró a Hisoka con ojos furiosos y rostro enrojecido.

―Perdiste, Chrollo. Yo gané ―se burló Hisoka con voz cantarina, mientras acercaba su rostro al de Chrollo.

—En cuanto recupere mis poderes voy a matarte, hijo de remil puta —amenazó Chrollo, con dientes apretados y ojos vidriosos. 

—Sí. Eso ya lo sabemos —susurró Hisoka.

Apoyó su frente contra la de Chrollo. Le sujetó las muñecas con una sola mano y bajó la otra hacia su abdomen. Lo acarició con las uñas en una línea ascendente, desde el ombligo hasta el pecho. Chrollo se estremeció y se le puso la piel de gallina.

—Morite —dijo Chrollo—. ¿Me escuchaste?

—Sí, sí —susurró Hisoka, sobre su oído—, pero matame vos.

—Claro que te voy a matar —dijo Chrollo. Volvió a temblar, no sólo por las caricias, también por los besos en su cuello y en el nacimiento de la oreja—; por idiota y malnacido.

Hisoka sonrió, aflojó el apretón en las muñecas y sus dedos acariciaron la palma y se entrelazaron con los de Chrollo. Le besó las comisuras de sus labios.

—¿Muy, muy idiota? —susurró. Sus palabras cosquillearon sobre la piel.

Chrollo no contestó.

—Tan orgulloso… —susurró Hisoka, antes de besarlo en la boca.


	7. NEON - parte 6

Chrollo se quedó helado al oír la pregunta. Hisoka tuvo que repetirla.

―Chrollo, ¿vos me amás?

―¿A qué viene eso ahora?

―¿Cómo que a qué viene? ¿En serio preguntas? —dijo Hisoka, mientras se incorporaba y se subía el pantalón.

Chrollo enrojeció y entornó los ojos con una mirada fulminante. Se levantó, recogió su ropa y comenzó a vestirse.

―Eh, te estoy hablando. ¿Me amás o no? No es tan difícil ―insistió Hisoka. Lo agarró del hombro y lo forzó a mirarlo.

―¡No! ¡Claro que no te amo! Lo que pasó, pasó. No tiene nada que ver ―respondió Chrollo exasperado, mientras se sacudía la mano de Hisoka de encima.

―Ah... entonces me mentiste aquella vez ¿Viste? Yo tenía razón.

—No sé de qué hablás. Siempre complicás todo ―protestó Chrollo.

―Cuando me dijiste que me amabas. ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Fue mentira, entonces.

Chrollo resopló. No quería hablar de aquella vez, pero tampoco quería que Hisoka se quedara con una conclusión errónea.

―No. No fue mentira ―dijo Chrollo, mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

―Ah... pero entonces mentís ahora. En alguna de las dos situaciones hay una mentira.

Chrollo apretó la mandíbula. Sabía que Hisoka no se daría por vencido hasta obtener una respuesta que lo satisfaga. Tembló de bronca y de vergüenza. ¿No se suponía que declaraciones como éstas debían ser hechas de otra manera?

―Ahora estoy mintiendo ―murmuró Chrollo, dándose vuelta para no mirarlo.

Su rostro le quemaba, se sintió patético. Estaba seguro de que si escuchaba una sola risita estallaría en un ataque de furia. Pero Hisoka no se rio, al contrario; se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda.

―Chrollo, dejemos todo y salgamos ya mismo, ahora.

―¿Qué….? ¿Cómo que dejemos todo? ―preguntó Chrollo. Trató de apartar a Hisoka, pero éste lo apretó.

―Vámonos, ahora mismo. Dejemos todo como está y vayámonos bien lejos ―repitió Hisoka por sobre su hombro con un tono que delataba cierta urgencia.

―¿Pero… estás loco? ―Chrollo forcejeó hasta que finalmente logró apartar a Hisoka lo suficiente como para poder mirarlo a la cara―. ¿Y los ojos rojos? ¿No vinimos por eso?

―Chrollo, cosas muy terribles van a pasar si nos quedamos.


	8. NEON - parte 7

Chrollo miró a Hisoka. Exasperado, le empujó los hombros con fuerza y soltó el abrazo.

―¿Qué mierda va a pasar? ¿Y la chica? ¿Me vas a decir que la matamos por nada? Estás loco… —avanzó y empujó a Hisoka a un costado.

―Es que surgió algo. Un imprevisto —dijo Hisoka. Suspiró al ver la expresión incrédula de Chrollo—. En serio, tenemos que irnos ahora. Sé que es difícil, pero…

― ¿ _Qué_ sabés? ¡No sabés nada! Vos tenés tus poderes, yo no, ¿entendés?

―Chrollo, calmate, no es así…

―¿Y entonces cómo es? Decime, ¡porque no te entiendo! ―gritó Chrollo.

En vano Hisoka intentó calmarlo; cada cosa que decía lo enfurecía más. Chrollo, de pronto, se detuvo. Una duda atroz lo atravesó. Corrió hacia la escalera y subió los escalones de dos en dos. Hisoka suspiró y se pasó los dedos por el pelo. A los pocos segundos, Chrollo bajó corriendo.

―¡Ahí están! Todos los malditos ojos… los trece ¿Por qué mierda me decís que tenemos que irnos sin llevarlos? ¡Maldito loco!

Chrollo sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas. Avanzó y se dejó caer en el sillón individual. Apoyó su rostro entre sus manos. No podía parar de temblar, de murmurar.

―No te entiendo… ¿por qué hacés esto? ¿Qué ganás con ponerme así? Esto es perverso… es… es…

Hisoka se acercó y se quedó de pie frente a él. Extendió su mano para acariciarle la cabeza, pero se detuvo cuando Chrollo siguió hablando.

—¿Qué puede ser peor que tener que vivir el resto de mi vida sin Nen? Sin mis poderes… ―dijo Chrollo, con el rostro oculto entre sus manos. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Hisoka, de pie frente a él—. No te entiendo… Se suponía que llevaríamos los ojos y el Kurta me liberaría.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero…

—Algo que parecía imposible… Y ahora, ¿me pedís que lo deje? ¿Así como si nada? A menos… —se detuvo, atravesado por una idea. Sabía que era horrible, pero no había otra explicación—. A menos… que seas _vos_ quien no quiere que me recupere.

Chrollo se levantó y Hisoka retrocedió unos pasos.

―Basta, Chrollo. No sigas con esto.

―¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué? Es eso, ¿no? Adiviné; vos querés que siga indefenso así podés humillarme todavía más —apretó los puños y los dientes—. Maldito enfermo… ¿Hasta cuándo pensás joderme la vida?

Hisoka se quedó helado. Miró a Chrollo unos segundos antes de responder.

―Tenés razón, era una broma; ¿qué otra cosa sino? ―dijo. Levantó los hombros y los bajó con una sonrisa—. Y vos siempre caés.

—Maldito idiota —respondió Chrollo.

Dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la escalera, pero Hisoka lo sujetó del brazo.

―Esperá. Hay algo más —acercó a Chrollo hacia sí—. Contame, ¿cómo fue que los mataron? A los Kurta. Quiero saber.


	9. NEON - parte 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si leyeron hasta acá ya vieron el tono de esta obra, y saben que contendrá escenas de violencia, asi como también romanticas y/o sexuales. No voy a advertir en cada una de ellas porque spoilea. Ademas que ya está avisado en la portada, con las debidas restricciones y recomendaciones (+18).
> 
> Les agradezco su lectura y espero les guste todo lo que sigue.
> 
> ***************************************************************************************

Chrollo lo miró desconcertado. La sonrisa de Hisoka desentonaba con la mirada fría de sus ojos y el tono severo con el que le había hablado.

―¿Qué querés saber?

―Todo. Quiero todos los detalles. Nunca me lo contaste.

Chrollo pudo sentir la tensión, cierto enojo contenido de Hisoka en la mano que sujetaba su brazo.

―¿Ahora tiene que ser? Te lo cuento mientras los embalamos ―respondió y giró hacia la escalera. El apretón de Hisoka lo detuvo.

―Sí, ahora. Contame y después juntamos los frascos.

Una sensación de peligro alertó sus sentidos. Ninguna emoción le llegó desde la mano de Hisoka, que ya no apretaba tan fuerte ni tampoco temblaba; sólo estaba fría y rígida, como un grillete. Chrollo sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Levantó la mirada hacia la mole de granito parada frente a él.

―¿Qué querés saber? Fue una casualidad. Nos topamos con un tipo que le debía dinero a la mafia. Una basura que para salvar su pellejo no dudó en entregar la ubicación secreta del clan. Cuando su querida prima lo dejó por un Kurta, no dudó en traicionarlos. Típico, ¿no es así?

Hisoka no le devolvió la sonrisa, tampoco se movió. Chrollo continuó su relato.

—Nos dijo que los ojos de los Kurta se volvían rojos cuando se enojaban, pero que eran pacíficos y hasta aburridos. Enseguida nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos un negocio millonario a la vista. Nos llevó a la aldea, y el resto… bueno, es obvio que fue fácil.

―Me imagino. Ocho asesinos expertos en Nen contra una aldea pacífica e indefensa. Se habrán divertido mucho.

A Chrollo le desagradó el tono despectivo y acusador. Guardó un obstinado silencio.

―¿Y qué más? Dale, los ojos…

—Eso ya lo sabés. Salió en los diarios. Les cortamos las cabezas y después se los sacamos.

—Sí, pero, ¿cómo hicieron para que se volvieran tan rojos?

―¿Tan rojos? —repitió Chrollo. Sintió una punzada. Otra vez esa sensación de peligro.

―Sí. No es habitual ese tono tan brillante. Yo vi al kurta enojado y no tenía el color de los que hay allá en los frascos.

―Ah, eso… —tragó saliva. Lo molestó su propia incomodidad, una sensación nueva, que nunca había aparecido al pensar en el tema de los Kurta. El apretón de Hisoka lo apuró—. Sí, también fue de casualidad que descubrimos que se volvían más brillantes cuando…

Calló de nuevo. La opresión en el estómago se extendió hacia el pecho. Sintió que entraba en terreno peligroso, en algo que no le haría nada bien recordar. Los gritos, la sangre, el horror…

―¿Qué más? ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

―Nada. Ya te dije. Les cortamos la cabeza y les sacamos los ojos, era más rápido…

―No te hagas el imbécil —amenazó Hisoka con los dientes apretados—. Te pedí los detalles. ¿Qué hicieron para conseguir esos ojos tan brillantes?

Chrollo lo miró. Hisoka estaba visiblemente enojado. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso él mismo no había matado gente? Es cierto que esto sucedió antes de que Hisoka entrara a la banda, pero aun así.

―¡Hablá! ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

―¡Nada!... Sabíamos que sólo los Kurta puros tenían los ojos rojos—bajó la mirada—; había otros viviendo con ellos, personas comunes con las que habían formado familia. Al principio…

Chrollo tragó saliva. Lo invadió el recuerdo de esa escena.

—Había una mujer… sus ojos se encendieron de pronto cuando Ubo mató a su hijo. Fue un accidente, se le fue la mano al sujetarle la cabeza. Los ojos… los ojos de la mujer estallaron en un rojo increíble… Justo fue de las primeras…

Chrollo se quedó en silencio. Recordó a Feitan cuando le trajo la cabeza con esos ojos rojos, brillantes como rubíes… Y a toda su banda que esperaba sus órdenes. Los Kurta de rodillas, también esperaban.

―¿Qué paso después? ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? ―insistió Hisoka; lo sacudió más fuerte del brazo, pero Chrollo no respondió; estaba obnubilado.

Recordó con claridad las imágenes de la aldea arrasada, los gritos, los rostros llorosos e implorantes. Todos los Kurta arrodillados, familias enteras que esperaban a que el jefe de la banda de asesinos hablara. La cabeza entre sus manos y el color… ese rojo tan brillante. Recordó lo que dijo entonces, palabra por palabra. Antes no había sentido nada, ni odio, ni temor, nada… Ahora parecía que se ahogaba.

―¿Qué mierda hiciste? ¡Hablá, hijo de puta!

―¡Les ordené! Les ordené que…

Se vio a sí mismo cuando levantó la cabeza de la mujer por el pelo y la mostró a su banda. «Miren esto. Este es el color que nos llevaremos hoy. Este o más brillante. No aceptaré menos que esto», les había dicho; después había señalado a una mujer con los ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas para que se la trajeran, y a su hijo también. «Les mostraré cómo tienen que hacer», les dijo.

Abrió sus ojos llenos de espanto ante el recuerdo, se mareó por un instante y el apretón de Hisoka lo mantuvo en pie. Escuchó la respiración contenida de rabia. Su enojo le llegaba a través de la mano que lo sujetaba con fuerza.

―¿Qué les ordenaste, Chrollo Lucilfer?

―Yo… yo…

Nada pasaba por su garganta apretada: ni aire, ni sonidos. No entendía por qué, de pronto, ese recuerdo le dolía tanto. Si, cuando pasó… ¿Acaso había cambiado tanto? ¿Era eso? La mano de Hisoka volvió a sacudirlo.

―Estaba la mujer y su hijo. Él no tenía… Yo tomé un cuchillo y Nobunaga sostuvo a la mujer frente a mí. Y yo… yo…

Hizo una pausa. El apretón de Hisoka lo urgió a continuar. Inspiró profundo.

―Yo torturé al chico delante de ella. Lo corté varias veces hasta que los ojos de la madre alcanzaron su límite… Entonces lo maté y Nobunaga la degolló. «Así es como tienen que hacer», les dije… «No aceptaré menos que esto»…

Se hizo un largo silencio. Hisoka lo soltó. Chrollo se tambaleó un poco al perder el apoyo. Todo su cuerpo tembló, hundió su rostro entre sus manos y estalló en llanto. Sintió que sus piernas se aflojaban y buscó apoyo en Hisoka, quien retiró el brazo de inmediato. Chrollo trastabilló y levantó la cabeza; miró a Hisoka, confundido.

―¿Qué… ?

Recibió una trompada en pleno rostro que lo hizo desplomarse al pie de la escalera. Aturdido, miró a Hisoka, de pie frente a él y con los nudillos blancos de furia.

―¡Levantate, mierda! ¿O querés que te pegue en el suelo?

Chrollo siguió sin reaccionar y Hisoka comenzó a patearlo mientras le gritaba y lo insultaba. Luego se agachó y lo sujetó del brazo.

―¡Levantate te dije!

Lo lanzó lejos, contra una pared. El golpe en la espalda despabiló a Chrollo, quien se incorporó y logró esquivar justo a tiempo la mesa baja que le arrojó Hisoka. 

―¡Pará! ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ―gritó Chrollo. Saltó encima de los sillones y escapó por un pelo. Hisoka se reía, divertido con la persecución. Chrollo miró al piso, detrás de un sillón.

―¿Buscabas esto? ―preguntó Hisoka con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes. El puñal flotaba en un luminoso haz de Nen. Luego lo lanzó hacia arriba y lo pegó al techo―. ¡Ups! Ya no está.

Soltó una carcajada mientras se divertía al cortarle las vías de escape a Chrollo. Éste resopló. Sabía que lo peor sería activar el instinto depredador de Hisoka, pero nada podía hacer para evitarlo, no sin su Nen. Hisoka avanzó y antes de que Chrollo pudiera escapar lo sujetó del tobillo con otro haz de Nen y lo lanzó hacia la pared. Chrollo cayó dolorido junto al cuerpo ensangrentado de Neón.

―¡Ay! Pero miren a la linda parejita ¡Otra vez juntos! ―se burló Hisoka. Sus ojos amarillos brillaban con furia y su sonrisa se ensanchaba al disfrutar de la cacería, dándole a su rostro un aspecto terrorífico y demencial.

Chrollo se incorporó y le lanzó el cuerpo de Neón, justo cuando Hisoka estaba a punto de alcanzarlo.

—Eso, Chrollo, mostrame lo mierda que sos, ¿Por qué no me lanzás a mí, hijo de puta?

La expresión de Hisoka cambió en ese instante, su sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos se encendieron con furia. Chrollo corrió, pero Hisoka lo alcanzó con facilidad y lo derribó. Se le sentó encima y empezó a castigarlo con una lluvia de golpes.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡Cobarde! ¡Asesino de niños! ¿Por qué? —Hisoka lo golpeó en el rostro, en los brazos que Chrollo levantaba para defenderse inútilmente, en las costillas―. ¿Por qué? ¡Toda esa gente inocente! ¡Maldita bestia!

Chrollo levantó los brazos sin decir nada; sólo trataba de amortiguar los golpes.

—¡Pedí perdón, hijo de puta! ¡Pedí perdón!

Chrollo lo miró aturdido. Sintió miedo como nunca antes. Por primera vez pensó que iba a morir. Aún a través de la sangre que le nublaba la visión, pudo ver la expresión asesina de Hisoka; los ojos amarillos brillaban fuera de control. Si llegaba a la sed de sangre, todo terminaría. Iba a matarlo. Fue entonces cuando lo invadió el terror.

—¡Perdón, perdón! ¡Basta, perdón!

Lo que al principio fue un grito para salvar su vida, se convirtió en auténtico remordimiento. Su terror se unió al de sus víctimas: ahora él también, a punto de morir a manos de un asesino.

—¡Perdón! ¡Perdónenme! ¡No debí hacerlo! ¡Perdón!

La golpiza se detuvo, pero Hisoka todavía estaba sobre él, resollando como un toro embravecido, haciendo un considerable esfuerzo por calmarse, por evitar pasar el punto del cual no tendría retorno.

—Perdoname, Hisoka… perdoname…

Hisoka se inclinó y apoyó su cabeza en el piso, al lado de la suya. Chrollo lo oyó resollar a su lado, luchaba por calmarse y retraer su aura asesina. Hisoka lo miró, su frente aún apoyada en el suelo. Los ojos amarillos ya no fulguraban. Extendió el brazo y atrajo a Chrollo hacia sí. Chrollo apoyó la frente en el hombro de Hisoka y lloró con toda su alma, se aferró con fuerza al brazo que lo rodeaba y dejó salir las palabras de súplica y remordimiento que brotaban ahogadas.

Recién cuando se calmó un poco, Hisoka se incorporó y lo miró. Sin decir nada, le sujetó las manos sobre el pecho con una sola mano y con la otra tomó un objeto del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Chrollo se alertó, pero estaba sin fuerzas, mareado. Apenas podía creer que aún seguía con vida. Era un celular. Miró a Hisoka con una expresión de pregunta en la cara.

—¿Es suficiente? —preguntó Hisoka al teléfono, mientras lo miraba a Chrollo con aire frío y distante.

— _Sí, es suficiente. Falta la otra parte_ —dijo la voz en el teléfono de Hisoka.

—¿Quién…? ¿Qué hiciste…? —A Chrollo le sonó conocida la voz que salió por el altavoz, pero no logró reconocerla.

Hisoka se inclinó sobre él con expresión maliciosa y juguetona.

—Decí whisky.

Hisoka observó la foto que acababa de tomarle; pareció quedar conforme y tipeó para enviarla.

Chrollo empezó a respirar con creciente enojo. Trató de soltarse, pero le era imposible. No se atrevía a hablar, estaba demasiado conmocionado e indignado para emitir sonido alguno.

— _Ok. ¿Ya tomaste una decisión?_ —preguntó la voz.

—Sí —contestó Hisoka, sin dejar de mirar a Chrollo con una expresión que éste no logró descifrar―. Ya terminamos acá. Te llevaremos las cosas mañana mismo, como acordamos.

— _Ok_ —dijo la voz―. _Decile que lo llamaré para combinar su liberación. Adiós._

—¡El kurta! —exclamó Chrollo, al reconocerlo finalmente—. ¡Ese bastardo de ojos rojos!


	10. NEON - parte 9

—Vamos, no te enojes tanto. Ya se acabó —dijo Hisoka al ver la expresión de Chrollo. Se levantó de encima de él y se sentó a su lado—. Pronto vas a tener tus poderes de vuelta, ¿no estás contento? —agregó, con una sonrisa.

Chrollo lo miró estupefacto. No podía creerlo. Hisoka hablaba tan tranquilo, como si no hubiese estado a punto de matarlo.

—Estás loco… —respondió y luego agregó, con ojos entornados—: me humillaste, me humillaste como nadie jamás lo hizo… —la voz le tembló de la bronca—. Enfermo de mierda…

Se incorporó, le dolía todo. Quedó sentado, respirando con dificultad. Hisoka se inclinó para abrazarlo pero Chrollo lo apartó de un golpe.

—¡Salí! Hijo de puta, loco de… —Una puntada le quitó el aliento. Se refregó la sangre que le chorreaba por la nariz—. Eso es lo que sos, un maldito enfermo.

Hisoka le entregó un pañuelo, que Chrollo rechazó de un manotazo.

—Dale, limpiate —insistió mientras le sujetaba la muñeca y le ponía el pañuelo en la mano.

Chrollo lo soltó otra vez. Forcejearon un par de veces hasta que finalmente le arrebató el pañuelo con bronca y se apretó la nariz para detener la hemorragia. Se giró para darle la espalda.

—¿Tanto me odias? —preguntó Hisoka.

Chrollo lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Claro que te odio! ¿Sos idiota o qué? —le pegó una patada en la pierna y siguió pateándolo tras cada palabra—… maldito… hijo de puta… enfermo…

Hisoka no esquivó los golpes; esbozó, en cambio, una especie de sonrisa. Chrollo, enfurecido, lo sujetó por la camisa y lo atrajo hacia sí.

—Te odio —le dijo entre dientes, mirándolo a los ojos—. Nunca te voy a perdonar esto. ¿Me oíste bien? ¡Nunca!

Empujó a Hisoka hacia atrás y lo soltó. Hisoka se levantó despacio.

—Ah, pero… yo no te odio, Chrollo —dijo, mientras se alisaba el pantalón. Se quedó de pie, sin agregar nada más.

Chrollo levantó la cabeza al percibir cierto tono de tristeza. No supo qué responder. Se sentía abrumado. Había llegado con la idea de hablar con Hisoka, arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Pero, al final, todo se había vuelto demasiado caótico, brutal, sin sentido. Y lo peor de todo era la humillación de la golpiza: era algo imperdonable; su orgullo herido le hervía la sangre. 

Un pesado silencio se extendió entre los dos.

La mano de Hisoka se cerró en un puño. Chrollo se movió hacia atrás. Hisoka lo miró, abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero se detuvo. Unos hilos de sangre escaparon de su puño tembloroso.

Chrollo lo vio dudar, imaginó las uñas clavándose en la palma del puño apretado. Quiso decir algo, pero se sintió mareado; apoyó una mano en la pared, todo le daba vueltas. Agachó la cabeza y unos hilos de sangre corrieron por su frente. Presionó la herida con el pañuelo. Sabía que debía hablarle, que no tendría otra oportunidad. Pero ya no quería verlo. Ese hombre que había esperado ansioso bajo el árbol le resultó lejano y asquerosamente ingenuo. Un sabor amargo le subió a la boca.

La palma abierta, ensangrentada, se extendió hacia él.

—¿Estas bien? Te ayudo…

—¡Salí! —gritó Chrollo, apartó la mano con un golpe. El movimiento brusco hizo que se tambaleara. Se apoyó en la pared y se levantó, despacio—. Andate, no te necesito —agregó, con voz hostil y desafiante.

―Bueno, bueno, haré de cuenta que no escuché nada. No vaya a ser que me ofenda y me vaya sin llevarle los ojitos rojos al kurta.

Chrollo levantó la cabeza. Otra vez el tono había cambiado. Ahora era burlón, pero al mismo tiempo frío y cruel.

—Vos sabes que si no se los entrego yo mismo, se cae el trato, ¿no? —continuó Hisoka, cruzado de brazos, con su típica sonrisa burlona—. Es algo obvio, conociendo lo basura que son ustedes… 

—Mirá quien habla.

—Igual, no fue mi idea, se le ocurrió a Kurapika. Cuidarme también es parte del trato, igual que el audio y la foto. Todos muy buenos recaudos, ¿no es astuto el chico? —agregó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Hablás como si lo admiraras… —dijo Chrollo. Avanzó unos pasos tambaleantes hacia Hisoka—. Me das asco… ¿de qué lado estás al final?

La sonrisa de Hisoka desapareció de pronto. Miró a Chrollo con fríos ojos amarillos.

―Yo siempre estoy de un solo lado, Chrollo: del mío.

El rostro de Chrollo enrojeció de bronca.

—Rata asquerosa… —dijo, y le lanzó un golpe, pero perdió el equilibrio. Hisoka lo sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo.

—Cuidado… ¿no tendrás una conmoción, vos, no? —dijo, preocupado. Lo sostuvo de pie y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos. Le levantó uno de los párpados para examinarlo. Chrollo se retorció para soltarse.

—¡Soltame! ¡Estoy bien! —dijo, separándose de Hisoka—. Sólo un poco mareado, no es nada.

Caminó dos pasos y se aferró al respaldo del sillón. Sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas y de pronto todo giró rápidamente. No pudo evitar vaciar el contenido de su estómago tras el vértigo.

—Ya está, llamo a la ambulancia —dijo Hisoka, con el celular en la mano.

—¡No! ¿Estás loco…?

—No… de las comunes no, tranquilo… —aclaró. Luego se dirigió a la voz que había atendido la llamada—. Shalnark, soy yo; mandame la ambulancia, esa que… No, imbécil, no pasó nada… ¡Que no, te digo que está bien!

Chrollo, más aliviado, se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón. Vio a Hisoka caminar nervioso de un lado al otro gritándole al celular, mientras recibía otros tantos gritos por respuesta. Suspiró resignado.

—¡No, pendejo! ¿Vos creés que yo quiero que se muera tu jefe? ¿Para qué carajos hice todo? ... Dale, callate y mandala —cortó y resopló con fastidio—. No sé cómo los aguantás, en serio —agregó, apuntándolo con el dedo.

—Claro, no se te vaya a romper el juguete antes de tiempo. A ver si todavía te quedás sin tu asquerosa pelea —respondió Chrollo, mirándolo con desprecio.

Hisoka dejó de caminar y se paró frente a él. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Obviamente —dijo Hisoka—. Todo está previsto, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

—Esa maldita obsesión tuya… Todo por esa maldita pelea…

—Así es. Todo —afirmó Hisoka tajante.

—Todo… —murmuró Chrollo. Estaba enojado, aun así la tristeza se coló en sus palabras—. Que me llevaras a vivir con vos, todo lo que pasó… ¿también fue por la pelea?

Hisoka sonrió. Sus brazos se apretaron más contra su pecho, su mandíbula se volvió rígida.

—Obvio. No iba a dejar que te murieras por ahí si te asaltaban, así tan inútil sin tus poderes —remarcó estas palabras—. Yo sabía que tarde o temprano lograría que recuperes tu Nen, así que…

Calló. Se hizo un tenso silencio entre los dos.

―Es como vos dijiste: está en mi naturaleza ―agregó Hisoka—. Además, nunca te prometí nada.

―No es verdad ―lo corrigió Chrollo―, prometiste que nunca me lastimarías. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

―¿Eso hice?... Bueno, mentí —levantó y bajó los hombros—. La verdad, no pensé que lo tomarías en serio. Ni que fuéramos nenas.

―¿Mentiste? ―repitió Chrollo. Se cruzó de brazos él también, para disimular el temblor―. ¿Y así tan tranquilo lo admitís? Que todo fue una farsa… el que me llevaras a vivir con vos…¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo?

―Bueno, yo no diría _tanto_ como una farsa; hoy mismo te pedí… —Hisoka se detuvo. De pronto soltó una sonora carcajada que sorprendió a Chrollo—. ¡Tal cual! ¿Ves? Me descubriste —sonrió, se pasó una mano por el pelo y apoyó la otra en la cintura—. Ay, no me mires así; es culpa tuya por ser tan lindo. De alguna forma había que matar el tiempo ¿O me vas a decir que no lo disfrutaste?

Chrollo lo miró boquiabierto. Hisoka levantó más la cabeza, lo miró con actitud altanera y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―Pero… vos… vos me amabas… me dijiste…

—Ay, Chrollo, por favor, no te pongas patético. En serio, das pena —se inclinó hacia adelante, con las manos en la cintura. Lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Cuándo te dije que te amaba? ¿No te estarás confundiendo con que _vos_ me dijiste que me amabas? Y fue hace un rato apenas ¡Estuviste tan lindo!

―No podés… —Chrollo apretó los puños y tragó saliva—. Te odio, sos una basura… Un enfermo, un…

―Sí, sí, ya lo sé —lo interrumpió Hisoka, agitando una mano. Luego comenzó a enumerar con los dedos—: una basura, un enfermo, un monstruo, un idiota, bla, bla, bla. En serio Chrollo, ya aburrís… ¿Sabés qué? —su expresión se volvió seria, sus ojos fríos y su voz grave—, mucho mejor si me odiás; vas a poder darme una buena batalla. Me enojaría muchísimo que me desilusionaras después de todo el tiempo y esfuerzo que invertí en esta jodida pelea a muerte.

Chrollo se quedó mudo. Sintió que volvía a marearse; se aferró al respaldo del sillón y bajó la cabeza unos segundos. Luego se irguió desafiante, con mirada furiosa.

—No vas a matarme. No pienso darte ese gusto.

Ahora fue Hisoka quien bajó la mirada para darle un vistazo a su celular.

—¡Genial! Esa es la actitud. Bueno, la ambulancia ya está llegando. Va a estacionarse a una cuadra y…

—¡Te dije que no quiero nada! ya estoy bien —exclamó Chrollo. Caminó unos pasos sujetándose del respaldo y luego se soltó. Se mantuvo de pie, firme.

—Mejor entonces. Shalnark ya está insoportable. Él y Shizuku quieren entrar cuanto antes para ayudarme, pero claro, si te encuentran… te me vas a romper —dijo, con una risita.

—Cómo te gusta joderme —respondió Chrollo entre dientes—. Conozco la salida, no hace falta que me acompañes.

—¡Perfecto! entonces me voy al cuarto para ir guardando los frascos. Nos vemos en dos meses, ¡cuidate!

Hisoka dio media vuelta y enfiló para la habitación de Neón. Subió la escalera de a dos escalones por vez.

Chrollo escuchó el portazo en el piso superior y luego se quedó inmóvil en medio del living, rodeado de un completo y avasallador silencio. Luego, como si hubiera vuelto en sí, pestañeó varias veces y miró por el amplio salón; buscaba su abrigo. Recordó que se lo había dado a Hisoka, quien lo había colgado en el perchero del hall de entrada. Dio media vuelta y antes de llegar se topó con el cadáver maltrecho de Neón, tirado en el suelo. La miró, luego extendió su pierna y pasó por encima de ella.

En el hall se acomodó la camisa, descolgó el abrigo de gabardina y se lo puso, con cuidado. Por costumbre metió la mano en el bolsillo para buscar las llaves, como si estuviera en su departamento. Fue entonces cuando tocó un pedazo de papel plegado. Frunció el ceño y lo sacó. Tenía algo escrito en él, con trazos rápidos. Lo leyó detenidamente. Volvió a leerlo. Bajó el papel y se quedó pensativo, la mano apoyada en el picaporte. Luego apretó los dientes, estrujó el papel y volvió a meterlo en el bolsillo. Giró la traba y abrió la puerta con gesto decidido.

Salió a la noche fría y estrellada. Una ráfaga repentina le hizo tiritar. Se subió el cuello de la gabardina y bajó la escalera de lajas blancas. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar. A medida que se alejaba, el contraste entre lo que imaginó y lo que resultó, comenzó a angustiarlo. Sus pasos se volvieron inciertos, dubitativos. Se enojó y avanzó más rápido, pero un fuerte mareo lo hizo parar de golpe. Apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas y vio, por entre el pelo que le caía sobre la frente, a un par de personas que se acercaban desde la esquina.

Estiró la mano, haciéndoles señas de que se alejen. Dio dos pasos más, y los vio más cerca, lo mismo que las casas, los autos estacionados, las luces de la cuadra; todo giró rápidamente. El pasto amortiguó su caída. Las dos personas con uniformes celestes corrieron hacia él. Las luces rojas parpadearon encima de la ambulancia.


	11. KURAPIKA - parte 1

Era bien entrada la noche cuando ingresaron a la pequeña oficina de aspecto neutro e impersonal. Paredes grises con apenas una reproducción barata de un cuadro de jarrón con flores. Un escritorio y dos sillas, un viejo sofá con una mesita baja delante. Enfrente, un amplio ventanal, sin cortinas.

Kurapika le indicó a Chrollo que tomara asiento en el sofá. Él tomó una de las sillas y se sentó enfrente, con la mesita de por medio. Chrollo permaneció cerca de la puerta, con indisimulado enojo y actitud alerta y desconfiada.

―Relajate, sólo quiero que hablemos un rato antes de ir a lo nuestro ―dijo Kurapika. Sonó cansado. Era muy joven todavía, apenas rozaba los veinte, pero daba la impresión de tener muchos más. 

Chrollo dio una mirada más al lugar. Luego se sentó, el semblante adusto y sin aflojar la tensión en sus hombros.

—Lamento que no nos hayamos podido encontrar antes —comenzó Kurapika—, me contaron que estuviste unos días internado. Me alegra saber que ya estás mejor.

Chrollo lo fulminó con la mirada. Kurapika se llevó la mano a la nariz, apenas para disimular una sonrisa.

—Aunque debo admitir —continuó—, que te ves mucho mejor personalmente. No sos tan fotogénico, después de todo —una risita se escapó de entre sus dedos.

Chrollo lo miró con chispazos de odio en sus fríos ojos grises.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste vos mismo? Necesitaste mandar a tu perro a hacer el trabajo sucio. Cobarde —dijo Chrollo, inclinándose hacia adelante, con evidente desprecio en su voz—, pegame ahora si te animás, rubia. Dale.

Kurapika apretó los puños sobre sus muslos. Sintió ira, al ver el rostro desafiante de Chrollo, su sonrisa llena de desprecio; aún con algunos moretones, guardaba el aspecto desalmado del más temible asesino.

—Lo sabía, ustedes los kurta no son más que unos cobardes… —se burló Chrollo.

—¡Hijo de puta! —gritó Kurapika.

Se levantó con los ojos rojos encendidos de furia. La silla cayó hacia atrás. Chrollo se paró a su vez, pero su brazo fue atrapado por las cadenas que también se enrollaron en su torso y lo inmovilizaron. Kurapika lo arrojó al sillón de una patada. 

—¡Morite! kurta de m… —exclamó Chrollo. No pudo continuar, Kurapika le pisó la garganta y presionó en su cuello.

—Voy a matarte, hijo de puta —dijo con los dientes apretados, su pie sobre el cuello que se hundía en los almohadones del sofá—. No me importa lo que prometí. Basura, voy a…

Sus ojos rojos fulguraban y su aura se elevaba completamente alterada. Vio el rostro enrojecido de Chrollo; sus ojos grises brillaban con aborrecimiento y su sonrisa seguía provocándolo. Los puños de Kurapika temblaron a sus costados. Apenas podía refrenar el deseo de borrarle la sonrisa a trompadas.

—Voy a… —cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

Luchó entre el deseo de matarlo a golpes y el deber de soltarlo. Las imágenes terribles de la pesadilla con que había despertado esa mañana lo apremiaron; debía dejarlo vivo, a como dé lugar. Respiró una vez más para calmarse. Abrió los ojos y aflojó la presión en el cuello. Retiró el pie. Chrollo ladeó la cabeza, tosió y jadeó, respirando grandes bocanadas de aire.

—Levantate, basura —dijo Kurapika.

Sujetó a Chrollo por las cadenas y lo sentó derecho. Kurapika no pudo resistir la tentación y le pegó dos puñetazos en la cara, tres. Antes del cuarto se hizo para atrás para evitar perder el control por completo.

Chrollo jadeó. Las cadenas apretadas apenas le permitían respirar. Con la cabeza gacha se rió; la sangre corrió por su labio y mejilla herida.

—Tan predecible… —dijo Chrollo—. Qué asco me das, kurta —agregó. Se reclinó hacia atrás, para descansar la espalda.

Kurapika levantó la mesita y también la silla. Antes de sentarse, le advirtió a Chrollo: —No abras esa asquerosa boca hasta que terminemos con esto—. Luego lo ignoró y se dejó caer en la silla. Apoyó su cabeza en sus manos, y permaneció inmóvil unos minutos.

―Nada de lo que te haga va a compensar el daño que me hiciste ―dijo Kurapika. Su voz sonó ahogada, tapada por las manos. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Chrollo—: Me importa tres carajos cumplir o no con mi parte. Volvé a desafiarme y te juro que te vas a pudrir con esa maldita espada dentro. ¿Me entendiste?

Chrollo se rió.

—¿Me entendiste, psicópata hijo de…?

—Sí, sí, te entendí, te entendí. Tranquilo —dijo Chrollo—. Lo único que quiero es que me saques la restricción para irme de una maldita vez. Soltame que no puedo respirar así.

Kurapika lo miró en silencio. Chrollo lo miró a su vez, luego giró la cabeza y resopló con fastidio. —Dale. No voy a hacerte nada —agregó, adivinando las dudas de Kurapika.

—Está bien —dijo Kurapika.

Extendió la mano y al instante se desvanecieron las fuertes cadenas de Nen que lo mantenían apretado. Chrollo relajó los hombros y se frotó los brazos.

—¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo…? —preguntó ilusionado.

—No. Ésas fueron las que te puse recién. La espada del corazón todavía sigue ahí —respondió Kurapika. Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de satisfacción al ver la breve desilusión que mostró Chrollo.

—No tengo mucho tiempo, ¿sabés? Tengo que prepararme para una pelea, por si no lo sabías, y ya perdí una semana…

—Al final tu amante terminó mandándote al hospital, quién lo diría —acotó Kurapika. Apenas pudo disimular una sonrisa al ver la expresión sorprendida y al mismo tiempo furiosa de Chrollo.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo que escuchaste ¿No se llevaban bien ustedes? La verdad, no pensé que te pegaría tanto.

—Vos querés que te mate, ¿no?

—Yo no tengo nada que perder. Vos, en cambio…

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Y tu novia? ¿Y la linda bebé recién nacida?

Kurapika se puso pálido, su expresión se transformó radicalmente. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

—No es cierto… te equivocás… yo no tengo…

—Mentís horrible. Tu cara ya me lo confirmó —Chrollo sonrió complacido al ver la perturbación de Kurapika. Se acomodó en el sillón, una pierna cruzada sobre la otra— ¿En serio creíste que podrías esconderlas mucho tiempo?

—¿Dónde está? Si les hiciste algún daño…

—Están en tu casa, tranquilo —dijo Chrollo, levantando la mano—, sólo mandé a alguien a que las vigile. Pero…

Kurapika lo miró expectante.

—Si no me liberás enseguida, las matarán sin dudarlo —Kurapika abrió grandes sus ojos rojos—. Te lo advierto, kurta. Si me matás o me retenés más de la cuenta…

—¡No! no, por favor, no les hagas daño —suplicó Kurapika, levantándose de la silla.

Chrollo se levantó también, despacio. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su cara; era evidente que estaba disfrutando de la situación.

—Dale, entonces liberame.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo descubriste? Nadie lo sabe. Absolutamente nadie.

—¿En serio lo querés saber? No te va a gustar lo que te diga.

Kurapika temblaba de pies a cabeza; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su plan se desmoronaba por una situación imprevista y extremadamente peligrosa. Estaba seguro de que había tomado todas las precauciones para mantener a su familia escondida y a salvo.

Chrollo extrajo un papel arrugado del bolsillo. Lo apoyó en la mesita y lo acercó hacia Kurapika. El muchacho se inclinó a agarrarlo. Antes de que llegara a abrirlo, Chrollo dijo:

—Estoy seguro de que en algún momento se habrá asegurado de que veas bien cómo escribe, me refiero a su letra.

Kurapika lo miró y desplegó el papel. Allí estaba, escrito de puño y letra de Hisoka, la dirección y nombres de su nueva familia, descripción física, todo. Se le aflojaron las piernas y se dejó caer en la silla.

—No puede ser… ¿por qué haría algo así?

Chrollo soltó una risita y se sentó en el sofá.

—¿En serio te sorprende? Este tipo es capaz de todo. No me preguntes cómo lo consiguió —aclaró al ver la expresión de Kurapika—; es una de sus habilidades: obtener y entregar información. Pero eso ya lo sabías.

Kurapika notó la expresión acusadora de Chrollo. Estaba muy aturdido, sin embargo, para poder pensar fríamente. Se dio cuenta de que necesitaba calmarse y volver a tener el control de la situación.

—Ustedes se pusieron de acuerdo para atraparnos —continuó Chrollo—. Qué lástima que todo termine al revés de lo que planeaste.

—Te libero, te libero enseguida, pero por favor… por favor no les hagas daño.

Chrollo sonrió con absoluta satisfacción. Apoyó sus manos en las rodillas y se levantó con ímpetu.

—Entonces, dale. Estoy listo —dijo.

Kurapika se levantó también. Se restregó las manos, dubitativo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Querés que te lo prometa? Te lo prometo, nadie va a hacerles daño. Ahora dale.

—No… no es eso. Es que…

—¿Y ahora qué? —exclamó Chrollo, exasperado

—¡Pará! Antes tengo que decirte algo. Es muy importante... Pero es difícil…

Chrollo resopló y rodó los ojos. Miró alrededor de la oficina. Prestó atención al ventanal detrás del muchacho. La noche era despejada y desde ese tercer piso podían verse las terrazas y demás ventanas de los edificios de enfrente.

—Esta oficina la reservó Hisoka, ¿no es así?

Kurapika lo miró, sorprendido.

—Sí, seguro que fue él —se respondió a sí mismo Chrollo—. ¿Te fijaste en las ventanas? No tienen cortinas, ¿sabés por qué?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza. Chrollo siguió mirando hacia afuera, mientras explicaba.

—Son de esos vidrios espejados; de día no se puede ver nada desde afuera, actúan como espejos. Pero de noche… todo lo que hacemos puede verse. Estas son oficinas, así que a esta hora están vacías, por eso no necesitan taparse.

Kurapika miró hacia afuera, siguiendo la mirada de Chrollo.

—Estoy seguro de que ese maniático está ahí afuera, en algún lugar, espiándonos —afirmó Chrollo. Su rostro se puso serio, su mirada triste.

Ambos quedaron en silencio unos segundos, mirando hacia la ventana. Kurapika, al ver la expresión de Chrollo, encontró el coraje que necesitaba.

—Chrollo, ¡deben detener esa pelea a toda costa!

Chrollo lo miró, sorprendido. Largó una carcajada.

—¿Qué decís, pendejo? ¿El shock te quemó las neuronas?

—Habló en serio —insistió Kurapika—, ustedes no tienen que pelear. Va a haber una masacre si lo hacen.

—¿Vos sos idiota? —preguntó Chrollo, se acercó amenazante al muchacho— ¿De qué masacre hablás? La única masacre va a ser cuando despelleje al hijo de puta ese.

—¡No! No es eso, es algo peor —insistió Kurapika—. Yo lo vi. Es… es espantoso, un baño de sangre… Miles van a morir, ¡es en serio! Escuchame. Hisoka…

Chrollo cubrió la distancia que los separaba y agarró a Kurapika del cuello de la camisa.

—¿Qué mierda decís? Sacame esta maldita cosa o te juro que te reviento ahora mismo.

Los ojos de Kurapika se encendieron y una fuerte emisión de Nen arrojó a Chrollo al otro lado del cuarto. Éste se levantó hecho una furia y se lanzó hacia el muchacho.

—¡Pará! ¡Es la verdad! Te libero pero prometeme que vas a escucharme ¡Es importante! —gritó Kurapika, volviendo a alejar a Chrollo con el golpe de una cadena.

—¿Me tomás por idiota? ¡Liberame ahora o te mato! ¡Ahora! —rugió Chrollo, con los ojos enrojecidos de furia.

—¡Prometelo! Me lo debés, maldita sea, son sólo diez minutos… ¡prometelo! —gritó Kurapika, tras arrojarlo por tercera vez con la cadena.

—¡Está bien, carajo! Te lo prometo. Voy a escucharte. Ahora soltame ¡Ya!

Ambos estaban frente a frente, agitados y temblando. Kurapika extendió la mano con sus cadenas plateadas. Se hizo visible una de ellas, que partía del anillo de su dedo meñique y se incrustaba en el pecho de Chrollo.

Kurapika dijo:

—Te libero de la restricción, Chrollo Lucilfer… y que Dios nos ampare. _“Judgement Chain”,_ fuera.


	12. KURAPIKA - parte 2

La fría luz del tubo fluorescente que iluminaba la austera habitación comenzó a titilar, dejándolos de a ratos en una fluctuante y breve oscuridad. Chrollo abrió bien grandes sus ojos grises y extendió sus brazos. Toda esa fascinante carga de energía y electricidad que llenaba la habitación se unió a la poderosa sensación de concentrar toda su aura, sentirla fluir dentro de sí para luego liberarla en un potente y luminoso estallido de energía.

Chrollo aulló de placer y emoción al sentir toda esa poderosa energía vital que lo envolvía y fluía hacia afuera como frías llamaradas, tocaba el techo y casi llenaba la diminuta habitación con una luminosidad increíble. Las oleadas de energía que lo envolvían casi le producían una excitación orgásmica.

Rió como un niño. Cuando levantó la vista vio a Kurapika, también con su aura encendida y amplificada, en posición de defensa al otro lado de la habitación. Chrollo se había olvidado completamente de él, tan ensimismado estaba en sentir su aura correr por su cuerpo.

―Calmate —dijo Chrollo, con una sonrisa—. Sólo estaba probando que realmente funcionara.

Disminuyó su Nen, hasta solo sentir un leve cosquilleo a su alrededor. Ya tendría tiempo de volver a disfrutarlo, y es más, de volver a pelear, con todos sus maravillosos y oscuros poderes contenidos en su libro, el “ _Skill Hunter_ ”. Eso le recordó algo. Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y buscó el cronómetro. Luego se dirigió a Kurapika, que también estaba apagando su Nen.

―Quiero que me contestes algo —dijo Chrollo, ya dejando la exaltación de lado― ¿Por qué decidiste hacerte _hunter_?

Kurapika pareció sorprendido.

―Me extraña que me lo preguntes. Es muy obvio. Para cazarlos, matarlos a todos ustedes y vengar a mi gente. Igual, eso ya terminó. Sólo quiero irme a mi casa ―respondió sin más rodeos.

―Pero qué interesante —murmuró Chrollo, pensativo―. Bueno, te daré diez minutos para decirme lo que tengas que decir. Esa es mi promesa. Me molestás un minuto más y te mato.

En ese instante el “ _Skill Hunter_ ” se materializó en su mano derecha. Antes de que Kurapika pudiera reaccionar, Chrollo invocó su poder favorito:

_―¡Indoor Fish!_

Unos enormes peces plateados de Nen, con cuerpos largos como anguilas, aparecieron flotando y nadando en la pequeña habitación. Sus cuerpos brillantes ocuparon el espacio sobre sus cabezas, iluminaron con plateada iridiscencia la pequeña oficina.

―¡Sin Nen, o te matan ya mismo! —le advirtió Chrollo a Kurapika.

El muchacho abrió los ojos, horrorizado. ¡Los temibles peces carnívoros! Hisoka le había hablado de ellos. Podían comerte de a bocados y aun así seguirías vivo y totalmente consciente hasta que desapareciera el último centímetro de tu cuerpo.

―¡Me lo prometiste! —gritó Kurapika con desesperación.

Chrollo rió con evidente satisfacción.

―Y estoy cumpliendo mi promesa ¿no ves? Solo nadan tranquilos. No te atacarán a menos que yo se lo ordene o que actives tu Nen. Y ni pienses en volver a encadenarme. Dicho esto, te sugiero que pienses muy bien lo que vas a decirme. Tu tiempo comienza exactamente… ahora ―concluyó Chrollo y activó el cronómetro de su celular.

Se sentó en el sofá y dejó el celular a un lado, sobre el almohadón. En su mano derecha sostenía el libro abierto, su dedo índice marcaba la página que contenía el poder del “ _Indoor Fish_ ”.

Kurapika, de pie frente a Chrollo, trató de calmar la terrible confusión que lo acosaba. Su corazón golpeaba muy fuerte. Trató de regular su respiración; debía calmarse y volver a enfocarse cuanto antes en su objetivo, la advertencia de la terrible pesadilla que no dejaba de atormentarlo. Aunque le resultara muy difícil pensar claramente con esos monstruos flotando alrededor, debía ser muy preciso y concreto. No tenía un minuto para perder.

―Sí, bueno… Hisoka, ustedes dos… ―empezó.

―¿En serio? ¿Me vas a dar un sermón de moralidad y buenas costumbres, monje Kurta? ―lo interrumpió Chrollo, riendo con sarcasmo.

―No, no, no me interrumpas. Escuchá —pidió Kurapika, mientras luchaba por ordenar sus pensamientos. Al fin, encontró una punta por dónde empezar.

―Bueno, el tema es así. Por lo que sé, Hisoka te llevó a vivir con él al Coliseo. Luego, bueno, es evidente que se conocieron mejor, y… bueno, ahora que ya tenés tus poderes, sé que van a pelear, pero… Esperá –exclamó al ver la cara de fastidio de su oyente–. Lo que quiero decir es que no deberían hacerlo. Ustedes no deben combatir.

―Otra vez con eso —protestó Chrollo―. Escuchame bien: si me haces enojar te juro que voy a disfrutar mucho viendo cómo te destrozan mis mascotas. No tenía planeada ninguna venganza, pero la idea ya me está gustando demasiado.

―¡No, no! Escuchame, hablo en serio. Lo que pasó entre ustedes dos no me interesa. Pero lo que sí sé es que, ¿cómo lo explico?... Lo soñé, lo vi. Algo muy terrible va a pasar si pelean.

Kurapika se paseaba nervioso por la habitación, los peces nadaban en círculos sobre su cabeza.

―Esa pelea es un terrible error. No se cómo llegaron a eso, a querer matarse. Pero sé que si lo hacen… pelear a muerte… las consecuencias serán terribles, un baño de sangre, miles de inocentes….

Se interrumpió al escuchar la carcajada de Chrollo.

―Chrollo, es en serio —insistió Kurapika—, tengo miedo de lo que pueda llegar a hacer Hisoka si te mata. Pienso que realmente va a enloquecer, va a estar fuera de control, un monstruo asesino.

Chrollo dejó de reír y lo miró, incrédulo.

―Pero… ¡sos más imbécil de lo que creí! ¿En serio estás arriesgando tu vida y la de tu familia por esto? ―largó otra carcajada ―. Decime la verdad: tu perro te mandó para que lo perdone, ¿no es así?

―Chrollo, hablo en serio, escuchame. Estas premoniciones no son ninguna broma. Hisoka no va a soportar matarte y…

― ¡No! ¡Basta! —estalló Chrollo, se levantó de golpe―. ¡Terminala con eso! Hisoka es incapaz de amar a alguien. No se le va a romper el corazón ni va a enloquecer, ni nada. ¡Vos no lo conocés! Todo esto lo planeó desde un principio. Lo único que le interesa es la pelea. No está enamorado, _está loco_ ¿entendés?

—No… yo lo vi, él…

―Él mismo me lo confesó; cuando me dejaste sin Nen se la complicaste mucho, le rompiste el juguete. Entonces no le quedó más remedio que llevarme a vivir con él. Un día logra convencerte, robamos los ojos y de paso me muele a golpes. Ustedes se divierten a costa mía y ¡voilá! en dos meses está la pelea. Todo salió como él esperaba ¿Qué clase de amor ves en todo eso? —exclamó Chrollo, visiblemente alterado.

―Mirá ―trató de calmarlo Kurapika―, que reacciones así me confirma que entre ustedes pasaba algo más que...

―¡¿Y qué mierda te importa si pasaba o no pasaba?! ¡Ya no importa! ¡No importa nada! —gritó Chrollo, fuera de sí― ¿Qué querés que te diga? ¿Si yo lo quise? Eso no te interesa y no va a cambiar nada. Si Hisoka quiere pelear, vamos a pelear y punto ¿Por qué mierda insistís en hacer esto?

―¡Porque Hisoka te ama, imbécil!¡Te ama y por eso va a haber una masacre! ¿Lo entendés ahora? ―gritó Kurapika, sin pensar lo que estaba diciendo.

De inmediato su rostro se puso pálido, en cuanto vio que Chrollo revoleaba la mesita que se interponía entre ellos y avanzaba hacia él, hecho una furia.

—¡Pendejo de mierda! ¿No fuiste vos el que le ordenó molerme a golpes? ¿Ahora te venís a hacer el preocupado y a decirme que me ama? ¿Pero por quién me tomaste? ¡Te voy a matar, hijo de puta!―gritó Chrollo fuera de sí.

Sujetó a Kurapika del cuello y lo arrojó con fuerza contra la pared. De inmediato, los dos peces giraron y se acercaron hacia el muchacho, sinuosos y amenazantes.

―¡No, no! ¡Pará! ¡No! ―gritó Kurapika.

Manoteó desesperado al aire y trató de sacarse a los peces de encima. Se horrorizó al ver alejarse a uno de ellos, notó que le faltaba un pequeño trozo de su brazo derecho. No había sentido nada en absoluto.

Rodó hacia un costado, esquivó apenas la mordida del segundo pez, el que aún no había probado su carne. Trató de levantarse pero Chrollo le pegó una patada, haciéndolo caer nuevamente hacia atrás. Retrocedió arrastrándose sobre sus codos, mientras Chrollo lo seguía de pie, se reía y disfrutaba. El primer pez flotaba sumiso alrededor de su amo, mientras que el segundo volvía a acercarse a su víctima.

―¡Pará! ¡Puedo probarlo! ¡Puedo probar que te ama! ―gritó Kurapika desesperado, mientras golpeaba y trataba de alejar al pez sin que le muerda la mano. Un giro rápido del animal lo acercó a su cara. Kurapika se cubrió el rostro con las manos y gritó aterrado, esperando lo peor.

Pasaron unos segundos, y luego abrió los ojos. 

El pez flotaba sin avanzar, detenido apenas a unos centímetros de su rostro. Se miró las manos; estaban intactas. El otro pez también flotaba inmóvil muy cerca de su pierna. Chrollo lo miraba de pie, con expresión siniestra y a la vez curiosa.

―¿Qué dijiste, kurta de mierda?

Kurapika estaba en blanco, aterrado. No sabía por qué había dicho algo así. Algo en su mente le hizo disparar la frase que, hasta ahora, le brindaba preciosos segundos de gracia.

―Q-que puedo probarte que Hisoka te ama ―balbuceó Kurapika. Trató de recordar cómo llegó a esa conclusión, pero con la conmoción del ataque lo había olvidado—. En serio, puedo probarlo, te lo juro. Además, todavía estoy dentro de mi tiempo.

Transcurrieron unos segundos en tenso silencio. Después, una risa grave llenó el ambiente. Chrollo se cubrió los ojos mientras reía, el libro aún sostenido por su mano derecha.

―!Ah…! en ese caso, me gustaría mucho ver cómo hacés eso. Convencerme ―dijo Chrollo.

Con un ademán ordenó a sus peces que volviesen a flotar en círculos sobre ellos, alejándolos del aterrorizado Kurapika. Dio media vuelta y se dejó caer en el sillón, extendió sus brazos sobre el respaldo. Recostó su cabeza hacia atrás, y exhaló un largo suspiro. Volvió a reír con esa risa grave y extraña, mezcla de locura, desazón y gozo.

―Casi había olvidado cuánto me gustan estos malditos peces ―suspiró Chrollo. Extendió la mano que tenía libre. Los peces se acercaron y dócilmente pasaron flotando a su alrededor, frotándose contra sus dedos como una caricia. Chrollo sonrió, con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos. Habló en voz baja, como para sí mismo―: sí… a él le habrían encantado… Él siempre quiso…

Levantó la cabeza de repente, y miró a Kurapika sorprendido; como si acabara de darse cuenta de que no estaba solo. Por un instante a Kurapika le dio la impresión de que el hombre estaba a punto de perder la razón. Una expresión lúcida volvió a cubrir el rostro de Chrollo. Éste clavó sus fríos ojos grises en la delgada silueta de Kurapika.

―¿Ibas a decirme algo, no? Bueno, soy todo oídos. Ah…y te quedan menos de tres minutos ―concluyó. Cruzó una pierna sobra la otra y sonrió con su habitual mueca socarrona.

Kurapika se restregó las manos. Se sentía ridículo, sin saber qué hacer. De pronto, la esquiva idea apareció iluminándole el camino.

―Entonces, estás convencido que Hisoka no te ama, ¿verdad?

―¿Qué te pasa kurta? ¿Estas caliente con él que insistís tanto en eso? —respondió exasperado Chrollo―. Ya te lo dije. No, no, y no. Hisoka no me ama, nunca lo hizo y no puede amar a nadie.

―Pero lo conocés bien; entonces sabrás que Hisoka gasta más dinero del que gana por las apuestas de sus peleas, y eso que es mucho. Y que nunca rechazaría una buena oferta, ¿verdad? Mucho menos una millonaria oferta. ¿Es así o me equivoco?

—Sí, es así. Gasta más de lo que tiene y jamás rechazaría un buen trabajo ―contestó Chrollo, indiferente—. Siempre que haya acción y dinero jamás se va a negar. Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver esto con…

―¿Estás _bien_ seguro? —lo interrumpió Kurapika, mientras sacaba el celular de su bolsillo, y buscaba algo en él― ¿No lo rechazaría por nada del mundo?

―Segurísimo —respondió Chrollo―. Te queda un minuto.

―Me sobra —dijo Kurapika. Le entregó su celular a Chrollo―: acá tenés. Leelo vos mismo.

Chrollo tomó el celular, miró a Kurapika con curiosidad. Comenzó a leer. Su sonrisa burlona se tornó una mueca seria, sus ojos grises se abrieron con asombro a medida que avanzaba. Sus manos empezaron a temblar. Movió los mensajes arriba y abajo, leyó una y otra vez. Fue entonces cuando Chrollo apoyó su cabeza en su mano libre, se cubrió los ojos y, para sorpresa de Kurapika, se largó a llorar. 


	13. KURAPIKA - parte 3

Unos segundos después, la alarma del cronómetro comenzó a sonar. Kurapika se sobresaltó. Un sonido monótono y chirriante; lo único que quebraba el ambiente, además del angustiante sonido de los sollozos de Chrollo. Kurapika levantó su silla y nuevamente se sentó frente a Chrollo, a la misma distancia que cuando estaba la mesita. Los peces volaban lenta y fluidamente por sobre sus cabezas, ajenos a la escena que se desarrollaba bajo sus aletas de Nen.

Chrollo dejó de llorar, extendió la mano y apagó la alarma. Volvió a cubrirse el rostro con una mano. Cerró el libro y los peces se desvanecieron, al igual que el “ _Skill Hunter”_. Kurapika suspiró y de inmediato gruñó de dolor al sentir la dolorosa mordida. Se apretó la herida con la mano. Luego rasgó con fuerza la parte inferior de su remera y extrajo una tira con la cual se hizo un improvisado vendaje. Con que detuviera la hemorragia sería suficiente. Ya después podría curarse con la cadena.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos más. Chrollo con la cabeza gacha y la vista perdida en un punto fijo en el suelo; Kurapika miraba a Chrollo. Finalmente Lucilfer suspiró, sacó el pañuelo del bolsillo y, sin levantar la cabeza, con voz sombría dijo:

―Lamento que hayas tenido que ser testigo de algo tan patético y desagradable.

Se limpió y volvió a guardar el pañuelo. Suspiró. Sus hombros se relajaron al mismo tiempo que comenzó a incorporarse despacio. Kurapika hizo su silla hacia atrás, y se levantó al mismo ritmo que lo hacía Chrollo. Recién caía en la cuenta de que jamás había estado frente al asesino con sus poderes a pleno. Si debía morir o enfrentarlo, no lo haría sentado en una silla.

Chrollo levantó la cabeza y miró al joven que estaba frente a sí con ojos refulgentes, y que temblaba de miedo y ansiedad. Sonrió con desdén, del mismo modo que lo haría un adulto frente a un niño asustado que lo amenaza con un palo.

La respiración de Kurapika se detuvo en el mismo instante en que observó el rostro de Chrollo. En ese segundo supo que jamás en su vida olvidaría esa expresión. Los párpados enrojecidos por el llanto rodeaban unos helados ojos gris oscuro, que brillaban con enojo. Al mismo tiempo, su mirada en conjunto emitía una tristeza tan profunda que hizo que Kurapika contuviera el aliento. Todo ello enmarcado en un rostro de facciones perfectas, donde incluso el violáceo color de los moretones no hacía más que imprimir un toque extra de belleza y dramatismo a su expresión. La mueca a modo de sonrisa despectiva completó la obra, inmortalizándola en las retinas de Kurapika.

Chrollo habló entonces, con voz serena y sombría:

―Como sea, las cosas igualmente no van a cambiar. En dos meses Hisoka y yo pelearemos en la Arena. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer para evitarlo. —con un gesto de advertencia detuvo a Kurapika, que estaba a punto de protestar.

Kurapika observó a Chrollo, y en ese entonces supo claramente por qué era el jefe; no había hecho nada especial, pero todo su ser, su postura y su mirada emanaban un halo de autoridad que hacía que él mismo se sintiera intimidado. Atrás había quedado el hombre contenido e irritante que había entrado con él. Ahora todo indicaba, sin ningún lugar a dudas, que el jefe del Gen’ei Ryodan había regresado.

El recuerdo de esa siniestra banda trajo a la realidad a Kurapika; crispó sus puños sin dejar de mirar a Chrollo. Éste sonrió nuevamente con el mismo gesto de desprecio.

―No te alarmes. Te agradezco el interés por mi vida amorosa ―dijo Chrollo con sarcasmo―, pero te arriesgaste en vano. No me convenciste y no pienso cambiar de idea. La pelea ya está fijada y atraerá a miles de personas. No puede ser cancelada de ninguna manera. Sin importar lo que creas, o desees, Hisoka ya tomó una decisión y él ha decidido pelear.

Suspiró con tristeza, y continuó:

―La verdad no sé qué creíste ver. Lo único que prueban estos mensajes es que la voluntad de Hisoka es inamovible y es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de alcanzar su objetivo. Y si lo que él quiere es enfrentarme en la Arena, eso voy a hacer. Y ni pienso dejar de presentarme —agregó, al ver el gesto de Kurapika―. Soy Chrollo Lucilfer, el jefe del Gen’ei Ryodan, y no voy a escaparme de un combate, sea Hisoka o sea quien sea a quien tenga enfrente.

Kurapika bajó la vista, se sintió terriblemente derrotado y afligido.

―Entonces —dijo Kurapika—, la única alternativa que queda es que vos ganes y lo mates. Es la única solución posible.

Chrollo lo miró, enarcando una ceja.

―Qué obviedad la tuya. Por supuesto que no pienso morir. Mataré a Hisoka.

Chrollo se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida. Kurapika se sentó en su silla, con los hombros caídos y expresión derrotada. Antes de abrir la puerta, Chrollo se dio media vuelta y le dijo:

―Una cosa más, ¿Oíste hablar alguna vez de la maldición de los ojos escarlata?

Kurapika lo miró desconcertado, y negó con la cabeza.

―¿No? Pues deberías leer más ―dijo Chrollo. Luego, miró con curiosidad el brazo de Kurapika, se acercó hacia él y masculló entre dientes:

―Pero qué vendaje más horrible. ¿En serio aprobaste el examen de cazador? ―preguntó tras levantar con brusquedad el brazo de Kurapika, quien lo miraba con una mezcla de asombro y miedo. Luego ordenó―: sacate la campera.

Kurapika dudó unos segundos y luego, sin levantarse de su silla, se sacó la campera. Chrollo tenía razón. El vendaje estaba muy flojo y se desarmó en cuanto salió la manga. 

―Con una sola mano era difícil… ―se disculpó Kurapika, avergonzado, al ver la mueca despectiva de Chrollo al tomar la tira de tela ensangrentada antes que cayera al suelo.

Chrollo tomó el brazo de Kurapika y lo extendió apoyándolo contra su propio cuerpo, debajo de su brazo. Kurapika no se atrevió a mirarlo, totalmente intimidado y avergonzado por la cercanía de ambos. Chrollo comenzó a hablar con tono serio y catedrático al mismo tiempo que envolvía nuevamente la herida con la tira de tela.

―Cuenta la leyenda que hace muchísimo tiempo, los kurtas eran demonios de ojos rojos, hermosos como ángeles pero tan crueles que sólo dejaban muerte y destrucción a su paso. Un día, cansados de ser perseguidos y cazados como bestias, decidieron cambiar su forma de vida, para no extinguirse. Aprovechando su apariencia bella y bondadosa, se mezclaron entre la gente y formaron familias. Luego de cientos de generaciones, lograron ocultar sus ojos rojos, pero no todo el tiempo, como ya sabés. Como no podían evitar ser detectados, huyeron a lo alto de un bosque de montaña, y allí vivieron ocultos durante siglos. ¿Te resulta familiar, verdad? ¿En serio no sabías la historia de tu propio clan? ―preguntó Chrollo, tensando con fuerza la tela alrededor del brazo de Kurapika. Sonrió con malicia al ver la expresión confundida y a la vez dolorida del muchacho.

―¿Sabés? Todo este tiempo estuve pensando que algo no cerraba en tu patética historia. Incluso hoy, toda esta preocupación por la vida afectiva de los demás, y por otra parte tanta crueldad. Y lo de Neón… ahí sí que te inspiraste realmente. Sacarle los ojos, eso fue ruin. Lo de la golpiza, las grabaciones.

Anudó el vendaje con fuerza, lo que le arrancó un gemido de dolor a Kurapika.

―Puedo entender lo de la venganza —continuó—, pero aun así, había algo que no terminaba de encajar. La clave me la diste cuando me dijiste por qué te convertiste en cazador. Era una obviedad, claro, pero fue la pieza que me faltaba para resolver el rompecabezas. Listo, ahora sí es un vendaje.

Le soltó el brazo y lo miró con soberbiaa. Kurapika se quedó sentado en silencio.

―¿Todavía no lo entendés? —preguntó Chrollo al ver la expresión de Kurapika. Se inclinó y le dijo al oído―: Vos pensá: ¿cuántas cosas _jamás_ hubiesen pasado si no te hubieras obsesionado tanto con tu inútil venganza?

Chrollo se incorporó nuevamente, y observó la expresión cambiante de Kurapika, mientras el joven trataba de recordar los sucesos precedentes y buscaba un sentido a lo que acababa de escuchar. Finalmente, el recuento de imágenes cesó y los ojos del muchacho se clavaron en los suyos, con una mirada llena de incredulidad y espanto. Chrollo sonrió con perversa satisfacción.

―No, no puede ser, yo no quise… ―balbuceó Kurapika.

―¿Te das cuenta, no? Ese sueño que tuviste, esa premonición tuya del baño de sangre y los miles de inocentes. Cuando todo eso pase será el resultado de lo que vos mismo empezaste.

Chrollo supo que había dado en el blanco, al ver los ojos de Kurapika llenarse de lágrimas. Sonrió con extrema satisfacción y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Giró el picaporte. Justo antes de salir, miró a Kurapika por sobre su hombro.

―Te veré en el infierno, Kurta. ―dijo, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.


	14. KURAPIKA - parte 4

Kurapika se quedó mirando la puerta. Se enjugó las lágrimas y sacó el celular. No tenía tiempo de mortificarse por lo que había dicho Chrollo; tenía una familia que corría peligro.

Su esposa tardaba en contestar; nervioso, se levantó, caminó y miró por el ventanal; luego recordó que Hisoka podría estar viéndolo y se alejó. Al fin ella atendió; la había despertado. Se aseguró de no alarmarla con preguntas innecesarias, sonaba tranquila y ambas estaban bien. Cortó aliviado. Todavía no podía creer que Hisoka lo hubiese traicionado de esa forma. 

Tomó la silla para llevarla a su lugar y le dolió el brazo. Recordó la terrible herida y sus ojos se encendieron de rojo. Materializó sus cadenas y acercó la _Holy Chain_ a la venda. La lesión sanó en segundos gracias al poder de curación potenciado por el _Emperor Time_. Se quitó la venda y movió el brazo, satisfecho. Dejó la silla en su lugar frente al escritorio. Apagó las luces y salió de la oficina.

Pulsó varias veces el ascensor, pero no llegaba. El pulsador continuaba con la luz roja, pero no se oía ningún sonido de movimiento de la cabina. Cansado de esperar, decidió bajar por la escalera. Se mantuvo alerta, los del Ryodan podrían haberle tendido una trampa. Aunque no fuera parte del trato, a esa altura no podía dar nada por seguro.

Casi nada había salido como lo había planeado, a excepción de la entrega de los ojos y la confesión de Chrollo. Lo mortificaba no haber podido detener la pelea; no podía olvidar las horrendas imágenes de la pesadilla de esa mañana, tan vívidas que había despertado gritando y bañado en sudor.

Primero lo había intentado con Hisoka: lo llamó ni bien despertó. Con un tono entre dormido y borracho, Hisoka se había reído a carcajadas, le había cortado y bloqueado. Fue entonces cuando decidió aprovechar el encuentro con Chrollo para intentar convencerlo de no asistir a la pelea. Jamás pensó en el chat que había tenido con Hisoka, fue un milagro que le salvó la vida a último momento. Hizo un chasquido con la boca al recordar su fracaso. Para él era una prueba contundente de los sentimientos de Hisoka; no podía creer que Chrollo la hubiera desestimado.

Se trataba de un chat de tres días antes del cumpleaños de Neón. A las condiciones anteriores: los ojos escarlata, los de Neon y la prueba en audio y foto de una buena paliza a Chrollo con confesión incluida; se agregaba otra más, opcional, que había aparecido a último momento y que quedaba en poder de Hisoka cumplirla o no. Un empresario, muy perjudicado por los robos del Ryodan, pagaría una suma equivalente a un millón de dólares por la muerte del jefe. Recordó que él mismo estaba tan emocionado que le había insistido a Hisoka para que aceptara; la paga era exorbitante, estaba seguro de que el joker no se negaría.

Antes de salir a la calle, miró su celular. Todavía estaba en pantalla lo que acababa de leer Chrollo; la respuesta de Hisoka: “Lo pensaré”. Ahora sabía que Hisoka sólo lo había dicho para sacárselo de encima, que en ningún momento pensó en matarlo, ni siquiera por esa suma. Así y todo, Chrollo no le había creído. Por lo menos, se alegró de haberlo dejado por escrito; sin querer, esa imprudencia le salvó la vida. Kurapika meneó la cabeza y guardó el celular.

Se asomó a la puerta de entrada y miró hacia afuera. La calle estaba desierta y oscura. Abrió el picaporte y salió; el viento frío lo golpeó en la cara. Mientras caminaba siguió pensando en cómo se había equivocado con ellos dos: ninguno había reaccionado cómo esperaba. En eso, escuchó unas voces lejanas. Sorprendido, se pegó a la pared, oculto en las sombras. Parecían provenir de una cuadra más adelante, en diagonal. Sonaban alegres, algunos hasta gritaban de júbilo. No tardó en deducir que se trataba de la banda del Gen’ei Ryodan y el tan esperado reencuentro con su jefe.

Kurapika se quedó petrificado. No se imaginó que esos delincuentes se arriesgarían a reunirse en plena calle; pensó que se encontrarían en alguna de sus guaridas, pero ahí estaban, a la vista de todo aquél que anduviese despierto a las tres de la madrugada. Se acercó despacio, hasta una distancia de treinta metros. Se ocultó detrás de un contenedor de basura. Era la primera vez, desde que capturó a Uvogin, que los veía a todos juntos, ahora con el jefe incluido. Se estremeció de bronca, sus ojos se encendieron fulgurantes y los cubrió con la mano. Pensó en las posibilidades, atacar o ser atacado. La idea de acabar con todos era tan tentadora como imposible; lo superaban en número y, lo peor, su familia todavía era vulnerable. Se mordió el labio, respiró profundo y se asomó despacio.

Chrollo iba a la cabeza, rodeado de un pequeño grupo de hombres y mujeres, el resto detrás. Los siguió a una distancia prudencial. Caminaron unos cincuenta metros hasta que Chrollo se detuvo y los demás también. Abrazó a una de las chicas que lo acompañaba tomada del brazo, una joven hermosa de pelo rosado y, a la vista de todos, la besó en la boca.

Los de la banda rodearon a la pareja con exclamaciones de alegría, burlas y algo de envidia. Chrollo y la chica quedaron fuera de su vista y Kurapika decidió que ya había visto suficiente. Recorrió unos metros cuando, de pronto, uno de los del grupo gritó:

—¡Hisoka!

Kurapika se detuvo, sorprendido. Miró hacia donde se dirigían todas las miradas. Hisoka, parado en la cornisa de un comercio ubicado justo enfrente, los observaba; la actitud tensa y desafiante. Lucía ropa negra, que hubiera hecho imposible distinguirlo en la oscuridad, a no ser que, como ahora, se mostrara abiertamente a la luz.

―¡Te voy a matar! ―gritó uno del grupo y empuñó su espada. Era el mismo que lo había llamado por el nombre. Kurapika lo reconoció como aquel llamado Nobunaga. 

Hisoka largó una carcajada y replicó desafiante:

―¿Sí? ¿Y que tu jefe quede como un cobarde? Dale, hacelo.

Un sujeto muy alto y rubio refrenó a Nobunaga.

―¡Calmate! Tiene razón —dijo el rubio—. Si lo matamos van a pensar que fue orden del jefe para evitar la pelea.

El espadachín se contuvo a duras penas, sujetado por el rubio. 

―En realidad, espero que me mate tu lindo jefecito —agregó Hisoka—. Mirá si me voy al infierno y lo último que veo es esa horrible cara tuya.

Kurapika vio que dos más trataron de frenar al espadachín, mientras Hisoka se reía a carcajadas e ignoraba los insultos de algunos de sus excompañeros. En eso, una voz se impuso entre todas e hizo que callaran de inmediato, salvo un par de protestas.

―¡Dije que basta! ¡Silencio! —repitió Chrollo. Se callaron y continuó— Ignórenlo, ¿no se dan cuenta de que nos está provocando? Eso es lo único que…

—¿Quién provoca a quién? ¡Basura! —gritó Hisoka.

Algunos retomaron los insultos, Chrollo volvió a imponerse:

—¡Basta! No lo escuchen —dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con Machi.

—¡Mirame, hijo de puta! —gritó Hisoka.

—No dejen que esa cosa patética nos arruine el festejo. Vámonos —insistió Chrollo en voz alta y firme. 

Kurapika vio cómo el jefe del Ryodan le daba la espalda a Hisoka, abrazaba a la chica de pelo rosa por la cintura y seguía caminando, seguido del resto.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¿Quién te devolvió los poderes, eh? —gritó Hisoka al grupo que le daba la espalda—, ¿Quién? ¡Decime quién! ¡Ninguno de ellos pudo! ¡Ninguno!

El grupo retomó su algarabía y se perdió de vista al doblar la esquina. En un momento quedaron sólo Hisoka y Kurapika. El muchacho temblaba como una hoja. Por un momento temió, y al mismo tiempo deseó, que Hisoka atacara al Ryodan. Pero fue cuando Chrollo habló, que se le heló la sangre. No se animaba a despegarse de la pared. Tenía miedo, ya no de Lucilfer sino de Hisoka.

Podía verlo perfectamente, parado en la cornisa. La luminaria de la calle lo alumbraba de lleno. Tenía los ojos grandes, enrojecidos. Respiraba agitado. Las manos le temblaban.

—¿Quién te ayudó… eh? ¿Quién…? —repetía Hisoka, con la vista perdida en la esquina— Yo debería estar ahí ahora… festejando… Yo me lo merezco.

Hisoka se llevó las manos a los ojos, parecía que iba a llorar, pero en cambio se refregó la cara y el pelo con fuerza. Empezó a hamacarse, pasando el peso de un pie al otro, y a balbucear. Kurapika se alarmó, pensó que estaba al borde de un ataque de locura. Sintió una profunda pena y remordimiento, pero ya nada podía hacer. Lo mejor sería irse sin que lo descubra. Comenzó a caminar, con el frío húmedo de la pared pegado a su espalda. Hisoka gritó de pronto, sus uñas se clavaron en el nacimiento de su cabellera roja y bajaron por su cara dejando rojos surcos verticales. Kurapika, sorprendido, se tropezó. Una lata rodó hacia la vereda.

Kurapika se lanzó a un costado. El haz rosado de la Bungee Gum le pasó a un par de centímetros de su cuerpo.

—¡Soy yo, Kurapika! —exclamó y saltó a la luz de la vereda.

Hisoka retuvo el otro haz que estaba por lanzar y las cartas ya listas en la otra mano. Kurapika temblaba de miedo, con las manos en alto.

—Tranquilo, soy yo, Kurapika.

—¿Kurapika…? —repitió Hisoka, aturdido. Luego bajó los brazos y retrajo el Nen. Las gotas de sangre se deslizaron por sus uñas hacia el piso.

Kurapika bajó un poco los brazos, sin dejar de mirarlo. Sintió que la cordura de Hisoka pendía de un hilo. Se estremeció, las imágenes de la pesadilla volvieron a atormentarlo, ahora más fuerte que nunca. Maldijo a Chrollo por no haberle creído.

—Hisoka… bajá. Vení, tomemos algo.

Hisoka lo miró, y luego miró hacia la esquina en donde se había perdido el grupo. Volvió a mirar a Kurapika.

—¿Vos… lo viste? ¿Oíste…?

—Sí, lo vi.

Hisoka no dijo nada. La sangre que engrosaba los arañazos sobrepasaba las cejas y caía sobre los párpados, rodeando los ojos amarillos. Volvió a mirar hacia la esquina.

—¿Vos viste lo que hizo…? —repitió.

—Sí. Estuvo horrible… ¿Vos estás bien? Vamos y…

—¿Estoy bien…? Claro que estoy bien —Hisoka retrocedió unos pasos y volvió a subirse a la cornisa, haciendo equilibrio en el borde—. ¿No me ves bien?

—Dale, no hagas bromas. Bajá y vayamos a tomar algo…

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿ _Yo_ soy el que no está bien? —insistió. Sus ojos amarillos fulguraron desorbitados en el rostro rayado con sangre.

Hizo una pausa; antes de que Kurapika pudiera decir algo comenzó a gritar, cada vez más fuerte:

—¿ _Yo_ no estoy bien? ¿ _Yo_ no estoy bien? ¿ _Yo_ no estoy bien?

—¡Hisoka, basta!

Hisoka gritó otra vez; un alarido terrible, desgarrador, casi inhumano, mucho más fuerte que el anterior, que subió desde sus entrañas y se extendió en el silencio de la noche. Kurapika cayó de rodillas, con las manos en los oídos y comenzó a llorar. 


	15. HISOKA

El viento agitaba las cortinas blancas y livianas hacia el interior de la habitación a oscuras y traía el fresco olor a lluvia que flotaba en el aire. Hisoka tuvo que correr bastantes paños flameantes hasta encontrar el borde y poder salir al balcón a través de la puerta ventana abierta. 

La noche era oscura, las estrellas se veían más grandes y brillantes que de costumbre. Le resultó raro, parecía que iba a llover; el aroma a lluvia era inconfundible. Y además estaba el viento, que agitaba su cabello con fuerza.

—Ya llovió hace rato, lo que queda son los ecos ―explicó la figura oscura de Chrollo, apoyada sobre la baranda del balcón y dándole la espalda―. No podemos escaparnos de los ecos.

La figura se dio vuelta. Chrollo, todo vestido de negro, se acercó hacia donde estaba Hisoka. Sus ojos, que brillaban como dos luces blancas incandescentes, le daban un aspecto fantasmagórico e irreal.

―Chrollo, tus ojos… ―dijo Hisoka en cuanto Chrollo se detuvo a unos dos metros.

―Ah, esto. Es por las estrellas. Hoy están muy brillantes y me llené de estrellas ―contestó Chrollo. Extendió su brazo hacia el cielo y apuntó a las estrellas―. ¿Ves?

Hisoka levantó la cabeza, pero en vez de estrellas sólo pudo ver un cielo rojizo y cubierto con nubes oscuras que se movían a gran velocidad sobre su cabeza. Una tormenta que cambiaba, se arremolinaba y desplegaba toda la variedad posible de destellos rojos y anaranjados, que se filtraban por entre los nubarrones oscuros.

―Ah, sí. Es hora de pelear ―dijo Chrollo.

La voz de Chrollo lo distrajo del espectáculo de nubes. En cuanto bajó la cabeza para mirarlo notó que ya no estaban en el balcón de su piso en el Coliseo del Cielo, sino en las montañas donde Chrollo había sido abandonado luego de quedar anulado por la restricción de Kurapika.

La luz rojiza iluminaba todo el ambiente, que ya no era claro y fresco, sino pesado y húmedo. Hisoka intentó dar un paso pero se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse. El suelo a sus pies estaba cubierto por un barro espeso y pesado que parecía pegamento. Una incipiente pero intensa sensación de temor empezó a apoderarse de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que miraba a Chrollo, parado a tres metros enfrente suyo; sonreía con maldad y lo miraba fijo, esta vez con sus ojos comunes.

El viento arremolinó el clásico tapado negro con cuello de piel. En el instante en que Chrollo levantó los brazos, unos inmensos y poderosos peces carnívoros de Nen aparecieron flotando en el aire y se lanzaron de inmediato hacia donde estaba Hisoka.

Hisoka trató de gritar, pero no le salía ningún sonido. Apenas podía mover los brazos, desesperado, para tratar de sacarse los peces de encima y que poco a poco devoraban pedazos de su cuerpo, sin que sintiera ningún dolor.

Trató de utilizar su poder Nen “ _Bungee Gum_ ”, pero no apareció nada. Tampoco pudo hacer aparecer ninguna de sus cartas para poder lanzarlas hacia los peces como cuchillos. Solo podía agitarse desesperado, sin poder moverse del lugar de donde estaba.

Vio cómo sus pies se hundían cada vez más en el barro, o mejor dicho, cómo un círculo de suelo bajo sus pies bajaba despacio y creaba un pozo en el cual él mismo descendía junto con el suelo. A medida que se hundía, vio a Chrollo reír por sobre su cabeza. Intentó extender una mano para agarrarlo, pero uno de los peces le arrancó el brazo entero y se lo llevó a su amo. Chrollo tomó el brazo sangrante de Hisoka y lo sostuvo frente a sí. De la parte mutilada, comenzó a salir un río de sangre, un chorro tan ancho como el brazo, que llenaba el pozo en donde se hundía Hisoka como si fuera una gran canilla.

Chrollo rio y le dijo:

—¿Te olvidaste de que el bastardo de las cadenas te prohibió usar Nen? Dale, ¡Peleá!

―¡No, no es cierto! ¡Fuiste vos el que se quedó sin usar Nen! ―gritó Hisoka aterrado.

El segundo pez le arrancó el otro brazo y lo depositó los pies de Chrollo. La sangre comenzó a juntarse a su alrededor y ya casi le llegaba a la cintura.

―Ah, cierto. No podés porque me amás ―dijo Chrollo, mientras bajaba el brazo.

Estaba muy serio, de pie en el borde del pozo. El suelo dejó de descender. El borde quedó a casi un metro y medio de altura por sobre la cabeza de Hisoka. Chrollo introdujo su mano en su pecho y se arrancó el corazón. Lo sostuvo por sobre la cabeza de Hisoka. 

―Yo también te amo, ¿ves? ―dijo Chrollo.

Apretó el corazón en su mano y lo hizo estallar. Largó una impresionante cantidad de sangre, una catarata de color rojo que cayó sobre la cabeza de Hisoka.

Hisoka gritó aterrado pero no podía emitir ningún sonido. Una terrible cantidad de sangre le cayó encima con la fuerza de una ola inmensa.

Hisoka se incorporó de un salto. Tenía la garganta tensa y dolorida, y el cuerpo desnudo cubierto de sudor. Parecía que el corazón iba a escapársele del pecho, que subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración agitada. Trató de enfocar la vista y ubicarse en la oscuridad. Una leve penumbra, el alba que apenas asomaba, iluminaba las paredes, los muebles y la gran cama de su habitación. El golpeteo sordo de telas llamó su atención. Al parecer, se había olvidado de cerrar la ventana y un viento de tormenta agitaba las cortinas con fuerza.

Hisoka suspiró aliviado. Frotó su cara y su cabello con fuerza, como si quisiera quitar de su mente las imágenes de la espantosa pesadilla. A regañadientes corrió las sábanas, se levantó y cerró la ventana. Suavemente las cortinas volvieron a su posición. Regresó a la cama y se abrazó al cuerpo cálido que dormía profundamente bajo la manta liviana, dándole la espalda.

Chrollo gruño al ser rodeado por los brazos fuertes y el cuerpo que se acomodaba junto al suyo, pero de inmediato recobró el ritmo de la respiración profunda y pausada. Hisoka sonrió, abrazó con más fuerza el torso del joven y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Apenas otro gruñido breve, seguido de un leve movimiento de piernas, mientras Chrollo acomodaba su cadera contra el cuerpo de Hisoka y volvía a caer en un sueño profundo, tras alcanzar una posición aún más cómoda que la anterior.

Hisoka volvió a sonreír, mientras hundía su nariz en el cabello de Chrollo, llenándose del suave aroma a champú. Sintió la espalda blanca y musculosa del hombre contra su pecho, y su miembro se endureció naturalmente ante la excitante cercanía. Respiró profundo y se contentó, por el momento, con disfrutar del descanso y del calor de ese adorado cuerpo junto al suyo.

―Te amo ―susurró en voz muy baja sobre los cabellos de Chrollo, movido por esa sensual y lánguida emoción que lo envolvía. De inmediato contuvo su respiración con temor, se quedó inmóvil, afinó el oído y esperó alguna respuesta por parte de Chrollo.

Los segundos pasaron sin que Chrollo emitiera sonido alguno o hiciera algún movimiento que delatara que lo había escuchado. Hisoka exhaló aliviado. Al parecer, su secreto seguía a salvo. Era una suerte, después de todo, que Chrollo tuviera el sueño tan pesado. Además, después de toda la actividad de aquellas 24 horas desde el primer beso, apenas interrumpida para comer y descansar, no era para menos que estuviera agotado, pensó Hisoka. No pudo evitar una pequeña risita al recordar esos momentos.

Chrollo volvió a gruñir, pero esta vez giró y quedó frente a Hisoka, con sus ojos aún cerrados y el rostro contra su pecho.

―¿Qué es tan gracioso? ―preguntó arrastrando las palabras, aún semidormido.

―Nada. Me da risa ver que más que dormir, parece que te desmayaras. No te despertás por nada del mundo. Me preguntaba por qué será que estás tan agotado ―respondió Hisoka mientras le daba un beso en la frente y le acariciaba el cabello.

―Culpa tuya… Dejame dormir o me vuelvo a mi cuarto ―gruñó Chrollo, acomodando su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Hisoka.

―Ah, ¿te referís a ese lugar que más parece una demolición que un cuarto? ―susurró Hisoka al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba con suavidad la espalda.

Chrollo protestó con un largo gruñido e intentó levantarse, pero Hisoka lo apretó contra sí.

―No te vayas, no hablo más. Lo prometo. Seguí durmiendo ―susurró Hisoka; lo abrazó y acarició su cabeza.

Chrollo se acomodó mejor junto al cuerpo de Hisoka, suspiró y al instante volvió a quedarse profundamente dormido. Hisoka besó su cabello, sonrió y permaneció inmóvil pero totalmente despierto. Sus pensamientos lo llevaron de regreso a aquel día en que Chrollo entró por primera vez a su piso en el Coliseo del Cielo, hacía apenas tres meses atrás.


	16. INGRESO

**Doce meses antes de Neón**

―Pasá. Sentite como en tu casa ―invitó Hisoka al mismo tiempo que salía del palier privado del ascensor y entraba al elegante recibidor de su departamento, seguido por el hombre delgado y silencioso, de abrigo negro y cuellos de piel. El sonido metálico de las llaves que soltó en la pequeña bandeja de nácar acompañó sus palabras.

―Dejá todo acá, después podés llevarlo a tu cuarto. Elegí el que más te guste ―añadió.

Depositó un pesado bolso gris oscuro al lado del mueble del recibidor. Luego volvió sobre sus pasos para cerrar la puerta de entrada. Chrollo dejó su maleta y la mochila que cargaba junto al bolso y avanzó hasta quedar frente a la amplia sala de estar. 

―Así que finalmente llegaste a Maestro de Piso. Ahora entiendo por qué los llaman así ―comentó Chrollo, sin delatar su sorpresa al ver el tamaño y la elegancia del lugar, decorado en un estilo moderno pero a la vez impersonal. Todo en perfecto orden, como salido de una revista de decoración.

―Ah, sí. Es lindo ¿verdad? Demasiado grande para mí solo. En realidad, apenas uso menos de la mitad. Mucho menos. El gimnasio… eso sí está bueno ―comentó Hisoka al acercarse.

―¿Tenés un gimnasio propio? ―preguntó Chrollo; sus ojos grandes brillaron de asombro y levantó la vista para mirar a Hisoka. De inmediato bajó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, avergonzado, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron. Hisoka sonrió; había captado, por un segundo, esa fascinante expresión de niño. Era la primera vez que Chrollo dejaba asomar algún sentimiento que no fuera un frío desdén.

―Sí ¿no es genial? No hace falta bajar a los que están en el edificio. A menos que quieras socializar, claro. Pero para eso, mejor los bares. Hay algunos interesantes ―respondió Hisoka. Luego agregó―: ¿Por qué no das una vuelta por el departamento? Explorá tranquilo. Yo voy a preparar algo para tomar ¿qué querés? ¿Café, té, cerveza?

―Café, por favor, sin leche, con azúcar ―respondió Chrollo, sin mirarlo. Se adelantó para recorrer el living, con el juego de sillones de cuero negro ubicado frente al televisor de pantalla led de 52”.

―Mi habitación es la principal, está justo siguiendo por ese pasillo que ves enfrente, en dirección al norte —indicó Hisoka con la cabeza–. Vas a ver un montón de pasillos, es fácil perderse al principio. Salvo esa, podés elegir cualquier otra de las que hay disponibles. A menos que quieras compartir la mía, claro —agregó con su habitual tono seductor y burlón.

Chrollo se detuvo de inmediato y tensó sus puños. Dio media vuelta y lo miró con los ojos llenos de frialdad y la mandíbula apretada. Se acercó con pasos firmes.

―Vamos a aclarar esto ahora mismo, para que no te confundas –dijo; su voz vibró tensa de enojo–. El que haya aceptado venir a tu casa no significa que pase nada entre nosotros ni que acceda a ninguna cosa que se te haya cruzado por esa retorcida mente tuya ¿Está claro? Porque si no lo está, me voy ya mismo. Fuiste vos el que me insistió para que viniera. Y si acepté fue porque dijiste que el lugar es enorme y no tendremos ni que vernos las caras. Y es lo que pienso hacer. No somos amigos ni nada. ¿Lo entendiste?

Hisoka levantó las manos, sonriendo.

–¡Vamos, Chrollo! No te alteres tanto. Por supuesto que entiendo perfectamente. Ya antes acepté tus condiciones, así que tranquilo. Fue sólo una broma. Ya me conocés, ¿o no?

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, Hisoka dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la cocina, la cual estaba separada de la sala de estar por un pequeño muro de un metro treinta de altura que hacía de divisor de ambientes. En conjunto, tanto la sala como el recibidor, la cocina y el comedor principal estaban dispuestos como si formaran un solo ambiente, muy amplio y luminoso, rodeado de grandes ventanales.

Hisoka pasó la mesa cuadrada de comedor diario y se dirigió hacia la pared del fondo, pintada de vibrante color rojo y que contrastaba armoniosamente con las alacenas de color marfil. Abrió la canilla de la pileta, llenó la jarra de vidrio templado con agua y llenó el tanque de la cafetera eléctrica. Trabajó en silencio, dándole deliberadamente la espalda a Chrollo. Sonrió cuando escuchó los pasos alejarse en dirección al ventanal del frente y de allí a los pasillos que se abrían a la izquierda. Suspiró mientras tomaba de la alacena superior el café molido y lo volcaba cuidadosamente en el filtro; la convivencia no sería nada fácil.

La máquina empezó a borbotear con sonidos graves y entrecortados. Hisoka aspiró el aroma del café que caía despacio, la vista perdida en los recuerdos. En verdad había sido un año largo y difícil, en el que tuvo que armarse de mucha paciencia para poder acercarse al arisco líder poco a poco. Si no fuera por su importancia como enlace entre la Araña y el jefe, sus excompañeros ya lo habrían matado. Si bien no tenían pruebas que lo asociaran con Kurapika, corrían las sospechas y un fuerte resentimiento hacia él. La única que siguió tratándolo casi como siempre, fue Machi; ella siguió curando sus heridas de combates, aunque duplicó su tarifa.

El café recién hecho poco a poco cubrió toda la estancia con una agradable aroma a hogar. Hisoka sonrió complacido al escuchar de nuevo los pasos en la sala de estar. Agradeció mentalmente a esa banda de delincuentes que asaltó a Chrollo un mes atrás. Si no fuera por ellos, jamás lo habría convencido del peligro que corría, solo y sin siquiera la protección de Nen. En el submundo del crimen ya se rumoreaba que el líder de la Araña no había muerto. Si además llegara a correrse la voz de que tampoco podía defenderse, sería presa fácil de mafiosos, oportunistas y víctimas ansiosas de venganza.

Hisoka sirvió el café en dos grandes tazas y las dispuso sobre la mesa de madera lustrada, una frente a la otra. Tomó un paquete de galletas con cereales y las colocó en el centro dispersándolas en un plato, junto con un azucarero. Se sentó en su lugar habitual en la mesa, de espaldas a la pared roja y de frente a la sala de estar, e invitó a Chrollo a tomar asiento en el lugar libre frente al suyo.

El hombre se sacó el abrigo negro, lo apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y se sentó en el lugar indicado. Miró de mala gana las galletas. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y no había comido nada desde las diez de la mañana. Se le habían ido las horas tratando de decidir cuáles libros dejaría y cuáles se traería consigo. Apenas había llegado a tiempo a la estación donde lo esperaba Hisoka.

–¿Galletitas dulces no tenés? ¿Ninguna? ¿Jaleas? ¿Budín? Pastel de chocolate ni ahí, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Chrollo, ante cada respuesta negativa que devolvía Hisoka moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Finalmente suspiró resignado y tomó una de las delgadas galletas saladas.

―Tengo fruta si querés.

La cara de asco de Chrollo fue suficiente para hacerle saber que solo muriéndose de hambre estaría dispuesto a comer fruta.

―Lo siento. De haberlo sabido te habría comprado con gusto ese pastel. No sabía que eras tan adicto a los dulces ―sonrió Hisoka, mientras observaba cómo Chrollo volcaba tres cucharadas de azúcar en su café―. Me pregunto cómo haces para no engordar, cualquier otro en tu lugar ya estaría rodando como bola por las calles.

―Entreno mucho, eso es todo.

―Apuesto a que sí ―comentó Hisoka con tono seductor mientras mordía una galleta y se deleitaba observando los brazos armoniosamente trabajados y la contextura del torso fuerte y atlético que se marcaba debajo de la remera gris. Chrollo levantó la vista por encima de su taza de café y le dirigió una mirada hostil. Luego volvió a bajar la vista y continuó tomando su infusión.

―Bueno, ahora que ya lo sé lo tendré en cuenta para más adelante, no te preocupes ―agregó Hisoka, divertido con la áspera actitud de su invitado.

―No hace falta, ni te molestes. Fue una pregunta nada más. Yo me ocuparé de comprar lo que necesite, ya te dije que no pienso ocasionarte ninguna molestia ―gruñó Chrollo sin levantar la vista de su taza.

―Sabés que no es molestia, sino no te habría invitado. ¿Y? ¿Ya decidiste cuál habitación vas a usar?

―Sí, la que está al final del pasillo a la izquierda, esa que tiene el balcón grande que da al oeste.

― ¿En serio? Pero esa es de las más pequeñas y ni siquiera tiene el baño en suite, ¿por qué no mejor la que está justo enfrente, doblando hacia la izquierda, la que mira al suroeste? Después de la mía, es la más grande y el baño es casi tan amplio como el mío y también tiene jacuzzi.

―Sí, la vi, pero casi no tiene balcón. En cambio la otra tiene un balcón que parece una terraza. Lo medí caminando y son casi 4 metros desde el ventanal hasta la baranda. Incluso hasta tiene una mesita de jardín y reposeras, que por lo visto nadie usó nunca. Y por el baño no hay problema. Hay justo uno al lado y tiene todo lo que necesito. Si algún día se me antoja el jacuzzi usaré el de la habitación que decís, si no te molesta.

―Ya te dije que nada de lo que hagas me molesta. Podés usar todo lo que veas en el departamento sin necesidad de pedirme permiso. Manejate como si estuvieras en tu casa. Me sorprendió tu elección, es todo. ¡Está claro que tenemos gustos bien distintos! ―sonrió Hisoka abiertamente, mientras volvía a llenar el plato con galletas.

―Gracias ―murmuró Chrollo sin mirarlo, mientras tomaba otra galleta.

Hisoka apoyó su mentón en su mano, y lo observó satisfecho. Si no fuera por la innegable incomodidad de Chrollo y su frialdad exacerbada, se habría lanzado por encima de la mesa para abrazarlo y luego saltaría de alegría por todo el departamento.

―Bueno, después decime qué te gustaría cenar –se limitó a decir–. Soy muy bueno cocinando, la verdad. Con que me digas qué querés comer bajaré más tarde a comprar los ingredientes que hagan falta. Hay varias tiendas en el Coliseo. En verdad este lugar tiene de todo, es como una gran ciudad en vertical, ¡tranquilamente podrías vivir toda tu vida sin tener que salir nunca de este edificio!

Chrollo apoyó con fuerza la taza sobre la mesa y se la quedó mirando. Sus nudillos blancos apretaron el asa. Un tenso silencio se extendió entre los dos.

―No hace falta que cocines nada para mí. Ya te dije que no pienso molestarte ―levantó la cabeza y lo miró con ojos grises y rencorosos―. Si hay de todo como decís, me pediré una pizza y la comeré en mi cuarto. O bajaré a cenar, me da igual. No somos amigos ¿lo entendiste o no?

Hisoka mantuvo una sonrisa forzada en su rostro para disimular el impacto de la actitud hostil de Chrollo.

―Bueno, tranquilo, no te comento más nada. Claro que entendí. Lo entendí muy bien ―replicó. Su sonrisa desapareció y continuó con un tono más serio―. No te preocupes Chrollo Lucilfer. Te agradezco que hayas aceptado mudarte y te prometo que haré todo lo posible para manejar mis días sin que notes mi presencia. Como ves, el lugar es muy grande y tranquilamente podremos convivir cruzándonos lo menos posible. Eso no va a ser ningún problema.

―Bien. En ese caso, llevaré los bolsos y comenzaré a desempacar. Con permiso ―respondió Chrollo, y se levantó de la mesa.

Tomó su taza, la lavó y la dejó en el escurridor. Luego se dirigió hacia el recibidor, tomó un bolso y la maleta y se dirigió a su nuevo cuarto. Hisoka no se movió en todo ese tiempo. Simplemente se quedó sentado y pensativo mientras terminaba de beber el café, que ya estaba frío. Para cuando Chrollo regresó a buscar su abrigo y el bolso más pesado, Hisoka ya no estaba.


	17. CONVIVENCIA - parte 1

**(Nueve meses antes de Neón)**

Al principio la convivencia en el piso 244 del gigantesco rascacielos de combates, el Coliseo del Cielo, transcurrió de acuerdo a lo pautado.

Durante casi todo el primer mes Hisoka y Chrollo apenas se cruzaron, salvo en contadas ocasiones. Generalmente en la cocina, cuando Chrollo llevaba los platos y cubiertos a lavar, ya que rigurosamente comía en su habitación. Hisoka incluso le compró un pequeño refrigerador que entraba justo debajo del escritorio y un televisor de pantalla led de 32 pulgadas, que ubicaron sobre esa misma mesa, para facilitarle su deseo de aislamiento y privacidad. También acordaron horarios para el uso de los espacios comunes como la lavandería o el gimnasio.

Con el transcurso de las semanas, fue inevitable que tanto uno como otro tuvieran pequeños movimientos de acercamiento, de apariencia deliberadamente casual. Ya sea por una pregunta acerca del detergente para la ropa o sobre algún otro tema trivial, de a poco fueron alterando los rigurosos horarios. Una noche, después de cenar, ambos estaban frente a sus respectivos televisores viendo el mismo combate que se transmitía en directo; Hisoka en la sala de estar y Chrollo en su habitación. La puerta abierta del cuarto de Chrollo permitía a cada uno escuchar el sonido del televisor del otro. Fue Hisoka quien se animó a dar el primer paso y se acercó, cerveza en mano, para invitar a Chrollo a ver la pelea en la sala. Al principio Chrollo se negó, pero finalmente accedió. Sentados cada uno en el extremo más distante del sillón de tres cuerpos, ambos disfrutaron del primer evento que compartieron juntos, se rieron y criticaron cada mínimo defecto de los luchadores. Habían pasado veinte días desde la llegada del jefe de la Araña.

Diez días después Hisoka hizo otro movimiento audaz. Regresó del bar cerca de la medianoche, con un pequeño envoltorio de papel en la mano. Chrollo había terminado de cenar en su cuarto y se había pasado al living para ver una película de acción en la pantalla grande y con equipo de sonido. Hisoka le ofreció café, a lo que Chrollo accedió sin prestarle demasiada atención, absorto en la película y hundido en los mullidos almohadones de cuero negro. Junto a su taza Hisoka apoyó también un plato con una generosa porción de pastel de chocolate. Sin decir nada, se sentó en el extremo opuesto del sillón y comenzó a tomar su café, sin mirar a Chrollo. Éste dudó un momento, pero su gusto por el chocolate fue mayor que su orgullo y finalmente hundió el tenedor en el pastel, que cedió suave y cremoso a la presión. Hisoka rio de buena gana al escuchar las exclamaciones de placer de su compañero de piso. Le comentó que él mismo lo había probado cuando visitó un bar que había abierto recientemente, el Blue Ciel, y que le gustó tanto que no dudó en traerle una porción.

Chrollo se quedó mudo; el gesto amable de Hisoka lo tomó por sorpresa. Agradeció la oscuridad del living, apenas matizada por las luces bajas de las lámparas de pie y el resplandor del televisor, que ocultó su cara sonrojada. Hisoka le comentó que el “Blue Ciel” era distinto a los demás bares del Coliseo, ruidosos y concurridos, y que estaba seguro de que su atmósfera tranquila y agradable serían de su agrado. Le entregó una tarjeta del bar y se puso a mirar la película, dando por terminado el tema. Chrollo tomó la tarjeta y la guardó tras murmurar un “gracias”. Continuó mirando la película en absoluto silencio.

Unos días después del pastel de chocolate, Hisoka lo invitó a compartir la cena que había preparado, aduciendo que había hecho demasiado para uno solo. El irresistible aroma de la carne asada hizo que a Chrollo se le hiciera agua la boca, harto de pizzas, sándwiches y hamburguesas. Luego de una serie de protestas de rigor, finalmente accedió. Muy a su pesar tuvo que admitir que Hisoka era un excelente cocinero.

Con el correr de los días, la actitud hostil de Chrollo desapareció casi por completo, no así su tono sombrío y distante. De temperamento tranquilo y reservado, así como adoraba quedarse horas leyendo en su cuarto o en su balcón privado, con suma facilidad podía estallar en arranques de ira, sobre todo cuando Hisoka lo invadía más de la cuenta, lo que provocaba que Chrollo se encerrase en su habitación tras un portazo.

Cumplidos tres meses de convivencia, el porcentaje de éxito de Hisoka para sacar a su compañero de piso de su aislamiento había llegado a un increíble 60%. Chrollo descubrió, para su sorpresa, que Hisoka tenía una personalidad muy alegre, optimista y fácil de llevar. Sin embargo, todavía estaba lejos de acostumbrarse a las impredecibles interrupciones del joker y a sus planes disparatados.

Una noche Chrollo se encontró a sí mismo deambulando aburrido por el amplio piso. Había pasado ya una semana desde que Hisoka se había ausentado para hacer un trabajo junto con Illumi Zoldyck. En ese tiempo había aprovechado para volver a pedir todas las pizzas y hamburguesas que quiso, mirar en la sala las películas clásicas que sólo a él le gustaban y dormir hasta el mediodía sin que nadie le golpeara la puerta. Incluso una noche se quedó dormido en la reposera del balcón, al abrigo de una manta y de las estrellas. 

Cerca de las 23 hs de la octava noche apareció Hisoka de improviso. Sorprendió a Chrollo mientras comía pizza recostado en el sillón del living, con los pies sobre la mesa y viendo nuevamente “El Hombre Elefante”, una de sus películas favoritas. Al verlo, Chrollo bajó los pies y se incorporó de inmediato; se quedó de pie sin saber qué decir. Hisoka lo miró con el ceño fruncido, gruñó algo parecido a un “hola” y se fue directo a su habitación.

Chrollo sintió el inconfundible calor de la vergüenza y el enojo avanzar por su cuello y mejillas. Temblaba de bronca, aunque no podría decir si lo molestaba más la áspera actitud de Hisoka o su propia reacción al levantarse con ese aire culpable. ¡Era obvio que no podía saber cuándo volvería Hisoka!, pensó. Jamás se habían mensajeado ni habían quedado en hacerlo. Además, tampoco había hecho nada malo.

Decidió ignorar su primer impulso de llevar la pizza a la mesa del comedor diario. Volvió a sentarse y retrocedió la película hasta el punto en que había quedado cuando lo interrumpieron. Se sirvió vino y comió otra porción. Enseguida volvió a pensar en Hisoka; le habría gustado preguntarle qué tal le había ido, pero era obvio que no estaba para charlas. Quizás el trabajo se les había complicado más de lo esperado, pensó, o quizás se habría quedado con más ganas de matar. Estando Hisoka e Illumi juntos, no era descabellado que la sed de sangre se les saliera de control. Chasqueó los labios al darse cuenta de que había vuelto a distraerse; retrocedió la película y volvió a mirarla.

Treinta minutos después apareció Hisoka, con el pelo húmedo y vestido con camisa, pantalón y una moderna chaqueta de cuero, todo de negro. Se dirigió al refrigerador y se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja. Mientras bebía miró hacia donde estaba Chrollo, quien seguía atento a su película. Hisoka volvió a servirse jugo, tomó un plato y unas servilletas de papel y se dirigió hacia los sillones. Al llegar dejó el vaso en la mesa baja, se sirvió una porción de pizza y se sentó sobre el brazo del sofá, justo al lado de Chrollo.

―¡Ey! En serio está muy buena o yo estoy demasiado hambriento –exclamó Hisoka. Enseguida se sirvió otra porción y dejó un par restante para Chrollo, quien seguía mirando la película sin decir palabra. Tres minutos después, desaparecía la tercera porción en manos de Hisoka.

―Todavía no entiendo por qué te apasiona tanto esa película —dijo Hisoka, luego de vaciar su vaso de jugo―. Yo no puedo verla sin sentirme horriblemente angustiado. Odio las películas que me hacen llorar.

―¿Lloraste cuando la vimos? —preguntó Chrollo asombrado.

―¡Ah! ¡Podés hablar! Por un momento pensé que te habían cortado la lengua mientras no estaba ―bromeó Hisoka. Al ver la expresión de fastidio de Chrollo, agregó―: sí, claro que lloré. Lo que pasa es que no estabas tan cerca como para notarlo.

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro. Chrollo desvió la mirada y resopló. Hisoka se estiró por encima suyo para tomar las demás películas que esperaban para ser vistas a continuación, apiladas a su lado. Chrollo se hizo hacia atrás y pegó su cabeza y espalda contra el sillón para poner distancia. Lo asaltó el intenso aroma a perfume importado y champú. Pensó en empujarlo pero se quedó inmóvil, sin poder reaccionar. Hisoka simplemente agarró los estuches, volvió a su posición en el brazo del sillón y se puso a revisar los títulos.

―A ver qué elegiste… dramón, drama, terrible dramón, aburrida… En fin – dejó las películas sobre su regazo–. Espero tener suerte esta noche con mi enfermera favorita, de lo contrario tendré que irme a mi cuarto para ver una película como la gente.

― ¿Te referís a Machi? Olvidate, te odia —replicó Chrollo ofendido mientras le sacaba las películas y volvía a dejarlas en su lugar–. Además no le da bola a nadie –agregó. Tomó el control remoto y volvió a retroceder el film.

―Bueno. Lo natural es que todos me odien, así que… –dijo con una inclinación de hombros–. Aunque, en realidad pienso que nadie se tomó el trabajo de llegar a conocerme bien ¿No crees? —preguntó Hisoka. Chrollo siguió mirando la pantalla, sin contestarle.

Ambos quedaron unos minutos en silencio, la acción de la película transcurrió sin interrupciones, hasta que finalmente Hisoka habló, esta vez con un tono más alegre.

–¿Y por qué decís que no le da bola a nadie? No será que vos y ella… ¿Eeeeh? Contame, dale… –dijo Hisoka sonriendo, mientras codeaba a Chrollo con un gesto cómplice.

Chrollo no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa ante el tono infantil de la pregunta. 

―No, yo soy su jefe —respondió con tono serio―, pero lo sé por sus compañeros. Por suerte, los convencí para que dejen de molestarla. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder a alguien como Machi.

―¡Ciertamente que no! —coincidió Hisoka. Miró su celular–. ¡Maldición! ¡Se me hizo tarde! Si se va sin curarme, voy a pasar una noche de espanto. ¡Deseame suerte, gruñón! ―exclamó Hisoka y refregó el pelo de Chrollo con un gesto tan afectuoso como espontáneo. Se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta principal. 

Chrollo se quedó inmóvil, mirando la puerta que se cerraba; el cosquilleo de la brusca caricia todavía palpitante en su cabeza.


	18. CONVIVENCIA - parte 2

Un par de minutos después Chrollo reaccionó. Miró la solitaria porción de pizza en la caja y decidió que ya no tenía hambre. Sacó la película del reproductor y la guardó en su estuche con un suspiro de resignación. La magia se había cortado en el momento en que había llegado Hisoka. Terminó el vino que aún quedaba en su copa y llevó todo a la cocina. Mientras lavaba repasó lo que le había dicho Hisoka.

El hecho de que tuviera que ir a ver a Machi significaba que algunas heridas debían de ser bastante serias. O tal vez realmente estaba buscando una oportunidad para salir con ella. Su boca se torció en una mueca de disgusto. Dejó la copa reluciente en el escurridor, junto con su plato y el vaso que había usado Hisoka. Se secó las manos y volvió al sillón.

Repasó las películas que le quedaban por ver. Se decidió por el drama, la más liviana de las cuatro. Ya no estaba de humor para dramones ni aburrimiento, tal cual las había calificado acertadamente Hisoka. Pero a pesar del excelente guion no logró meterse en la historia. Después de aburrirse durante veinte minutos apagó el televisor y se levantó con fastidio.

Se sentía cada vez más incómodo. Fue hasta el reproductor de música y recorrió la lista de canciones en busca de la que más se ajustara a su estado de ánimo. Guiado por la nerviosa opresión en su pecho, se decidió por un álbum que generalmente escuchaba cuando se sentía muy sombrío y alterado. “Mala señal…”, murmuró y ajustó el volumen bastante más alto de lo habitual.

Deambuló distraído acompañado por la música que resonaba en todos los ambientes. No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido. Si cuando Hisoka salió de la ducha se veía tan animado y sin señales de sufrir dolor, ¿sería entonces que sólo buscaba una cita con Machi? Y si era así, ¿por qué se enojó al llegar? ¿Estaba malherido o realmente le molestó verlo en el living?

Sin darse cuenta se encontró delante del cuarto de su anfitrión. Se sorprendió al ver la puerta entreabierta; siempre estaba con llave. Decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para buscar alguna pista que resolviese el misterio; uno de los tantos que rodeaban a Hisoka.

Se trataba del dormitorio principal, por lo tanto, era el más suntuoso y grande del lugar. Estaba limpio y ordenado, la cama hecha, los almohadones prolijamente ubicados. Allí no había adornos, ni fotografías, ni libros ni revistas; nada que delatara los gustos o intereses de la persona que dormía en ese cuarto. Pasó por delante del vestidor con sus espejos, estantes y cajones. Todo estaba prolijamente en su lugar. Llegó hasta el ventanal y corrió la cortina de tela. Observó el balcón vacío; era menos de la mitad que el suyo. Giró y miró las mesas de luz, dudó un instante y luego abrió los cajones. Vacíos, a excepción de un anotador con membrete de un hotel, y un par de lapiceras. Hizo una mueca; cuanto más exploraba más se llenaba de interrogantes sin respuesta.

Rodeó la cama, disfrutó de la esponjosa sensación de la alfombra mullida bajo sus pies, y se detuvo frente al baño en suite. Atravesó el pasillo amplio de piso de mármol blanco, sin detenerse a mirar la larga mesada del mismo material, el lavabo con grifería de bronce o el gran espejo. Toda su atención fue absorbida por la sala que se abría al final, donde un jacuzzi dominaba la escena en lo alto de un desnivel escalonado. Lo rodeaba una pared semicircular, adornada con vitrales y dos frondosos helechos que colgaban en las columnas de entrada. Chrollo se acercó y miró el techo blanco abovedado; prendió las luces y el techo se iluminó simulando una cúpula translúcida que dejaba pasar luz natural. Chrollo se quedó boquiabierto; se imaginó a sí mismo relajándose en ese lugar, rodeado de tanta belleza. Era el baño digno de un príncipe. Apagó las luces del jacuzzi y siguió mirando alrededor. 

A la izquierda se encontraban dos duchas separadas por mamparas; una común y otra del tipo escocesa. Un par de toallas mojadas yacían en el piso de la ducha común y otras asomaban del cesto de ropa para lavar. Con sentido detectivesco abrió el canasto y encontró la prueba. Las manchas de sangre eran abundantes. Levantó un toallón con grandes islas de color rojo, que contrastaban con la pureza del mármol, el verde de las plantas y los cristales multicolores. Pasó un dedo por las fibras y su piel se tiño de rojo. Se quedó ensimismado contemplando la sangre. De pronto soltó el toallón y cerró el canasto con rapidez; se sintió sucio por estar espiando la intimidad de otra persona. No pudo precisar cuánto tiempo había pasado, desde allí la música apenas se oía como un retumbar lejano. Cayó en la cuenta de lo inapropiado de su situación y enfiló hacia la salida.

Atravesó el pasillo. Justo antes de llegar a la puerta, algo apoyado en la mesada de mármol llamó su atención; no lo había notado al entrar. Retrocedió unos pasos y tomó con cuidado una antigua navaja de afeitar. La sostuvo en sus manos, atraído por el exquisito balance del peso, la elegancia de su forma y su brillo cromado. Era una pieza magnífica. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la hoja, escrita con letras cursivas, pero que no lograba descifrar. Prendió las luces del espejo del lavabo y la acercó para ver mejor.

La puerta que se abrió de repente lo sobresaltó. Giró y vio la cara de sorpresa de Hisoka. Los ojos amarillos se abrieron enormes y la boca soltó un “¡Cuidado!” aún más grande. Chrollo apartó las manos hacia atrás. Como si fuese en cámara lenta, vio la cuchilla que caía en la pileta de bronce, rebotaba con un sonido metálico y esparcía grandes gotas de sangre a su alrededor. Recién cuando Hisoka le sujetó la muñeca y vio su cara transfigurada de sorpresa y miedo, se dio cuenta de que la sangre que caía sobre la superficie dorada era la suya. 

Chrollo estaba petrificado y Hisoka tan sorprendido como él, pero al ser el menos conmocionado se repuso más rápido. Abrió la canilla y sujetó la mano herida de Chrollo debajo del chorro de agua. Éste aún seguía inmóvil, lo cual resultó beneficioso para Hisoka, quien no se animaba a soltarlo y debía arreglarse con su mano libre para abrir el botiquín y sacar los elementos necesarios para una rápida curación.

Chrollo, aturdido, observó la fluidez y eficiencia de los movimientos de Hisoka. Todos los elementos estaban ubicados en estudiado orden, casi los sacaba sin tener que mirar. El agua oxigenada, luego las gasas, una suave presión para detener el sangrado. Después otro desinfectante. Parecía un experto en emergencias. Se imaginó a Hisoka curándose a sí mismo en la soledad de ese magnífico baño y una violenta angustia lo sobrecogió. Lleno de vergüenza, lo empujó para intentar escapar.

― ¡No! ―ordenó Hisoka, y le apretó la muñeca mientras bloqueaba el intento de escape con su cuerpo. Chrollo volvió a empujarlo para salir.

―Basta, tranquilo —insistió Hisoka y lo tomó del brazo, pero esta vez con un tono firme y calmado.

―Tranquilo, no estoy enojado —volvió a repetir con un tono aún más suave. Con voz pausada agregó―: tengo que curarte esto ¿ves? Dejá que me fije bien, parece que no es grave, después de todo.

Chrollo dudó unos segundos. Suspiró con resignación y aflojó la tensión en su cuerpo, pero aún no se atrevía a mirar a Hisoka.

―Buen chico —murmuró Hisoka con una sonrisa, mientras acercaba la mano de Chrollo a la luz del espejo para ver qué tan profundo era el corte.

―Yo… yo no… ―balbuceó Chrollo. Miraba hacia el piso, sin poder articular otra palabra.

―¡Shhh! —le ordenó Hisoka, concentrado—. Ahora no.

Luego de un minuto, declaró con aire decidido:

–Bueno, por suerte no cortó nada serio, pero voy a tener que coserte, de lo contrario tardaría mucho en cicatrizar y se te podría infectar. ¿Me estás escuchando? —agregó, y le apretó un poco el hombro para que lo mire.

―¡Hey! Chrollo. Está todo bien, ¿me escuchaste? —insistió Hisoka, lo sacudió un poco y bajó la cabeza para cruzarse con la mirada huidiza. Los ojos grises lo miraron esquivos un segundo, pero luego se encontraron con los amarillos.

―Bueno, ahí estás, finalmente —sonrió Hisoka―. Te decía, voy a tener que coser la herida. Lo siento, no puedo traerte a Machi, así que tendrás que contentarte con lo que hay. Trataré de que no duela demasiado.

―No hay problema —contestó Chrollo con voz apagada, y luego agregó— no es la primera vez que me cosen.

― ¡Me imagino! Me decepcionaría mucho que así fuera, un temible jefe sin cicatrices, ¿dónde se habría visto? ―replicó Hisoka con tono jocoso. Chrollo no pueda evitar una sonrisa triste.

Relajado al ver que Chrollo ya no se resistía, Hisoka se remangó y tomó una banqueta alta que sacó de debajo de la mesada. Se acomodó, se lavó las manos y comenzó a coser la herida con innegable habilidad, mientras le contaba anécdotas divertidas acerca de sus propias cicatrices de combate, con el único fin de arrancarle otra sonrisa a Chrollo.


	19. ATRAPADO - parte 1

―Bueno, ya está listo —declaró Hisoka al terminar su tarea―. ¿Quedó bien? ¿Qué te parece?

―¿En serio preguntás? —respondió Chrollo mientras observaba las puntadas casi imperceptibles—. Un médico no podría haberlo hecho mejor —concluyó con absoluta sinceridad.

―¡Bah! no es para tanto. Aún falta lo mejor. Fijate bien, es uno de mis mejores secretos.

Tomó la palma de Chrollo y materializó sobre ella un pequeño rectángulo de Nen que flotó sobre la herida, la cubrió por completo y se mimetizó con la piel de Chrollo. Éste se sorprendió al sentir la inmediata sensación de frescura y suavidad.

―Maravillosa, ¿verdad? La llamo “Textura Engañosa”. Sólo Machi lo sabe y ahora también vos. Pero no te confíes, es sólo una cobertura especial que ayudará a que sane más rápido y no se vea. La herida sigue ahí, así que no hagas movimientos bruscos —le recomendó Hisoka mientras le acariciaba la palma con el pulgar, sin pasar sobre la herida.

La intimidad del roce hizo sentir incómodo a Chrollo. Intentó retirar su mano y moverse hacia el costado, pero Hisoka extendió el brazo y le bloqueó el paso. Siguió acariciándole la palma sin mirarlo.

―Tenés manos tan bellas… Y decime, ¿qué travesuras hacías en mi baño?

Levantó la vista, sus ojos amarillos se entornaron al ver la expresión culpable de Chrollo. Con una sonrisa astuta se levantó, movió la banqueta bajo la mesada y se acercó más hacia él.

―Disculpame, es que… –balbuceó Chrollo; retrocedió e intentó retirar la mano, pero Hisoka lo sujetó por la muñeca–. Se me rompió mi máquina de afeitar y vine a ver si tenías una para prestarme. 

La risita de Hisoka no se hizo esperar.

―¿En serio decidiste afeitarte a la medianoche mientras escuchabas música a todo volumen? Que rituales más extraños los tuyos —comentó mientras se acercaba aún más. Chrollo retrocedió otro paso.

―Sí, bueno… quería afeitarme antes de irme a dormir. Es lo que siempre hago…

Quedó atrapado entre la mesada y el cuerpo de Hisoka. Intentó empujarlo pero fue en vano. La risita de Hisoka volvió a molestarlo. Apretó la mandíbula y miró la navaja que descansaba en la mesada, lejos de su alcance.

–Entonces vi tu navaja. Quedé fascinado con ella. Justo trataba de leer las inscripciones cuando apareciste de golpe y me sobresalté. Eso fue todo. 

―Te asusté, pobrecito… –se burló Hisoka. Luego se puso serio–. Tu problema es que no la estabas usando bien. Permitime que te muestre.

Tomó la navaja. Chrollo intentó escapar pero Hisoka volvió a bloquearlo.

—¡Eh! ¿Adónde vas? –Le apretó el brazo mientras sostenía la cuchilla en la otra mano–. Sólo quiero mostrarte su secreto. No pensarás que quiero lastimarte, ¿o sí?

Sonrió. Apoyó la punta de la navaja contra el cuello de Chrollo, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

—Te juro —le susurró al oído—, que lo que menos pienso en este momento es en lastimarte. 

Acompañó sus palabras con una caricia en el brazo desnudo, justo debajo de la manga. Chrollo de inmediato tensó sus músculos en rechazo.

–Soltame… –protestó. Sin embargo, eso sólo provocó que Hisoka se deleitara aún más con su reacción.

—Te advierto que si insistís en escapar podría cortarte sin querer. Llamalo… reflejo de depredador –lo amenazó con una sonrisa.

Muy despacio deslizó la punta de la navaja sobre la piel pálida, subió por el cuello hasta llegar debajo de la mandíbula. Siguió hasta obligarlo a levantar el mentón y a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para no cortarse. Sus ojos grises se encontraron a la fuerza con los de color ámbar, tan cerca que hasta pudo distinguir las iridiscencias doradas que le daban aquel brillo tan particular. Alcanzó a ver cómo aquellas pupilas se dilataron brevemente en una reacción involuntaria. Chrollo desvió la mirada para cortar ese contacto inesperadamente íntimo. Su cuerpo, tenso y rígido, delató su incomodidad. Hisoka sonrió y gruñó con suavidad, casi como un ronroneo.

―En serio. Sos tan hermoso, Chrollo… Jamás podría lastimarte –susurró; sus labios rozaron la delicada piel que antecede a la oreja.

Chrollo se estremeció, lo que provocó otra sonrisa de satisfacción de Hisoka. Aflojó la presión de la navaja y la retiró hacia atrás; un poco, apenas lo suficiente como para permitirle bajar la cabeza a una posición más cómoda y menos comprometida. Chrollo reaccionó de inmediato. Apretó la mandíbula y empujó con fuerza; Hisoka retrocedió un paso.

―¡Bueno, dale! —lo desafió Chrollo, irascible–. Mostrame cómo es que se lee esa maldita navaja, así me voy de una maldita vez –sus ojos se entornaron con enojo.

Hisoka largó una carcajada.

—Está bien, no te alteres tanto. Vas a ver lo maravillosa que es. Me la regaló un viejo amigo, hace muchos años. Pero para leerla bien, tenés que ponerte como si la fueras a usar… así.

Con un rápido movimiento lo agarró del brazo y lo jaló con fuerza, haciéndolo girar hasta quedar los dos frente al espejo, Hisoka pegado a su espalda. Lo empujó con el peso de su cuerpo contra la mesada del lavabo, tan fuerte que Chrollo tuvo que apoyar su mano libre para no darse de cara contra el espejo.

―¡Pará animal! ¿Qué carajos te pas…?

Enmudeció al sentir el filo de la navaja otra vez sobre su cuello. Un hilo de sangre bajó desde el pequeño corte. La hoja que presionó su carne lo obligó, otra vez, a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta apoyarse en el hombro de Hisoka.

―Tranquilo… Estás muy nervioso hoy ―se burló Hisoka―. Contame… ¿Tanto me extrañaste? ¿Es por eso?

―Hijo de puta, más vale que me sueltes ―protestó Chrollo con dientes apretados.

Hisoka sonrió. Le dio un beso en la sien y aflojó la presión de la navaja, pero sin dejar de apoyarla sobre su cuello. Chrollo enderezó la cabeza hasta quedar derecho frente al espejo, Hisoka detrás suyo.

―Ya dije que no voy a lastimarte. ¡Es que sos tan lindo cuando te enojas! ―confesó Hisoka en tono juguetón. Luego, más serio, preguntó―: Mirá bien, ¿la ves ahora? 

Chrollo decidió responder con un silencio agresivo a las provocaciones de Hisoka. En un espacio tan reducido las probabilidades de escapar con éxito eran muy bajas; lo mejor sería no confrontarlo.

―Sólo se ve bien cuando la usas, ¿te das cuenta? —continuó Hisoka, con un particular brillo en sus ojos mientras mantenía la hoja sobre el cuello de Chrollo, tal como si fuera a afeitarlo o a degollarlo; bien valían las dos opciones.

Chrollo lo miró en el espejo con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados de bronca. Hisoka se inclinó sobre el hombro de Chrollo y le dijo con ternura, mirando hacia el espejo:

―Dale, ¿en serio no la ves? Si está ahí, se ve bien clarito. Salvo que seas miope, deberías poder leerla ahora.

Chrollo decidió olvidarse por un momento de la amenaza en su cuello y enfocó la vista hacia la inscripción de la hoja reflejada en el espejo. Abrió grandes sus ojos al descubrir la frase misteriosa. ¡Hisoka tenía razón! En el espejo podía leerse, con toda claridad, la siguiente leyenda grabada con elegante letra cursiva:

“ _Esto también pasará_ ”.

―¡Ah…! –murmuró Chrollo sorprendido.

Estaba grabada al revés; sólo podía leerse en el espejo y en esa posición específica. Recordó haber leído esa frase en un cuento antiguo. El hecho de que estuviera ubicada de esa forma en particular le hizo pensar que no se trataba de una simple decoración. Su enojo se transformó en tristeza y su entrecejo se frunció con preocupación.

–Pero entonces… –empezó a preguntarle al Hisoka en el espejo.

–Es hermosa, ¿viste? –lo interrumpió el joker mientras alejaba la cuchilla, lo soltaba y se acomodaba a su lado, de espaldas al espejo. Contempló la belleza de la hoja en sus manos–. Es muy especial. Mi amigo dijo que me serviría para cuando me crea el mejor –sonrió–, pero también… No, y _especialmente_ –se corrigió– para esos otros días… Vos me entendés, ¿no?

Chrollo asintió. Por supuesto que lo entendía, él también había tenido días oscuros y desesperantes. Pero… ¿un regalo para aferrarse a la vida _a diario_? ¿Cuántas veces habría pensado en suicidarse? Chrollo estaba tan sorprendido que no supo qué decir. Hisoka era de las personas que nunca hablaba de su pasado, ni para lamentarse ni para añorarlo. Siempre había demostrado una autoestima y confianza envidiables. ¿Acaso no era así, después de todo? 

―Pero bueno, ya basta de recuerdos ―comentó Hisoka; sacudió la mano para alejarlos–. La vida es mucho más linda cuanto más intensa, ¿no te parece? Mejor guardemos esto antes de que vuelvas a lastimarte.

Abrió un cajón bajo la mesada de mármol blanco y guardó la navaja. Luego volteó para mirar a Chrollo. 

―¿En qué estábamos? Ah… sí, ya me acuerdo.

Rodeó la cintura de Chrollo, lo atrajo hacía sí con fuerza y le dio un beso en el cuello.


	20. ATRAPADO - parte 2

Chrollo forcejeó, se liberó del abrazo y apartó a Hisoka con un empujón.

―¡Pará, idiota! ¿Qué te pasa? Dejate de joder ―se movió hacia la puerta, pero Hisoka le cortó el paso; se reía como un chico–. En serio, no es divertido. Dejame pasar.

Volvió a empujarlo, pero no era sencillo mover a Hisoka si éste no quería. Con casi un metro noventa, no sólo era más alto sino también más pesado y fuerte.

―Al contrario —se rió Hisoka mientras lo arrinconaba de nuevo contra la mesada―, cuanto más quieras escapar más divertido es. Y excitante también –presionó su cuerpo contra el de Chrollo–… es más, ya me está dando calor.

Se sacó la camisa sin darle tiempo a escaparse. Chrollo giró los ojos y resopló exasperado.

–Dale, no seas así —se rió Hisoka al ver el gesto de Chrollo–. ¿No te das cuenta de que ya no puedo evitarlo más? –su voz se volvió más profunda a medida que lo abrazaba y se inclinaba hacia su oído–. En serio, tu presencia me resulta… realmente intoxicante.

La respiración de Hisoka cosquilleó a través de las palabras. Chrollo tembló otra vez; su piel había vuelto a erizarse apenas con el roce de los labios. Ni siquiera podía moverse; su cuerpo parecía decidido a boicotearlo y tomar sus propias decisiones.

Hisoka decidió avanzar un poco más. Le acarició la cintura, sus dedos jugaron con el borde de la remera y luego se metieron debajo. Chrollo se sobresaltó con una mezcla de aprensión y placer al sentir las manos fuertes sobre la piel suave de su cintura. Era un contacto distinto a todo lo que había experimentado antes; diferente a las caricias de una mujer.

–No, pará… –balbuceó Chrollo, pero no se movió. Hisoka acarició su espalda, sus dedos recorrieron sus vértebras, los músculos que las acompañaban.

–Basta… en serio te digo… –protestó en medio de otro temblor.

–No, dejame un poco más –dijo Hisoka. Lo abrazó por la cintura. Su voz, sonó aún más suave–. Te corté… pobrecito… –lo besó en el cuello, lamió la pequeña herida, apenas una línea roja.

El vientre de Chrollo se endureció en un espasmo; se encorvó con los brazos apretados frente a sí y subió los hombros para esconder su cuello. Quería evitar ese contacto demasiado agradable, tanto que lo confundía y lo asustaba.

–No… dejame. Yo te lastimé… –susurró Hisoka, y lo abrazó más fuerte mientras le acariciaba la nuca y hundía su cabeza en el hueco del cuello.

Chrollo contrajo aún más los brazos entre ambos cuerpos, sus manos se apretaron en puños para no tocarlo. Al mismo tiempo su cuello se dejaba aflojar por las caricias para recibir más besos. Hisoka saboreó cada centímetro de piel expuesta. Su lengua alcanzó el punto sensible justo en la base de la oreja, detrás del lóbulo. Chrollo tembló otra vez.

―Pará, ya está. Ahora soltame… 

Hisoka sonrió, lo apretó más y empujó una pierna entre las suyas. Chrollo se asustó al sentir el súbito calor que subió por su cuerpo de inmediato.

―En serio, basta… ―insistió. Su corazón latía demasiado fuerte y demasiado rápido–. ¡Soltame, te digo!

Se retorció para intentar liberarse; apoyó las manos en el pecho desnudo de Hisoka y empujó con fuerza.

–Chrollo, en serio… me volvés loco así –dijo Hisoka con respiración agitada, sus ojos encendidos y su cuello rojo.

Chrollo miró sus manos pálidas apoyadas sobre los pectorales. Las apartó como si se hubiera quemado. Sintió su propio rostro que ardía de vergüenza; otra oleada de calor lo envolvió y cubrió de sudor su espalda.

–De verdad… ¿no te gusta? –preguntó Hisoka con una sonrisa.

Chrollo no se animó a mirarlo a los ojos; su mirada se detuvo en la boca. Nunca se había fijado en ella. Sintió la mano de Hisoka sobre la piel de su espalda, debajo de la remera.

–¿Lo ves? Sí que te gusta –dijo la boca con una sonrisa bien amplia.

–¿Qué…? ¡Claro que no! –exclamó Chrollo.

Volvió a forcejear, sin éxito; Hisoka armaba con su cuerpo un cerco inamovible.

―Tranquilo, no voy a forzarte a nada, en serio ―susurró Hisoka, con un beso en la sien.

Luego se apartó, retiró la pierna y puso un poco de distancia entre sus cuerpos. Apoyó su frente contra la de Chrollo y comenzó a recorrer con los dedos cada uno de los músculos del abdomen por debajo de la remera. Entrecerró sus ojos ambarinos, embelesado por el contacto con ese cuerpo firme, moldeado y suave.

Chrollo cerró los ojos involuntariamente, movido por las caricias que exploraban su torso, el agradable sonido de la respiración de Hisoka tan cerca de su rostro, la mano que acariciaba su nuca y su cuello. Los dedos recorrieron sus abdominales y descendieron siguiendo la delgada línea que partía desde el ombligo hasta su pantalón. Un espasmo de deseo en la boca de su estómago lo dejó sin aliento cuando los dedos tocaron su piel debajo de la cintura de la prenda. Chrollo se movió hacia atrás, asustado. Sujetó con fuerza la muñeca de Hisoka y le retiró la mano.

―No, pará… ―dijo Chrollo.

―¿Por qué? Si es obvio que te gusta ―susurró Hisoka, mientras besaba su mejilla caliente, muy cerca de su boca.

―No es verdad. No me gusta ―respondió Chrollo; volvió a empujarlo para tratar de soltar el abrazo

―Pero qué mentiroso resultaste, Chrollo ―dijo Hisoka en un tono más tenso―. ¿Cómo podés decir que no te gusta, cuando estás así de duro? –apretó el miembro de Chrollo por sobre el pantalón.

―¿Qué haces? ¡Soltame!

―¡Basta! ―gritó Hisoka.

Lo jaló con fuerza del cabello, lo empujó contra la mesada y apoyó todo el peso del cuerpo contra el suyo.

―¿Por qué seguís protestando si no hay nada de malo en que te guste? Es obvio que te gusta, no mientas –dijo Hisoka, y lo sujetó más fuerte del pelo.

Chrollo lo miró con ojos centelleantes de enojo y miedo. Hisoka se inclinó, volvió a tocarlo en la entrepierna y le susurró al oído:

―Puedo sentirlo, cómo se te pone aún más duro cuando te acaricio así. También tu piel está más caliente, y si te beso acá ―besó la arteria palpitante de su cuello― siento tu corazón latir a lo loco. Así que, no me digas que no te gusta, Chrollo Lucilfer. 

―Idiota, esa es una reacción involuntaria ―respondió Chrollo con dientes apretados–. Es obvio que si me tocás se me va a parar, imbécil.

―Pero qué idea más absurda. Eso es una estupidez ―sentenció Hisoka en tono grave.

Se detuvo, muy serio. Luego abrazó a Chrollo y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo. No se movió ni dijo nada. Chrollo también se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer ante el cambio de actitud de Hisoka. Algo no andaba bien. Hisoka comenzó a hablar, en un tono más grave.

―Eso dicen muchos, pero es una estupidez. Si no te gusta ni un poco, no se te para. No es tocar o no tocar. No se te para, es imposible.

Hizo silencio por un instante. Volvió a acariciar la espalda de Chrollo muy despacio, pero esta vez sobre la remera.

―Si no te gusta –continuó en el mismo tono–, por más que te hagan lo que sea, no te calentás, no se te para, no transpirás. Al contrario –hizo un silencio y detuvo las caricias–, todo tu cuerpo se resiste, es un temblor permanente y horrible. Es una sensación espantosa; ya que te toquen siquiera te da asco.

Chrollo no sabía qué hacer. De pronto su pecho le dolía con una fría sensación en su interior. Sintió el impulso de bajar sus brazos, que todavía sostenía comprimidos contra el pecho de Hisoka, para rodear su cintura y abrazarlo, pero se contuvo. Hisoka volvió a hablar, un tono susurrante y sombrío.

―Y la piel… sentís como pinchazos cada vez que te tocan, todo es tan desagradable, es tan horrible... Te da tanto asco que hasta te vienen arcadas y sudás frio. Tu corazón se acelera, pero es para huir. Es matar o escapar –hizo otro silencio–. Pero cuando no podés, es horrible. Es tan insoportable que preferís estar muerto. Todo tu cuerpo cambia, se pone frío, débil, realmente es como si murieras. Y entonces, si tenés suerte te desconectás.

Suspiró. Bajó la vista y miró a Chrollo a los ojos.

–Eso pasa cuando no te gusta… ¿Entendés la diferencia?

Chrollo asintió sin decir una palabra. No sabía en qué momento sus brazos se habían movido y había terminado por abrazar a Hisoka. Sólo sabía que así se sentía mejor porque, de pronto, la temperatura de Hisoka había bajado mucho; le había dado tanto miedo… Él mismo había sentido una angustia tan grande que naturalmente había apretado el cuerpo de Hisoka contra el suyo para calmarse.

Chrollo todavía temblaba, asustado. Apoyó la frente en el cuello de Hisoka. «No quiero esto, sentir a las personas duele. Ya me había olvidado lo que era. No otra vez. No quiero, ¡no quiero!», pensaba. Cerró los ojos, angustiado. La suave caricia en su espalda, por sobre su remera, lo tranquilizó. Ambos se quedaron abrazados en silencio, hasta que Chrollo dejó de temblar.

―Ah… ya veo –dijo Hisoka. Habló en un tono cálido y suave–. Pensé que ya no quedaban. Vos sos de _esa_ clase de personas ―le susurró al oído. Luego, tomó el rostro de Chrollo entre sus manos, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo: ―Sos alguien muy especial, Lucilfer.

Chrollo sintió arder sus mejillas. Sus ojos quedaron fijos en la mirada de Hisoka.

―N- no sé de qué hablás.

Hisoka rió y volvió a abrazarlo.

―Tranquilo. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

―En serio, no sé de qué hablás. Dejame salir, ya me cansé de este jueguito ―protestó Chrollo mientras empujaba a Hisoka, sin poder apartarlo más que unos centímetros.

―Ah… me encantaría poder hacer eso, en serio. Pero acabo de darme cuenta de algo muy importante ―respondió Hisoka. Lo tomó del mentón y le levantó la cabeza–. Soy yo el que está atrapado. Terrible y fatalmente atrapado.

Chrollo no supo qué responder. Hisoka sonrió, lo besó en la mejilla y volvió a abrazarlo, pero esta vez acarició su cintura y su espalda por sobre la remera. Para Chrollo, sin embargo, estas caricias fueron más perturbadoras que las anteriores, las que iban directo sobre su piel. Esos dedos fuertes que acariciaban su espalda le transmitían el deseo de atravesar la barrera de algodón para llegar a su piel y, al mismo tiempo, un riguroso autocontrol.

El cambio de actitud de Hisoka lo confundió otra vez. Chrollo estaba siempre tenso y listo para atacar o defenderse, para anticiparse a la agresión; el cuidado y la ternura lo descolocaban por completo. Estaba inmóvil, otra vez paralizado por intensas sensaciones opuestas. Quería liberarse y a la vez deseaba que Hisoka continúe. Y casi, casi hasta deseaba que vuelva a acariciar su piel.

Levantó la cabeza; miró los ojos color ámbar que lo observaban embelesados, las facciones de Hisoka, tan angulosas y atractivas. Y no podía dejar de mirar su boca, sus labios delgados y sensuales. Otro espasmo de deseo aterró su mente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y crispó los puños. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Hisoka.

―Basta, por favor, basta —logró articular con voz ahogada.

Se sentía en una trampa sin salida. Sólo le quedaba apelar a la voluntad de Hisoka, porque la suya sentía que lo traicionaría muy pronto.

―¿Basta? —preguntó Hisoka mientras le acariciaba el cabello―. ¿Por qué basta?

―Es que... Yo no soy así. No soy… ―se detuvo.

―¿Gay? —completó Hisoka. Se rió―: Sí, sí, eso ya lo sé. Tranquilo. Yo tampoco soy gay.


	21. ATRAPADO - parte 3

Chrollo se quedó helado, su frente aún apoyada en el cuerpo de Hisoka. Su lucha interna era demasiado seria como para que pudiera tomarse a broma semejante afirmación. ¿Cómo que no era gay? Sintió vergüenza. Su orgullo herido lo carcomió. Se enojó por creerle, por haberlo abrazado, por haber estado casi a punto de rendirse a este hombre que lo único que hacía era burlarse de él, todo el tiempo.

Y Chrollo odiaba que se burlaran de él.

―¿Ah, no? ―preguntó; apenas dos palabras para evitar que Hisoka detecte el cambio en su voz.

Chrollo sabía que Hisoka era muy perceptivo, pero sería fácil de confundir si hacía la jugada correcta.

―No, no soy gay ―explicó Hisoka mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, ajeno a la conmoción que había causado–. Tampoco bisexual, mucho menos heterosexual; qué fea palabra…

Hisoka se detuvo. Chrollo había comenzado a acariciarle el torso, sin mirarlo.

―¿Cómo es eso? Explicame –preguntó Chrollo, sin levantar la cabeza.

Hisoka estaba sorprendido. Lo tomó de los hombros y quiso apartarlo para mirarlo a los ojos, pero Chrollo se apretó más contra él.

―¡No! No me mires… primero decime –dijo, sin despegar su frente del hueco del cuello de Hisoka. 

―Dale, no esperarás que me ponga a filosofar justo ahora ―sonrió Hisoka. El gruñido molesto que profirió Chrollo le indicó que debía hacerlo.

―Bueno, está bien. Entonces, digamos que… ―comenzó Hisoka, mientras la mano de Chrollo acariciaba su pecho―. Digamos que… no me gusta que me etiqueten –contuvo la respiración cuando Chrollo siguió con su abdomen–… y me digan con quién tengo que estar y con quién no.

―Seguí ―ordenó Chrollo; le acarició la cintura.

―Sí, claro –balbuceó Hisoka–esperá… decía que…

Apenas podía hilvanar una frase, mientras Chrollo recorría su espalda, bajaba y volvía a subir por su costado; acarició la piel más sensible debajo del brazo y hasta la cintura.

–Dale, seguí –insistió Chrollo, mientras lo sujetaba de la cintura del pantalón.

–Sí, pará… ¡es que es difícil así! –dijo Hisoka con una sonrisa–. Te decía que no me dejo definir ni limitar –se estremeció–… esas etiquetas son… no sirven para… –jadeó–. Chrollo, así no puedo... soy humano.

―¿En serio? ―dijo Chrollo con una sonrisa. 

Sujetó a Hisoka del pantalón y apartó la mano que lo acariciaba. Hisoka adivinó tarde la intención de Chrollo. Aunque logró apartarse un poco no pudo esquivar el tremendo puñetazo que recibió sobre la herida que tenía cubierta con Nen en su costado, justo sobre las últimas costillas.

Hisoka gritó. Se dobló en dos y soltó a Chrollo, quien aprovechó para pegarle una patada en la entrepierna. Cayó al piso con un aullido de dolor; casi sin poder respirar.

―¡Ahí tenés! ¡Enfermo! ―gritó Chrollo.

Con la mandíbula apretada y los puños cerrados, Chrollo contuvo el deseo de seguir pegándole. Respiró hondo y pasó a su lado, rumbo a la puerta.

―Hijo de puta… ―gruñó Hisoka mientras jadeaba en agonía.

Sin mirar atrás, extendió su mano y emitió un haz de Nen rosado. Rio entre dientes al escuchar el ruido sordo y la posterior descarga de insultos de Chrollo, a menos de tres metros detrás. Se quedó así unos minutos, respirando entrecortado, mientras esperaba que se diluyera el dolor. La catarata de insultos y amenazas de Chrollo, a quien todavía no se había dado vuelta a mirar, lo acompañó mientras se recuperaba.

Al cabo de un buen rato comenzó a incorporarse despacio. Había subestimado a Chrollo, quien había sido capaz de recordar que la Textura Engañosa era invisible pero reconocible al tacto. Incluso sumido en una silenciosa y ardiente furia que le enrojecía la mirada, Hisoka sonrió; después de todo, admiraba la inteligencia y peligrosidad del jefe del Ryodan. Agarrado de la mesada, logró ponerse de pie. Dio media vuelta para ver cómo había quedado su atacante.

Se rió con malicia al ver lo cerca que había quedado Chrollo de alcanzar la puerta. Su cuerpo estaba pegado de frente contra la pared, inmovilizado por la Goma Bungee. Su brazo extendido, los dedos a apenas quince centímetros del picaporte.

―Ay, Chrollo, sos tan maravilloso.

Se acercó despacio, mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo. Se detuvo justo detrás de Chrollo y le susurró al oído.

–¿Sabías que tu inteligencia es lo que más me gusta de vos? –sonrió–. Bueno, eso… y todo el resto también.

Se apoyó contra la espalda de Chrollo. Sin hacer caso a sus insultos y protestas, lamió su oreja, besó su mejilla; llegó incluso hasta la comisura de los labios.

―¡Salí! ¡Basura! ¡No me toques! ―gritó Chrollo enfurecido.

Hisoka se rio. Acarició el brazo extendido hasta alcanzar la mano. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Chrollo.

―Ay, qué pena, pero qué pena… Mirá… tan cerca de la salida…

Rio con satisfacción. Suspiró y apoyó su frente contra la sien de Chrollo.

—¿Por qué sos así, Chrollo? –preguntó–. Sos malo. Sos malo en serio, Lucilfer. Y yo que te estaba tratando tan bien.

―¡Ja! ¿Bien? ¡No me digas! ―exclamó Chrollo; sacudió la cabeza para sacárselo de encima–. Estás loco. Sos un maldito enfermo.

Hisoka se quedó en silencio. Luego respondió suavemente en su oído:

―¿Enfermo? Te recuerdo que no era yo el que luchaba contra sí mismo hace un momento –separó sus dedos entrelazados, su voz se volvió tensa–. Quizás, si no te gustó que te tratara bien –su voz cambió a enojada–… ¿será que preferís otra cosa? 

Se apartó un poco y liberó gran parte de la Goma Bungee que atrapaba a Chrollo contra la pared. Sólo dejó sujetos los brazos y los tobillos.

–¿Qué haces?... Soltame.

―¿Por qué? Quizás te gusta jugar rudo –contestó Hisoka. 

Lo sujetó del cabello y le apretó la cara contra la pared. Con una risita perversa, le levantó la remera y comenzó a acariciarle el abdomen.

—No te atrevas, te lo advierto... —amenazó Chrollo entre dientes, su mejilla contra el azulejo frío, el pecho de Hisoka contra su espalda.

—¿No? ¿Y qué pensás hacer para detenerme? –susurró Hisoka. Se rió y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón.

–¡Pará! ¿qué haces…? –preguntó Chrollo, asustado.

–Ahora, Lucilfer… ¿qué tal si vemos de qué forma te gusta más?

Metió su mano por debajo de la ropa interior; le sujetó el miembro mientras se apoyaba con todo el peso de su cuerpo contra él.

―¡No! ¡Soltame, hijo de puta! ―gritó Chrollo.

―¡No grites! –exclamó Hisoka, enojado. Volvió a apretarle la cara contra la pared–. ¿no ves que así me excitas más?

Se rió, le lamió la oreja y comenzó a masturbarlo.

―¡No! ¡Soltame! ¡Basta! ―gritó Chrollo.

Sacudió su cuerpo lo más que podía en un intento por liberarse, pero sólo empeoraba las cosas. Cuanto más luchaba más se reía Hisoka, más lo empujaba contra la pared y más lo tocaba. Al moverse lo único que lograba era frotarse más contra su abusador.

―Sos tan lindo y tan cruel… –se burló Hisoka, mientras le mordía con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja–. No podés provocarme así, sos demasiado cruel conmigo.

–Maldito seas… dejame –ordenó Chrollo.

–¿Ves que sos cruel? –sonrió Hisoka cerca de su rostro, su respiración agitada–, ¿cómo me pedís eso cuando estás así de duro?

Chrollo gimió de impotencia. El calor de su cuerpo contrastaba con el frío de los azulejos y aumentaba aún más con la presión de Hisoka a sus espaldas. Aquel corazón latía tan fuerte como el suyo; podía sentirlo retumbar en su espalda, aún a través de la remera. Jadeó. La respiración de Hisoka, el roce de sus labios cerca de su oído, los dedos fuertes entre su cabello… Las caricias se hicieron más rápidas e intensas; aumentaron los pequeños espasmos en su vientre. 

―Chrollo el cruel… tu nombre te queda―susurró Hisoka.

Acarició el rostro de Chrollo, interpuso sus dedos entre la mejilla y la pared. Llegó a su boca, tocó sus labios, los frotó y acarició con las sensibles yemas.

–Chrollo… –repitió Hisoka. Sus dedos se deslizaron hacia el interior de la boca, apenas un poco; lo suficiente como para que Chrollo hiciera la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, como si se dejase llevar.

―Quiero besarte –continuó Hisoka–… mucho… tanto que no puedas ni respirar.

Chrollo protestó con otro gemido ahogado. Las caricias lo atormentaban. Sintió un temblor en todo su cuerpo y pensó que se le aflojarían las piernas. Sacudió la cabeza, se tensó y empujó su torso hacia atrás, volviendo a chocar contra Hisoka.

–Chrollo, en serio…

Hisoka soltó su cabeza, bajó el brazo y rodeó su abdomen. Lo apretó contra sí. La mano que lo masturbaba también empujó la cadera de Chrollo hacia atrás, contra su ingle.

–¡No…! –protestó Chrollo, con una respiración ahogada.

Apoyó la frente contra la pared al mismo tiempo que su espalda se arqueaba y su cadera se dejaba frotar contra la de Hisoka. El brazo que apretaba su vientre se aflojó. Hisoka movió su mano hacia su cintura, apretó su cadera y lo empujó más fuerte hacia atrás, a medida que el ritmo de su otra mano aumentaba. Chrollo jadeó. El peso de Hisoka lo aplastaba contra la pared. Sus piernas temblaron un par de veces; un estremecimiento subió por su espalda al sentir la presión del miembro contra sus nalgas, aún a través del pantalón.

–¡No quiero…! –repitió, casi sin aliento.

Sus hombros y brazos se tensaron en protesta. Volvió a temblar. Sabía que estaba casi al límite. Sentía su miembro palpitar en la mano caliente. Su vientre y sus piernas volvieron a contraerse.

–Dale, si te gusta… no seas tonto –susurró Hisoka cerca de su rostro. Soltó la cadera y abrazó su pecho. Besó su mejilla, su sien transpirada.

–No, no… –repitió Chrollo.

Todo su cuerpo se arqueó otra vez con un temblor. Sintió la risa de en su oído, el cuerpo grande y pesado que rodeaba al suyo. Quería rendirse y a la vez no. Sus piernas se tensaron y en ese momento entró en pánico.

―¡No, no! ¡No quiero! ―gritó.

Chrollo comenzó a sacudirse y a golpear su cabeza contra la pared, totalmente fuera de sí.

–¡Soltame! ¡Soltame! ¡Soltame! –gritaba cada vez que golpeaba su cabeza.

―¡Pará, te vas a lastimar! ―advirtió Hisoka, asustado.

Apoyó su mano entre la pared y la frente de Chrollo para amortiguar los golpes.

―Tranquilo… tranquilo… ya está. No te toco más, calmate, ya está…

Chrollo golpeó un par de veces más y se detuvo; su frente apoyada contra la palma de Hisoka. Todavía temblando del susto, Hisoka se movió un poco hacia atrás para evitar cualquier contacto que pudiera alterar otra vez a Chrollo. Sólo mantuvo la mano que protegía la frente de la pared.

―Dejame salir… por favor ―rogó Chrollo con la garganta atenazada, casi a punto de llorar.

—Pero si te gustaba… no entiendo…

—¡¿Qué es lo que no entendés, idiota?! –gritó Chrollo, con sus lágrimas desbordadas–. ¡No ves que no quiero! ¡No quiero que me guste! ¡No quiero nada!

Hisoka se quedó petrificado.

―Lo siento… Yo creí que… pensé… ―balbuceó consternado.

Chrollo lloró, sus hombros subían y bajaban. Hisoka se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué hacer. Al ver que ya no se golpearía, retiró su mano, despacio.

―Ahora vengo –dijo de pronto.

Salió del baño, apresurado. Dejó a Chrollo pegado contra la pared. La puerta quedó entreabierta; la deseada salida a la vista, inalcanzable. Chrollo la miró con sus ojos grises, brillosos de lágrimas. Extendió sus dedos hacia ella.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo pasó. Había dejado de llorar hacía rato. Chrollo se sentía mareado; le dolía todo, pero mucho más la cabeza y la ingle. Persistía aún la tensión insoportable en su cuerpo que trataba de volver a la normalidad.

A medida que pasaban los minutos toda esa locura parecía cada vez más lejana. Sentía un molesto estado de debilidad, producto de la crisis nerviosa. Estaba agotado y somnoliento, acompañado únicamente por el silencio del baño y el frío de los azulejos contra su cuerpo.

Hisoka abrió la puerta de pronto y lo sobresaltó. Sin decir una palabra pasó a su lado y siguió hacia la mesada del lavabo, junto al espejo y el botiquín. Chrollo apenas podía verlo de reojo; movió la cabeza pero la posición era incómoda y dolorosa. Desistió de mirar y se contentó con escuchar sus movimientos.

Por el modo en que Hisoka había irrumpido en el baño, no pudo dejar de presentir un halo de peligrosidad en él. Decidió mantenerse en silencio, atento a cualquier señal que le ayudase a identificar el humor de su captor. Lo escuchó abrir el botiquín. Se acordó del puñetazo y sintió un leve remordimiento. Giró un poco la cabeza para espiarlo, lo que podía. En efecto, Hisoka revisaba la herida abierta donde lo había golpeado. Chrollo cerró los ojos y suspiro.

Oyó que Hisoka abría el cajón; contuvo la respiración. Podía ser que buscara cualquier cosa, no necesariamente la navaja. Cerró los ojos y aguzó el oído; escucharía los pasos de Hisoka acercándose amenazante en cualquier momento. A esta altura ya sólo podía imaginar lo peor. Pasaron unos minutos y no se acercó. Chrollo abrió los ojos y volvió a espiar a Hisoka. Respiró aliviado. Allí estaba, muy tranquilo sentado en su banqueta, curándose. Incluso comenzó a tararear una canción, como si realmente se hubiese olvidado de su presencia.

–¿Vas a dejarme mucho tiempo más acá? —se animó a preguntar Chrollo—. Tengo ganas de ir al baño.

—Ya estás en el baño —fue la seca respuesta de Hisoka.

Chrollo resopló con frustración.

―Ahí voy. Aguantá un minuto más que ya termino –agregó Hisoka, en un tono más amable.

Cinco minutos después, Hisoka volvía a cubrir la herida ya curada con una nueva capa de Nen.

—¡Listo! Como nuevo —exclamó satisfecho.

Se lavó las manos, dejó la banqueta en su lugar, limpió la mesada y volvió a guardar los elementos de curación, sin apuro. Levantó su camisa del suelo, la sacudió y se la puso; la mantuvo abierta, con los faldones a los costados, sin abrochar. Se acercó, tranquilo hacia donde estaba Chrollo. Se detuvo a un metro y medio de distancia con las manos en los bolsillos.

―Bueno, ya lo decidí. Voy a dejarte salir –dijo muy solemne–. Pero vos prometeme que no vas a volver a golpearme a traición. Eso no estuvo bien, Chrollo.

–¿Qué te prometa…? ¿Es en serio? –preguntó Chrollo, disgustado.

–Debo admitir que tu plan fue casi perfecto. Sólo por eso haré una excepción –declaró Hisoka–. Nadie que me haya golpeado así vivió para contarlo y sólo una persona tiene mi permiso para lastimarme. Y no sos vos, Chrollo –aclaró. 

–En serio estás loco…

–Ya lo sabés. Te dejo salir, pero si faltás a tu promesa, te mataré sin dudarlo.

Chrollo se mantuvo en silencio. Hisoka suspiró.

―Bueno, supongo que eso cuenta como un sí ―dijo.

Se acercó a Chrollo.

–Una cosa más, antes de que salgas –agregó. Chrollo ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo–. No sé qué diablos pasará por tu cabezota, pero te aseguro que jamás, en toda mi vida, sentí una atracción tan fuerte como la que hay entre nosotros. Por eso me dejé llevar. Disculpame si no te gustó. Yo no pienso forzarte a nada, así que…

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y disolvió las ataduras de Nen que sujetaban a Chrollo. Éste trastabilló al perder el sostén contra la pared, pero enseguida recuperó el equilibrio. Dio media vuelta para mirar a Hisoka: estaba parado frente a él, de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa enigmática.

―Loco hijo de puta. Sos un verdadero idiota si crees que me conocés. No me conocés en absoluto ―dijo Chrollo muy enojado. Se ajustó el pantalón y salió sin mirar atrás.

―Y vos tampoco me conocés, Chrollo― murmuró Hisoka.


	22. EL TORNADO

Luego de salir del baño, Hisoka se dirigió a la cocina. El café que había dejado en la cafetera eléctrica ya estaba listo. Sacó su taza favorita de la alacena y se sirvió. 

El tintinear de la cuchara era el único sonido en la cocina. El living también estaba vacío y silencioso. Miró el reloj de pared. Faltaban quince minutos para las tres de la madrugada. Se frotó los ojos y suspiró. Aspiró el agradable aroma del café que le ayudaría a despejar el súbito cansancio. Deseó sumergirse en su jacuzzi, pero sabía que no tenía tiempo para eso ahora.

Bebió hasta la mitad, apoyó la taza en el plato y esperó. Un golpe fuerte sonó lejano. Aguzó el oído. Otros dos golpes lo siguieron, junto con muchos insultos y maldiciones. La voz de Chrollo llegaba desde su habitación al fondo del pasillo, junto con muchos más golpes.

–La vas a romper así… –murmuró Hisoka.

Por las patadas a la puerta, dedujo que Chrollo ya había descubierto que una invisible traba de Goma Bungee impedía que se cerrara. Hisoka bebió su café mientras aguardaba a que Chrollo se cansara de descargar su furia. A los ruidos de patadas los siguieron otros distintos, pero igual de estruendosos. Hisoka volvió a apoyar la taza y prestó atención. Frunció el ceño preocupado.

Al cabo de un rato volvió el silencio. Hisoka se levantó y comenzó a preparar unos sándwiches. Separó una bandeja; agregó dos vasos y una jarra con jugo de naranjas recién exprimido.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Tirado sobre su cama, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza húmeda por el baño, Chrollo miraba el techo. Gruñó con bronca al escuchar los golpes en su puerta entreabierta.

–¡Andate! ¡¡Dejame en paz!! –gritó, exasperado.

Se hizo un silencio. Al cabo de unos segundos…

Toc. Toc. Toc.

―Si ya sabés que está abierto, ¡¿Para qué carajo golpeas?! ¡Idiota! –volvió a gritar.

Se incorporó y arrojó lo primero que encontró a su alcance. Un libro de tapa gruesa se estrelló contra la puerta. Luego lo siguió otro; también voló una silla de madera. Pero los llamados a la puerta continuaron. Chrollo optó por un obstinado silencio. Volvió a tirarse en la cama y trató de ignorar a Hisoka.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Toc. Toc-

―¡Entrá! —respondió furioso; Se sentó agitado a los pies de la cama.

―Bueno, bueno, calmate… ¿no es mejor así? Hay que entrar con invitación, como los vampiros ―bromeó Hisoka.

Sostenía la bandeja con ambas manos mientras empujaba la puerta con su cadera; tuvo que hacer fuerza para correr los objetos rotos que obstaculizaban la entrada. 

―¿y ahora qué querés? ¡Andate! –le ordenó Chrollo.

―No puedo, acabo de entrar —respondió Hisoka; avanzó con sumo cuidado para no pisar los innumerables objetos tirados en la habitación–. ¿Te bañaste?¿Tan rápido? –preguntó al ver el pelo mojado, la remera y pantalón distintos a los que traía puestos.

–¿Qué te importa? –preguntó Chrollo, exasperado–. No estoy para bromas. Andate. Dale.

―No quiero que estés enojado conmigo. Vine a disculparme –dijo Hisoka. Chrollo chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Hisoka le mostró la bandeja–. Mirá, te preparé sándwiches y jugo ¿Querés?

―No, no quiero. Llevátelos y llevate también tus malditas disculpas.

Hisoka suspiró. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa que hacía de escritorio. Chrollo no dijo nada, pero miró con ansiedad la jarra con el jugo y los hielos tintineantes. Tenía sed. Su frigobar estaba vacío y de ninguna manera iría a la cocina, por si se cruzaba con Hisoka.

―Bueno, no me perdones si no querés –dijo Hisoka, mientras servía el jugo en ambos vasos–. Yo igual te prometí que no te iba a hacer nada. Es más, ni siquiera voy a tocarte. Tomá –le extendió un vaso.

–Ya te dije que no quiero. Y no te tengo miedo, si eso es lo que insinuás.

―¡Jamás pensaría eso! –exclamó Hisoka–. Bueno, si no querés te lo dejo acá.

Apoyó el vaso de Chrollo sobre el escritorio y bebió del suyo hasta terminarlo. Tomó un sándwich y miró a su alrededor. Vio que no había donde sentarse –las dos únicas sillas estaban destrozadas–. Sonrió y se acercó hacia Chrollo, sentado a los pies de la cama.

Chrollo se levantó en cuanto lo vio acercarse y fue hacia la mesa. Hisoka lo ignoró y se sentó en el lugar que había quedado libre. Comió su sándwich mientras observaba los destrozos en toda la habitación. Parecía que un tornado había arrasado el lugar.

―¿Qué hacés ahí sentado? –le recriminó Chrollo–. ¿Por qué no te vas? Andate. No tenés nada que hacer acá.

―No. No pensé que te pondrías tan loco por lo de la puerta. Ahora te ayudo a orde...

―¡No! —fue la cortante respuesta de Chrollo―. Dejalo así y andate.

―De verdad. De haberlo sabido te habría dejado tranquilo; no habría trabado...

—¿En serio? ¿Y entonces por qué mierda no te vas y así _sí_ me dejás tranquilo? –exclamó con un golpe en la mesa. Los vasos tintinearon.

–Calmate…

–¡No me calmo nada! –gritó Chrollo–. Es más ¿sabés qué? me voy yo. Me largo ya mismo. ¡Listo! Se acabó.

Hisoka se levantó de un salto y lo agarró del brazo, justo cuando pasó por delante, camino al vestidor.

―¡No…! ¿Cómo que te vas? ―preguntó sorprendido.

―¡Soltame! ―gritó Chrollo, mientras le pegaba un violento empujón. Hisoka cayó sentado sobre la cama–. ¿Vas a empezar otra vez? ¡Qué poco te duran las promesas!

Entro al vestidor, donde bajó un par de bolsos y los arrojó al piso. Hisoka se asomó a la puerta con expresión incrédula. Chrollo abría los cajones y metía la ropa dentro de los bolsos, empujándola con violencia.

―Dale Chrollo, no seas así. No te vayas. Ya te dije que no va a volver a pasar.

Chrollo levantó la vista y lo miró con furia; luego siguió empacando, sin responder. Hisoka suspiró frustrado. 

–Al final ya no sé qué más hacer. Cuanto más quiero que te tranquilices, más loco te pones.

―¿Qué?...¿Que _yo_ me pongo loco? –preguntó Chrollo, sorprendido– ¿Y vos qué, no hiciste nada? –tiró la ropa que tenía en la mano al piso, con bronca–. ¿Ahora yo soy el loco?

–Bueno… ¿vos ves cómo te pones?

–¡Pero….!

Chrollo se cubrió los ojos con una mano, mientras mantenía la otra cerrada en un puño tembloroso, en un enorme esfuerzo por calmarse. Respiró profundo un par de veces. Después, bajó la mano y miró a Hisoka.

–Escuchame –dijo, más calmado pero tenso–, yo igual me iba a ir por la mañana, ya lo tenía decidido…

–No, no digas eso…

–Sí. Me voy. Punto. Yo sólo quería dormir un par de horas porque estoy realmente agotado, pero bueno, es imposible. Me voy ahora y listo. No tiene sentido que espere.

―¡Ahí está!–exclamó Hisoka, con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos–. Hagamos así: esperá hasta el amanecer. Hasta las seis.

–Hisoka, basta. Me voy ahora.

–Pará, escuchame. Si para las seis no te convencí para que te quedes, me voy yo.

Chrollo hizo una mueca.

–En serio –insistió Hisoka– Si pierdo me voy al bar o, no sé, por ahí. Así vos armás tus bolsos y te vas sin que nadie te moleste.

Chrollo resopló; sabía que discutir con Hisoka era como querer mover una montaña. Estaba seguro de que sería mucho más fácil enfrentarse a golpes antes que hacerle cambiar de opinión cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza.

–Hisoka, sabés que no tiene sentido lo que decís. Yo no voy a cambiar de idea y vos no vas a cumplir tu promesa, así que mejor me voy ahora. No insistas más.

–¿Y adónde vas a ir? Son las tres de la mañana…

–Pero… ¿Con quién te crees que hablás? –lo increpó Chrollo–. Soy el jefe del Gen’ei Ryodan. ¿Te parece que no tengo adónde ir? ¿Adónde te crees que viví todos estos años? ¡Tengo un montón de refugios que no conocés! –exclamó muy ofendido. Lo volvía loco que Hisoka lo subestimara todo el tiempo.

Hisoka sonrió, un brillo pícaro iluminó su mirada.

―¿Ves? con más razón entonces. Si con _tantos_ refugios aceptaste venir conmigo, podés quedarte tres horas más. No es tanto lo que te pido. ¿No te parece justo? ―preguntó Hisoka, apoyado en el marco de la puerta del vestidor. Consciente o no de su posición, otra vez le bloqueaba la salida. 

A Chrollo no se le escapó ese detalle, como así tampoco el hecho de que, en cierta forma, Hisoka tenía razón. Daba lo mismo irse a las tres que a las seis. De hecho, su idea era salir por la mañana, por mayor seguridad. Pero no confiaba en que Hisoka cumpliría su palabra.

―Tenés razón; da lo mismo que me vaya ahora o a las seis –concedió Chrollo–. El problema es que no te creo nada. No vas a cumplir.

―Chrollo, no quiero que te vayas con una mala idea sobre mí. Si logro cambiar eso aunque sea, estaré contento. Si te quedás estaré muy feliz. Y si te vas, bueno… me emborracharé en el bar. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?

Chrollo lo meditó en silencio. Miró a Hisoka con los ojos entornados, a la espera de algún gesto que delatara una mentira. Finalmente suspiró resignado. Se decidió por la opción menos problemática: no discutir con Hisoka.

―Bueno, está bien. Me quedo hasta las seis, pero…

Hisoka lo interrumpió con exclamaciones de alegría.

–Te lo advierto –continuó Chrollo, su rostro severo y su voz muy seria–: me llegás a tocar otra vez y te mato; te juro que viviré sólo para matarte ¿Entendiste bien?

―Tranquilo Chrollo. Te entendí. Valoro mucho mi vida, así que no te toco ni te molesto –respondió Hisoka. Dio media vuelta y fue hasta la bandeja con comida–. Tengo hambre, ¿seguro que no querés nada?

–No, gracias –dijo Chrollo. Suspiró con resignación y se puso a guardar la ropa tirada dentro del bolso.

Hisoka volvió a sentarse a los pies de la cama. Se puso a hojear un libro mientras comía otro sándwich, ignorando por completo a Chrollo. Éste lo miró desconfiado; al cabo de unos minutos pasó por delante de Hisoka, directo hasta la bandeja. Tomó su vaso con jugo y lo bebió sin pausa. Enseguida se sirvió otro, que vació hasta la mitad. Luego fue el turno del sándwich; esta vez se forzó a comer despacio. No quiso mirar a Hisoka; estaba seguro que estaría sonriendo al ver como Chrollo atacaba la comida y bebida que había rechazado. Y no se equivocaba.

Mientras terminaba su segundo sándwich, miró a Hisoka. Éste seguía leyendo el libro, ahora recostado sobre la cama y apoyado sobre su codo, al parecer abstraído por completo en la lectura.

Decidió olvidarse de él por el momento y miró la habitación. Gruñó con desazón al ver los destrozos que cubrían todo el lugar. No había quedado un solo objeto sano, salvo los muebles más pesados. Hasta los estantes estaban rotos o inclinados; los libros habían terminado sobre la cómoda o en el piso.

Justo antes de que llegara Hisoka había pensado en irse y dejar todo tirado; era lo menos que se merecía. Pero ahora no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado por los resultados de su rabieta, justificada o no.

―Bueno –dijo Chrollo con un suspiro–, ya que no puedo dormir, aprovecharé para limpiar un poco todo esto.

Hisoka levantó la vista de su libro y miró a Chrollo sin decir una palabra.

–Sí. Bueno, eso es lo que haré. Ahora mismo –concluyó Chrollo, decidido.

Hisoka siguió sin decir nada. Chrollo comenzó a levantar los libros y a acomodarlos sobre la mesa y la cómoda. Trató de arreglar los estantes pero estaban muy rotos y volvían a caerse. Fue entonces cuando exclamó, frustrado:

―Dale, ¿qué estás tramando?¿No te enoja que haya destrozado toda la habitación? –esperó a que Hisoka contestara, pero apenas si levantó la vista para mirarlo–. ¿No vas a decir nada? Yo ni sé por dónde empezar y vos ahí acostado como si nada. ¡Mirá! ¡Hasta el maldito televisor hice pedazos! ―pateó la pantalla que estaba en el piso, toda quebrada.

Hisoka cerró su libro y se sentó. Miró la habitación todo a su alrededor.

―Sí, claro que vi lo que hiciste; no soy ciego. Tu poder de destrucción es admirable, lo admito, pero no entiendo por qué estás tan molesto… No sé, ¿qué se supone que debería hacer?

―¿Qué se supone…? ¿En serio? ¡Yo me volvería loco si alguien viniera y destrozara todo en mi casa! Son tus cosas, nada de esto es mío y lo rompí todo ¡No te creo que no estás enojado!

―Bueno, ves, ahí está tu problema, Chrollo. Das por sentado que todos reaccionamos igual y no es así.

–Dale, no te hagas el santo ahora –respondió Chrollo.

―No. Es obvio que no me alegra que hayas roto todo, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Lo hecho, hecho está. Son sólo cosas, se reponen y listo. Me preocupa, sí, que te hayas alterado tanto. Eso sí me pone mal, pero bueno… Si te lo digo tampoco me vas a creer.

Chrollo desvió la mirada. No quería entrar en cuestiones de sentimientos personales.

―Como sea. Voy a pagarte lo que rompí, no te preocupes por eso.

―Ni se te ocurra ―lo interrumpió Hisoka―. Jamás te pedí eso. Además, sería el colmo ¿no te parece? Supongo que me lo merezco, así que olvidate. Dejá así, no ordenes nada. Mañana se ocupará la gente de limpieza.

―Sí, pero falta un montón hasta las seis –dijo Chrollo–, así que voy a ordenar un poco, así se me pasa más rápido. De paso separo los libros que me voy a llevar. Voy a buscar unas bolsas.

Pasó por arriba de los objetos tirados y salió. Se sintió aliviado cuando se encontró por fin solo, en medio del enorme departamento silencioso. Abrió el armario donde guardaban los elementos de limpieza y sacó dos paquetes de bolsas de residuos grandes, la pala y la escoba.

Vio la cafetera llena y decidió que era un buen momento para descansar un poco. Dejó las cosas y fue hasta la heladera. Sonrió al ver que todavía quedaba una porción de pastel de chocolate. Mientras buscaba el plato y los cubiertos, no pudo dejar de pensar que apenas unas horas atrás había estado muy tranquilo sentado en el sillón, comiendo pizza y mirando su película favorita. Luego todo se había vuelto una locura.

Un suspiro de tristeza alivió un poco la opresión en su pecho. Sentado a la mesa del comedor diario, con su taza preferida llena de café, comió despacio su postre favorito. Suspiró otra vez, pero ahora por placer, al sentir la suave textura y el sabor del chocolate que se disolvía lujurioso en su boca. Nunca había probado una torta tan rica como la que vendían en el bar que solían frecuentar con Hisoka.

«Voy a extrañar esto», pensó. Una punzada de tristeza lo lastimó sin que ningún suspiro llegara para aliviarlo. Abrumado, sacudió su cabeza y pensó en lo enojado que estaba, en todo lo que había pasado. Tenía motivos de sobra para marcharse.

Apuró lo que quedaba del postre, terminó el café y se levantó. Tomó los artículos de limpieza cuando lo asaltó una duda. ¿Acaso era necesario que volviera? Le había prometido a Hisoka que no se marcharía, pero no que se quedaría en el mismo lugar que él. Tranquilamente podría tirarse en el sillón a esperar que pasen las horas.

Sonrió. Era una idea tentadora, pero la descartó enseguida. Era obvio que Hisoka pretendía que se quedara cerca, de modo que era imposible predecir cómo reaccionaría si trataba de evitarlo. Y ya había tenido demasiadas sorpresas por una noche.

Suspiró con resignación y un toque de fastidio. Enseguida otra idea lo asaltó. Dejó las cosas en el piso y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida. Tomó las llaves; abrió la puerta sin problema. Hizo una mueca de decepción, pues seguía sin saber qué tramaba Hisoka. La puerta no estaba bloqueada, no había trucos ni trampas de Nen. Es más, podría salir en ese mismo instante y nadie lo detendría. 

Miró hacia atrás para ver si venía Hisoka. Luego entró al elegante palier privado y, con desconfianza, llamó al ascensor. De seguro habría una trampa allí. No era posible que fuera tan fácil; Hisoka no pasaría ese detalle por alto.

El ascensor se detuvo frente a él. Las puertas se abrieron, invitándolo a subir.


	23. SOLO LA VERDAD - parte 1

–No me digas. ¿En serio…? –se preguntó Chrollo en cuanto regresó a su habitación.

Dejó la escoba y bolsas en el piso y se acercó a la cama.

―Ey… ¿Te dormiste al final? ¿Para eso querías que me quede? ―preguntó con evidente fastidio.

Hisoka sonrió por debajo del libro abierto que descansaba sobre sus ojos. Yacía acostado de espaldas. Sus pies estaban apoyados en el piso, como si sencillamente se hubiese dejado caer hacia atrás.

―No me dormí. Leo este libro ¿ves? es muy interesante ―respondió Hisoka con una pequeña sonrisa, sin moverse. El libro que cubría la mitad de su cara protegía sus ojos de la luz brillante y dejaba su boca al descubierto.

Chrollo se acercó por el costado de la cama y lo miró.

―Lo estás leyendo al revés –le dijo.

Hisoka levantó un poco el libro para poder mirar a Chrollo, parado a su lado. Luego tomó el libro, lo dio vuelta y lo colocó otra vez sobre sus ojos, esta vez en la posición correcta.

―Gracias. Con razón no lo entendía –respondió. Una amplia sonrisa asomó en la parte visible de su cara; era la primera vez que Chrollo le seguía una broma.

Chrollo estuvo a punto de sonreír también por la ocurrencia, pero la imprevista punzada de deseo que le provocó la sensual sonrisa asomada en el rostro semi oculto, hizo que inmediatamente bajara la vista y se alejara del borde. Tomó la escoba y se puso a juntar los pedazos de adornos.

―Tardaste tanto que pensé que te habías ido ―comentó Hisoka al cabo de un rato, sin cambiar de posición.

―Vi que había café y aproveché para servirme uno. ¿Por qué no lo trajiste antes?

―¿Con lo alterado que estabas? Ni loco. Lo pensé, pero me imaginé ese café casi hirviendo arrojado sobre mi hermoso cuerpo y cambié de idea enseguida ―respondió Hisoka debajo del libro.

―Hiciste bien ―respondió Chrollo. Hizo un breve silencio, y luego agregó―: Y sí. También estuve a punto de irme, pero tengo todas mis cosas acá, en la pieza. Hubiera sido complicado salir sin plata ni documentos. Además te hice una promesa y soy un hombre de palabra.

―Pero qué suerte la mía, encontrar justo un asesino con principios.

―¡Ja! ¿Y a qué viene ese comentario? –protestó Chrollo–. Deberías agradecer que no me haya ido, en vez de estar acá durmiendo como si nada.

―¡Al contrario! Agradezco mucho que no te hayas ido. Estarías muerto si lo hubieras hecho.

―¿A sí? Ibas a perseguirme, ¿no? Ya lo suponía ―lo increpó Chrollo.

―No haría falta. Habrías muerto a los cinco segundos –respondió Hisoka.

Sin sacarse el libro de encima, extendió un brazo hacia arriba; un resplandor de Nen brilló encima de su mano, un haz rosado que atravesaba todo el cuarto y salía por la puerta abierta.

–Hay una red de Nen en la cabina del ascensor –explicó–. Se hubiera estirado cuando bajabas, sin que te dieras cuenta –el haz rosado se hizo más finito, como si algo lo jalara del otro lado–. Pero yo sí lo sabría y entonces… –movió la mano hacia atrás; la luz rosada regresó y se comprimió rápidamente en su puño–, Adiós Chrollo; cortadito en rebanadas. ¿Sabías que puede volverse tan fuerte como hilos de acero, no?

Chrollo lo miró asombrado, ¡había una trampa después de todo!

–¿Te imaginas? ¡Qué horrible! –continuó Hisoka–. atrapado por esa red de Nen que te empujaría al techo, atravesaría tu cuerpo… Quedarían rebanadas –trató de aguantar la risa–,… rebanadas de Chrollo... –lanzó una carcajada.

―¿De qué te reís? –preguntó Chrollo incrédulo–. ¿De verdad…? ¿En serio ibas a matarme?

–Sí escapabas, sí –dijo muy serio–; con mi nuevo poder: “ _Grand Slicer_ ” –tituló en el aire con las manos. El libro tembló sobre su cabeza mientras otra vez se reía a carcajadas.

–Maldito loco. Hablo en serio. Todo es motivo de burla para vos… ―enojado, se acercó al lado de Hisoka― ¡Y mirame a la cara cuando me hablás, idiota! –le sacó el libro de la cara con un manotón.

Hisoka se movió veloz; sujetó su muñeca y lo jaló hacia sí. Chrollo cayó encima suyo. Quedaron cara a cara.

―Te miro Chrollo, no puedo dejar de hacerlo. ¿Está bien así o preferís más cerca? ―dijo a escasos veinte centímetros de su rostro, sin soltarlo.

Chrollo se sonrojó de inmediato. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza. 

―¡Soltame! –exclamó, mientras se apartaba con un empujón.

Hisoka no hizo ningún esfuerzo por retenerlo. Chrollo se quedó de pie, enojado mientras Hisoka volvía a sentarse a los pies de la cama.

–Vos pegaste primero ―aclaró Hisoka–. Dale, cambiá la cara. Claro que es una broma –sonrió–. No hay ninguna trampa. Lo acabo de inventar para molestarte. 

Chrollo lo miró con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados; todavía no estaba convencido.

―Hablo en serio, disculpame –sonrió Hisoka–. Tengo un sentido del humor horrible, ya me conocés. No puedo evitarlo, está en mi naturaleza –se encogió de hombros.

Ambos se miraron en silencio. Finalmente Chrollo aflojó los brazos y resopló resignado.

―¿Quién te entiende? Te perjudicas vos mismo –dijo Chrollo–. Si pensás que con esto vas a convencerme para que me quede, estás chiflado.

Dio media vuelta, tomó la escoba y comenzó a barrer los fragmentos de adornos tirados en la alfombra. Hisoka lo miró.

―Estás equivocado –dijo–. Sería imposible para mí convencerte de hacer algo que no quieras.

―¿Ah, sí? ―preguntó Chrollo; se dio vuelta para mirarlo–. ¿Y entonces cómo pensás lograr que me quede?

―Ah… eso tendrás que descubrirlo por vos mismo. Yo no pienso mostrar mis cartas ―respondió Hisoka; sonreía con aire triunfador y enigmático.

A Chrollo le palpitó la sien de la bronca.

―Sos _tan_ irritante ―declaró.

Se dio vuelta y comenzó a barrer los vidrios de los cuadros rotos. Hisoka se agachó y recogió el libro que había caído al piso. 

–Bueno, supongo que no te importará si yo sigo leyendo, ¿verdad? Este libro es muy interesante.

Sin esperar respuesta volvió a acostarse de espaldas en la cama, apoyó otra vez el libro abierto sobre sus ojos (primero se aseguró de que estuviera al derecho) y luego estiró los brazos a ambos lados, en cruz. Chrollo giró la cabeza y lo espió. La sensual sonrisa de Hisoka parecía burlarse de su inútil resistencia.

―Idiota ―masculló; volvió a ocuparse de limpiar el desorden. 

Se mantuvieron tranquilos y en silencio durante un buen rato; sólo se escuchaba el sonido de pedazos de cerámica y vidrio arrastrados por la escoba. Chrollo ubicó los libros en pilas contra la pared. Luego se agachó para recoger los fragmentos más grandes y meterlos en la bolsa. Soltó una exclamación de dolor al pincharse el dedo con el borde afilado de un jarrón roto.

–Tené cuidado porque esta vez no pienso curarte, aunque me ruegues de rodillas –le advirtió Hisoka sin moverse de la cama; enseguida agregó–: aunque bueno, en ese caso, quizás sí ―rió entre dientes ante la idea.

–Ja, ja. Muy gracioso. Seguí soñando –contestó Chrollo molesto, mientras se chupaba la sangre del dedo. Era un corte pequeño que dejó de sangrar enseguida.

–Lo que me recuerda… –dijo Hisoka. Dejó el libro a un costado y se sentó–. Todavía no me dijiste por qué estabas en mi baño.

Chrollo se puso pálido. 

–¿Y eso qué importa ahora? –respondió a la defensiva, mientras miraba para otro lado–: Además, ya te lo dije. Se me rompió la afeitadora.

–Dale, Chrollo, sabés que es mentira –se rió Hisoka–. Contame; si total ya te vas, ¿qué tan malo puede ser? ―insistió.

―Ya te lo dije. Se me rompió la afeitadora y fui a buscar la tuya prestada. Es todo –reafirmó Chrollo, con rostro serio.

―¿En serio? ¿Se te rompió? –repitió Hisoka. Sonrió y un brillo travieso iluminó su mirada–. ¿Estás seguro? –agregó mientras empezaba a levantarse.

Chrollo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y trató de atajarlo. Esquivaron muebles, saltaron libros y bolsas. Hisoka se reía mientras ambos corrían, se empujaban y se tironeaban como niños, en una carrera con obstáculos hacia la puerta.

Hisoka llegó primero y entró al baño lindero. Chrollo se detuvo en la puerta, agitado. De ninguna manera iba a seguirlo a allí dentro. Esperó unos segundos y suspiró con resignación en cuanto escuchó el zumbido de su afeitadora.

―¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía! ―exclamó victorioso Hisoka desde el interior.

Chrollo aflojó los hombros, vencido, y entró a su cuarto con las manos en los bolsillos; pateó los objetos que tenía delante. Hisoka no tardó en aparecer. Zumbaba imitando el ruido de la afeitadora.

–A uno que yo sé le va a crecer la nariz por decir mentiras ―se burló Hisoka, mientras lo seguía.

–¡Cortala, querés! ―protestó Chrollo avergonzado. Pateó el televisor con fastidio para poder pasar.

―Bueno, no te pongas así. ¿No fue divertido? ―preguntó Hisoka.

Lo pasó rápido y volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama, sonriente como un niño. Chrollo resopló otra vez; se quedó de pie al borde de la mesa. Miró su celular: recién eran las cuatro.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó Hisoka; movía las rodillas ansioso mientras esperaba la confesión de Chrollo.

Un incómodo silencio llenó la habitación. Chrollo se puso a acomodar, de espaldas a Hisoka, decidido a restarle importancia al asunto. 

―Nada importante. Fue simple curiosidad –empezó–. Quise saber cómo fue que cambiaste tan rápido –dudó un instante antes de continuar–. O sea… llegaste tan enojado y gruñendo… y de pronto saliste tan contento del baño –no se animaba a darse vuelta, sentía las orejas calientes y coloradas–. Era obvio que estabas herido, sino no habrías ido a ver a Machi –hizo un silencio. Agradeció que Hisoka no lo interrumpiera–. Y me gustó la navaja, eso sí fue verdad –afirmó en tono rápido y seguro.

Hisoka no dijo nada, pero después soltó la carcajada.

–¿En serio? ¿Fue por eso? Pero me hubieras preguntado, ¡qué tonto!

Se rió otra vez. Chrollo no se movió, sentía que sus orejas ardían de vergüenza.

–Bueno, ahora ya lo sabés, fue por la Textura Engañosa –completó Hisoka. Después preguntó: ―¿Y por qué decís que entré enojado? No me acuerdo de eso.

–¡Dale! ¿cómo que no te acordás? –protestó Chrollo al tiempo que se levantaba y giraba para mirarlo de frente–. Si entraste gruñendo. Ni hola me dijiste; te fuiste directo a tu pieza.

–¿En serio hice eso?

–Sí. Es más, después me di cuenta de que era porque estabas lastimado, por lo de Machi, pero al principio pensé que te habías enojado porque…

―¡Pará! No digas nada más ―lo interrumpió Hisoka. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar dijo–: voy a mostrarte lo que siempre pasa. Alcanzame unas hojas y bolígrafos.

Chrollo lo miró desconcertado.

–Dale –insistió Hisoka, con una sonrisa–. Sólo quiero mostrarte algo. Será divertido, vas a ver.

Chrollo titubeó pero finalmente accedió. Sacó de su escritorio un par de hojas blancas y bolígrafos. Las repartió y se quedó de pie, al lado del escritorio.

―Es fácil ―comenzó Hisoka―. Anotá lo que vos pensaste.

–No, pará… –protestó Chrollo–, ¿qué es esto, una terapia?

–Dale, vos seguime el juego –insistió Hisoka–. Así de paso matás el tiempo. ¿No es por eso que mirabas tu celular?

Chrollo lo miró con el ceño fruncido y no dijo nada. Hisoka continuó con la explicación.

–Te decía. Vos anotá el motivo por el que creíste que yo entré enojado y gruñendo, como vos decís. No lo de Machi, lo otro que me estabas por contar –aclaró–. Y yo voy a anotar mi propia versión y después comparamos, ¿qué te parece?

–Me parece una ridiculez.

–Dale, no seas amargo. Lo hacemos juntos, así no podrás decir que lo inventé después de escucharte. Eso sí –hizo una pausa–. Escribamos _sólo la verdad_. Nada de mentiras.

Hisoka extendió su dedo meñique para sellar la promesa. Chrollo giró los ojos, paso el peso de un pie al otro. A regañadientes aceptó. Enlazó su dedo meñique con el de Hisoka. Luego se puso a escribir.

Al cabo de unos minutos estuvieron listos. Hisoka le entregó su nota y tomó la de Chrollo.

―¡No tiene sentido! Te burlás de mí como siempre. ¡Me tenés harto! –protestó Chrollo ofuscado. Hizo un bollo con la nota de Hisoka y la arrojó contra la pared. Estaba colorado como un tomate.

―¡Ay, Chrollo, en serio! ―exclamó Hisoka; no podía parar de reírse. Luego trató de calmarse–. ¿Te das cuenta lo que pasa? Todo el tiempo supones cosas que no son ciertas.

–Cortala. No quiero escucharte.

–Pero es verdad, –insistió Hisoka–. ¿Cómo podría haberme enojado porque comías pizza en el sillón? Sólo a vos se te ocurre. Ahora entiendo por qué te paraste con ese aire tan culpable.

–Basta, ¡callate! –protestó Chrollo. Se moría de vergüenza; sólo quería salir de ahí. Dio unos pasos hacia la salida. Hisoka se levantó y le cortó el paso.

–Esperá, en serio… No me burlo más.

–Correte, te dije que era mala idea –trató de avanzar y Hisoka se movió otra vez, con mucho cuidado de no tocarlo.

–Pero por qué te ponés mal… ¿No viste que fue al revés? ¿Lo leíste bien?

Hisoka habló con un tono suave y amable, muy distinto al de hacía unos segundos. Sin una pizca de burla en su voz. Chrollo dudó. Su cuerpo temblaba, indeciso. Quería huir pero no podía hacerlo; tampoco pelear, ni correr. Quería desaparecer, pero no podía.

–Mirá, te lo leo, ¿querés? –dijo Hisoka, en el mismo tono suave y amable.

Extendió una mano hacia Chrollo, para que se quede allí quieto, y se agachó para recoger el bollo de papel, sin dejar de mirarlo. Chrollo no dijo nada, ni tampoco se movió. Hisoka alisó la nota y comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

–” _Hoy entré preocupado y triste porque estaba seguro de que te habías ido, ya que no me mandaste ni un solo mensaje mientras estuve fuera…”_

–No tenía ninguna obligación de escribirte, jamás quedamos en eso ―interrumpió Chrollo, con voz gruñona.

– _“… a pesar de que te había dicho que me iría por tres días y ya había pasado más del doble”_ ―continuó Hisoka–. _“Por eso, me alegré mucho al verte, porque no esperaba encontrarte. Y más contento me puse cuando te vi tan cómodo comiendo en el living con los pies sobre la mesa, como si fuera tu propia casa”_

Chrollo chasqueó la boca, resopló incómodo y se cruzó de brazos.

_–“Nunca te había visto así. Me dieron ganas de correr a abrazarte pero de pronto te paraste y me miraste como si estuvieras muy enojado conmigo por haberte interrumpido, y entonces pensé que de verdad te molestó que volviera…”_

–¿En serio tengo que escuchar esto? –masculló Chrollo; bufó, miró hacia el piso y siguió pasando el peso de un pie al otro _._

 _–“Eso me hizo sentir muy mal y no supe qué hacer. Así que creo que quizás sí te gruñí, pero yo quise decir hola, pero me dio tanta vergüenza verte enojado, que me fui directo a mi pieza. Después sí, salí muy contento del baño porque, al final, no te habías ido”_ –concluyó.

―¡Por favor! Es más que obvio que lo inventaste –protestó Chrollo.

Hisoka lo miró. Hizo un bollo con el papel y lo arrojó a la pila de objetos rotos.

―Bueno, no es así, es la pura verdad ―respondió cortante. Se acercó a Chrollo–. Si no me creés preguntame cualquier cosa, lo que sea, mi promesa sigue en pie: sólo la verdad.

Chrollo negó con la cabeza, de brazos cruzados y sin mirar a Hisoka. Luego de un largo silencio, Hisoka suspiró desilusionado. Volvió a la cama, se sentó en su lugar y se recostó hacia atrás. Esta vez acomodó un almohadón bajo su cabeza y volvió a colocarse el libro sobre los ojos.

―Entonces voy a seguir leyendo este libro tan interesante. Vos avisame cuando sea la hora de irte, así te saludo y me voy ―dijo con voz fría, sin ninguna sonrisa esta vez.

Chrollo no respondió ni se movió. Se quedó apoyado contra el escritorio a la espera de que Hisoka soltara sus habituales carcajadas o dijera alguna tontería. Pero desde que calló, lo único que se movió fue su vientre desnudo, que subía y bajaba despacio al ritmo de su respiración profunda, casi imperceptible.


	24. SOLO LA VERDAD - parte 2

Chrollo no sabría decir cuánto tiempo se quedó con la mirada perdida, sumido en sus pensamientos mientras observaba el lento respirar de Hisoka.

Un repentino cosquilleo en la boca del estómago le advirtió que contemplaba demasiado atento cada músculo que quedaba a la vista, cada centímetro de piel expuesta por culpa de la camisa desabrochada que caía perezosa a los costados. Se sonrojó de inmediato. Se dio vuelta y se dispuso a acomodar lo que faltaba, agrupar los libros y tirar el resto de las cosas. Sus pensamientos enseguida volvieron a rumiar lo sucedido hacía poco. No podía creer que Hisoka escribiera esa carta; estaba seguro de que era otra de sus mentiras. ¿Por qué se alegraría de verlo? no tenía sentido.

Se detuvo, con un libro en las manos, al recordar el momento en que Hisoka le tocó la cabeza por primera vez, cuando revolvió sus cabellos justo antes de salir para ver a Machi. Fue tan intenso que hasta volvió a sentir un cosquilleo en el cuero cabelludo. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esa sensación. “Me sorprendió, eso fue todo”, pensó. Enseguida llegaron las escenas del baño; el Hisoka suave del principio, el agresivo después. Un imprevisto espasmo de deseo le quitó el aliento.

Apoyó el libro con fuerza en la pila. Pensó que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse. Cualquier persona se excitaría si la tocan. Hisoka estaba equivocado. Dejó la nueva pila de libros contra la pared, al lado de las demás. Se dio vuelta para mirar a Hisoka, quien seguía durmiendo con el libro sobre su cara. Recordó el frío y la tristeza que lo había inundado al abrazarlo en aquel momento. Se estremeció y se frotó los brazos para borrar esa desagradable sensación.

Había olvidado cómo se sentía conectar tan hondo con las vivencias de otra persona. De niño le ocurría muy seguido; sentía demasiado y casi siempre eran cosas malas. Al crecer había aprendido a insensibilizarse y a distanciarse de las personas. Ahora, de pronto, volvía esa conexión olvidada.

Miró a Hisoka de reojo. Él tenía la culpa, pensó, por irritarlo tanto, todo el tiempo. Nunca paraba de molestarlo. Y ahora ni siquiera lo dejaba dormir. Así cualquiera se alteraría. Hisoka agotaba a cualquiera, pero por suerte ya no tendría que verlo más.

Dejó los libros en el suelo y lo miró, muy satisfecho con sus conclusiones. Observó el pecho que apenas se movía; el vientre subía y bajaba muy despacio, al ritmo de las respiraciones profundas y espaciadas. Lo envidió por poder dormirse con tanta facilidad.

Se acercó y levantó otros libros que estaban al lado de la cama. Pensó que iba a extrañar la comodidad del gimnasio propio. Hisoka movió la mano y se rascó el ombligo, justo en el lugar en donde lo estaba mirando Chrollo. Éste se sobresaltó asustado. Hisoka deslizó su mano que volvió a caer al costado de su cuerpo. Chrollo suspiró y se apartó con los libros en las manos.

Se imaginó qué habría dicho Hisoka si despertaba y lo veía parado justo al lado. Chrollo se enojó consigo mismo por su imprudencia. Agarró con bronca la bolsa de residuos donde había dejado los restos de vidrios y adornos, para llevarla hacia la puerta. Pero al levantarla se rasgó por los elementos cortantes de su interior.

―¡Maldita sea! ―protestó y soltó la bolsa con fuerza.

―Dejá eso. Mañana les digo a los de limpieza que se lleven todo.

Chrollo se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Hisoka, quien seguía acostado.

―¿No estabas durmiendo?

―Quería dormir, pero tus pensamientos me aturdían todo el tiempo ―respondió Hisoka.

Chrollo contuvo la respiración y se puso pálido. Jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de que Hisoka pudiera leer los pensamientos, o tuviera alguna habilidad Nen para hacerlo.

La risa apenas contenida de Hisoka le hizo darse cuenta de que lo estaba cargando, otra vez.

―Disculpame, no puedo evitarlo —respondió Hisoka, entre risas―, es que es tan fácil molestarte… Prometo portarme bien. ¡Ah! Cierto ―se sacó el libro de la cara–. Me olvidaba que querés que te mire cuando te hablo. Listo, ya está. 

Se incorporó un poco, y se quedó apoyado sobre ambos codos. La camisa negra caía a ambos lados y dejaba la mitad de su cuerpo al descubierto.

―Aunque la verdad, no sé por qué me lo pedís. Siempre te ponés todo colorado cuando te miro ―agregó con picardía.

―¿Qué? ¡Dejate de joder! Yo no me pongo colorado. No mientas.

―Estás todo colorado ahora mismo ―lo corrigió, con una sonrisa aún más amplia.

―¡Mentira! Sos insoportable, en serio ―exclamó Chrollo con los puños apretados. Sentía como un fuego que cubría toda su cara; estaba muy sonrojado―. ¿Te creés que el mundo gira alrededor tuyo? ¡Estoy rojo, sí, pero de bronca! –admitió enojado– Estoy harto de tener que ordenar este desorden imposible, harto de estar acá encerrado con vos. ¿Entendés? No pienses cosas que _no_ existen.

—Y por eso te digo que lo dejes —replicó Hisoka, con una sonrisa—. Nunca te pedí que ordenes nada. Igual te agradezco…

—No seas cínico ¿querés? ¿Me agradecés que quiera ordenar lo que yo mismo rompí? ¿Te das cuenta, no? –avanzó unos pasos mientras lo señalaba con el dedo–. Esto es exactamente lo que me molesta; esa permanente actitud de superioridad. 

Hisoka se rió.

—Claro. reíte. Es lo único que sabés hacer; burlarte de mí con esa estúpida sonrisa pegada en tu cara. ¡La detesto!

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando, Chrollo? —preguntó Hisoka—. En serio, ¿por qué estás tan enojado otra vez? ¿Pasó algo mientras intentaba dormir? 

Chrollo lo miró con ojos furiosos. Él tampoco podía explicar por qué de pronto estaba tan alterado. Se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado.

―No, no pasó nada. —dijo con la mandíbula apretada, mientras miraba a la pared.

Hisoka no dijo nada.

–No sé… Es que… –dijo Chrollo, mientras apretaba sus brazos. Luego suspiró, bajó la mirada y soltó los brazos—. No sé, será que estoy muy cansado… Olvidate.

Avanzó unos pasos y se sentó al lado de Hisoka, a menos de un metro. Suspiró agotado. Apoyó la cabeza en sus manos y ocultó su rostro. Hisoka se sorprendió al tenerlo tan cerca, pero se mantuvo quieto y en silencio; al cabo de unos minutos se levantó y fue hacia la mesa, donde aún quedaba algo de jugo en la jarra.

Chrollo sintió el contacto del vidrio contra la piel de su brazo.

―Tomá, ¿querés jugo? No queda mucho, pero si querés voy y preparo más.

Por la dirección de donde venía la voz, Chrollo dedujo que Hisoka se había agachado para estar a su altura y que sostenía el vaso frente a su cara.

―Dale, tomalo. No seas orgulloso —dijo con voz suave y conciliadora—. No quería que te sintieras mal. Disculpame. Otra vez. Hoy me la paso pidiéndote disculpas ―sonrió―. Tenés razón, ¿ves? soy un verdadero idiota. Dale, toma éste y voy a preparar más.

―No, está bien así. Gracias ―dijo Chrollo con voz apagada, mientras extendía la mano para tomar el vaso, pero sin levantar la cabeza para mirarlo―. Con esto está bien.

Hisoka le dio el vaso, se levantó y volvió a sentarse en su lugar, en silencio. Chrollo bebió de una sola vez; luego sostuvo el vaso vacío en sus manos, la vista perdida en algún punto de la alfombra.

―Lo lamento, en serio ―comenzó a decir Hisoka―. Yo no suelo ser así de insoportable. No sé –sonrió con tristeza–, será que estoy muy nervioso porque no quiero que te vayas.

Hizo silencio. Chrollo no dijo nada, así que continuó.

—Me gusta hacer bromas, es cierto, pero en general soy de hablar poco y bastante retraído. En eso creo que somos parecidos. A mí también me gusta estar solo. De hecho, podría decir que tengo un solo amigo, si Illumi cuenta como amigo…

Chrollo frunció el ceño al oír el nombre de Illumi Zoldyck. Si bien lo conocía, eran los tres casi de la misma edad, había algo en ese hombre que no le permitía confiar en él del todo. Le molestó escuchar que Hisoka lo considerara su amigo.

―Y también soy bastante tímido, en realidad ―continuó Hisoka.

A Chrollo se le escapó una risa al oír eso.

—¡En serio soy tímido! ¿Por qué nadie me cree cuando lo digo? –protestó Hisoka, con una sonrisa. Miró a Chrollo, quien todavía seguía con la vista fija en la alfombra, la espalda encorvada y sus brazos apoyados en las rodillas.

―Ah… No te había visto sonreír en toda la noche ―comentó Hisoka―. Y ahí te cerraste otra vez ―suspiró desilusionado, al ver que Chrollo se puso serio y tenso de inmediato.

―De hecho –continuó Hisoka—, ahora que lo pienso, casi nunca te vi sonreír en los meses que llevas acá —suspiró con tristeza—. Con razón te querés ir. Debe ser horrible tener que vivir con alguien a quien odias tanto.

―No es verdad. Nunca dije que te odiaba ―murmuró Chrollo. Ambos callaron otra vez. Luego Chrollo habló—. Me reí por lo que dijiste. Que sos tímido —sonrió, apenas—. Nadie en la Araña pensaría eso de vos.

―En serio soy tímido —afirmó Hisoka con vehemencia— y tremendamente inseguro también. Sólo que no se lo muestro a nadie.

―Dale, en serio. ¿Quién te va a creer eso? ―replicó Chrollo. Curiosamente, aquella afirmación de Hisoka lo había puesto de un humor más ligero y menos sombrío, quizás por lo absurda que le resultaba― Si al contrario, muchos envidiaban ese aire de confianza y seguridad tuyo. Era de lo único que se hablaba cuando no estabas.

Hisoka lo miró; por primera vez se quedó sin saber qué responder. Chrollo continuó, la vista en sus propias manos enlazadas entre sus piernas.

―Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que en realidad nunca habías formado parte de la Araña. Para vos era algo secundario, casi irrelevante, podría decir. Siempre estabas ahí sentado, apartado, con ese aire distante y de superioridad; como si estuvieras con nosotros porque no tenías nada mejor que hacer. Eso a veces me irritaba bastante —admitió con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, es cierto que algunas veces no te hacía caso —comentó Hisoka.

—Casi _nunca_ me hacías caso —corrigió Chrollo. Sonrió al ver la expresión culpable y la risita de Hisoka al admitir su comportamiento. Luego volvió a mirar hacia adelante.

―Lo que realmente envidio es tu libertad —continuó Chrollo—. Sos la persona más libre que conocí en mi vida. Siempre hacés lo que se te da la gana, te importa un pito lo que opinen los demás, ni siquiera te importan las consecuencias de lo que hacés. Aunque el precio debe ser alto ¿no es así? –miró a Hisoka, pero éste no dijo nada. Chrollo continuó–: Es como dicen: todos queremos ser libres, pero cuando encontramos a alguien que realmente lo es, lo único que hacemos es atacarlo porque nos resulta insoportable de ver.

Hisoka no sabía que decir. El humor de Chrollo había cambiado otra vez; de ligero pasó a sombrío al afirmar esto último.

―Bueno, tampoco es tan así, no exageres ―sonrió Hisoka incómodo; habló con tono bromista para aligerar el ambiente—. La verdad es que soy muy egoísta e infantil, incapaz de seguir órdenes de nadie. Es por eso que no encajo en ningún lado, pero bueno, no me preocupa. Al contrario —sonrió—, es más divertido así, menos problemas. Vos en cambio —miró a Chrollo—, sos el jefe de una banda tan importante y peligrosa… No —meneó la cabeza—, jamás se me ocurriría pensar que pudieras envidiar algo de mí. ¡Mira vos! ―le pegó un golpecito a Chrollo en el hombro—, tenías sentido del humor, después de todo. Y yo que pensé que eras un amargo gruñón. 

Chrollo lo miró de reojo.

—No soy gruñón, vos sos un pesado, que es distinto —contestó.

―Bueno, sí. Eso también —concedió Hisoka, sonriendo―. Bueno, ahora que ya estás mejor, voy a aprovechar para ir al baño. Mucho jugo. ¿No te importa que use el tuyo, verdad?

Sin darle tiempo a responder, atravesó la habitación en unas pocas zancadas, hasta desaparecer por la puerta. Chrollo suspiró y se quedó sentado, hundido en sus pensamientos.

No bromeaba. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero realmente envidiaba la libertad de Hisoka. Aunque era demasiado solitario; no se le conocían amigos y cuando estaba en la Araña no hablaba con nadie, salvo con Machi, a veces. Se preguntó si acaso, ese aire de fría y burlona superioridad, sería tan sólo una fachada para esconder al hombre tímido e inseguro. Meneó la cabeza. De ninguna manera, nadie podría fingir tanto tiempo, ni siquiera Hisoka.

Chrollo sintió un escalofrío. La soledad era un precio muy alto, incluso por la libertad. Él jamás podría hacer algo así. Extrañaba muchísimo a su banda, sus amigos. Por eso, ahora se daba cuenta, había aceptado venir al Coliseo del Cielo. Necesitaba desesperadamente la compañía de alguien conocido. Incluso si ese alguien era Hisoka. Se sintió culpable y egoísta.


	25. SOLO LA VERDAD - parte 3

―¡Ya volví! ¿Me extrañaste? ―sonrió Hisoka. Se sentó en el mismo lugar de antes, un poco más cerca. Un suave aroma a menta flotó en el aire.

―¿Usaste mi dentífrico? ―preguntó Chrollo, incrédulo.

―Por supuesto ―respondió Hisoka; le mostró sus dientes frescos y brillantes―, pero no te preocupes, abrí un cepillo nuevo.

―¿Revisaste mi botiquín? Pero… ¿cómo es? Antes te enojaste porque entré a tu baño ¿y vos ahora revisás el mío?

―¿Cuándo me enojé porque entraste a mi baño? Lo soñaste Chrollo, jamás dije eso. Y sí, tuve que buscar un cepillo nuevo. No es correcto usar los cepillos de otras personas.

–Que no te enojaste… Claro que lo hiciste –protestó Chrollo.

–No. Pensá y vas a ver que no –repitió Hisoka.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, ambos sentados a los pies de la cama.

―Hisoka, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta personal? Es decir, si no te molesta… Bueno, quiero decir, ¿me dirías la verdad?

Hisoka lo miró, extrañado. Los ojos grises lo miraban como si se tratara de algo muy importante.

―A vos sí, Chrollo –afirmó–. A vos siempre te diría la verdad. Además te lo prometí, ¿no es así? ―le mostró su dedo meñique.

Chrollo asintió. Volvió a mirar al frente. Sus orejas se pusieron coloradas. Hisoka esperó pacientemente.

―Estaba pensando… no sé cómo decirlo –empezó Chrollo–. Pero si no querés contarme lo entiendo –miró a Hisoka y este asintió, como invitándolo a continuar–. Bueno. Me preguntaba, la navaja esa con la inscripción… es porque alguna vez pensaste –respiró hondo; ya no podía volver a atrás–. ¿Pensaste en suicidarte? Digo, perdoná si es algo muy personal –se atajó–, pero… quería saber. ¿Es así?... ¿Lo pensaste? ― preguntó Chrollo; estaba totalmente sonrojado y no se animaba a mirar a Hisoka a la cara.

―¿Te preocupaste por eso? ¿En serio? ―preguntó Hisoka incrédulo. Chrollo no contestó―. Gracias… ―murmuró en un tono apenas audible.

Chrollo no dijo nada; solo asintió con la cabeza, mirando al piso.

―Fue un regalo, como te dije –comenzó a relatar Hisoka―, de un anciano que conocí cuando era chico. Al principio me vino bien como arma de defensa. Cuando aprendí a dominar el Nen ya no fue necesaria –hizo una pausa–. Pero sí, digamos que después tuve una época bastante complicada. Y ahí sí, me ayudó varias veces en el sentido que vos decís. 

–Ah… qué mal… –murmuró Chrollo. Pensó que debía decir algo más, pero no le salían las palabras. Frunció el ceño, preocupado. Hisoka lo miró de reojo.

―Sí. Igual eso pasó hace mucho. Ahora ya no es así –aclaró Hisoka.

Chrollo lo miró. De alguna manera, su rostro parecía aliviado. Hisoka sonrió y continuó con su historia.

—Todo terminó un día, cuando iba a darle un último y definitivo uso –Chrollo lo miró con atención–. De repente dejó de importarme lo que pensaran los demás. Fue muy extraño ¿sabés? como si de pronto, todo el mundo se disolviera en tonos de gris, todas las personas que conocía y sólo quedara yo, en colores… y mi sangre roja, apenas unas gotas al apoyar la cuchilla. La vi tan brillante, tan vital, tan preciosa... Ahí supe que no valía la pena derramar una sola gota por un mundo tan gris y sin sentido.

Hisoka quedó en silencio, mirando algún punto más allá de ese cuarto. Luego, sacudió la cabeza levemente, para despejarse. Sonrió. Con su habitual tono más alegre, agregó:

—Después ya la usé como simple navaja de afeitar. Es más, muchas veces me ayuda para no creérmela tanto. Esto de ser un maestro de piso, no es para cualquiera —bromeó.

–Me imagino –bromeó también Chrollo.

Hisoka volvió a recostarse hacia atrás. Esta vez cubrió sus ojos con el brazo.

―De todas formas –agregó Hisoka, con tono serio–, por más bella que sea ya no volveré a usarla nunca más, en ningún sentido. Ya no ―suspiró con evidente tristeza.

―¿Ya no? ¿Y por qué? Si te gusta tanto… ―preguntó Chrollo, preocupado.

―No, no, ya no puedo. Es imposible ―contestó Hisoka con gravedad—. Sería muy peligroso. Imaginate; podría cortarme sin querer… Tendría una tremenda erección cada vez que me afeitara. 

Chrollo se quedó sin palabras. Hisoka trató de mantenerse serio, pero no pudo aguantar más y soltó la carcajada.

―¡Pero qué tarado que sos, idiota! ―lo retó Chrollo, riéndose mientras le pegaba a Hisoka, que tampoco podía parar de reírse mientras se quejaba de los golpes―. Y yo acá preocupándome como un imbécil.

Chrollo sintió el refrescante alivio de la risa. De sólo imaginárselo cortarse por los espasmos de la excitación, volvía a tentarse; la risa se descolgaba natural, a pesar de todo el enojo que pudiera tener. No podía creer que Hisoka acabara de bromear con algo así. Realmente lo había descolocado, pero así era él. No debía buscarle sentido.

Logró calmarse y se quedó sentado en silencio. Recordó que desde el primer día Hisoka tuvo ocurrencias tan disparatadas como ésta. Eran tantas que había terminado por acostumbrarse, e incluso a divertirse como ahora. Sintió pena al darse cuenta de que ya no las escucharía más.

―Sólo vos podés hacer una broma semejante, después de lo que pasó ―comentó apesadumbrado, sin mirar a Hisoka.

―Es verdad –dijo Hisoka, ya recuperado de la risa–. No puedo evitarlo…

—…está en mi naturaleza –dijeron ambos al unísono.

—Así es –concluyó Hisoka, con una serena aceptación.

Chrollo apenas sonrió, sin mirarlo. La tristeza lo cubría todo, como un velo. Una idea cruzó su mente, pero la rechazó de inmediato. No podía permitirse dudar, pero un dolor que nacía en su pecho le decía que no debía irse. No ahora. No cuando, por fin, había encontrado una persona que era todo un enigma a resolver. Alguien que nadie más conocía y que él mismo no había descubierto hasta esa noche; hasta hacía unos minutos quizás.

―Muchas gracias Chrollo, por haberte preocupado por mí. Nunca nadie me había preguntado nada parecido. Lo aprecio mucho. De verdad —dijo Hisoka.

Chrollo aceptó su agradecimiento con un tímido movimiento de cabeza.

—No. En serio. Gracias —remarcó Hisoka.

Chrollo levantó su cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo. Esta vez se mantuvieron unos segundos, los ojos amarillos y los grises, mirándose. Luego Chrollo volvió a bajar la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

Hisoka lo miró; vio como tensaba la mandíbula y dejaba la vista perdida en sus manos apretadas.

—Igual —dijo Hisoka—, eso no implica que vayas a salvarte del castigo por haberte encontrado en mi baño.

―¿En qué quedamos? ―se sorprendió Chrollo.

—Estuviste muy mal —sentenció Hisoka.

—Sí, pero… ¿No era que no te había molestado que entrara a tu baño? ¿Ahora me decís que tengo un castigo?

―¿Ves que no me escuchas? ―se burló Hisoka―. No me molestó que entraras a mi baño, pero que te haya sorprendido ahí, a un ladrón de tu nivel, eso es imperdonable —se rió—. Me imagino la cara de la tropa cuando se enteren.

―No serías capaz de contarles… ¿o sí?

―Claro que no ―sonrió Hisoka, al ver la expresión de Chrollo―. Quedará como un secreto entre los dos, a menos claro, que no cumplas mi castigo.

―Bueno, a ver –suspiró Chrollo– y cuál sería ese castigo entonces. Decime.

―No es nada, no te asustes. Solo quiero que te saques la remera, eso es todo.

―¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué debería hacer eso? ―protestó Chrollo.

―¿Y por qué no? Es una pavada. Quiero verte sin remera una vez, antes de que te vayas.

Chrollo negó con la cabeza.

—Ni que fueras una mujer. Dale, ¿qué te cuesta? ―insistió Hisoka.

Chrollo lo miró con ojos entornados y el ceño fruncido.

―Te lo prometo. Remera fuera y listo. Eso es todo ―sonrió Hisoka, en respuesta a la mirada inquisidora.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Lo prometés? —preguntó Chrollo, desconfiado—. Acordate que prometiste decir la verdad.

—Es la verdad, lo prometo —dijo Hisoka muy serio—. Te sacás la remera y listo. Yo no te toco. Ese es tu castigo, ¿está bien?

Chrollo lo miró otra vez. No estaba del todo convencido, pero una promesa era una promesa. Aceptó el trato con un movimiento de cabeza. Hisoka sonrió. Un leve destello de Nen rosado brilló en su mano. Antes de que Chrollo pudiera decir algo, el rayo de Nen tomó un objeto pequeño y lo golpeó contra el interruptor de luz.

―Listo. Así ya no te dará vergüenza ―comentó Hisoka en la oscuridad.

―Pero así tampoco podés verme. ¿Te das cuenta de que no tiene…?

―Al contrario ―susurró Hisoka―, esta luz es la que mejor te queda.

Chrollo no contestó. Esa voz había sonado muy distinta en la oscuridad, e hizo que su corazón palpitara fuerte. Pronto se dio cuenta de que Hisoka tenía razón. Al principio no veía nada, pero a medida que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad el ambiente cambiaba.

Un suave resplandor gris azulino se colaba a través del ventanal del balcón terraza y bañaba sus cuerpos con su pálida luminosidad. Era la inconfundible luz del alba. El cuarto parecía ser uno totalmente distinto al de hacía unos minutos atrás. Esa semi oscuridad ocultaba todos los restos de los destrozos. El ambiente se veía más suave e irreal, casi etéreo, más íntimo. Sus propias piernas y las de Hisoka, enfundadas en pantalones oscuros, resaltaban sobre el acolchado blanco de la cama. Todo parecía sentirse más cerca o más lejos. Incluso sus respiraciones sonaban más nítidas, más cercanas.

―Tranquilo. Es sólo la remera. No voy a hacerte nada ―dijo Hisoka, un poco más cerca.

―¿Por qué será que no te creo? ―murmuró Chrollo, empujado por el sensual hechizo de la oscuridad y la voz de Hisoka. Su corazón latió aún más deprisa cuando Hisoka sonrió al escucharlo y se acercó un poco más. Esa boca… apenas podía distinguirla y aun así, no podía dejar de mirarla. Su propio cuerpo se inclinaba hacia el de Hisoka como si tuviera voluntad propia.

―Lo prometiste… ―dijo Chrollo, deteniéndose, pero sin dejar de mirar esa boca que lo atraía como un imán.

Los labios de Hisoka se curvaron en una sonrisa que hizo que Chrollo tuviera que apelar a toda su fuerza de voluntad para permanecer inmóvil.

―Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas —susurró aún más cerca, tanto que Chrollo pudo sentir su aliento fresco con sabor a menta.

Ninguno de los dos se movió. Chrollo quedó hipnotizado por esa boca que sonreía de a ratos, que cambiaba de una sonrisa pequeña a una amplia. Miró los labios, cómo parecían temblar cuando cambiaban de una a otra. Se inclinó un poco para acercarse y la boca sonrió nerviosa. Chrollo se detuvo. Se preguntó si Hisoka estaría tan nervioso como él. Volvió a acercarse apenas y la boca otra vez sonrió temblorosa. “De verdad es tímido”, pensó asombrado. Decidió provocarlo.

—Prometiste no tocarme —dijo Chrollo muy serio; sin moverse, pero muy cerca.

—Es verdad. No voy a tocarte —respondió Hisoka.

Chrollo sonrió. Sintió que la situación se había invertido, al igual que el ambiente y la luminosidad. En esa atmósfera casi irreal, parecía que ahora él llevaba el control. ¿Hisoka estaría mirando su boca, tan ansioso como él? Esa idea le provocó un pequeño espasmo de deseo. Su respiración se alteró y la de Hisoka también. Sonrió; la sola idea de molestarlo lo entusiasmó, quería ver hasta dónde cumpliría su promesa. Se acercó un poco más, y se detuvo. Podía sentirlo respirar, tan cerca…

—Sos cruel, Chrollo… —dijo Hisoka, muy quieto.

Chrollo se detuvo, rígido. Su sonrisa también se retrajo. Las palabras “Chrollo el Cruel” resonaron en su cabeza, con todo lo que implicaban. Se sintió extraño y se hizo un poco hacia atrás.

—¿Chrollo…? —preguntó Hisoka.

Pudo sentir el cambio en la voz de Hisoka. No quería retraerse pero no podía evitarlo. El miedo cambió el ritmo de su respiración y comenzó a invadir la oscuridad que hasta hacía unos segundos palpitaba de sensualidad.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hisoka, al notar que Chrollo se había puesto muy tenso—. Chrollo, ¿Estas bien…?

—¡Pará! —exclamó Chrollo. Apoyó una mano en el pecho de Hisoka y lo empujó. De repente se le había venido encima, o eso le había parecido—. Salí, no te me acerques.

—Pero…

La alarma chillona del celular los sobresaltó a los dos.

Chrollo sacó el celular de su bolsillo. Se había olvidado por completo de la alarma que con tanta ansiedad había programado tres horas atrás. Observó el celular en sus manos temblorosas. La fría luz led de la pantalla los iluminó dándoles un aspecto fantasmagórico.

Eran las seis de la mañana.


	26. ENCUENTRO - parte 1

Al segundo intento Chrollo detuvo la alarma. La pantalla se apagó y volvieron a quedar a oscuras; inmóviles. Sólo se oían sus respiraciones. Chrollo no pudo aguantar más la ansiedad y se levantó.

―Chrollo, ¿Adónde vas? ―preguntó Hisoka, con un tono de alarma en la voz. Lo sujetó del brazo.

―¿Cómo adónde? Ya es la hora.

―Sí, pero… ¿cómo vas a cumplir tu castigo?

―No me digas que hablabas en serio. Es ridículo… ―protestó Chrollo, mientras movía el brazo para intentar soltarse.

―Por eso mismo. Si es tan ridículo ¿por qué tanto lío?

Atrajo a Chrollo frente a sí. Chrollo lo miró; sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado otra vez a la penumbra. Distinguió un brillo de temor asomado a los ojos dorados, la inquietud que disolvía su sonrisa en una mueca de angustiosa preocupación. Hisoka seguía sentado; le pareció tan indefenso que le dieron ganas de abrazarlo.

—Chrollo… —murmuró Hisoka, le tocó la pierna para acercarlo más.

—¡No pienso hacerlo! Soltame… —exclamó Chrollo, asustado; retrocedió y se alejó otra vez.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Te pone nervioso? ¿Es porque te gusto?

―¿Qué…? ¡No! Claro que no — respondió Chrollo de prisa—. No digas idioteces. Y soltame... Prometiste que me dejarías… —reclamó mientras retorcía la muñeca para tratar de zafarse.

—Y vos también lo prometiste —replicó Hisoka al ponerse de pie—. Mi castigo. Se suponía que sería divertido, pero lo hacés parecer algo horri…

—¡Está bien! Está bien. Lo voy a hacer —exclamó Chrollo, exasperado.

Sacudió el brazo y Hisoka lo soltó. Chrollo resopló y miró a Hisoka

—Correte —le ordenó, algo alterado. Hisoka se volvió a sentar, obediente.

Chrollo resopló y se dio vuelta. De pronto se moría de vergüenza. Se sentó otra vez y le dio la espalda, no sin antes volver a ordenarle a Hisoka que se aleje más.

—Más no puedo… —respondió Hisoka. Se reclinó hacia atrás, hasta quedar recostado apoyado sobre sus codos—. ¿Así está bien?

Chrollo lo miró, asintió y volteó para darle la espalda. Apenas podía distinguir, si miraba de reojo, las rodillas de Hisoka que se movían ansiosas como si fuese un niño que esperaba su regalo. La penumbra cambiaba minuto a minuto. La inminente claridad del amanecer se abría paso y transformaba la oscuridad en sombras con variados matices celestes y azulados.

En contraposición, el nerviosismo de Chrollo aumentaba a cada minuto. Debía apurarse si quería aprovechar lo que quedaba de oscuridad. Miró hacia la pared, junto coraje y se sacó la remera. En ese mismo instante Hisoka detuvo su ansioso movimiento de rodillas.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, sin hablar. Chrollo volvió a sentir las fuertes palpitaciones. Su cabeza era un torbellino de dudas y pensamientos caóticos, que parecían crecer en el silencio y la oscuridad azulada. Ya había cumplido. Ahora debía levantarse e irse, pero no podía moverse, incapaz de decidirse.

Oyó que Hisoka se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado a su lado pero no se animó a mirarlo. Se sentía terriblemente expuesto e inadecuado, incapaz de mover un solo músculo, como si su voluntad lo hubiese abandonado de repente.

Asustado, su mirada quedó perdida en algún punto, desenfocada. Su corazón lo mareaba. Puntos blancos comenzaron a flotar frente a sus ojos. Todo el ambiente se volvió irreal, frío y lejano. Las paredes ya no estaban, todo era blanco y borroso, todo era lejano. Sentía que se ahogaba, que nunca más volvería a respirar. Un pánico helado subía por sus manos y pies. Y estaba solo; muy solo y perdido.

Hisoka extendió su mano y lo tomó fuerte de la cintura. De inmediato Chrollo abrió la boca y dejó que el aire llenara sus pulmones. Respiró fuerte y seguido, como si temiera quedarse sin aire nuevamente. 

―Tranquilo. Más despacio... te vas a marear sino―susurró Hisoka.

Chrollo cerró los ojos y su respiración comenzó a ajustarse a un ritmo normal. Otro leve temblor lo sacudió y Hisoka lo estrechó un poco más fuerte. Agradeció la calidez de ese cuerpo que se llevaba el frío y el miedo que lo habían invadido tan brutalmente.

Sintió que ya no tenía fuerzas ni ganas para discutir ni oponerse. Al contrario. Tan solo deseaba quedarse así, su frente apoyada en el hueco del cuello de Hisoka, su cuerpo reclinado, tranquilo, sintiendo los latidos que retumbaban junto a los suyos.

Seguro. Cálido. Protegido. Era la primera vez que esas palabras tenían pleno sentido para él. Se dio cuenta de que toda su vida había estado siempre tenso, alerta ante el peligro, sin permitirse distraerse ni relajarse del todo. Ese pensamiento lo angustió. Hisoka comenzó a acariciarle la espalda con un masaje suave y envolvente. Lo sentía respirar, tan cerca.

―Sos tan hermoso Chrollo… tan perfecto, que casi me quedo sin poder respirar ―susurró Hisoka; su voz flotó en la brumosa oscuridad que se iba aclarando poco a poco.

Chrollo suspiró. Esta vez podría ser distinto, pensó; si tan solo, por esta vez pudiera confiar, dejar de estar tan alerta. Quizás, entonces, no se sentiría tan solo. Se dejó acunar por el profundo suspiro de Hisoka y se sintió liviano cuando Hisoka lo inclinó hacia atrás, recostándose juntos en el centro del colchón.

Le gustó descansar su espalda sobre la cama. De pronto se sentía muy cansado, pero al mismo tiempo todos sus sentidos permanecían alertas, manteniéndolo en una incómoda tensión por un dilema todavía no resuelto.

Hisoka acarició su cabeza, retiró un par de mechones de su frente.

―Dijiste que no ibas a tocarme ―murmuró Chrollo. Su voz le sonó extraña, como si hubiesen pasado horas desde la última vez que había hablado.

―Y no mentí ―respondió Hisoka, con una sonrisa―. Sacarte la remera era tu castigo. Ésta en cambio es mi recompensa por haberte atrapado.

―Pero qué tramposo… ―protestó Chrollo suavemente.

Una amplia sonrisa iluminó la cara de Hisoka al ver la expresión que había puesto. Chrollo sintió un inmediato cosquilleo en su vientre con solo imaginar ser besado por esa boca. Asustado de su propia reacción giró la cabeza; todo su cuerpo se puso tenso de repente. 

―No tengas miedo ―susurró Hisoka, le besó la sien y la mejilla―. Me gustás mucho Chrollo. Jamás podría hacerte daño ―agregó, mirándolo a los ojos.

Chrollo se quedó perdido en esa mirada dorada, sin poder articular una palabra. Hisoka sonrió y lo estrechó en sus brazos.

―Es que… No puedo… No está bien ―afirmó Chrollo con el rostro encendido de vergüenza, sin mirarlo.

―¿No está bien? ―repitió Hisoka al cabo de unos segundos. Luego soltó una risita y le susurró al oído―: Sos tan gracioso Chrollo.

Chrollo no pudo evitar un gruñido de protesta cuando Hisoka se separó, privándolo del calor de su cuerpo, para poder sentarse a su lado.

―¿Es eso lo que te preocupa, temible jefe del Gen’ei Ryodan? Qué extraña escala de valores la tuya ―comentó Hisoka mientras se sacaba la camisa. Giró la cabeza y miró hacia la pared donde estaba la pequeña heladera―. Ya sé. Voy a mostrarte algo interesante.

Con un rayo de Nen atrapó los imanes que estaban sobre la puertita y los atrajo hacia su mano. Les arrancó la pequeña calavera de cerámica a un par de ellos, hasta quedarse con dos imanes negros y redondos. Mientras tanto Chrollo lo miraba en silencio, acostado.

Desde su posición podía observarlo más claramente ahora que Hisoka no lo estaba mirando. Descubrió que le quedaba mucho mejor el pelo rojizo sobre la frente que hacia atrás. También observó sus brazos fuertes, su pecho amplio, su abdomen bien definido, los abdominales marcados unos sobre otros, perfectamente moldeados hasta perderse debajo del pantalón.

―¿Querés que te cuente o preferís seguir mirándome?

Chrollo se sobresaltó y su rostro se encendió al verse descubierto. Hisoka se rio. Inclinándose sobre él, tomó una de sus manos y le depositó uno de los imanes redondos.

―Ahí tenés un imán. Ahora acercalo al que tengo yo.

Chrollo tomó el imán y trató de pegarlo al que tenía Hisoka, pero le fue imposible. Por más que intentaba acercarlo, una poderosa fuerza de rechazo lo desviaba a último momento.

―Es imposible ¿verdad? Ahora dalo vuelta e intentá otra vez ―dijo Hisoka sonriendo.

Al acercar el imán del lado contrario, se pegó de inmediato soltándose de los dedos de Chrollo en cuanto estuvo a la suficiente distancia para ser atraído por el otro imán.

―Esto ya lo sabía ―masculló Chrollo, despegando el imán con cierto esfuerzo―. Es magnetismo, los polos se atraen o se repelen según los lados. No veo qué tiene que ver con lo que dije.

―Ah, es que no estás mirando bien ―sonrió Hisoka; volvió a acercar su imán al de Chrollo, dejando que se peguen otra vez―. ¿No pensaste que si estuviera mal que dos personas del mismo género tengan sexo, bastaría con haber nacido con un efecto de rechazo tan potente como el del magnetismo? Yo creo que para un dios creador todopoderoso eso no habría sido ningún problema. Sin embargo, los cuerpos humanos se atraen o repelen con la misma fuerza que estos redondos amiguitos, y sin importar si son varón o mujer. ¡Hasta nacemos con zonas erógenas donde supuestamente no deberían estar! ¿No te parece raro todo eso?

Hisoka se reclinó sobre Chrollo. Acarició con la yema de su pulgar sus labios.

―¿Qué tal si probamos a qué lado del imán pertenecemos? Aunque estoy seguro de que ambos sabemos la respuesta.

Chrollo lo miró a los ojos. Sintió cómo sus labios cosquilleaban allí donde habían sido rozados por el dedo de Hisoka.

―Estás equivocado. No puede ser tan simple como vos decís.

Hisoka sonrió.

―Precisamente, por ser demasiado simple es que muchos no pueden aceptarlo.


	27. ENCUENTRO - parte 2

Chrollo entrecerró los ojos al sentir el reconfortante abrazo de Hisoka. Sonaba tan fácil dicho así… Se preguntó si podía permitirse intentarlo; abandonarse y dejarse ir.

Sus manos dudaron, se apoyaron apenas sobre los hombros anchos.

—No lo pienses tanto —dijo Hisoka muy cerca de su oído. Su sonrisa acompañó sus palabras mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Chrollo se arqueó en forma involuntaria. Hisoka lo sujetó por la cadera y lo apretó contra su cuerpo. Chrollo tembló, abrazó el cuello y los hombros. Pudo sentir el calor de la piel, los músculos fuertes, los labios de Hisoka en su cuello.

Hisoka acarició su abdomen, rodeó la cintura; sus manos presionaron los músculos a ambos lados de la columna, siguieron por debajo del pantalón liviano y acariciaron la piel suave de las nalgas. Chrollo jadeó cuando Hisoka las apretó y empujó contra su cuerpo.

―¡No! Pará… ―dijo asustado mientras sujetaba las muñecas de Hisoka.

La sensación había sido tan placentera como abrumadora. Lo había asustado la reacción de su propio cuerpo, el oír su propia voz jadear de imprevisto, su abdomen tenso y el deseo impulsivo, casi irrefrenable de frotarse contra Hisoka. De hecho, mientras aún le apretaba con fuerza para detenerlo, temblaba por dentro, exaltado por la intensidad de sus emociones.

Los dedos de Hisoka se movieron muy despacio, acariciándolo con especial cuidado de no tocar aquella zona sensible que haría que se asustara todavía más. La presión de la pierna contra su ingle, el cuerpo pesado encima suyo, las manos que acariciaban y lo empujaban hacia arriba. Tan sólo con ese sensual movimiento Hisoka lo dejaba esperando por más.

Chrollo tuvo que apelar a un gran esfuerzo de voluntad. La urgencia e intensidad con que su cuerpo respondía a estas simples caricias lo confundían. Sentía que si realmente se soltaba, si se permitía relajarse y dejarse ir, todo sucedería demasiado rápido. Y no estaba listo.

—Esperá —susurró, casi como una súplica.

Hisoka se detuvo; su frente apoyada en la base del cuello de Chrollo. Suspiró.

—Claro —respondió al levantar la cabeza.

Lo miró a los ojos, sonrió y pasó el brazo por debajo de sus hombros. Lo abrazó con ternura, lo besó en la mejilla, le acarició la frente. Chrollo se sobresaltó ante el roce.

—Tonto… —susurró Hisoka mientras sus labios se apoyaron sobre la frente--, pudiste haberte lastimado. ¿Todavía te duele?

—Sí —respondió Chrollo. Sus ojos se cerraron con suavidad al sentir el beso sobre su frente. Se sintió reconfortado por la cercanía y los dedos que acariciaban su sien y el cabello que nacía junto a ella.

—¿Y así? ¿Duele ahora? —preguntó Hisoka antes de darle otro beso.

—Un poco, sí —repitió Chrollo, apenas un murmullo.

Hisoka sonrió y siguió dándole besos en la frente, en la sien, junto a su oreja, en su mejilla. Cada vez preguntaba a Chrollo y éste contestaba con una afirmación que sonaba más como una eme ahogada que un sí, pero que en definitiva era lo mismo. Se sentía totalmente cautivado por la inesperada ternura con que lo trataba Hisoka.

Un pensamiento molesto lo importunó con la idea de que no debía ser tratado como una mujer. Frunció el ceño. Debió haber hecho algo más porque Hisoka detuvo sus besos y lo miró. Los ojos dorados recorrieron su rostro y se detuvieron en su boca. Pareció que iba a besarlo, Chrollo contuvo la respiración, expectante, pero en cambio Hisoka respiró profundo, lo beso en el entrecejo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Chrollo se sorprendió sintiendo deseos de ser besado, pero la falta lo dejo tenso y frustrado. Su cuerpo se movió incómodo debajo del de Hisoka, quien volvió a apretarlo, el rostro oculto contra su cuello pálido.

Chrollo jamás habría imaginado que Hisoka se contendría hasta ese punto. ¿Se trataba del mismo que antes lo había atacado en el baño? Era algo tan inesperado como inconcebible. Se sintió extrañamente conmovido y lo estrechó con fuerza. Acarició sus hombros hasta la base de su cuello. Hisoka suspiró junto a su oído. Sintió la respiración profunda del pecho que reposaba sobre el suyo.

—Hisoka, mirame —susurró Chrollo mientras le acariciaba el cuello y empujaba suavemente su cabeza para levantarlo un poco.

Los ojos dorados lo miraron con adoración. Chrollo acarició el pelo rojizo, enredó los dedos en él y disfruto de la agradable sensación. Recorrió su frente, su nariz recta y afilada. Acarició su mejilla, su rostro tan hermosamente enigmático. Y también sus labios, haciendo que Hisoka jadee involuntariamente, con sus ojos encendidos de deseo.

En ese momento Chrollo de dio cuenta de que Hisoka había evitado su boca todo el tiempo. Como si fuese un tesoro, una llave que no debía ser tomada a la fuerza, sino ganada. Hisoka esperaba, estaba claro, que fuese Chrollo quien lo bese por voluntad propia.

Chrollo se emocionó ante esta revelación. Un repentino y amargo remordimiento lo invadió de pronto.

―No quise lastimarte cuando te golpeé en el baño. Lo siento, en serio ―afirmó Chrollo, mientras miraba a Hisoka a los ojos.

―Está bien ―respondió Hisoka, perdido en la profundidad de esos ojos grises―. Sólo querías escapar, fue mi culpa. Además, tampoco debí haberte atacado como lo hice. Estuve mal. Perdoname.

Chrollo asintió. Hisoka sonrió pero desvió la mirada, incómodo. Chrollo se quedó mudo. Hisoka lo miró de reojo y ladeó la cara, aún más avergonzado. Chrollo tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no apretarlo y llenarlo de besos ahí mismo.

―Chrollo… —dijo Hisoka, mirándolo a los ojos—, sé que suena tonto que te pregunte esto, pero…¿Querés escapar ahora también?, quiero decir… —tragó saliva; su mirada fluctuó con una sombra de miedo—, ¿estás bien con esto…? No quiero que después...

―No ―susurró Chrollo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla―. Tranquilo. Estoy bien. Ya no quiero irme.

—¿En serio…?

Chrollo asintió sonriente, conmovido al ver la expresión de felicidad en el rostro de Hisoka, sus ojos ambarinos que casi parecían llenarse de lágrimas de la emoción. Observó maravillado cada rasgo, cada detalle de su rostro iluminado por la pálida luz del amanecer. Deseó recordar esa sonrisa para siempre.

Hisoka se inclinó para besarlo pero Chrollo interpuso su mano y lo detuvo.

―Pero —dijo Chrollo; trató de sonar muy serio—, confesaste que quisiste matarme sólo porque te pegué. ¿Qué debería hacer yo ahora?

―Tenés razón. En ese caso...―dijo Hisoka, entornó los ojos y sonrió—, podés hacerme lo que vos quieras.

Tomó su mano y besó las yemas de sus dedos, mientras lo miraba con sus ojos dorados, brillantes de lujuria. Las pupilas de Chrollo se dilataron de inmediato. La excitante sensación de poder sobre otra persona lo dejó sin aliento.

―Estás loco, nunca me digas eso ―susurró mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de Hisoka.

Chrollo besó por impulso el cuello palpitante frente a sus ojos, se deleitó por primera vez con el sabor y textura de esa piel. Su corazón galopaba frenético ante la nueva experiencia, tan distinta al cuerpo, el peso y el sabor de una mujer. Mantuvo a Hisoka fuertemente abrazado mientras hundía sus dedos en la roja cabellera; lo sujetó mientras volvía a besarle el cuello; disfrutó de cada estremecimiento de Hisoka mientras acariciaba su espalda caliente y transpirada.

Chrollo apoyó su frente en el hueco del cuello. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llenar de ese cálido refugio que excitaba sus sentidos, totalmente envuelto en sus brazos y pecho. Sin mirarlo levantó la mano y acarició su mentón, su mejilla, sus labios; se deleitó nuevamente con los besos en las puntas de sus dedos. Sin pensarlo introdujo dos dedos en la boca y jadeó de placer al sentir la lengua entre ellos. Su cuerpo se arqueó desesperado, sus ojos se abrieron de asombro con esa húmeda y sexual caricia en sus dedos.

Hisoka lo abrazó más fuerte. Chrollo gimió de desesperación mientras Hisoka devoraba sus dedos, los lamía y sostenía con firmeza su mano sin permitirle liberarse de ese enloquecedor contacto. Chrollo ya quería besarlo, deseaba sentir esa boca en su cuerpo y no sólo en su mano, pero Hisoka no lo soltaba.

Supo que Hisoka tenía razón; estaba unido a ese hombre por una fuerza que no podía controlar. No sabía por qué, ni cómo, pero esa era la verdad. Sintió que estallaría de desesperación si postergaba esa unión un momento más. Su mano libre clavó las uñas en la espalda de Hisoka, lo arañó con fuerza al mismo tiempo que le mordió el hombro. Hisoka soltó su mano con un gruñido de dolor.

―Pero, ¡cuánta crueldad! ―se quejó Hisoka con una sonrisa. Apretó los dientes y sujetó a Chrollo del cabello de la nuca.

―Decime... decímelo ahora... ―ordenó Chrollo mientras jadeaba, los ojos brillosos y húmedos.

Hisoka lo miró sin entender. Chrollo gimió anhelante, frotó la cabellera roja y tomó la mano libre de Hisoka; la apoyó en su pecho y la deslizó hacia abajo, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. 

―Dale... tocame y decime...

Hisoka aflojó los dedos que lo sujetaban y le acarició la nuca.

—Chrollo… en serio me volvés loco… —susurró con respiración agitada, mientras apoyaba su frente sobre la de Chrollo.

—Daaale… —reclamó Chrollo impaciente mientras apretaba la muñeca de Hisoka y él mismo empujaba la mano por debajo de su pantalón para que lo toque.

Hisoka dijo su nombre en medio de una exclamación ahogada, al mismo tiempo que apretó su miembro y se dobló sobre Chrollo temblando de deseo. Chrollo se estremeció, mientras un espasmo aún más potente contrajo su vientre con violencia y le entrecortó la respiración.

Hisoka se incorporó para poder liberarse de su propia ropa y terminar de desvestir a Chrollo. De inmediato, con la urgencia del deseo que los quemaba a ambos, Hisoka volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza, ahogó una exclamación en el cuello de Chrollo, cuando éste entrelazó las pierna sobre su cadera, acercando con fuerza sus cuerpos, sumergiéndose en la fascinante sensación de ambas pieles unidas en el ardiente contacto.

Con ambas manos sostuvo la cabeza de Hisoka sobre la suya; su boca estaba cerca, tan tentadoramente cerca.

―¡Dale! decime mi nombre ―rogó otra vez Chrollo, al acariciarle el cabello y aferrarse a esa fascinante mirada dorada; lo miraba a los ojos con una desesperación nunca antes vivida con tanta intensidad.

Un asfixiante espasmo lo sacudió en cuanto Hisoka volvió acariciarlo. Tembló de placer al sentir su mano grande y de dedos largos y delgados acariciarlo con movimientos que lo dejaban sin aliento.

―Chrollo el cruel ―dijo entonces Hisoka; sonrió y respiró sobre su boca mientras lo masturbaba.

Chrollo sonrió, su respiración cada vez más agitada por las caricias de Hisoka.

―Otra vez ―susurró.

―Chrollo… el… cruel ―obedeció Hisoka, aún más cerca.

Rozaba ya sus labios con cada letra; los tocó con la punta de la lengua tras cada palabra, dejó que cada célula vibre y se inflame con el cosquilleante estímulo.

Chrollo esperó por más, su corazón saltaba enloquecido y su boca se abría temblorosa, pero al terminar la frase Hisoka no volvió a hablar. Sonriente, con una malicia que la hacía aún más encantadora, su boca quedó suspendida a menos de un centímetro de la de Chrollo.

―¡Más…! ―suplicó Chrollo.

Hisoka se rió y se apartó un poco en cuanto Chrollo se acercó para besarlo. Fue demasiado para Chrollo; la tensión se le hizo insoportable. Apretó fuerte a Hisoka y lo atrapó con un beso apasionado.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba besar esos labios y sentir esa boca, sus lenguas tocarse y enredarse. Se separó apenas para mirarlo y tomar aire, jadeante. Volvió a acercarlo para seguir besándolo, casi con desesperación, como si quisiera recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

Aquella boca lo devoraba con una intensidad que nunca antes había experimentado; junto con las caricias que seguían en aumento, lo hacían gemir y arquearse involuntariamente. Su cuerpo se acercaba por sí solo, como si buscara unirse a ese otro cuerpo, fundir ambas pieles como si fueran un solo ser.

«Como los imanes», pensó Chrollo mientras lo abrazaba y se dejaba ir, consciente de cómo su cuerpo respondía a cada estímulo, a cada caricia. Sintió una incontenible seguidilla de temblores y supo que el clímax estaba próximo. Apartó la cabeza para tomar aire pero enseguida Hisoka lo sujetó de la nuca y lo besó aún más profundo. Chrollo se sacudió con un potente orgasmo. Tembloroso, se apartó jadeante al mismo tiempo que se aferró al cuerpo de Hisoka; hundió su rostro en su cuello y lo abrazó mientras se sucedían los espasmos.

―Sos tan lindo, Chrollo, tan lindo. Dejame que te vea ―susurró Hisoka.

Lo separó de su cuello y acarició el cabello negro con ternura. Lo contempló extasiado, lo tocó como si se tratara de un verdadero tesoro. Acarició sus mejillas sonrojadas, despejó los mechones y besó su frente transpirada, sus párpados. Sonrió al ver los ojos grises, extasiados, y volvió a besarlo en la boca, mucho más suave que antes.

―Estoy tan feliz, tan feliz de que no te hayas ido —murmuró.

Chrollo lo miró a los ojos, pero fue un instante. Hisoka enseguida bajó la cabeza luego de decir esto último y ocultó su rostro. Por su voz levemente quebrada, Chrollo intuyó que estaría a punto de llorar. Le acarició el pelo; disfrutó ver cómo sus dedos desaparecían en la roja melena.

―Yo también me alegro de haberme quedado.

Hisoka se estremeció y lo abrazó con fuerza.

―Entonces, voy a hacer que te alegres todavía más ―prometió con una sonrisa.

Besó a Chrollo, suave y profundo antes de descender por su cuerpo y continuar con su boca el camino que iniciara con sus dedos.


	28. MARTE

**(Seis meses antes de Neón)**

Habían pasado algo más de tres meses desde que Hisoka y Chrollo se unieran en un apasionado encuentro. Desde entonces la convivencia no había hecho más que mejorar. Sus personalidades se complementaban de manera sorprendente. El temperamento calmo, distante y por momentos frío de Chrollo atemperaba la divertida ansiedad y fogosidad de Hisoka. Alcanzaban así un delicado equilibrio.

Ambos disfrutaban de la mutua compañía, pero también respetaban los momentos en que querían estar a solas. Si bien por lo general dormían juntos en el cuarto de Hisoka, Chrollo varias veces pasaba tiempo a solas en el suyo, leyendo o simplemente perdido en sus pensamientos. Hisoka también tenía su espacio propio. Cuando alguno quería estar solo le bastaba con cerrar la puerta de su habitación; era la señal acordada y ambos la respetaban.

Un domingo de lluvia, Hisoka se pasó casi todo el día dentro de su cuarto. La noche anterior había tenido una pelea muy dura. Si bien ganó y defendió con sobrada maestría su título y su piso, había recibido varias heridas que requirieron de la experta mano de Machi. 

Chrollo sabía que Hisoka sólo necesitaba dormir y descansar, pero no dejaba de sentirse solo y apesadumbrado. Para mitigar un poco la espera eligió ver de nuevo El Hombre Elefante, aquel clásico de David Lynch. Sonrió al recordar la última vez que la había visto; había sido aquella noche en que Hisoka había vuelto de improviso, con todo lo que sucedió después.

Comenzó a verla, pero se sintió incómodo. Extrañaba a Hisoka. Si no fuera por el acuerdo que tenían, ya habría entrado para recostarse a su lado y hacerle compañía. Miró su celular. No había ningún mensaje. Si Hisoka necesitaba algo lo llamaría.

Dudó, pero al final tipeó. Le preguntó si estaba bien y le dijo que iba a ver una película, que si quería podía elegir una que les guste a los dos para verla juntos.

Sonrió al pensar cuánto había cambiado desde que vivía con Hisoka. Salvo sus compañeros del Ryodan, las demás personas no le interesaban. Incluso las muertes eran medios para un fin. No sentía ningún remordimiento por sus acciones; alguien tenía que ocupar ese lugar en el sistema.

Chrollo recibió la respuesta en su celular. Hisoka estaba bien, pero no tenía ganas de películas. Prefería descansar un poco más. Una mueca de desilusión ensombreció el rostro de Chrollo, para luego iluminarse con una sonrisa. En un nuevo mensaje Hisoka aseguraba que estaba juntando fuerzas para atraparlo y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Chrollo resistió el impulso de iniciar una charla erótica por chat. Muy a pesar suyo, le dijo que se quedara tranquilo y descansara, ya que aprovecharía su ausencia para ver El Hombre Elefante. Recibió una breve respuesta: una serie de emojis horrorizados y aburridos.

Chrollo suspiró con resignación. Miró los amplios ventanales del living; era un anochecer lluvioso, ideal para una película del mismo tono gris y melancólico. Por lo menos tendría un par de horas libre para regodearse en su sufrimiento. Se acomodó en el sillón y comenzó a ver uno de sus dramas favoritos.

Poco a poco, el gris plomizo del cielo se fue oscureciendo, sin ninguno de los espectaculares reflejos anaranjados y amarillos. Con las luces apagadas, la oscuridad reinante apenas era interrumpida por los destellos de los relámpagos y la luz del televisor que iluminaba con fantasmal efecto la silueta de Chrollo.

Delicadamente bañado por la luz del blanco y negro de la película, sumergido por completo en las trágicas experiencias del señor Merrick, Chrollo no se dio cuenta de que Hisoka se había levantado.

―¿Otra vez castigándote con esa película?

Chrollo se sobresaltó al ver a Hisoka parado a su lado, apenas visible gracias al resplandor del televisor.

―¡Ah! ¿Ya estás mejor?¿Querés sentarte? Si querés la cambio, no hay problema....

—No, tranquilo, estoy bien —respondió Hisoka; le acarició el cabello—. Vine para estar con vos, pero si vas a dejar de verla me voy.

—En serio, no me molesta…

—No, no. Vos seguí. Yo me siento acá, así la vemos juntos.

Se sentó en la mullida alfombra a los pies del sillón y acomodó su espalda entre las piernas de su amigo. Chrollo suspiró; sabía que era inútil protestar una vez que Hisoka tomaba una decisión. Se inclinó hacia adelante y rodeó su cuello y hombros en un abrazo.

―Qué bueno que viniste; ya te extrañaba demasiado —murmuró con un beso en la mejilla.

Hisoka giró su cabeza. Miró a Chrollo a los ojos y preguntó:

―¿Será que la otra vez también me extrañaste? La noche que llegué y estabas viendo esta misma película.

Chrollo lo miró sorprendido. No lo había pensado de esa forma.

―Sí —aceptó con una sonrisa avergonzada—, esa noche también te extrañaba a horrores, sólo que todavía no me había dado cuenta.

Hisoka sonrió. Acarició la nuca de Chrollo y lo acercó para besarlo; suave al principio, más intensamente después.

―No, ahora no —dijo de pronto, con la respiración agitada—. Te dije que no te interrumpiría y es lo que voy a hacer. Me quedaré aquí muy quieto, mientras terminamos de verla.

Soltó a Chrollo y se acomodó entre sus piernas, de frente al televisor. Chrollo quedó con la respiración entrecortada y su boca cosquilleando. Pensó que jamás lograría predecir los movimientos de Hisoka. Se caracterizaba por sus permanentes irrupciones, pero justo ahora que él tanto lo deseaba, Hisoka decidía no interrumpirlo.

―Bueno, está bien. Pero después no te me escapás ―le aseguró Chrollo, con un beso en la mejilla.

Se acomodó en el sillón para seguir viendo la película, pero esta vez con la calidez del torso de Hisoka contenido entre sus piernas.

Poco a poco, el drama en blanco y negro se desarrolló ante sus ojos. Enseguida volvió a meterse en la película. Aunque le preguntaran no sabría explicar cuál era el atractivo que para él tenía esa obra. Quizás, simplemente, porque se trataba de un trágico caso real que ponía en evidencia los contrastes entre la crueldad y la bondad humanas.

No pudo evitar que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta y los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas cuando llegó a una de las escenas más conmovedoras, a pesar de haberla visto infinidad de veces. Quizás por eso le gustaba, por esa potencia trágica inmune a la anestesia de la repetición.

El temblor de la espalda entre sus piernas lo distrajo por un momento. Se inclinó hacia adelante; Hisoka también lloraba. Recordó cuando aquella vez le había dicho que no lo había notado por estar alejado. Chrollo sonrió y lo abrazó.

―Me acuerdo cuando me dijiste que no me había dado cuenta de que lloraste porque estaba lejos ―murmuró al oído de Hisoka, mientras le daba besos en la sien y en la mejilla―. Ahora me tenés bien cerca, ¿ves?

Sonrió a la espera de alguna ingeniosa respuesta, pero Hisoka no reaccionó. Al contrario, siguió llorando, sus ojos fijos en la pantalla.

―¿Querés que la pare? No me molesta, ¿sabes? ―preguntó Chrollo, un poco preocupado. Hisoka negó con la cabeza.

―Ah, entonces lo que querés son mimos, ¿no es así? ―susurró Chrollo mientras volvía a besarlo en la mejilla.

Introdujo la mano por el cuello en v de la remera de Hisoka y le acarició el pecho fuerte y musculoso. Le habló al oído con voz inusualmente grave y llena de deseo:

—Dale, sé bueno, yo sé exactamente lo que te gusta.

Hisoka se sobresaltó, agarró la mano y se la sacó de encima con súbita desesperación. A Chrollo le pareció ver un brillo de terror en los ojos amarillos.

―Hisoka, soy yo, tranquilo —atinó a decir.

Se estiró lo más que pudo y encendió la luz de la lámpara al costado del sillón

―Soy yo, Chrollo, ¿ves?

―¿Chrollo? ―murmuró Hisoka confundido―. Yo… yo creí que…

Sin poder terminar la frase, estalló en un llanto desconsolado y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Chrollo apagó el televisor y se quedó inmóvil; sostenía aún con sus piernas el torso de Hisoka que se sacudía por los sollozos. No sabía qué hacer. Tenía miedo de volver a tocarlo y que eso lo alterara todavía más.

Se dio cuenta de que la película por sí sola no era suficiente para provocar semejante reacción. Esto alejó la culpa, pero era evidente que fue el disparador de algo mucho más profundo y doloroso. Algo que había permanecido cuidadosamente enterrado y que, por determinadas circunstancias, ahora salía a la superficie y arrastraba a Hisoka a una terrible angustia.

Sintió en su pecho un dolor frío, terrible. Se inclinó con suavidad hacia Hisoka y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

―Estoy acá, ¿ves? Tranquilo, yo estoy acá con vos –susurró.

Hisoka esta vez no lo rechazó. Por el contrario, al sentir su abrazo cálido y protector, se aferró a sus piernas y lloró con más intensidad. Chrollo se movió hacia adelante, empujó despacio y se deslizó entre el sillón y la espalda de Hisoka hasta quedar en cuclillas; todo su cuerpo lo abrazaba y contenía, lo que le permitió a Hisoka abandonarse a su dolor.

Chrollo lloraba en silencio. Con los ojos cerrados de la bronca y la pena, sentía como si su cuerpo fuese más grande y pudiese cobijar y proteger a un niño indefenso que se estremecía de angustia entre sus brazos. Cada temblor de Hisoka retumbaba en él, lo llenaba de dolor, de impotencia y de enojo. Muchísimo enojo. Si hubiese podido liberar su aura, ésta habría cubierto todo el lugar con un terrible espectro asesino.

―Los mataré, los mataré a todos ―murmuró Chrollo mientras lo hamacaba rítmicamente.

Pudo sentir cómo su amigo se calmaba al abrigo de sus palabras.

―Nadie más se atreverá a lastimarte. Nunca. Al que lo intente lo mataré. Deseará no haber nacido ―murmuraba al oído de Hisoka, sin ser consciente de lo que decía; tan sólo se dejaba llevar por la fusión de ese abrazo. Como si, envuelto en esa angustia compartida, las palabras surgieran por sí solas.

Su mismo enojo lo cubría con una sensación reconfortante, como si él mismo fuese un poderoso depredador con una sola determinación; proteger y matar. La letanía de sus amenazas, repetidas suavemente como un mantra, lo calmaban, al igual que a Hisoka.

Envuelto en ese vibrante instinto homicida, que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía, Chrollo decidió hacer lo que ningún asesino haría: contarle a otro sus secretos, sus temibles poderes de Nen. Estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de que Hisoka sonriera nuevamente.

―¿Sabés cómo lo haría? En primer lugar, usaría mi poder favorito, el _Indoor Fish_ , los Peces de Interior.

Sonrió al ver que Hisoka se giraba para mirarlo, aún con tristeza pero también con curiosidad. Acarició su rostro con ternura, al mismo tiempo que le enjugaba las lágrimas.

―Oíste hablar del _Indoor Fish_ , ¿verdad?, cuando estabas en el Ryodan.

Hisoka asintió. Chrollo sonrió y continuó.

—Es espectacular, te lo aseguro. Ninguno que lo haya visto de cerca vivió para contarlo –soltó una risita malvada–, pero creo que algunos de los muchachos espiaron a una distancia prudencial.

Vio que tenía toda la atención de Hisoka, quien ya se iba reponiendo. Lo besó en la mejilla, se sentó nuevamente en el sillón y mantuvo a Hisoka abrazado entre sus piernas.

―Son increíbles —continuó mientras le acariciaba el cabello—. Unos terribles peces de Nen, largos como anguilas y que comen carne humana. La magia está en que la víctima no siente ningún dolor mientras es devorada a pedacitos, y tampoco muere.

Chrollo sonrió al ver la expresión de asombro de Hisoka.

—Son un espectáculo, te lo aseguro —siguió Chrollo, más entusiasmado–. Imaginate, las víctimas desaparecen bocado a bocado. Claro que te miran, lloran, suplican que las salves… —sonrió con satisfacción—. Algunos hasta llegaron a enloquecer al ver cómo se quedaban sin cuerpo.

—¿Sin cuerpo…? —preguntó Hisoka. 

—Sí, ¡eso es lo más divertido! —exclamó Chrollo—. No sienten dolor pero al mismo tiempo están conscientes de todo lo que les pasa.

—Pero se mueren… ¿o no?

—Sí, claro. El _Indoor Fi_ sh sólo funciona en espacios cerrados. En cuanto abro una ventana o una puerta, con la entrada de aire desaparecen los peces. Y las víctimas, o lo que queda de ellas, mueren automáticamente. ¿No es fascinante? —sonrió orgulloso.

Hisoka asintió. Todavía seguía un poco mareado, pero las piernas de Chrollo le daban el apoyo que necesitaba. Miró a Chrollo. Había seguido con deleite y admiración la descripción de esos temibles peces, pero más que nada adoraba su imagen. Mientras Chrollo hablaba algo en él brillaba de un modo especial, aún sin tener su Nen. Sus ojos refulgían con una mezcla de pasión y muerte, y su sonrisa se curvaba en un gesto de sádico placer. Hisoka estaba totalmente cautivado.

Chrollo comenzó a contarle otro de sus poderes de Nen. Hisoka sonrió; nunca lo había visto tan entusiasmado. Además, desde la posición en que estaba, le parecía que era aún más alto. Lo contempló absorto. Toda esa pasión asesina, exquisitamente contenida dentro de su fría personalidad tranquila. Chrollo era el asesino más hermoso y peligroso que jamás hubiese visto. Cuando mataba era impecable, mantenía siempre el control y nunca caía en la sed de sangre. Hisoka se estremeció de admiración.

Por un instante una visión, una fugaz imagen se superpuso a la de Chrollo. Hisoka pestañeó; juraría que estaba sentado a los pies de un hermoso dios de la guerra y que este mítico dios le sonreía mientras le contaba con auténtico orgullo sus hazañas en batalla, sus matanzas y poderosas armas mágicas. Sus ojos brillaban con destellos rojos. Una abrumadora sensación de amor y adoración dejó a Hisoka sin aliento.

―¿Me estás escuchando?

La voz de Chrollo, tan humana y suave, lo sacó de su embeleso. Hisoka sonrió y asintió. Fuese mortal o divino, ese hombre tan temible, intocable, inalcanzable, era suyo. Todo suyo. Sintió que moriría si no lo besaba ya mismo. No importaba que con eso interrumpiera la valiosa información. 

Sin decir una palabra, se levantó despacio. Acarició el cuerpo de Chrollo a medida que subía, lo recostó sobre el sillón y lo cubrió con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Envolvió su boca en un largo beso.

―Parece que ya estás mejor —comentó Chrollo en cuanto pudo recuperar el aliento, mientras acariciaba la piel de Hisoka a medida que le levantaba la remera.

―Te dije que sólo necesitaba reponer fuerzas —respondió Hisoka mientras se dejaba desvestir.

Se inclinó sobre Chrollo y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. Besó cada centímetro de piel expuesta a medida que descendía por su pecho, mientras se deleitaba con el aroma y sabor de esa textura exquisita. Al llegar a la altura del ombligo se detuvo a juguetear con su lengua en la pequeña cavidad, y volvió a subir lamiendo todo el recorrido hacia la boca de Chrollo.

—Además —dijo Hisoka con voz ronca–, creo haberte prometido que te compensaría por el tiempo perdido.

―Más te vale que lo hagas —dijo Chrollo, sonrojado y agitado.

Hisoka sonrió, lo besó y volvió a sumergirse en la embriagante calidez de esa piel divina. Supo que no le importaría sufrir el castigo de los dioses, si ese fuera el precio para poder tener a Chrollo entre sus brazos, una y otra vez hasta el día en que su corazón se rindiese, agotado de felicidad.

.


	29. LAS ESTRELLAS - parte 1

**(Cuatro meses antes de Neón)**

La noche era cálida y despejada cuando Hisoka entró al cuarto de Chrollo. La puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo que no había infringido ninguna norma. Sonrió al verlo en el balcón, apoyado en el barandal mientras observaba las estrellas. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle esa fascinación de Chrollo por el cielo nocturno; tantas veces lo había encontrado en la misma posición. A veces incluso fantaseaba con que Chrollo era un misterioso alienígena abandonado que suspiraba de nostalgia por su planeta.

―Ojalá no te encuentren nunca ―susurró en su oído, mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

―Parece que olvidé cerrar la puerta ―respondió Chrollo. Giró para abrazar a Hisoka y encontrarse con aquellos fascinantes ojos amarillos.

―Qué suerte la mía ―comentó Hisoka; sus labios se curvaron en una sensual sonrisa, justo antes de besarlo.

―¿Quiénes no tendrían que encontrarme? —preguntó Chrollo, luego de unos largos besos.

Hisoka sonrió. Aflojó un poco el abrazo.

―Me gusta imaginarte como un hermoso alienígena que llegó a la Tierra para hacer experimentos macabros, fue abandonado por error y espera ser rescatado algún día. 

―¡Ups! me descubriste ―comentó Chrollo con picardía—. De todas formas, no vendrán hasta que les avise que ya resolví el mayor misterio de este planeta.

―Espero que sea un misterio muy difícil, entonces. ¿Es una misión secreta? Tal vez —lo mordisqueó despacito en el cuello—… ¿tenga que torturarte para que me lo digas?

Chrollo se estremeció con el placentero contacto.

―No es ningún secreto, pero sí es muy difícil y fascinante.

—¿Y puedo saber cuál es ese misterio tan fascinante?

Apretó su cuerpo contra el de Chrollo mientras lo acariciaba debajo de la remera.

—Claro… Se llama Hisoka.

Hisoka se detuvo, sorprendido. No era habitual que Chrollo dijera halagos o palabras tiernas. Acarició su cabello y su rostro hermoso. La piel pálida resaltaba a la luz de la luna llena y su pelo negro lucía aún mejor; como si naturalmente la noche lo favoreciera. Hisoka sonrió al pensar que para él no había misterio más apasionante que este hombre de ojos oscuros salpicados de estrellas.

―Creo que ya sabés bastante sobre mí —respondió Hisoka—. Tendré que esforzarme por ocultar lo poco que me queda para que no te me vayas nunca.

Iba a decir algo más pero se contuvo. Después de lo sucedido durante la película, a menudo se sentía inadecuado o incómodo; dudaba, cuando antes hubiese bromeado sin pensarlo. Esa cautela que antes no existía lo lastimó. Estrechó a Chrollo y luego se apartó. Se paró a su lado, apoyado de espaldas contra la baranda.

―¿Sabías que me dan vértigo las estrellas? —comentó de pronto.

—¿Vértigo? —preguntó Chrollo, intrigado.

—Sí. Como si me fuera a caer hacia ellas si las miro por mucho tiempo. Es raro, lo sé —agregó con una sonrisa avergonzada al ver la cara que puso Chrollo—, pero me pasa siempre. Será por eso que me sorprende verte tan atraído por ellas.

―Sí. Es raro ―respondió Chrollo―. En cambio a mí me resultan tan cercanas… es como si me ayudaran a pensar, o me acompañaran, no sé. Quizás en alguna vida fui un viejo druida ¡O tal vez un lobo! Vaya a saber ―concluyó con una risa breve.

Unos ladridos irrumpieron en lo silencioso de la noche; provenían del piso de arriba.

―Otra vez el vecino salió y se olvidó de dejar cerrado el balcón ―protestó Hisoka con el ceño fruncido. 

―Sí, ¿hoy no le tocaba pelear? Estará fuera bastante tiempo. Pobrecito, ladra porque no le gusta quedarse solo.

Lo invadió una ola de ternura al ver el gesto enfurruñado de Hisoka. Giró hacia él, lo abrazó y le mordió la barbilla despacito.

―No seas gruñón. Si ya sabés que ladra un rato y después se calma. Por lo menos nos avisa que estamos solos, sin ese chismoso dando vueltas ―comentó, mientras lo besaba.

De pronto, su mirada cambió; un brillo nuevo se asomó con una idea.

―Dijiste que te dan vértigo las estrellas. A mí nunca me pasó. ¿Cómo es?

Hisoka lo miró. Captó algo extraño en la expresión de Chrollo, pero no pudo descifrar de qué se trataba.

―No sabría explicarlo… Me basta con quedarme varios minutos mirando las estrellas. De pronto siento una intensa sensación de vértigo, se me aflojan las piernas y todo. Siento como que fuera a caerme hacia el cielo, hacia arriba. Después se me pasa.

Chrollo sonrió. Sin decir nada lo abrazó contra la baranda. Enredó sus dedos en su cabello rojizo, lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó. Hisoka se estremeció, ahogado en la intensidad de los besos, su cintura apoyada en la gruesa baranda de metal, con una reconfortante presión sobre sus vértebras lumbares. Pudo darse cuenta de por qué le gustaba tanto a Chrollo cuando él lo besaba de esa forma. La presión del frío metal por un lado y el cuerpo caliente y vivo por el otro, era realmente excitante.

Chrollo liberó su boca y sonrió con satisfacción.

―Sos tan delicioso ―murmuró— ¿ibas a salir, así tan elegante? —preguntó mientras le desabrochaba la camisa 

—No tan elegante… —se sonrojó Hisoka—. Venía a decirte si querías bajar a tomar algo al bar.

—Después vamos —respondió Chrollo, mientras lo besaba en el cuello.

Terminó de desabrocharlo y acarició su pecho y sus abdominales, se deleitó con el contacto de esos poderosos músculos bajo su mano. Un cuerpo que para los demás era solo una temible máquina de matar, y que para él, en cambio, era una inagotable fuente de placer.

Hisoka se estremeció ante las caricias. Tomó el rostro de Chrollo entre sus manos y atrapó su boca con un beso. Chrollo se apoyó contra él y lo empujó hacia atrás. Hisoka lo soltó y se agarró de la baranda por acto reflejo.

―Tranquilo ―susurró Chrollo con una sonrisa. Un brillo de malicia atravesó sus brillantes ojos grises.

Hisoka intentó abrazarlo, pero fue retenido por Chrollo.

―Siempre tan cruel ―se quejó Hisoka, pero no pudo continuar, otra vez capturado por los besos de Chrollo, que le sujetaba las manos y lo apretaba contra la baranda.

―Cruel o no, ahora vas a tener que confiar en mí ―advirtió Chrollo.

Hisoka asintió, cautivado por esos ojos que reflejaban el inmenso cielo estrellado sobre sus cabezas. Vivían en uno de los pisos más altos del Coliseo del Cielo; todo a su alrededor era un inmenso paisaje estrellado con la ciudad a sus pies, sin otros edificios que se alzaran lo suficiente como para opacarles la vista. El vecino de abajo nunca utilizaba ese balcón. Estaban ellos dos solos, junto al viento suave de la noche y el perro que ya se había cansado de ladrar.

Chrollo sonrió satisfecho. Rodeo la cintura de Hisoka y lo sostuvo fuerte. Acarició su mejilla y cubrió sus ojos ámbar con su otra mano.

―Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga.

Hisoka asintió con una sonrisa temblorosa.

—Entonces, soltate de la baranda. No la toques y no mires hasta que te lo ordene.

Hisoka asintió nervioso. Casi siempre era él quien tomaba la iniciativa, pero en las raras ocasiones en que la situación se invertía, quedaba totalmente desarmado ante la excitante combinación de cierta crueldad y pasión en las acciones de Lucilfer.

Chrollo mantuvo una mano sobre los ojos de Hisoka, con la otra lo sostuvo fuerte por la cintura y con su cuerpo empezó a empujarlo lentamente hacia atrás mientras lo besaba. Hisoka dejó que su torso se dejara inclinar, centímetro a centímetro por sobre la baranda, embriagado por el contacto.

Los besos descendieron por su cuello y se acercaron a su pecho a medida que su cuerpo seguía curvándose hacia atrás. En un momento se agarró a la baranda con fuerza, presa de un súbito temor.

Chrollo lo abrazó más fuerte, sus piernas y cadera lo apretaron con más firmeza contra el balcón.

―No tengas miedo, no te vas a caer; es imposible ―le aseguró mientras mantenía su otra mano sobre los ojos―. Confiá en mí. Soltate y extendé bien los brazos.

Hisoka intentó relajarse y se soltó. Vacilante, extendió los brazos a los costados como si flotara; tanteó el aire, indeciso. La camisa abierta flameaba movida por el viento que soplaba fuerte a esa altura del rascacielos. No pudo evitar asustarse y volvió a sujetarse. Así, un par de veces. Al tercer intento ya no volvió a agarrarse. Permaneció con sus brazos extendidos, suspendidos en el aire. La camisa flameaba victoriosa como una bandera blanca.

Su valentía fue recompensada. Chrollo, con el cuerpo bien apretado contra el suyo, mantuvo la mano sobre sus ojos mientras deslizó la otra por la cintura de Hisoka y le desabrochó el pantalón. Hisoka jadeó al sentir la mano que lo acariciaba y enviaba oleadas de placer, al mismo tiempo que Chrollo lo besaba en el pecho.

Extasiado, apenas notaba que su torso volvía a inclinarse hacia atrás, empujado lenta pero inexorablemente por Chrollo. Las múltiples sensaciones que le llegaban por todas partes lo obnubilaban. Por un lado corría la urgente necesidad de tomar el cuerpo de Chrollo, de hacerlo suyo. Por otro, cada músculo de su espalda clamaba por un apoyo para sus hombros y sus brazos que colgaban en el vacío, para sus dedos que tocaban el aire. El alerta llega incluso desde cada uno de sus cabellos que se movían hacia abajo, atraídos por la fuerza de gravedad.

La mitad de su cuerpo se dejaba inclinar peligrosamente por sobre la baranda, extasiado por el caliente contacto corporal, por la mano que tapaba sus ojos, por la boca que besaba su pecho y la otra mano que lo acariciaba con más intensidad. Unos rápidos y breves espasmos tensaron su abdomen.

―Ahora, ¡abrí los ojos! ―le ordenó Chrollo, mientras le inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y retiraba la mano de su rostro.

Hisoka abrió los ojos.

Lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento. Ya no había horizonte ni edificios, ni arriba ni abajo, solamente un enorme cielo oscuro y estrellado, un escenario cósmico que se extendía todo a su alrededor, cubierto de minúsculas luces parpadeantes. El viento también se detuvo en ese instante.

Se sintió flotar como si fuese un astronauta, con sus brazos extendidos apoyados en el aire y con medio cuerpo colgando a más de 700 metros de altura, sostenido por ese mismo vacío estelar que lo rodeaba en absoluto silencio. Sentía que no había cuerpo, no había nada, ni frío ni calor, nada. Tan solo ese cielo inmenso y estrellado a su alrededor.

En ese estado de cósmica hipersensibilidad, bastó apenas un movimiento de la mano de Chrollo para que su roce contrajera el tiempo hasta detenerlo. Luego todo estalló: tiempo, espacio y miles de sensaciones físicas se dispararon con tal intensidad que arrancaron a Hisoka un grito de placer al experimentar el mayor orgasmo de su vida.

Totalmente confundido y mareado, durante los breves segundos en que fue atacado por las espasmódicas oleadas que le enviaba su cuerpo, sintió que ya no podía decir dónde era arriba ni abajo, todos sus sentidos estaban completamente alterados por la experiencia. Pero una vez que el éxtasis pasó, su cerebro volvió a enfocarse y a buscar frenéticamente un punto de referencia. Disparó alertas desesperadas a todo el cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el viento se reavivó con inusitada fuerza y asustó a Hisoka con el repentino flamear de su camisa.

Una terrible punzada de pánico surgió desde lo más profundo de su estómago y lo atravesó como un grito mudo. Todo su cuerpo se crispó de pronto, ya no de placer sino de pura desesperación. Luchaba contra esa fuerza irresistible que lo atraía hacia las estrellas. El vértigo se presentó como un horrible espectro de la muerte: lo cubrió con un espantoso sudor frío, le quitó el aliento al mismo tiempo que le aflojaba las piernas y le ordenaba que se dejase caer.

Sus ojos se abrieron presa del pánico y absorbieron mayores cantidades de vacío, lo que aumentó su terror. Cerró los ojos. Con un gran esfuerzo levantó la cabeza y se aferró con desesperación al hombro de Chrollo. Lejos de ayudarlo, Chrollo apoyó su brazo en el pecho de Hisoka y continuó doblándolo hacia abajo, mientras que con la otra mano le impedía agarrarse a la baranda.

Hisoka lo miró aterrado, sin entender. Su corazón corría desbocado, su cuerpo luchaba por volver a una posición segura, pero el vértigo lo debilitaba cada vez más. Hizo un esfuerzo enorme para endurecer sus piernas y tratar de fijarse al piso, del cual nunca se había despegado en realidad. Lleno de terror, le pareció ver un fulgor de maldad en los ojos de Chrollo, una sonrisa que denotaba el placer que sentía al empujarlo hacia abajo.

Por un instante sintió que el tiempo volvía a detenerse. Los movimientos, los sonidos, hasta su propia respiración quedó suspendida mientras un solo pensamiento flotó en su mente: «Esto es así. Así es como muero entonces». Con el asombro de haber llegado al final, con la tranquilidad de la aceptación. «Ya todo terminó. Solo tengo que dejarme caer y ya está. Es el fin».

Al mismo tiempo, un impulso salvaje rugió desde su interior para volver a aferrarlo a la vida. ¡No iba a morir! ¡Todavía no! Cerró los ojos con fuerza y extendió su mano para lanzar la _Bungee Gum_. Un haz rosado se adhirió al techo del balcón; al contraerse lo jaló hacia adelante. Hisoka se apartó de la baranda y empujó a Chrollo hacia atrás. Ambos cayeron al piso.

Mareado y vacilante, se levantó de encima de Chrollo y se acercó a los tumbos hacia la reposera que estaba contra la ventana. Se dejó caer en ella. Jadeaba desesperado, el corazón le retumbaba en las sienes y en el pecho. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Jamás en su vida había sentido tanto terror.

Una arcada lo sacudió de repente; por suerte aún no había cenado. Un sudor frío lo recorrió de punta a punta, su piel se erizó mientras continuaban los temblores y espasmos. Lo sorprendió la extrema reacción de su cuerpo y se llenó de vergüenza.

Unos minutos después temblaba todavía. Con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Chrollo, de pie a su lado. Todo su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato.

―Disculpame, yo no quise… no pensé que… ―dijo Chrollo, visiblemente preocupado, mientras extendía una mano hacia su hombro.

Hisoka apartó la mano con brusquedad y lo miró con ojos encendidos de furia.

―¡¿Estás loco o qué?! —le gritó—. ¿Querías matarme? ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando? ¡Maldito idiota!

Chrollo dio un paso atrás, desconcertado; sus ojos grandes lo miraban con una auténtica expresión de sorpresa. Intentó acercarse otra vez, pero Hisoka volvió a apartarle la mano con bronca y se levantó tambaleante para entrar a la habitación.

Todavía mareado, sintió que las piernas se le aflojaban y se dejó caer sobre la cama de Chrollo, atravesado boca abajo. Todo le daba vueltas. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Se aferró a las mantas para absorber la seguridad del colchón y esperar a que se detengan los temblores. El horrible mareo amenazaba con volver a darle náuseas mientras le hacía sentir que la cama se movía para todos lados.

Aturdido en esa confusión le pareció oír que Chrollo se acercaba y se sentaba en el piso, aparentemente apoyado contra el costado de la cama, justo donde daba su cabeza.


	30. LAS ESTRELLAS  - parte 2

Chrollo permaneció bastante tiempo sentado en el piso, con su espalda apoyada contra el costado de la cama, las piernas abrazadas y la cara contra las rodillas. De pronto sintió una mano que le acariciaba la cabeza; también le tiraba un poco del pelo, pero luego volvía a acariciarlo.

―Estás loco, ¿lo sabías? —dijo Hisoka, todavía acostado.

―Bueno, estoy seguro de que no te gustaría si no fuera así —respondió Chrollo, sin despegar la frente de sus rodillas. 

―Eso es verdad ―admitió Hisoka.

Chrollo suspiró. Todavía se sentía dolido por la situación. Él solo había querido brindarle una experiencia nueva y placentera. Y lo había conseguido, pero después Hisoka pareció enloquecer y enfurecerse sin razón. Jamás había tenido intención de matarlo, ni siquiera de hacerle daño. Era imposible que se cayera: no sólo lo sostenía con fuerza sino que tendría que haberle levantado las piernas a propósito para que se cayera. Y eso nunca iba a pasar.

Sintió que era injusto. En ese momento deberían estar haciendo el amor apasionadamente. En cambio Hisoka se había descompuesto y él estaba lleno de tristeza y frustración. Sin levantar la cabeza dijo: 

―Perdoname. No quise que te sintieras mal. Yo jamás haría nada para lastimarte. Y mucho menos… ―no pudo continuar. La angustia le había cerrado la garganta.

Hisoka no dijo nada, pero retiró la mano de su cabeza.

―Yo sólo quería que te sintieras muy bien. Y creo que lo logré, ¿no fue así? —preguntó Chrollo.

Miró a Hisoka con expresión triste y expectante. Buscaba algo: una mirada de ternura, una broma, otra caricia. Alguna de esas salidas ocurrentes y disparatas. Pero Hisoka sólo lo miraba con expresión indescifrable. Esta actitud distante lo desilusionó aún más.

―En serio, ¿me vas a decir que no te gustó? Porque no te creo. Yo estaba ahí y puedo dar de fe de que te gustó, y mucho ―remarcó Chrollo.

Hisoka siguió sin responder. Sólo lo miraba fijo. Chrollo continuó, esta vez levantó un poco más la voz.

―Después no sé qué te pasó, ¿cómo podés pensar que iba a dejarte caer? ¿O que quería matarte? —resopló y miró a los ojos amarillos— Era imposible que te cayeras, ¿me entendés? No podrías caerte a menos que yo te levantara por encima del balcón.

Con su frustración en aumento, Chrollo volvió a darle la espalda, y miró la alfombra mientras tironeaba de las hebras de lana. 

―Pero, claro, es mi culpa —prosiguió, con su enojo en ascenso—.Yo te provoco el mayor orgasmo de tu vida, pero soy el hijo de puta que quiso matarte.

―Escuchame, pedazo de estúpido ―dijo Hisoka con voz gélida y tensa―. ¿Sos idiota o te hacés? ¿No te acababa de contar que me dan vértigo las estrellas? ¿Sabés lo que es el vértigo o te lo tengo que explicar?

Chrollo se quedó helado, sorprendido por la repentina violencia de esas palabras. 

―Por supuesto que sé lo que es el vértigo, no soy ningún idiota —afirmó—. Pero jamás oí hablar de ese vértigo hacia arriba que vos decís.

—Entonces decís que miento, que lo inventé todo sólo para joderte.

—No. Digo que yo mismo me incliné mil veces así; yo solo y sin que nadie me sostenga las piernas. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que te pondrías tan mal?

―¿Y cómo pensás que se siente alguien que sufre de vértigo?

—Sí, pero yo creí que…

―Además quise subir y no me dejaste. ¿Me lo vas a negar?

—¿Cómo que no te dejé…?

—¡Tuve que usar Nen para poder sacarte de encima! ¿Ya lo olvidaste? —exclamó Hisoka enojado, mientras se sentaba sobre la cama.

Chrollo lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, el rostro sonrojado de rabia y frustración.

―Bueno, no. No entendí que te sentías tan mal. Disculpame por ser tan estúpido —dijo con voz cargada de ironía.

Se levantó y se tocó la ropa con cara de asco. Chasqueó la lengua.

—Ahora voy a tener que cambiarme, mirá el enchastre que me hiciste —dijo con desagrado—. Voy a bañarme. Vos quedate si todavía estás mareado. No me molesta.

Sin mirarlo se dirigió al vestidor. Tomó un bóxer, una remera, un pantalón liviano y salió del cuarto. Esta vez, el silencio de Hisoka le confirmó que sus palabras habían dado en el blanco.


	31. LAS ESTRELLAS - parte 3

El agua cálida de la ducha caía con fuerza. Formaba una agradable nube de vapor, al mismo tiempo que masajeaba los hombros de Chrollo y lo ayudaba a relajarse.

Se sentía triste y desilusionado. Había hecho algo bueno, algo magnífico y se había arruinado. Suspiró. Hisoka tenía razón; le había dicho que las estrellas le producían ese extraño vértigo. Así y todo él lo había forzado a mirarlas. Claro que al principio fue increíble, lo sabía, pero después no le había ayudado a incorporarse. 

Negó con la cabeza. No había explicación para su comportamiento, salvo que fuera un maldito sádico. Sonrió avergonzado al pensar en su poder favorito, el _Indoor Fish_. Sin duda tenía un lado sádico; lo mejor era admitirlo y cuidarse de no lastimar a Hisoka en el futuro.

Pensó en cuánto había cambiado desde que había llegado al Coliseo del Cielo. Recordó cuando Hisoka entró al Gen’ei Ryodan tras vencer al anterior número 4. Un rictus ensombreció su rostro. No le gustaba aquél Hisoka, no tenía nada que ver con el que ahora convivía con él. Casi se podría decir que eran dos personas diferentes. Estaba seguro de que el hombre actual, cariñoso y amable era un Hisoka que nadie más conocía, excepto él. Se regocijó con la idea de exclusividad.

Sonrió aún más al recordar aquella extraña noche en que hicieron el amor por primera vez. Recordó la emoción de aquel momento, cuando se sintió tan protegido y cuidado. ¿Amado? ¿Había estado a punto de decir amado? Nunca se lo había puesto a pensar de ese modo. ¿Hisoka lo amaría? Y él, ¿amaba a Hisoka?

Quedó en blanco; como si el solo pensamiento fuese factible de ser oído por alguien más. «Sí, lo amo. Tiene que ser amor. Es más que deseo, más que admiración y ciertamente mucho más que ternura, y a la vez es todo eso y mucho más», admitió para sí mismo.

Se rió, sorprendido de su descubrimiento. Cerró los ojos y movió su cabeza hacia atrás, para que la lluvia cubra su rostro. Refregó su cara y su cabello bajo el agua que caía como catarata y amplificaba ese pensamiento y lo hacía sonreír. Amaba a Hisoka.

Cerró el agua de la ducha y tanteó para agarrar el champú. Se imaginó la cara de Hisoka cuando le dijera: “te amo”. Sonrió mientras masajeaba el champú sobre su cabello. Notó que la espuma tenía cierta textura líquida y viscosa. Siguió masajeando, con los ojos cerrados, pero nuevamente sintió ese líquido extraño sobre su cabeza. Se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano y miró. Se sobresaltó asustado.

Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre. Se tocó la cabeza, confundido. También llena de sangre, pero no sentía dolor. Pensó que quizás se habría golpeado al caer hacia atrás. Volvió a tocarse, tenía que encontrar la herida y detener la hemorragia. Quizás debía llamar a Hisoka para que le ayude. De pronto, un abundante chorro de sangre cayó sobre su cabeza y sus hombros.

La carcajada de Hisoka, sentado por encima de la mampara con ayuda de la _Bungee Gum_ , lo sorprendió. Chrollo se sobresaltó.

―¡La puta madre! ¡Hisoka! ¿Qué carajos…? ―exclamó con los ojos cerrados, mientras trataba de limpiarse la cara para poder abrirlos.

Hisoka lanzó el jarro vacío al lavabo y se deslizó dentro de la ducha, completamente vestido pero descalzo. Volvió a reírse, aunque con un tono que alertó a Chrollo.

―¿Viste Chrollo? Ahí tenés un buen motivo para limpiarte, ¿te gusta?

—¿Qué decís…? —Chrollo estaba estupefacto. El tono en que había hablado Hisoka le erizó la piel.

—Ahora sí que estás hecho un asco, ¿ves? ¡Ah! Si te hubieras visto la cara de susto, ¡fue tan divertido! —lanzó otra carcajada.

―Estás loco… ¿De dónde salió esta sangre? ―preguntó mientras tanteaba con los ojos cerrados para abrir la ducha.

—Permitime que te ayude —dijo Hisoka con los dientes apretados.

Abrió el grifo y lo empujó con brusquedad bajo el agua. Chrollo estaba asustado. Este era el Hisoka del Ryodan, el que apenas conocía y al que no sabía cómo enfrentar sin su poder Nen ni su autoridad de jefe.

―La sangre… ¿te lasti…? ¿qué hiciste? ―preguntaba Chrollo.

Era difícil hablar sin que le entrase agua y sangre a la boca. Hisoka lo sujetaba con fuerza de los hombros bajo la lluvia.

―¿Te preocupás por mí?―contestó Hisoka con voz tensa y enojada―. ¿Por qué no te mirás vos? Que estás hecho un desastre.

Lo empujó fuera del agua y le volcó una buena cantidad de champú en la cabeza. Chrollo no pudo evitar un gemido de dolor cuando el líquido le cayó en los ojos. Hisoka le masajeó la cabeza con brusquedad. Chrollo estaba petrificado. Logró limpiarse un poco los ojos y esperó el reto de Hisoka, que no llegó. Sólo siguió refregándole el pelo. Chrollo aprovechó que su cabeza estaba fuera del agua para hablar. 

―Disculpame, fue un comentario de mierda…

Hisoka lo empujó bajo el agua y tuvo que callar. Luego volvió a sacarlo y a refregarlo con más champú.

—Te lo juro, jamás me darías asco. Lo dije a propósito para…

Otra vez quedó debajo del agua.

―Perdón, no quise… —alcanzó a decir en cuanto volvió a sacarlo.

—Demasiadas disculpas para una noche ―contestó Hisoka con los dientes apretados y volvió a meterlo bruscamente bajo la ducha.

Chrollo decidió no insistir; le dolía la garganta y el pecho. Sentía ganas de llorar, sentía miedo y desilusión. Se quedó quieto bajo el agua, mientras Hisoka lo enjuagaba con fuerza. Hisoka repitió el procedimiento varias veces más. Poco a poco los masajes fueron pasando de bruscos a enérgicos y luego a tranquilos.

―Bueno, creo que ya está ―dijo al final.

Por el tono de su voz, también podría referirse a que ya se sentía más calmado. Cerró la lluvia, tomó una toalla del esquinero y envolvió con suavidad la cabeza de Chrollo. Le secó el pelo y el rostro con sumo cuidado. Puso una clara expresión de remordimiento al verle los ojos enrojecidos por el champú.

―Creo que te maltraté un poco… Lo lamento ―le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza—. Estaba demasiado enojado. Fue sin querer, lo siento mucho.

Apretó a Chrollo contra su cuerpo y su ropa mojada. Luego se separó un poco y lo miró con ternura. Le apartó el pelo de la frente, le acarició las mejillas, la boca. Chrollo lo miró sin decir una palabra.

―Es que aún no te das cuenta, ¿verdad? —dijo Hisoka con tristeza, mientras miraba su boca y la acariciaba con su pulgar―. Si tan solo supieras… 

Lo miró a los ojos, con una mezcla de profundo cariño y tristeza, sin completar la frase. Chrollo lo miró a su vez. Sus ojos grises se llenaron de lágrimas. Claro que sabía lo que Hisoka quería decir. Pero él tampoco podía pronunciarlas. Las palabras quedaban atoradas en su garganta y dolían demasiado. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, y fueron suavemente retiradas por los dedos de Hisoka.

―Sí, lo sé ―dijo Chrollo, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Hisoka, el cuello y lo inclinaba hacia él.

Se besaron. Chrollo lo sujetó de la ropa mojada y lo estrechó con fuerza. Hisoka apoyó una mano en la pared para no perder el equilibrio. Acarició su espalda y gruñó de placer cuando lo sujetó de las nalgas. Chrollo jadeó.

Hisoka lo besó con ansiedad, su lengua penetró en su boca al mismo tiempo que su mano se deslizaba entre sus nalgas. Chrollo gimió de placer; temblaba y lo abrazaba con más fuerza. Finalmente Hisoka lo soltó, sonrió y lo miró con sus ojos color ámbar.

Chrollo también sonrió agitado. De pronto Hisoka tembló en un repentino sacudón y casi se le vino encima; se apoyó contra la pared como si hubiese perdido el equilibrio por un instante.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?―preguntó Chrollo alarmado.

―Sí, estoy bien —murmuró Hisoka—… Fue un mareo, pero ya pasó. Tranquilo ―respondió mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de Chrollo.

―No, mejor salgamos. Es peligroso si te resbalás ―aconsejó Chrollo.

Abrió la puerta de la mampara y salió primero. Tomó la salida de baño y le alcanzó un toallón a Hisoka. Se dio media vuelta mientras se ponía la bata y se la ajustaba. Hisoka avanzó un paso y lo abrazó por la espalda.

—Estás triste —comentó Hisoka en su oído.

Chrollo se quedó quieto.

—No. Nada de eso —respondió.

—Mentira. ¿Por qué estás triste? –lo apretó contra su cuerpo.

Chrollo se quedó en blanco. Podría decirle que lo amaba, pero de sólo pensarlo se le cerraba la garganta.

—¿Fue porque te maltraté? Perdoname. En serio, no quise… —dijo Hisoka con tono preocupado.

—Tranquilo. Ya pasó. No es por eso.

—¿Y por qué es?

—Porque… Nada, me sentí mal al pensar que todo lo lindo que sentiste allá se perdió.

—¿Se perdió? ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Hisoka, mientras lo giraba para mirarlo a los ojos.

Chrollo bajó la cabeza. Hisoka le tomó el mentón y lo obligó a levantar la vista.

—Contame.

—En el balcón… —dijo Chrollo—. Lo que pasó antes de que te descompusieras, antes del vértigo. Eso, ¿te gustó un poco, por lo menos?

—¿Si me gustó? —preguntó Hisoka sorprendido. Sonrió y lo apretó contra su pecho—. Tonto, eso fue hermoso. En serio, Chrollo, fue increíble.

―Es que te pusiste tan mal —comentó Chrollo, la cara hundida en el cuello de Hisoka—, que pensé sólo quedaría ese estúpido vértigo al revés.

Hisoka se rio ante el comentario. Lo separó de su cuello, y lo besó en la boca.

―Bueno, ahora ya me conocés. Tendrás que aguantarme con vértigo al revés y todo ―sonrió Hisoka. Chrollo no pudo evitar sonreír también―. Y sí, también me hizo mal —agregó—, pensé que me moría. Fue demasiado para mí. El mayor placer y el mayor terror casi al mismo tiempo. Sos un demonio, Lucilfer.

—No, sólo soy un sádico.

―¡Ah! ¿Conque al fin te diste cuenta, eh? —se rio Hisoka―. Sí, a ese aspecto tuyo ya lo conozco de hace rato. Ya me las va a pagar. Vas a ver.

Estrechó a Chrollo con fuerza. Luego se sacudió con un escalofrío.

—Mejor voy a cambiarme antes de que me resfríe —dijo Hisoka. Lo soltó con un beso en la frente y se dirigió hacia la puerta, con el toallón sobre sus hombros.

―Hisoka. Esperá…

Hisoka se giró, la mano apoyada en el picaporte y la puerta entreabierta.

—La sangre… ¿de dónde la sacaste?

―Ah, eso… —Hisoka soltó el picaporte y se rascó la cabeza—. Sé que va a sonar mal lo que te diga, pero… en fin. Maté al perro del vecino.

—¿Qué hiciste qué?

—Me subí por el balcón y listo —dijo Hisoka con una sonrisa culpable—. Pero bueno, por lo menos ya no nos molestará más.

Chrollo lo miró con ojos desorbitados.

―¿Es chiste verdad? Otra de tus bromas… —preguntó alarmado.

Hisoka volvió a sonreír con aire culpable.

―Te lo dije, estaba enojado. Cuando me pongo así no sé lo que hago…

Chrollo abrió la boca, incapaz de decir nada.

—Es tu culpa, Chrollo, por hacerme enojar —se atajó Hisoka.

—¿Mi culpa…?

—Sí. Y bueno, creo que también fui a tu cuarto… No sé si lo dejé ahí o…

—¿En mi cuarto? —repitió Chrollo, atónito.

—¡Lo siento! No me acuerdo. Ya te dije, cuando me pongo así de mal, yo... –suspiró— Ya ves. Yo también tengo un lado sádico, parece.

Hisoka se encogió de hombros y salió del baño.

Chrollo comenzó a cambiarse sin poder creer lo que había escuchado ¿Sería verdad? ¿Y de qué otra forma sino? No se apuró en vestirse, la verdad no tenía ganas de ir a ver. Se imaginaba la masacre. Pobre animal.

Caminó despacio hacia su habitación. Ya desde la puerta podía ver las manchas de sangre sobre las sábanas. Entró. Alcanzó a ver una patita peluda, toda ensangrentada que asomaba por debajo de la manta. Se dejó caer en la silla nueva. Se agarró la cabeza abrumado, lleno de tristeza y decepción.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Hisoka ya estaba sentado en el sillón del living, con ropa cómoda. Buscaba una película en el televisor. De pronto, una bolsa transparente con algo dentro, peludo y sanguinolento cayó sobre su regazo.

―¿En serio? ¿Un perrito de peluche? —dijo Chrollo.

Rodeó el sillón y se sentó al lado de Hisoka. Le pegó en el brazo. Hisoka rió con ganas y lo abrazó.

―Es que es tan fácil asustarte. No podía aguantar la risa cuando te dije lo del perro. Debería dedicarme a la actuación.

―Sí, te iría muy bien —coincidió Chrollo― ¿Pero y la sangre, entonces?

―Te tengo dos noticias. Una buena y otra mala. ¿Cuál querés primero?

―La mala, supongo ―respondió Chrollo.

―Bien dicho —aprobó Hisoka—. La mala es que el maldito perro nos seguirá molestando con sus ladridos. Mala suerte.

Se encogió de hombros. Chrollo trató de mantenerse serio. 

—Y la buena es que tuve que acuchillar toda nuestra cena. La de toda la semana, en realidad.

—¿Acuchillaste la cena?

—Es que necesitaba mucha sangre. Menos mal que todavía no estaba congelada. Para hoy tenía pensado hacer una deliciosa carne al horno con papas, pero bueno, esos nobles pedazos de carne se sacrificaron por una buena causa.

―Estás loco en serio ―comentó Chrollo riéndose. Luego preguntó―: ¿Pero la buena noticia cuál es? No entiendo.

―Que vamos a tener que pedir pizza, obviamente ―respondió Hisoka.

A Chrollo se le iluminaron los ojos de la alegría.

―¿Y el peluche?¿De dónde lo sacaste? —preguntó mientras ordenaba su pizza favorita desde el celular y se acurrucaba contra Hisoka.

―¿Te gustó el detalle? —preguntó Hisoka mientras lo abrazaba—. Regalo de una admiradora. Tengo varios de ésos. Cuando lleno una bolsa grande los dono a un orfanato. Este pobrecito no tuvo tanta suerte ―acarició la bolsa en su regazo.

Chrollo se incorporó de pronto, arrojó lejos la bolsa y se sentó sobre Hisoka. Metió sus dedos en la cabellera y le apartó el pelo hacia atrás para despejarle los fascinantes ojos amarillos.

―¿Ya te dije que me calientan mucho los locos con corazón tierno?

―Qué suerte la mía —dijo Hisoka con una sonrisa, antes de ser silenciado por un apasionado beso.


	32. EL PRECIO

**(Tres meses antes de Neon)**

Era ya entrada la madrugada cuando Hisoka entró al bar que solían frecuentar con Chrollo en el Coliseo del Cielo. No era tan agradable estéticamente como los demás, pero en general era muy tranquilo ya que estaba terminantemente prohibido el uso de Nen. Por lo tanto estaban a salvo de los molestos alardes y peleas de los luchadores ebrios que solían alterar otros bares más concurridos.

Se sentó en una pequeña mesa cercana a la puerta y desde la cual podía ver a distancia la barra con aquel desagradable barman en su interior. Hisoka sonrió para sus adentros cuando la camarera no lo reconoció, escondido como estaba bajo la capucha del piloto negro. Era extremadamente raro que quisiera pasar desapercibido, por tanto nadie habría sospechado jamás que se trataba de él.

Comenzó a beber su trago mientras observaba el diálogo que mantenía Chrollo, sentado a un costado de la barra, con el corpulento barman. Minutos antes Chrollo había tomado suavemente de la cintura a la bella camarera y le había susurrado algo al oído al momento de hacer su pedido. Hisoka podía adivinar que la chica se había ruborizado.

Sin embargo, no era eso lo que lo inquietaba, sino la amenazante y desagradable figura del matón que recientemente oficiaba como barman y que miraba con ojos de chacal a su amigo. Desde su posición podía ver el rostro de Chrollo; hablaba con provocativa tranquilidad mientras saboreaba el pastel de chocolate que le había acercado la camarera. Conocía esa mirada y sabía muy bien que provocaría la ira y a la vez el lujurioso deseo del barman homofóbico.

—Tené cuidado, Chrollo —murmuró Hisoka, nervioso. Bebía su trago al tiempo que veía cómo la situación en la barra se tensaba cada vez más, por un gesto sospechoso del barman. Sabía que ese tipo le había partido el cráneo con su bate a más de un desprevenido cliente, víctima de su furia reprimida. Pero por alguna extraña razón el dueño del bar lo mantenía en su puesto.

—Maldito seas, vos y tu estúpida pregunta —masculló Hisoka, lleno de temor y remordimiento.

Una hora antes de ir al bar, él y Chrollo todavía estaban en su habitación. Luego de hacer el amor, en esos momentos en que cada uno estaba relajado y sumido en sus propios pensamientos, Chrollo le había preguntado, así de la nada:

—Hisoka, ¿estarías dispuesto a matarme si te pagaran lo suficiente?

Hisoka se sorprendió. Bromeó diciéndole que tenía un par de ofertas en danza, pero que las demoraba porque aún quería tener más noches de sexo salvaje con él. Chrollo se rió, pero insistió en obtener una respuesta seria. Hisoka dijo que mejor preferiría que le paguen por piezas separadas, así le pondría precio a cada parte de su precioso cuerpo y ganaría mucho más dinero. Una ingeniosa excusa para volver a deleitarse con un minucioso inventario.

Luego de las risas, las caricias y los besos, justo antes de que sus cuerpos los llevaran a otro apasionado encuentro, Chrollo lo interrumpió para exigirle la respuesta.

Hisoka acarició su rostro, apartó con suavidad las siempre rebeldes mechas negras que le caían sobre los ojos. Lo miró con intensidad, como si con eso pudiese hacerle llegar el desesperado mensaje: “te amo tanto, tanto que daría mil veces mi propia vida antes de pensar en matarte”. En cambio dijo en voz alta:

—No existe persona en el mundo que pueda pagar lo suficiente.

—¡Ah! Entonces hay un precio ¿Cuál es? —preguntó Chrollo, con ojos llenos de curiosidad.

Hisoka se quedó mudo. No era eso lo que había querido decir, pero ya Chrollo había empezado a tirar números como si fuese un agente de remates. Trató de detenerlo, le dijo que no era así, pero Chrollo continuaba con las cifras, muy entusiasmado. A Hisoka le dolía escucharlo, ¿realmente Chrollo pensaba que algún día aceptaría matarlo por dinero? ¡No era un maldito Zoldyck! Al final, interrumpió la cadena de números en cualquier punto al azar.

—Ahí lo pensaría —dijo Hisoka, tan sólo para que se calle.

—¿Un millón de dólares? —preguntó Chrollo asombrado—. Es un buen número. Me alegra que pienses que valgo tanto.

Sin decir más se quedó tranquilo, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y la vista al techo, ajeno a toda la conmoción que había causado. Hisoka quiso devolverle la herida.

—¿Y cuánto aceptarías vos para matarme, entonces? —preguntó con acritud.

El rostro de Chrollo se puso serio de inmediato.

—Ah, no. Yo mataría de inmediato al que me lo propusiese. Una persona así no merece vivir ni un segundo más en esta tierra —respondió sin dudar.

Hisoka sintió como si le hubiesen quitado el aire de repente. Miró su rostro, ese rostro hermoso, a la espera de una mueca, una risa que delatara la broma. No había nada más que una férrea e inamovible voluntad. Conocía de sobra las expresiones de Chrollo cuando hablaba muy en serio y ésta era una de esas.

—¿Por qué…? —preguntó con voz vacilante, casi inaudible.

Chrollo sonrió, tomó su rostro con ambas manos, lo acarició. Sus ojos grises lo llenaron de ternura. Volvió a perderse en esa mirada mientras Chrollo hablaba con dulzura.

—Yo sólo soy un criminal como tantos otros. Merezco que me maten por todo el sufrimiento que causé. En cambio, vos sos especial, único. Y además sos buena persona. Nadie tiene derecho a matarte porque no comprenda tu naturaleza. Una persona así no merece estar viva.

Al oír tal declaración sintió que su corazón le daba un vuelco; su ritmo se alteró tanto que pensó que colapsaría en los brazos de Chrollo. Lo abrumó la sensación de sentirse demasiado querido, mucho más de lo que creía merecer. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Chrollo.

—Ya, ya… siempre tan sensible —dijo Chrollo con una risita, mientras lo abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello.

Hisoka se quedó petrificado.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó con voz tensa, mientras se limpiaba los ojos, todavía sin mirar a Chrollo.

—¿Qué dije qué? —preguntó Chrollo, sin entender el cambio en la actitud de Hisoka; incluso su cuerpo se había vuelto rígido, pesado.

—No te atrevas a jugar conmigo, Chrollo. Te lo advierto —dijo Hisoka con voz fría y cortante.

Al oír esto, Chrollo lo levantó para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—No te hagas el inocente. Sabés muy bien a lo que me refiero.

—Te juro que no sé de qué hablás...

—¿No? Hablo de la mentira que acabás de decir —dijo Hisoka, más alterado.

―¿La mentira…? Esperá, ¿vos en serio…? ―se sentó en la cama―: ¿Vos pensás que lo de matar a alguien lo dije para mandarme la parte? ¿Una mentira porque no puedo usar Nen? ¿Es eso?

―¿Y qué otra cosa sino? ¡Es obvio que lo hiciste a propósito! Primero me hacés esa pregunta estúpida y totalmente descolgada de si cobraría para matarte…

—¡Pero era una pregunta nada más! Se me ocurrió…

—¡Sí, claro! Se te ocurrió. Y también se te ocurrió decirme que vos matarías al que te lo propusiera ¿No? Para que yo quede como un tarado y te burles de mí.

—Que yo me burle… ¿Es en serio?

—¡Muy en serio! Si estás aburrido buscate otra cosa; no me jodas con tus jueguitos perversos.

Chrollo abrió grandes los ojos, su rostro estaba enrojecido.

―Pero… ¡qué retorcido que sos! —exclamó, visiblemente enojado—. ¿Pensás que lo hice a propósito para hacerte sentir mal? ¿Eso pensás de mí? Lo pregunté porque se me ocurrió. Y lo que dije después lo dije en serio.

—Dale, vos seguí…

—¡Lo dije porque lo siento así! Si no me crees es tu problema, ¡Idiota!

Se levantó de la cama, muy alterado, y comenzó a vestirse. 

―Y si pensás que porque no puedo usar Nen soy incapaz de asesinar a alguien, te aviso que estás terriblemente equivocado —continuó; temblaba de bronca mientras se vestía. Luego lo apuntó con el dedo. 

―Así que ahora, más vale que me digas _ya mismo_ a quién debo matar.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?

—¡Elegí vos! Si no querés que salga y mate al primero que se me cruce.

Ahora fue Hisoka quién se quedó petrificado. Jamás imaginó esa reacción por parte de Chrollo. Al verlo tan alterado se arrepintió por los horribles pensamientos que lo habían envenenado. Trató de calmarlo, incluso le pidió disculpas, pero ya era tarde. Chrollo estaba demasiado herido y furioso.

No le quedó más remedio que buscarle una víctima. Chrollo ya estaba en la puerta, dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza si Hisoka no se decidía enseguida. Hisoka estaba muy preocupado. No quería ponerlo en peligro ni tampoco cargar con la muerte de un inocente. Repasó mentalmente una lista rápida de las personas que le desagradaban dentro del Coliseo, y que no fuesen hábiles usuarios de Nen.

Fue entonces cuando pensó en el matón venido a barman del bar que frecuentaban. Una bestia enorme y desagradable que espantaba a los clientes y de tanto en tanto mataba a alguno. Un tipo peligroso e impredecible, y que a esa hora de seguro estaría atendiendo. Sin dudas era el indicado. Nombrar cualquier otro más inofensivo sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Chrollo lo rechazó por considerarlo demasiado fácil. Por suerte Hisoka logró convencerlo, pues a esa hora no había muchas opciones y además le harían un bien a los habitués del bar.

De vuelta al presente, Hisoka no podía dejar de mirar expectante la situación en la barra. Se sentía nervioso e impotente. Sabía que no podría salvar a Chrollo si la bestia lo atacaba. Tampoco podía usar su _Bangee Gum_ pues había por lo menos dos guardias que vigilaban todo el tiempo usando Gio para detectar Nen oculto. Si llegara a usar su Nen lo expulsarían de inmediato. Chrollo estaba solo, librado a su suerte y habilidades.

Para peor, se había negado a llevar consigo cualquier arma u objeto cortante. Dijo que no los necesitaría. ¿Acaso pensaba matarlo con sus propias manos? Eso sería aún más peligroso. La restricción de Kurapika era una prohibición, pero no sabían si anulaba el uso de Nen o era Chrollo quien debía cuidarse de no activarlo. Por las dudas, nunca lo habían probado. Por lo tanto, si en el fragor de la pelea Chrollo activaba el Nen sin querer, podría morir al instante.

Sus ojos amarillos se abrieron de espanto cuando vio que el obeso chacal tomaba su bate y lo levantaba amenazante sobre Chrollo. Lo que sucedió a continuación no lo olvidaría jamás.

Con rapidez y agilidad felina, Chrollo se lanzó hacia adelante y con un cuchillo castró a la bestia. El hombre se quedó inmóvil, gritando con el bate en alto y la ingle que le sangraba a chorros. Chrollo saltó al mostrador y lo destripó con un profundo tajo desde el vientre hasta el cuello para finalmente degollarlo. Las tripas cayeron con un baboso estallido sobre el piso y el mostrador, encharcados de sangre, mientras las arterias abiertas expulsaban la sangre y empapaban a Chrollo de pies a cabeza.

Chrollo se mantuvo quieto e imperturbable, en cuclillas sobre el mostrador observando cómo el seboso monstruo se desplomaba con un grito mudo petrificado en su cara, ahora transformada en una grotesca máscara de sorpresa y espanto.

Hisoka vio a la gente correr desesperada; pasaban a su lado y se empujaban para salir del bar. Tres hombres, en cambio, se lanzaron a atacar a Chrollo con cuchillos y botellas cortadas. Todos fueron asesinados en menos de diez segundos, degollados como animales.

Hisoka, de pie al lado de la puerta, no prestaba atención a los empujones de la gente que se amontonaba para huir. A su lado la camarera temblaba como una hoja mientras miraba tan cautivada como él. Llegaron tres agentes de seguridad que sonaban sus silbatos y gritaban para poner orden. Justo después llegó el dueño.

En el lugar tan solo quedaban Chrollo, Hisoka, la camarera y algunos pocos clientes y empleados, que también se habían quedado prendados de la fascinante y terrible escena.

Los de seguridad interrogaron a Chrollo; lucía tan tranquilo como si viniese de ver una película y no de asesinar a cuatro hombres él solo. El contraste de su semblante calmo bañado en sangre lo hacía lucir realmente siniestro; tanto que los policías como el dueño hicieron lo posible por terminar cuanto antes con las preguntas de rigor.

No hicieron falta muchas. Chrollo explicó que el barman lo había molestado desde que llegó, luego lo ofendió mostrándole su pene erecto y que finalmente había intentado asesinarlo, por lo cual Chrollo sólo había actuado en defensa propia. Lo mismo con los otros tres hombres, que sin ningún motivo lo habían atacado.

Los policías interrogaron a la camarera, quien dio fe de lo sucedido y agregó que el barman continuamente acosaba a los clientes atractivos como el Sr. Hotaru (Chrollo no usaba su verdadero nombre en público) y muchas veces ella misma había sufrido sus asquerosas provocaciones.

Por último, le pidieron al dueño del lugar que revisara las grabaciones de la cámara. En pocos minutos pudieron comprobar que todo había sucedido tal cual había relatado Chrollo. Sin más trámites, los policías se retiraron dando por cerrado el caso. Otra pelea más de bares, esta vez con cuatro víctimas fatales. Ningún acusado.

Chrollo, con un tono de seguridad y dominio que impactó a Hisoka, exigió al dueño del bar un mayor control sobre sus empleados. Y también le dijo que le mandaría la cuenta de la tintorería. El dueño, para asombro de Hisoka, se deshizo en disculpas y se alejó para gritarles a sus empleados que comenzaran a limpiar el lugar.

Hisoka y Chrollo quedaron solos junto a la puerta, mirándose frente a frente. Chrollo sonrió, sus ojos chispeaban de satisfacción y seguridad. No hacían falta las palabras. Su victoria sobre Hisoka había sido más que contundente y tenía motivos de sobra para sentirse orgulloso.

Hisoka sonrió a su vez, perdidamente enamorado, fascinado por este hombre bañado en sangre que lo miraba sonriente y henchido de satisfacción. Extendió su mano para tomarlo por la cintura. Antes que llegara a abrazarlo, un suave carraspeo a su lado lo detuvo. Era la bella camarera, quien con timidez se dirigió a Chrollo.

―Disculpen, por favor, mi interrupción. Solo quería darle las gracias, Sr. Hotaru, por haberme ayudado a librarme de ese monstruo. Le traje una porción doble del pastel de chocolate que ordenó, ya que el suyo quedó arruinado. Y una toalla, para que pueda limpiarse.

―Yo soy quien debe agradecerte, Lucy —contestó Chrollo, mientras se limpiaba el rostro ensangrentado con la toalla―. El cuchillo que me diste fue realmente de gran ayuda. No podría haber sido mejor elegido. Sos una persona muy inteligente y amable. Deberías buscarte otro empleo, este no es lugar para vos.

La joven bajó la mirada, se había ruborizado por el halago. Hisoka sonrió; vaya a saber desde cuándo estaría enamorada de su amigo. Todo su lenguaje corporal la delataba. Era algo inevitable, Chrollo tenía ese magnetismo especial con las mujeres. «Y no sólo con ellas», pensó. Chrollo le devolvió la toalla y tomó el pastel. Hisoka suspiró; hubiera preferido que no le diera esa toalla ¡se veía tan excitante con su rostro cubierto en sangre!

―Si me permiten ―intervino Hisoka―, se me ocurre que podría recomendarte para algún trabajo en la Asociación de Cazadores. Siempre están tomando gente nueva. Si te parece, mandanos tus datos en un sobre a nuestro piso y me aseguraré de que te llamen. Tengo conocidos que me deben algunos favores.

La chica abrió los ojos, y exclamó sorprendida:

―¡Discúlpeme, Sr. Hisoka, no me había dado cuenta de que era usted! Sí, por supuesto, le enviaré mis datos. Se lo agradezco mucho. Es usted muy generoso y una buena persona. Como el Sr. Hotaru, los dos son buenas personas. ¡Muchas gracias!

Dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo emocionada. Hisoka y Chrollo salieron rumbo al ascensor.

―Bueno, parece que somos buenas personas después de todo —dijo Hisoka.

―Eso nunca lo puse en duda —comentó Chrollo, ya dentro del ascensor—. Sobre todo tratándose de vos. Es más, creo recordar que fue lo mismo que te dije antes de tener que venir y hacer todo este desastre.

―Es cierto, soy un idiota. ¿Me perdonas? —dijo Hisoka mientras se inclinaba para besarlo.

―Eso depende ―contestó Chrollo y apoyó el cuchillo en el cuello de Hisoka―. No quiero que vuelvas a dudar de mi palabra y mucho menos a subestimarme. Jamás.

―Te lo prometo por mi vida —sonrió Hisoka. Presionó con suavidad el filo y se hizo un pequeño corte en el cuello―. Un recuerdo que sella mi promesa.

Chrollo sonrió, retiró el cuchillo y abrazó a Hisoka para llenarlo de besos. El ascensor se detuvo. Apenas lograron contenerse hasta estar dentro del departamento. 

Al día siguiente el dueño del bar recibió dos cuentas de tintorería que pagó sin protestar.


	33. CONFLICTO - parte 1

Quince días después del episodio en el bar, Hisoka llegó temprano en la noche. Al no encontrar a Chrollo en ninguno de los espacios comunes, se dirigió a su cuarto. Por suerte la puerta estaba abierta. Entró y fue directo hacia el balcón. Se detuvo un instante frente al ventanal abierto. El aire fresco agitó sus cabellos y trajo señales de lluvia todavía lejana. Hisoka traspasó el umbral con cierta aprensión, algo que le pasaba siempre desde el acontecimiento del vértigo.

—¿Vas a salir? —preguntó al ver a Chrollo apoyado contra la baranda, muy elegante con una camisa gris oscuro, pantalón y zapatos negros. Se acomodó a su lado, la espalda apoyada contra la baranda.

—Sí. Estoy cansado de estar acá encerrado —dijo Chrollo con expresión seria, la vista perdida en el horizonte nocturno.

El viento repitió su mensaje de tormenta lejana. Las nubes de a poco se espesaban y teñían el cielo con un color violeta plomizo.

—Va a llover, pero tenés razón, hace mucho que no salimos —dijo Hisoka—. Ahora me fijo si hay alguna película…

Sacó el celular de su bolsillo para buscar en la cartelera.

–Quiero salir solo, si no te molesta –respondió Chrollo cortante, sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

Hisoka se detuvo. Un latido de alarma retumbó en su pecho. Era la primera vez que deliberadamente lo excluía.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enojado? —preguntó mientras trataba de recordar si había hecho algo que lo hubiese ofendido

—¿Tengo que estar enojado para querer salir solo?

—No, no. Está bien —respondió Hisoka mientras volvía a guardar el celular en su bolsillo. Cierto tono ofuscado se coló en sus palabras—. Tampoco era para que contestes así —masculló.

Chrollo lo miró de reojo y suspiró.

—No me hagas caso. Hoy estoy irritable, eso es todo —dijo en un tono que intentó sonar más conciliador.

A pesar del modo amable, su postura no cambió; siguió apoyado en la baranda, la vista puesta en el horizonte. Desde la gran altura del rascacielos, las luces de la ciudad formaban un manto multicolor que cubría la superficie. Hisoka asintió en silencio, de espaldas al paisaje nocturno. Últimamente Chrollo estaba así, distante y malhumorado, aunque ya no discutían tanto como la semana anterior. Esa sí que había sido un infierno. Recordó el motivo por el cual lo había buscado.

–¡Casi me olvido! Adivina qué –dijo Hisoka con una sonrisa–. Me dieron una nota en la recepción; es de Lucy, la camarera del bar. Dice que ya consiguió trabajo como recepcionista en la Asociación de Cazadores. Quería avisarnos y agradecernos. ¿No te parece genial? La contrataron enseguida.

–Me alegro por ella –contestó Chrollo, sin inmutarse.

–Sí. Qué bien.

Su intento por animar a Chrollo no había salido como esperaba. Un silencio aún más pesado se extendió entre los dos. Suspiró con frustración. No era un experto conversador y menos cuando se sentía desanimado como en ese momento. Antes apenas le bastaba con mimarlo un poco para aflojar la tensión; solía abrazarlo y molestarlo con sus caricias mientras le hacía bromas, pero desde hacía un tiempo la relación había cambiado.

Comenzó a anidar en su interior su miedo más profundo: que Chrollo se hubiera cansado de vivir con él y quisiera marcharse. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento sombrío. No había ningún motivo para pensar algo así.

–También tengo otra buena noticia. Escuchá –sonrió cuando Chrollo giró la cabeza para mirarlo–. Tengo una nueva pelea en veintiocho días. No está mal el oponente, digamos unos 85 puntos. Seguro será más entretenida que las últimas que tuve. ¡No veo la hora de volver a pisar la Arena!

Hisoka rio para sus adentros al recordar sus peleas más memorables y sanguinarias.

–¿Y? ¿Qué te parece, no te alegra? –preguntó ante el silencio de Chrollo.

Le pegó con aire juguetón en el brazo. Chrollo frunció el ceño, le dedicó unas palabras que se perdieron con la ráfaga que le revolvió el cabello.

—¿Qué decías? No te entendí, hablaste tan bajo… —preguntó Hisoka, en tono amable, mientras se acercaba para acomodarle los mechones revueltos.

―¡Nada! Dije que te felicito —exclamó Chrollo exasperado y le alejó la mano—. Me alegra que por lo menos uno tenga algo para entretenerse —dijo mientras se peinaba él mismo con los dedos

Hisoka se quedó helado.

—¿Se puede saber qué te hice ahora? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Hisoka. Había llegado al límite y terminó alzando la voz.

―Nada pasó. Estoy fastidioso ¿Algún problema? –respondió Chrollo en el mismo tono—. Vos viniste a hablarme. Hoy estoy así. Si no te gusta…

—¡Listo! Me voy si es lo que tanto querés. Hubieras cerrado la puerta, ¿no? —golpeó la baranda a su espalda para descargar su enojo.

–Idiota… –murmuró Chrollo. Volvió a apoyarse contra la baranda que todavía vibraba por el golpe.

Hisoka llegó al ventanal. Estaba a punto de ingresar al cuarto cuando reparó en algo. Retrocedió unos pasos, se acercó a la mesa de hierro forjado y levantó una revista. La hojeó y de pronto apretó la mandíbula. Un temblor nervioso recorrió su cuerpo. Se sintió abrumado por el miedo y la impotencia rabiosa que aparecían cada vez que las situaciones escapaban a su control.

Una extensa nota ocupaba las páginas centrales: se refería a la nueva Gran Subasta de Yorkshin. La misma tendría lugar también en septiembre, dentro de dos meses. Sería la primera en dos años, después de aquella que había sido asaltada por el Gen’ei Ryodan; donde habían asesinado a más de un centenar de personas, además de robar joyas y reliquias de incalculable valor.

En esa época el aún formaba parte de la Araña. También fue la última vez que Chrollo utilizó sus poderes Nen. Dos días después sería atrapado por Kurapika, anulado y obligado a vivir separado de su banda, bajo riesgo de morir si intentaba contactarlos. Aún hoy Hisoka no entendía por qué Kurapika le había perdonado la vida, pero agradecía que fuera así. Un tipo raro el kurta. Honró su promesa de entregarle vivo al jefe en vez de matarlo él mismo.

Hisoka tragó saliva. Sí, él también era responsable de lo que le pasó a Chrollo. Fue gracias a que logró retener a la Araña en Yorkshin, que Kurapika pudo atraparlo. Sospechaba que Chrollo nunca supo de su participación; de seguro jamás se lo habría perdonado. Cerró la revista, angustiado. La maldijo por su nota inoportuna.

Por supuesto sabía que Chrollo no necesitaba una publicación que le recordara lo que perdió; bastaba con despertarse y saber que ese día tampoco podría usar su Nen. Pero aun así… Hisoka se mordió los labios. Sintió la garganta oprimida. ¡Era tan injusto!

No importaba lo que hiciera, ni si trataba de cambiar o de convertirse en una buena persona. El destino siempre se las ingeniaba para volver a hacerlo sentir una basura. ¿Acaso pensó que podría borrar el pasado con besos y abrazos? Siempre pasaría algo que lo traería de regreso. 

Hisoka estrujó la revista que amenazaba con destruir la felicidad que con tanto esfuerzo había alcanzado. Amaba demasiado a Chrollo; no dejaría que nada se lo arrebate. Ni siquiera una tonta publicación, ni siquiera el pasado. Ambos habían cambiado, lo sabía. Quizás ya era el momento de sincerarse y superar sus problemas, como dos adultos.

Respiró profundo. En cuanto se sintió más calmado, dio media vuelta para mirar a Chrollo. Éste estaba apoyado de espaldas contra la baranda. Lo miraba muy atento con los brazos cruzados. Una mirada gélida que lo atravesaba por completo.

Hisoka se sobresaltó; no esperaba que lo estuviese mirando. Avanzó y trató de ocultar el miedo que lo invadía a medida que la distancia se acortaba. Se detuvo frente a Chrollo, apenas a medio metro de distancia.

–¿Es esto lo que te molesta, verdad? Es por esta maldita revista que estás tan fastidioso ―lo increpó mientras agitaba la revista arrugada.

Chrollo curvó sus labios en una sonrisa despectiva.

–La verdad, no sé de qué estás hablando –replicó con sorna.

―¡Dejate de joder! Hace semanas que estás insoportable. Estás enojado conmigo y por eso ahora decís que querés salir solo. Es para molestarme. ¿No es así?

Chrollo soltó una carcajada.

―En todo caso, la pregunta sería: ¿Por qué _vos_ estás tan alterado? —replicó Chrollo con tono altanero—. Obvio que vi la noticia de la subasta y obvio, me trajo malos recuerdos. Pero no entiendo por qué vos te pusiste tan mal. Esperá… ¿no lloraste, o sí? ―preguntó con malicia.

Parecía regodearse con la conmoción que causaba en Hisoka, quien temblaba enrojecido de bronca y vergüenza frente a él.

―¡Maldito seas Chrollo! ¡Hablo en serio! ―gritó Hisoka.

Golpeó a Chrollo en el hombro y lo empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que éste descruzara sus brazos para sujetarse de la baranda, en un movimiento reflejo para conservar el equilibrio.

―¡Pará idiota! ¿Qué te pasa…?


	34. CONFLICTO - parte 2

El beso de Hisoka ahogó su protesta. Al mismo tiempo lo apretó con su cuerpo contra la baranda. Chrollo trató de salir, pero Hisoka lo sostenía muy fuerte de las muñecas, lo inmovilizaba. Un estremecimiento de excitación lo atravesó al verse atrapado. La lengua de Hisoka lo invadió con urgencia; exploraba su boca, envolvía su lengua provocándole espasmos de deseo en el vientre.

Sintió cómo se le aflojaban las piernas. Su cuerpo se rendía ante el contacto con aquel otro cuerpo más fuerte y tan deseado. Su corazón resonaba con intensidad, se mezclaba con aquellos latidos que golpeaban desde el otro pecho.

Al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se aflojaba, era rodeado por los brazos de Hisoka. Las manos que habían dejado de sujetarlo, enlazaban su cintura y acariciaban su espalda. Las piernas fuertes de Hisoka presionaba entre las suyas, su pelvis lo apretaba contra el muro de la baranda.

Chrollo intentó rebelarse, resistirse ante lo que sabía era inevitable.

―No…, pará… ―protestó en cuanto Hisoka liberó su boca para recuperar el aliento.

La mano grande y fuerte acarició su nuca. Se estremeció cuando Hisoka gruñó con un sonido grave y suave, cuando acarició su cabello y tiró apenas hacia abajo, para inclinarle la cabeza hacia atrás. Un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo y anuló toda posibilidad de resistencia. Su boca se abrió anhelante, a la espera de ser asaltada, tomada por la fuerza por esa lengua que parecía no saciarse nunca.

Deseaba tanto a Hisoka. Lo deseaba y lo odiaba al mismo tiempo. Odiaba que tuviera tanto poder sobre él, que pudiese manejar su cuerpo a su antojo, como si fuera dueño absoluto de su voluntad.

Su boca devolvió el beso con ansias, lamió con desesperación la lengua que lo atormentaba, besó esos labios que parecían transmitir una necesidad de afecto aún mayor que la suya. Gimió tristeza mezclada con deseo. Lo abrazó, se apretó más fuerte contra Hisoka. Quería disfrutar del calor, de los besos, del abrazo y las caricias. Sólo dejarse ir, abandonarse como siempre lo hacía. Sentirse tan querido… No, querido no. Adorado. Así lo trataba Hisoka. Entonces, ¿por qué luchaba? ¿Por qué se resistía? Si después de todo lo amaba tanto…

Apoyó su mano contra el hombro de Hisoka y presionó para empujarlo. Hisoka permitió que Chrollo lo apartara un poco, lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Ambas miradas se encontraron, los ojos amarillos y grises brillantes de deseo, de dolor y tristeza.

―Te dije que no me mires así... ―susurró Chrollo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Hisoka.

No pudo seguir. Un enorme nudo en la garganta le impedía seguir hablando. Aquellos ojos dorados lo miraban con tanto amor y tristeza, una expresión que estaba seguro que si la sostenía un segundo más le partiría el corazón en mil pedazos.

―Te odio ―susurró Chrollo.

No pudo esperar a recibir la respuesta. Su boca buscó impaciente los labios de Hisoka. Lo besó con ansias, con avidez, para que toda esa angustia desaparezca, reemplazada por un deseo más intenso que otras veces. Gimió en cuanto Hisoka dejó de besarlo. Parecía como si tan solo respirar fuera una interrupción insoportable.

―Y yo te odio más ―susurró Hisoka en su oído.

Tembló al sentir esa voz ronca y suave que resonaba en todo su ser. Chrollo lo abrazó con fuerza, emocionado. Disfrutó los besos de Hisoka en su cuello, separó apenas su cuerpo para permitirle a las manos hábiles desabrochar la elegante camisa de seda.

Una ráfaga los envolvió. Su piel se erizó por el aire fresco y la lengua de Hisoka que lentamente recorría todo su pecho. Chrollo le apretó el brazo cuando Hisoka le desabrochó el pantalón e introdujo su mano debajo de su ropa interior. «Maldito, maldito seas…», era lo único que podía pensar Chrollo, ya incapaz de saber qué sentimientos le provocaba Hisoka.

Se estremeció cuando Hisoka alcanzó con su boca su miembro y comenzó a lamerlo y succionarlo mientras lo acariciaba. Sujetó con fuerza la cabeza de Hisoka, entrelazó sus dedos en los cabellos rojizos, lo acarició acompañando el movimiento que lo enloquecía de placer y obnubilaba cualquier pensamiento.

Otra ráfaga más fuerte lo hizo estremecerse de frío, al mismo tiempo que todo su cuerpo temblaba de excitación. La mano libre de Hisoka comenzó a acariciarlo para llevarle calor mientras recorría su vientre, su pecho. Lo adoraba y cuidaba, como hacía siempre.

―No, pará … ―alcanzó a decir Chrollo, entre jadeo y jadeo, mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de Hisoka. Apretó su mandíbula con fuerza. Otra vez la queja inútil, la contradicción entre su cuerpo y sus palabras.

Hisoka de pronto apartó su cabeza, lo miró, sonrió y continuó.

―¡Idiota! ¡Te digo que pares…!

Chrollo golpeó a Hisoka con los puños, pero inmediatamente sus manos fueron sujetadas e inmovilizadas, al mismo tiempo que su miembro otra vez era capturado por la ávida boca, que esta vez acometía y chupaba con más fuerza y rapidez, haciendo que una serie de pequeños espasmos suban por su vientre en rápida sucesión, aflojándole las piernas y haciéndolo estremecer por completo, anticipando lo inminente.

Hisoka dejó que Chrollo le acaricie la cabeza sin soltarle las muñecas. Chrollo cerró los ojos, reclinó su cuerpo contra la baranda en busca del necesario apoyo. De pronto, toda su visión se desvaneció en un estallido que penetró su mente al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo descargaba toda su tensión en la boca de Hisoka, que incluso así no lo soltaba.

―No, maldito… no lo hagas… ―jadeó Chrollo, mientras trataba de liberarse de las manos de Hisoka que lo sujetaban con fuerza.

Levantó los ojos hacia el cielo infinito que se extendía sobre sus cabezas, allí en lo alto de ese balcón. No había estrellas esta vez que lo acompañaran, tan solo un manto de nubes que destellaban intermitentes aquí y allá. Cerró los ojos mientras su cuerpo reducía el ritmo de sus espasmos, a la vez que mantenía un leve pero persistente temblor en todos sus miembros.

Hisoka apoyó su frente en el vientre de Chrollo, que ascendía y bajaba agitado. Respiró agitado también mientras depositaba un beso en su ombligo.

―Idiota…. ―susurró Chrollo, al abrir los ojos y bajar la mirada.

Acarició con ternura la cabellera rojiza. Hisoka gruño sin despegar su boca ni su frente de la piel de Chrollo. Lo sujetó de la cintura. Suspiró de placer al sentir las caricias en su cuero cabelludo, sus dedos finos y pálidos que pasaban entre los cabellos. Chrollo entrecerró los ojos, se dejó mecer por el ritmo de sus propias caricias, el apretón suave y firme de las manos de Hisoka sobre su cintura, los besos en su vientre. Otra fría ráfaga lo volvió aún más consciente de lo agradable de las caricias, del calor de la respiración sobre su piel, el calor de la lengua, de las manos, todo eso lo necesitaba tanto, lo deseaba tanto. 

Hisoka se incorporó al sentir los escalofrío de Chrollo. Lo envolvió en un abrazo.

―Tenés frío. Vamos adentro, Chrollo… te necesito tanto...

Chrollo entrecerró los ojos, embriagado por el aroma de la piel de Hisoka, reconfortado por su cálida cercanía. 

―Vamos ―repitió Hisoka con urgencia. Dio un paso hacia atrás, para mover a Chrollo de su lugar.

El paso que tuvo que dar Chrollo para no perder el equilibrio lo hizo reaccionar de repente. Como un hechizo que se hubiese quebrado, todo su cuerpo se tensó y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y decisión.

―¡No! Pará. No quiero ―protestó en voz alta.

Empujó a Hisoka con fuerza; logro liberarse del abrazo con facilidad al tomarlo por sorpresa.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Hisoka atónito, sorprendido por la súbita reacción de Chrollo.

―Lo que oíste. Ya basta. No quiero ―repitió Chrollo, agitado, mientras lo miraba con fría determinación.

Para reafirmar sus palabras, se acomodó la ropa interior y el pantalón, subió la cremallera y comenzó a abrocharse la camisa, sin levantar la mirada. Hisoka seguía sin reaccionar aún ante el brusco cambio de actitud de Chrollo.

―¿Qué dijiste? ―volvió a preguntar Hisoka, ya con un tono más severo.

Chrollo siguió concentrado en los botones de su camisa, sin mirarlo. Parecía seguro y firme, pero en realidad se sentía tan frágil que pensó que bastaría apenas una ráfaga más, una de las fuertes para quebrar su voluntad. Una que lo empujara nuevamente a los brazos de Hisoka, donde se perdería sin remedio, esta vez y para siempre.


	35. CONFLICTO - parte 3

—Dale, vamos adentro. Dejate de bromas —insistió Hisoka. Sujetó a Chrollo del brazo y lo jaló para apartarlo de la baranda.

—¡Basta! Te dije que no quiero ¿Por qué no entendés? –gritó Chrollo exasperado. Se soltó con brusquedad y lo empujó, haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Qué carajos te pasa ahora? Recién querías, ahora no. Dale, dejate de joder.

—¡Nunca dije que quería! Ese es el problema. Vos siempre hacés lo que se te da la gana. ¡Me tenés harto! ¡Harto!

Hisoka abrió los ojos bien grandes. Sujetó a Chrollo y comenzó a zamarrearlo.

—¡Entonces, te voy a coger acá mismo, pendejo de mierda! Conmigo no vas a jugar así…

Lo giró de espaldas con brusquedad y Chrollo se golpeó contra la baranda. Hisoka se detuvo al creer que lo había lastimado, pero Chrollo deliberadamente había aflojado su cuerpo; sabía que Hisoka esperaría que se resistiese y lo empujaría con fuerza. Esos segundos de perplejidad de Hisoka fueron suficientes para que Chrollo lo empujara y le pegara una patada que lo arrojó unos metros hacia atrás.

Cuando Hisoka se incorporó Chrollo ya lo esperaba bien plantado y con un puñal en cada mano. Hisoka aflojó los hombros y dejó caer ambos brazos a su lado, rendido. 

—¿Ahora puñales? Pero… ¿qué te pasa? No entiendo nada… –dijo con tristeza, todavía agitado por la conmoción del deseo frustrado.

Chrollo lo miró con atención. Luego suspiró, se relajó y volvió a guardar los puñales en las fundas ocultas en las pantorrillas, debajo del pantalón.

—Te dije que iba a salir. Nunca saldría desarmado. Eso es todo —contestó.

Su voz sonó gélida otra vez, sin el más mínimo temblor ni ninguna nota que delatara las intensas emociones que habían compartido minutos atrás. Guardó los faldones de su camisa dentro del pantalón de vestir y terminó de abotonarla. Apoyó su espalda contra la baranda, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y levantó la cabeza. Le dirigió a Hisoka una mirada fría y desafiante.

Era mucho más de lo que Hisoka podía procesar. La cambiante personalidad de Chrollo lo desesperaba, lo dejaba sin recursos, sin ideas. Él todavía estaba agitado, pero Chrollo se veía igual a como lo había encontrado cuando entró al balcón, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Ráfagas de viento sacudían el cabello de Chrollo y jugaban con los pliegues de su camisa. Hisoka apretó los puños y se acercó.

—Maldito psicópata —gruñó Hisoka mientras se acercaba a Chrollo—, ¿me vas a decir qué carajos te pasa, o vas a seguir jugando conmigo?

—Ya te lo dije, no me pasa nada y no estoy jugando —respondió con absoluta frialdad, mirándolo a los ojos.

Igual que antes, una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios, lo que terminó por desquiciar a Hisoka.

—¡Dejá de tomarme el pelo! ¡La puta que te parió! ¡Decime ya mismo lo que te pasa! —gritó Hisoka, más una larga serie de insultos que soltó mientras pegaba patadas al muro de la baranda, justo al lado de Chrollo.

Pateó una y otra vez, mientras gritaba y descargaba toda su frustración contra el muro. Chrollo apenas se inclinó un poco hacia el costado y se protegió la cara con el brazo para evitar que algún escombro lo lastime.

Finalmente Hisoka se detuvo. Se agarró fuerte con ambas manos de la baranda, al lado de Chrollo y miró hacia el horizonte. Temblaba y jadeaba, su torso subía y bajaba agitado. Chrollo bajó la mirada y volvió a cruzarse de brazos, mientras esperaba a que Hisoka se calmara.

Un tenso silencio se extendió entre los dos. Sólo se oía la respiración fuerte de Hisoka, que poco a poco se iba aquietando. Cuando la misma llegó casi a su ritmo normal, Chrollo habló.

—Te alterás tan fácil. Es increíble que ninguno de tus oponentes lo haya descubierto. Te habrían vencido fácilmente —comentó sin mirarlo.

Hisoka lo observó en silencio.

―No me altero con cualquiera. Ya deberías saberlo —contestó, todavía tenso. Apoyó un brazo contra la baranda y se reclinó contra ella—. Pero bueno, ahora que ya descubriste mi punto débil podrás aprovecharlo cuando seas mi oponente en la pelea ¿No te parece?

Chrollo lo miró, muy sorprendido.

–Ah… cierto, la pelea. Me olvidaba de que querías pelear contra mí. Por supuesto, aprovecharé cada ventaja que tenga. Si cometés el error de desafiarme, vas a morir. No tengas ninguna duda —agregó desafiante.

Hisoka tensó la mandíbula y giró para apoyarse sobre la baranda y evitar mirarlo. No sabía qué responder, a pesar de que él mismo lo había provocado. No era nada bueno para lidiar con sus emociones. Más bien, era un completo desastre.

—Como sea; es obvio que algo te pasa —dijo al final—. Hace varios días que estás insoportable. Por una cosa u otra no paramos de discutir y cada vez que me acerco reaccionás mal. La verdad, siento como si me odiaras.

Chrollo calló, la mirada perdida en el ventanal que daba a su cuarto.

—No seas idiota, no te odio —respondió en tono impersonal.

―Bueno, pero entonces por qué…

—Pero sí tenés razón en algo —–lo interrumpió Chrollo—. Estoy muy insoportable. Ni yo mismo me aguanto —suspiró y bajó la mirada.

Hisoka no dijo nada. Otra ráfaga los sacudió; la tormenta era inminente. Cuando el viento cesó, Chrollo continuó.

–Al principio no me di cuenta, pero todo empezó después de la pelea en el bar, donde maté a la bestia esa del barman.

―Ah… es verdad ―comentó Hisoka. Repasó las últimas semanas y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. 

—Primero pensé que estaba fastidioso por el encierro o la convivencia, o simplemente por estar juntos todo el tiempo. Esas cosas pasan, ¿sabés? —miró a Hisoka—. Uno se vuelve irritable aunque no quiera.

Hizo una pausa, a la espera de algún comentario, pero Hisoka lo escuchaba muy atento y en silencio. Chrollo prosiguió.

―Debía haber algo más, por supuesto. Si fuese sólo por la convivencia, después de las discusiones este malestar, esta… –se señaló la boca del estómago– tensión se habría ido. Pero nunca se iba, al contrario; me quedaba aún más enojado e irritable. A veces peor que antes.

Hisoka asintió en silencio. Era tal como decía Chrollo.

—Por eso muchas veces me venía acá, para pensar y calmarme. Al final lo supe. Fue por la pelea en el bar; me había quedado con más ganas de acción. Extrañaba todo eso: la adrenalina, el peligro, el olor de la sangre… Pasaban los días y no podía sacarme de la cabeza esos minutos. Porque en ese lapso me sentí tan vivo, tan…

Hisoka vio cómo los ojos de Chrollo se encendían al recordar, cómo su boca se curvaba en una leve sonrisa y todo su rostro revivía. Se culpó por no haberse dado cuenta. Era algo tan obvio, ahora que lo escuchaba de boca de Chrollo.

―Lo siento —dijo Hisoka, con tono de tristeza–. No me di cuenta de cómo te sentías. Al final, estamos todo el día juntos… —se golpeó la frente con la palma– No, ¡si más idiota no puedo ser! Encima te digo muy contento que voy a tener una nueva pelea. Soy un tarado, un egoísta. Perdoname.

Chrollo miró a Hisoka con sus grandes ojos grises.

―Ah, no. No lo dije por eso. Vos no tenés la culpa. Bueno… sí sos egoísta y torpe, eso es cierto ―sonrió―, pero no me refería a eso. No.

Hisoka notó que la voz de Chrollo se quebró cuando dejó de hablar.

―En realidad yo… ―titubeó Chrollo.

Hisoka vio que Chrollo aflojaba los hombros y comenzaba a descruzar los brazos, apenas un movimiento incipiente. Su boca se abrió para decir algo, pero otra ráfaga de tormenta los azotó y ocultó el rostro de Chrollo bajo la maraña de cabello negro. Un fuerte trueno sonó sobre sus cabezas.

Quizás fue su imaginación, pero le pareció que Chrollo aprovechó para enjugarse los ojos con un movimiento sutil mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara. No pudo comprobarlo; otra ráfaga todavía más fuerte los azotó. Unas gotas aisladas comenzaron a caer sobre sus hombros y sobre la baranda.

Esta vez Chrollo se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha y su rostro oculto bajo los cabellos agitados por el viento. Su espalda desafiaba el ímpetu de la ráfaga que lo empujaba hacia adelante. Hisoka lo vio tan frágil que sintió un escalofrío, como si hubiese sido alcanzado por una oscura y profunda desolación.

Se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada de Chrollo. Ignoraba qué cosas debió haber vivido para convertirse en aquella persona fría e insensible que dirigía la Araña. Pero con él era distinto, había cambiado. Una intensa sensación de pérdida lo lastimó al recordar el cálido cuerpo de Chrollo contra el suyo, los besos, los abrazos. Lo abrumó la idea del final, de que estaba frente a un quiebre inminente si no decía algo pronto.

–Chrollo… yo… ¿Por qué mejor no hablamos adentro? Se viene una tormenta y…

–También tenías razón en otra cosa. La revista —lo interrumpió Chrollo con voz sombría, sin levantar la cabeza.

El corazón de Hisoka saltó en su pecho. La revista. La había olvidado.

―Recién hoy me di cuenta de otra cosa más importante aún que lo del bar –continuó Chrollo–. Y no es el encierro, ni la pelea del bar. Mejor dicho, es todo eso junto.

―No entiendo, ¿cómo es todo eso junto? ―preguntó Hisoka.

Chrollo suspiró. Levantó la cabeza y enderezó los hombros. Encaró a Hisoka de frente.

—Extraño el Ryodan. Quiero volver con mi banda.


	36. CONFLICTO - parte 4

Por unos segundos ambos se quedaron frente a frente sin decir una palabra. Hisoka rompió el silencio con una carcajada.

—Me asustaste, Chrollo. Creí que ibas a decir algo terrible. Obvio que extrañás tu banda. Ah –suspiró aliviado–, era eso al final. Qué bueno.

―No, no entendés –remarcó Chrollo con expresión seria–. Lo que digo es que tarde o temprano voy a volver con ellos. Ya lo decidí.

Hisoka lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Para él sólo había repetido lo mismo. Chrollo suspiró frustrado, como quien tiene que hacerse entender por un niño pequeño.

–Voy a volver al Ryodan –remarcó las palabras–. Y cuando eso ocurra… Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que… esto se acabó.

–No entiendo… ¿esto se acabó? ¿Qué cosa?

―¡No es tan complicado! –exclamó Chrollo–. Sé que hay personas a las que llaman “Exorcistas de Nen” que pueden borrar el Nen impuesto por otros. Sólo tengo que encontrar uno. Ya tengo gente trabajando en eso, así que es cuestión de tiempo.

–¿Y entonces? –preguntó Hisoka.

–¿En serio no te das cuenta? –Chrollo soltó un bufido– “Voy a volver al Ryodan” significa que _no_ voy a renunciar a mi banda y _no_ pienso llevarte conmigo. ¿Lo entendés ahora?

Hisoka se quedó mudo.

Un sonido chillón y vibrante los interrumpió. Chrollo maldijo por lo bajo, sacó el celular de su bolsillo y lo miró. Luego permaneció con la vista perdida como si meditara una respuesta. Segundos más tarde tecleó unas palabras y volvió a guardarlo. Sus hombros rígidos y su mandíbula apretada delataban su tensión a través de su fría y distante apariencia.

Hisoka se llenó de preguntas y temores: “¿Quién le escribió? ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Estaría por irse? ¿Se marcharía ahora mismo?”

—Vos no entendés porque a vos no te pasa —dijo Chrollo con tono cansado antes de que Hisoka atinara a decir algo—. Toda esa acción, toda esa sed de sangre, esa violencia... la necesito, terriblemente –miró a Hisoka a los ojos–. Necesito volver a pelear como lo hice en el bar ¿Me entendés? No doy más. No me aguanto más así, sin hacer nada…

–Chrollo, si es por eso…

–Para vos es fácil porque salís cuando querés, peleás cuando querés… ¿Necesitás acción? te anotas en una pelea. ¿Querés asesinar porque sí? Llamas a Illumi. En cambio yo… –suspiró.

–No, no es así, yo…

–Me siento un inútil, es eso –remarcó Chrollo. Su rostro se sonrojó, avergonzado y bajó la vista–. Es horrible. Me siento como una ama de casa aburrida, frustrada, que espera todo el día a que vuelvas para charlar un rato.

–Pero… si yo te digo de salir y…

–Ya me leí todos mis libros, ya vi todas las películas que quería –continuó Chrollo, sin escuchar a Hisoka–. Esto no es vida para mí, yo no soy así, ¿entendés? Está bien que me guste quedarme solo y que no me molesten, pero esto ya es demasiado. Es horrible.

Otra ráfaga los interrumpió, más gotas aisladas cayeron, el olor a lluvia cada vez más intenso. Con un suspiro breve, como si quisiese sacarse de encima todo lo que lo agobiaba, Chrollo continuó:

–Y para colmo me cruzo con esa revista de mierda que viene a revolverlo todo. ¡Cómo si hiciera falta que me lo recuerden! –exclamó con amargura.

Volvió a caer un silencio pesado entre los dos. Un trueno potente los sobresaltó. Hisoka apenas percibía el frío y la tormenta que tronaba sobre sus cabezas, confundido por las declaraciones que acababa de escuchar. 

Era la primera vez que Chrollo se refería a ellos como si fuesen una pareja, pero al mismo tiempo lo decía de un modo terrible. Como si admitiera lo que sentía por Hisoka –al parecer sin darse cuenta– y al mismo tiempo le informara que iba a dejarlo.

―Chrollo… ¿te das cuenta de lo que decís?

Chrollo no respondió. Sólo miró el piso. Hisoka pensó en aportar alguna solución antes de que el desastre fuera irremediable.

–Mirá, no hay por qué preocuparse. Tenés razón, necesitas volver con tus amigos, ser el de antes. Se me ocurre una idea –Chrollo lo miró atento–. ¿Qué tal si volvés al Ryodan –cuando puedas, obvio– y mientras no estén con trabajos te quedás acá conmigo? Si total, no es que están _todo_ el tiempo juntos.

Chrollo soltó una risa despectiva.

–¿Quedarme acá? ¿Y cómo qué, a ver? ¿Cómo tu esposa?

Hisoka se sonrojó. Chrollo continuó. 

–¿Y qué se supone que les diga, eh? “ _Ay, disculpen, hoy no puedo quedarme con ustedes porque Hisoka me espera en casa para cenar. Adiosito_ ”.

–Chrollo, nadie dice que hagas eso. Si nosotros nunca…

–En serio, no puedo creerlo. ¡Qué estupidez más grande! Seguro que ahora se lo callan porque piensan que me quedo acá por mi seguridad, pero si supieran… –hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Hisoka se sintió profundamente ofendido por las palabras de Chrollo.

–¿Es eso? ¿Tanta vergüenza te da estar conmigo? Y además… ¿cuándo te traté como una esposa? Decime –lo encaró, con el cuello rojo de bronca–, sé hombre y decímelo en la cara. No te escondas detrás de lo que dirán tus amigos.

Otro zumbido chillón del celular los interrumpió.

–¿Pero quién carajos es ahora? No le contestes ¿tan importante es? ―protestó Hisoka.

Chrollo resopló y leyó los mensajes. Sólo el leve temblor de sus dedos delataba la conmoción que sentía en ese momento.

―Está bien, perdoname. No quise decir eso. Olvidate –se disculpó Chrollo mientras tipeaba en el celular–. Pero no puedo hacer como vos decís, quedarme acá y allá.

–Pero yo dije cuando _no_ tengas trabajos.

–No. Es imposible.

Chrollo envió el mensaje y guardó el teléfono. Volvió a cruzarse de brazos. Hisoka inspiró fuerte para tratar de calmarse. No quería discutir. Estaba muy ofendido por lo que dijo Chrollo, pero en el fondo comprendía sus temores; ser apuntado con el dedo, acusado, humillado.

Él ya estaba acostumbrado a los rumores y desplantes; realmente le importaba muy poco lo que opinaran los demás. También era cierto que, salvo Illumi, no tenía otro amigo ni un grupo de pertenencia. Siempre había elegido estar solo.

–Mirá Chrollo. Entiendo que sea difícil y te sientas confundido. Podés volver al Ryodan sin que sea necesario que les digas de lo nuestro. No tienen por qué saberlo. Es más –la cara se le iluminó con una idea–, hasta podría volver yo también. ¿Qué te parece? Así nos veríamos más tiempo…

–¿No me escuchaste? No podés volver –dijo Chrollo, enojado–. ¿Qué te crees, que la Araña es un club al que entrás y salís cuando se te antoja? Es más, _yo_ no quiero que vuelvas y no quiero que tengas más nada que ver con nosotros! Te fuiste una vez, ¡ahora jodete! ―exclamó con rencor.

La lluvia comenzó a caer llena y pesada como una cortina vertical, sin entrar al balcón. Como si de pronto, hasta el viento se hubiese detenido, expectante ante lo que pudiera ocurrir a continuación.

–Decís que querés volver a la Araña... pero yo todavía me pregunto por qué te fuiste, en primer lugar ―dijo Chrollo mientras levantaba la cabeza y miraba a Hisoka con ojos acusadores.

El rostro de Hisoka dejó translucir una sombra de temor.

–¿Por qué razón te habías ido, eh? –continuó Chrollo, animado por la expresión culpable de Hisoka–. Porque yo no recuerdo haberte echado, ¡y motivos nunca me faltaron! Siempre hacías lo que se te antojaba y me complicabas más las cosas.

–¿Por qué me fui, decís? –repitió Hisoka.

–Te ayudo a recordar, si querés. Fue la noche en que me atrapó el bastardo de las cadenas, cuando apareciste en medio de la montaña para pelear contra mí ¿No fue así? Ahí mismo me dijiste que renunciabas. No, miento… Dijiste que nunca te habías considerado parte de la Araña. Es más, ¿No te arrancaste una piel falsa con el tatuaje en tu espalda? Ya veo, usaste tu truco de Nen… 

Se llevó la mano al mentón, e hizo una pausa, pensativo.

–Esa noche –continuó Chrollo–, justo después de que el kurta me dejó ahí vos apareciste de la nada. No, de la nada, no… –se corrigió–. Vos bajaste de su aeronave.

Chrollo lo miró a los ojos. Hisoka seguía sin decir nada, pero sus ojos amarillos bien abiertos lo delataban por completo.

–Es raro… Nunca me pregunté cómo fue que llegaste hasta allí. No tiene mucho sentido. ¿Por qué lo harías? –preguntó Chrollo.

Esta vez Hisoka respondió; trató de sonar seguro y confiado.

―¡Ah, pero eso no es ninguna novedad! Yo te lo conté, se ve que te olvidaste. Dejé a Illumi, que se hizo pasar por mí, en la guarida y me metí en la aeronave en que iban ustedes, escondido en el sector del equipaje. En cuanto se hizo el intercambio con los rehenes, amenacé al kurta con matar a los chicos si no me permitía bajar. Por eso tuvo que dejarme allí con vos.

Hisoka sonrió. Chrollo entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado.

–Sí, pero no sólo te dejó. También te esperó –afirmó.

–Bueno, no fue así… En realidad…

–¿Me vas a negar que volviste con ellos? Que yo recuerde, me quedé bien solo en la montaña.

–No. Bueno, sí… –titubeó Hisoka.

–Es más –dijo Chrollo–, si los rehenes ya estaban a salvo arriba de la nave ¿por qué te dejaron subir si acababas de amenazarlos? ¿Por qué no te abandonaron como a mí?

–Ya te lo expliqué… –dijo Hisoka.

Los ojos de Chrollo brillaron de enojo y su mandíbula se tensó al notar la expresión de miedo de Hisoka.

–Sí, tenés razón –admitió Hisoka–; fui porque quería pelear con vos, era todo lo que quería. Estaba obsesionado, me moría de ganas de pelear contra vos.

–Eso ya lo sé. Querías pelear contra mí –repitió Chrollo. Su expresión era aún más tensa y severa, como contenida.

–Sí. Fui un tonto. Lo admito. Te pido disculpas –sonrió Hisoka; se frotó la nuca, avergonzado. Miró el cielo encapotado; el viento se había vuelto más frío y las gotas de lluvia ya caían copiosas sobre ellos.

–Entremos, dale, ya llueve fuerte –agregó. 

Dio media vuelta y caminó un par de pasos hacia la puerta ventana, ansioso por salir de allí. La actitud esquiva de Hisoka multiplicó el enojo de Chrollo. Sujetó a Hisoka del brazo y lo jaló hacia atrás.

–Pará, no te escapes –le apretó el brazo–. Contame otra vez cómo fue que llegaste hasta ahí, porque no me cierra tu historia, ¿sabes?

–¿Qué querés que te diga? –respondió Hisoka alzando la voz, mientras sacudía su brazo y se liberaba del agarre.

–Por una maldita vez, ¡decime la verdad! –gritó Chrollo.

–¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! –gritó Hisoka, exasperado–. Ya te lo dije, sólo quería pelear contra vos y por eso entré a la Araña. ¡Pero era imposible! Siempre tenías a alguno de tus malditos sirvientes pegados a tu culo.

–¿Ah, sí? No me digas –respondió Chrollo. Su sien palpitó de furia al oírlo hablar mal de sus amigos. Sonrió con desdén–. ¿En serio pensás que voy a creer que te pasaste años en la banda sólo para buscar el momento en que yo estuviera aislado y así pelear conmigo?

Hisoka bajó la vista y no dijo nada. 

–¡Ah, bueno! –exclamó Chrollo –ahora entiendo por qué todo te importaba un carajo y eras un maldito grano en el culo en cada misión que te encargaba.

Avanzó unos pasos hacia Hisoka, y lo empujó con un golpe en el pecho. 

–Eras un maldito hijo de puta y yo un tremendo imbécil. ¡No sé por qué no te mandé a la mierda yo mismo!

Hisoka entornó sus ojos amarillos. Con los brazos en jarra, acercó su rostro hacia Chrollo. Habló en un tono desafiante y provocador.

–Bueno. Pensá entonces por qué no me echaste, si era _tan_ molesto como decís. Quizás –acentuó el tono con una sonrisa burlona–, ya desde entonces yo te gustaba y no te animabas…

Movió su cabeza y esquivó por unos milímetros el puñetazo que le lanzó Chrollo. Con la misma rapidez, le tomó el brazo y lo empujó hacia atrás contra la baranda.

–Soltame, hijo de puta –ordenó Chrollo con los dientes apretados.

La lluvia caía abundante y pesada, y empapaba los cabellos negros, las gotas rodeaban los ojos grises que miraban a Hisoka llenos de furia. La camisa gris se mojaba bajo la lluvia tormentosa. Hisoka también sintió el agua fría caer en su cabeza, en su rostro. La sintió correr helada en su piel caliente y roja.

–¿Me lo vas a negar? –dijo Hisoka, su voz salió ronca por su cuello crispado de enojo.

–Soltame te dije –repitió Chrollo.

El potente estallido de un trueno sacudió el tenso ambiente en el balcón. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, se miraban con idéntico rencor y respiraban agitados.

–Es cierto, hoy estás demasiado irritable. Mejor me voy –dijo Hisoka.

Lo soltó, dio media vuelta y salió a paso firme del balcón, sin mirar atrás. 


	37. CONFLICTO - parte 5

–¡Maldito seas, Chrollo! ¡Maldito seas! –repetía Hisoka mientras atravesaba el enorme departamento rumbo a la cocina. Tenía la garganta seca y dolorida de tanta tensión acumulada. Abrió el refrigerador, la luz blanca iluminó su rostro disgustado. Tomó una lata de cerveza.

–Hacete cargo de lo que sentís, estúpido –protestó mientras la abría.

El chasquido metálico acalló su monólogo. La cerveza no era su bebida favorita, pero estaba tan alterado que bebió todo el contenido sin detenerse. Al terminar exhaló, estrujó la lata y la arrojó con bronca al lavabo. El bollo de aluminio rebotó un par de veces, estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero finalmente quedó en el fondo de la pileta. Hisoka abrió el refrigerador y tomó otra cerveza, que vació tan rápido como la primera.

Con la tercer lata en la mano, ya más calmado, pasó la mesa del comedor diario, el muro mediano que separaba los ambientes y llegó al living principal. Se apoyó de espaldas contra el respaldo del gran sillón. Acarició la suave textura del cuero. Enseguida recordó aquella noche en que salió para ver a Machi y refregó la cabeza de Chrollo. Había sido un gesto tan espontáneo que él mismo se había sorprendido; prácticamente había corrido hacia la puerta para ocultar su cara roja de vergüenza. Se miró la mano, tal y como había hecho entonces en el ascensor. Suspiró y abrió la tercer lata. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a beber despacio, hundido en sus pensamientos.

–¿Y? ¿Me vas a contar lo que pasó o vas a volver a escaparte?

La voz fría y enojada de Chrollo sonó a su izquierda; lo sobresaltó.

Chrollo dejó caer su chaqueta de cuero negro en el respaldo del sillón. Se plantó frente a él, lo miró mientras se abrochaba los puños de la camisa negra que había reemplazado a la gris, mojada por la lluvia.

Hisoka lo miró. Todavía tenía el cabello húmedo; era evidente que lo había secado un poco con la toalla. Alcanzó a percibir el aroma de la loción masculina, de esas muy caras que le gustaban tanto.

―Vas a salir después de todo ―comentó.

Frunció el ceño; lo enojó el tono de desilusión que se coló en sus palabras. No quería mostrarle la más mínima debilidad. Chrollo sólo le dedicó una mirada fría, sin contestar. Hisoka bebió su cerveza, mientras lo observaba por encima de la lata.

Se arrepintió de no haberlo acorralado contra la baranda; quizás en ese segundo intento habría logrado calmarlo e incluso hasta llevarlo a la cama. Pero en cambio lo soltó y huyó. Un error imperdonable. Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante; Hisoka bajó los ojos y siguió bebiendo. Sabía que Chrollo no iba a parar hasta averiguar lo que quería; a esa altura ya lo conocía demasiado bien. 

―Así que, al final, lo único que buscabas años era pelear contra mí –dijo Chrollo–. ¡Mirá de lo que me vengo a enterar! Me pregunto qué otras cosas interesantes voy a descubrir antes de irme.

Hisoka tensó la mandíbula y estrujó la lata vacía. Lo había echado a perder a lo grande; tenía enfrente al mismísimo jefe del Gen’ei Ryodan, uno de los criminales más peligrosos del país, muy enojado y con una curiosidad peligrosa. A esa altura, ninguno de sus trucos de seducción bastaría para sacarlo de ese aprieto. Suspiró y arrojó el bollo de metal a la cocina; esta vez la lata rebotó y cayo afuera. Lo tomó como un mal presagio; esa idea le oprimió la boca del estómago.

―Disculpame –comenzó a decir–. Sé que debí haberte dicho esto antes, hablar de lo que pasó hace dos años. Fui un cobarde, lo admito.

Levantó la mirada hacia Chrollo. Éste no contestó, sino que se mantuvo en silencio, con su rostro pétreo y enfadado.

–Sé que no tengo excusas –continuó Hisoka–, pero no es como vos pensás. Nunca fue mi intención que todo terminara así de mal; mucho menos que ya no pudieras usar tu Nen, y todo eso…

–Obvio que no era tu intención –acotó Chrollo. Su voz sonó aún más fría y dura que en el balcón–. ¿Cómo podría olvidar tu cara cuando te enteraste de que ya no tenía poderes?

–Fui un tonto, lo admito… 

–Y supongo que, ya que _me salvé_ de morir en esa pelea –acentúo el tono irónico–, hasta debería de estarle agradecido al bastardo de las cadenas por haber perdido solamente mi poder Nen y a mi banda, y no mi vida ¿no es así? ¿Tengo que darle las gracias?

―¡No! jamás pensé eso.

–Pero querías matarme.

–Sí. No… Quiero decir, no fue así… –titubeó Hisoka.

–¿Y entonces cómo fue? Contame. Es lo que quiero saber desde hace rato –lo apuró Chrollo. 

–Quiero decir, eso era antes –Hisoka tragó saliva. Jamás se había sentido tan torpe e inseguro en su vida–. Antes de conocerte mejor, me refiero –pasó el peso de un pie al otro, incómodo–. Es cierto, en aquel momento lo único que me interesaba era la pelea. Pero jamás la pensé con el fin de matarte. Fue mentira cuando te lo dije, fue solo para fanfarronear.

Chrollo se rió al escuchar eso. Hisoka frunció el ceño; era obvio que no se creería una mentira semejante. Volvió a cambiar de pie. Lo desesperaba encontrarse en medio de una situación en la cual no tenía control alguno.

–No sé qué decir, Chrollo. No soy bueno con las palabras. Es que… ahora todo me parece tan lejano, tan distinto… es casi ridículo que hablemos de esto.

–¿Lo que me pasó fue ridículo? –preguntó Chrollo.

–¡No! –Hisoka resopló frustrado–. ¿Ves que no me sale?

Se refregó la cara. Deseó no haber tomado tanta cerveza de golpe. No estaba borracho, pero tampoco tenía la lucidez necesaria para pensar las respuestas adecuadas que calmaran la latente ira de Chrollo.

–Tenés razón –dijo Hisoka–. Fui un egoísta, un verdadero idiota. Lo lamento, en serio lo lamento. Lo de la pelea, el haberte mentido. Todo.

La mirada de Chrollo lo atormentaba. Hisoka habló todavía más atropellado y nervioso.

–Creeme. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás lo cambiaría, te lo juro ¡Lo cambiaría todo y así nada de esto habría pasado! No habrías perdido tu Nen, ni a tus amigos ni nada de eso.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es lo que cambiarías? ¿Cuánto tuviste que ver en todo esto?

–¿Yo? ¡Nada! Es decir, lo cambiaría sí, pero no porque yo hubiera hecho algo. No –balbuceó Hisoka.

–¿No? ¿En qué quedamos? ¿Cambiarías algo o no? –Chrollo avanzó hacia él –¿Qué hiciste? Dale, decime…

–¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Fue ese kurta, ese imbécil, inútil de mierda!–exclamó Hisoka–. Todo salió mal. Era muy fácil, una pavada. ¡Pero no! –dijo, su mirada perdida en sus recuerdos–. Ese maldito Kurapika lo arruinó todo.

–¿Kurapika…? 

–¡Sí! Ese kurta idiota –respondió Hisoka, con dientes apretados–. Él sólo tenía que aislarte, nada más. Sólo dejarte sin custodia para que pudiéramos pelear. ¡Pero no! –enfatizó exasperado–. Tenía que usar sus malditas cadenas… ¡Pedazo de…!

Hisoka se detuvo, congelado por la terrible confesión que acababa de soltar sin darse cuenta. Sus ojos dorados se cruzaron con aquellos ojos grises que lo miraban, heridos y llenos de asombro.

–¡Ya lo conocías! ¿Al bastardo de las cadenas? –preguntó boquiabierto.

–Chrollo, esperá, yo…

–¡Hijo de puta! –estalló Chrollo–. No sólo lo conocías, sino que ¡te aliaste con él para atraparme…! –inspiró profundo, le costaba respirar; sus ojos brillaron de bronca y desilusión –. Pero qué pedazo de mierda… ¡Traidor! ¡Basura! ¡Hijo de…!

Chrollo gritó desaforado una larga serie de insultos, con los ojos encendidos de furia, temblando y conteniéndose a duras penas. Hisoka se apartó del sillón y caminó unos pasos hacia atrás.

–Pará Chrollo. No es como vos pensás, deja que te explique… –dijo, con los brazos extendidos para intentar calmarlo.

―¡¿Y qué carajos me querés explicar ahora?! ¿Qué te metiste a la banda, que te infiltraste como una rata asquerosa? ¿Qué desde el principio tenías pensado traicionarme? ¿Eso me querés explicar? –le lanzó un almohadón que Hisoka esquivó–. ¡Pedazo de mierda! Y encima… encima te aliaste con esa basura… ese pendejo que mató a Uvo… –levantó la vista y lo miró con furia–. ¿Cómo? ¿De dónde lo conocías?

–No, yo… En serio, calmate... –dijo Hisoka, mientras tocaba los hombros de Chrollo.

–¡Salí! –lo expulsó Chrollo, retorciéndose – Explicámelo, basura… ¡No me mientas más! –exigió, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Hisoka suspiró lleno de tristeza y derrota.

–Kurapika es un _hunter_ como yo. Aprobamos el examen de cazador en el mismo año. Es eso, nada más. No es mi amigo ni nada por el estilo –levantó la vista; su pecho se encogió al ver la mirada de Chrollo–. Cuando pasó lo de Uvo ni me imaginé que podría ser él. No lo había vuelto a ver y no conocía sus poderes. Pero entonces recordé que era un kurta; me pareció lo más lógico que fuera el bastardo de las cadenas.

–Pero no me lo dijiste… Pudiste haberme avisado en cuanto lo supiste, pero preferiste pactar con él.

Hisoka lo miró. Sus ojos amarillos se llenaron de lágrimas y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Jamás imaginó que le dolería tanto que Chrollo lo mirara con tanto desprecio. Tragó saliva y continuó:

―Sí. Tenés razón… –su voz se perdió a medida que hablaba. Inspiró profundo. Le costaba respirar, hablar–. Lo busqué, lo contacté una noche y le… le propuse el trato.

–El trato… Literalmente me entregaste.

–No, no –dijo Hisoka–. Fue por la pelea. Estaba harto, frustrado por no poder agarrarte a solas. En ese momento, cuando lo descubrí, sentí que era la oportunidad perfecta –intentó tocar a Chrollo otra vez, pero éste lo rechazó de un manotazo–. Chrollo, creeme. No me importaba su estúpida venganza. Yo sólo lo usé.

–Lo usaste…

–Sí. Le dije que lo ayudaría si él me ayudaba a dejarte aislado, sin tus custodios de siempre. Fue eso, ¿ves? Por la pelea. Todo y siempre fue por la maldita pelea.

La risa de Chrollo lo sorprendió. No era como las habituales. En esta había demasiada amargura y rencor.

–Sos increíble Hisoka. ¿En ningún momento se te ocurrió pensar que yo podría haberte matado fácilmente, de llegar a esa pelea que tanto querías? No, ¿verdad? Eso nunca. Vivís convencido de que vas a ganar siempre.

Se acercó a Hisoka con el cuerpo tenso y los puños apretados.

–Si estabas tan convencido de ganar –dijo entre dientes–, ¿por qué no me desafiaste a la vista de todos? En vez de jugar a las escondidas, de infiltrarte en mi banda como una rata asquerosa. Maldito traidor. _Rata. Cobarde._

Chrollo remarcó estas palabras, lleno de enojo y desprecio. Hisoka abrió bien grandes sus ojos amarillos, sorprendido. Recibió el impacto de lleno y se quedó mudo, sin poder responder. Chrollo continuó.

–¿Así que habían acordado repartirse las presas? ¿Como si fuésemos un botín? –Chrollo sonrió con amargura–. Pero sólo nosotros sabíamos lo de los cadáveres falsos, así que supongo que le habrás avisado eso también, ¿verdad?

Hisoka asintió con la cabeza. «No sigas, por favor, no sigas», rogó en su mente.

–Si, por supuesto. –continuó Chrollo. Se quedó pensativo unos segundos–. Pero… hay algo que no me cierra.

–¿Algo…? No hay nada más. Ya te dije que… 

–No. Al terminar el trabajo estábamos dispuestos a irnos –dijo Chrollo–, ya teníamos el botín y era muy riesgoso quedarnos; ya habíamos perdido a Uvo... –hizo un silencio y su ceño se frunció con tristeza al recordar esa noche–. Nadie nos buscaba porque nos daban por muertos, así que irnos era la mejor decisión. Es más –remarcó, mirando a Hisoka–, recuerdo haber tomado esa decisión y discutir con Nobunaga al respecto. ¿Vos también te acordás, no es así?

Hisoka asintió pero no dijo nada. Chrollo continuó.

–Él quería quedarse para buscar al bastardo de las cadenas y vengar la muerte de Uvo. Era su mejor amigo, lo sintió más que ninguno…

Hisoka volvió a asentir. No podía hablar; tenía un nudo en la garganta y sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar de la ansiedad.

–Sí. Ya estaba decidido que nos iríamos. Pero luego cambié esa decisión. ¿Por qué la cambié? ―preguntó a Hisoka, quien no respondió―. No, no vas a decir nada. Ya veo.

Chrollo miró al suelo, en busca de sus recuerdos más profundos.

–Fue cuando me puse a usar el poder de esa chica, el de las predicciones.

Hisoka contrajo sus hombros sin darse cuenta. Chrollo lo miró y siguió con su análisis, implacable.

–No sé ni por qué lo hice. Recuerdo que Shizuku me pidió la suya. Y así acabé haciendo la de casi todos; algunos no pude porque no sabían sus fechas de nacimiento –hizo una pausa y añadió–: incluso hice la tuya.

Sus miradas se encontraron durante unos segundos. Chrollo lo escrutaba, serio, implacable. Hisoka no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, avergonzado.

–Sí, ahora lo recuerdo –afirmó Chrollo con voz tensa–. Fue por tu predicción que decidimos quedarnos. ¿No fue así? No, miento... Fue por mi decisión. Fui yo el que te protegí de Nobunaga, ¿no es verdad? Contestame.

–Sí, es cierto. –respondió Hisoka, casi en un susurro.

–Sí. Él quería matarte porque te consideraba un traidor, porque tu predicción te acusaba, pero yo lo frené. Te salvé la vida.

Miró a Hisoka y meneó la cabeza. 

–Lo frené justo a tiempo. Algo en tu predicción me llamó la atención… –se llevó la mano a la barbilla y miró el piso, pensativo–. No pude evitar querer analizarla. Era bastante críptica, por cierto, muy difícil –levantó la mirada.

Hisoka miró para abajo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que parecía un halago, a pesar de todo. Pudo notarlo en la voz de Chrollo, la sutil admiración que duró apenas ese instante. Lucilfer siguió en su tono frío y tenso.

–Sugería que actuabas bajo el poder del bastardo de ojos rojos, que estabas amenazado por una restricción de Nen y que además sufriríamos más bajas si nos marchábamos de allí. Sí, algo así era.

Hizo un breve silencio para analizar lo que acababa de recordar. Luego preguntó:

–Pero… ¿no acabás de admitir que vos y ese bastardo se habían puesto de acuerdo para atraparnos?

Hisoka se puso pálido.

–Eso significa que no había ninguna restricción y no corrías peligro alguno. Entonces… no era cierto que estabas bajo su poder…

Miró a Hisoka.

–Esa predicción era falsa. Vos mismo la cambiaste para forzarnos a quedarnos. ¿Es cierto?

Hisoka lo miró con ojos llenos de dolor y remordimiento. ¡Parecía tan lejano aquello, tan distante y sin importancia!

–Sí. Es cierto. La cambié —admitió Hisoka. Su voz se quebró al ver la expresión dolida de Chrollo. Suspiró–. Tuve que hacerlo, de otra forma me hubieran matado ahí mismo por traidor. Todos ustedes.

–Sí, pero no la cambiaste sólo para salvar tu pellejo –lo corrigió Chrollo–. También lo hiciste para que nos quedáramos, ya lo admitiste. Además, era _muy_ difícil de interpretar, _mucho_ –recalcó–. Si sólo hubiese sido para salvarte, podrías haber escrito…

Chrollo se detuvo unos segundos. Luego abrió bien grandes sus ojos grises. 

–¡Maldito loco! –exclamó– Si yo no lo hubiera descifrado, Nobunaga y el resto te habrían matado, aún cambiada y todo…

Hisoka otra vez bajó la vista y sonrió, avergonzado. ¿Cómo podría explicarle? era imposible… 

–¿En serio arriesgaste tu vida apostando a que lograría descifrar la predicción falsa? –había quedado boquiabierto–. ¡Por Dios, Hisoka! ¿Tanto te obsesionaba esa maldita pelea? ¡Estás loco en serio!

–¿Y qué si lo estoy? ¿Quién sos vos para juzgarme? ―respondió Hisoka, visiblemente herido–. ¿Acaso yo te juzgo por tus crímenes? ¡Es mi vida después de todo!

– _Tu_ vida, ¿decís? –lo encaró Chrollo.

–¡Sí! Es _mi_ vida y _yo_ elijo cómo vivirla. ¿Está mal eso? 

–¡No es tu vida sola! –respondió Chrollo, subiendo el tono.

–¡Es _mi_ vida! ¡Y mi vida son las peleas! ¿Qué mierda te importa si me la juego en una apuesta? ¡Es _mía_!

–¡Claro que me importa! –gritó Chrollo–. No es sólo _tu_ vida…¡Es la mía! ¡Me arruinaste la vida por esa maldita obsesión tuya!

–¿Qué _yo_ te arruiné la vida? ¿eh? ¿Eso es lo que pensás?

–¡Sí! Como lo oís ¡Me cagaste la vida!

Hisoka se quedó mudo al escucharlo. Luego reaccionó.

–¡Mirá vos! No creí que te sentías tan mal, después de todo. Qué bueno enterarme –concluyó Hisoka con un nudo en la garganta.

Ambos hicieron silencio. Hisoka miró al suelo. Sintió que todo se había perdido. Le dolía el pecho, la garganta, todo.

–Ojalá, Chrollo… –murmuró sin levantar la vista–. Ojalá pudiese volver el tiempo atrás, te lo juro. Lo cambiaría todo. Jamás me habría metido con ustedes y vos jamás habrías perdido tus poderes ni a tus amigos.

Hizo una pausa. Las líneas de la madera del suelo se veían borrosas por las lágrimas que se agolpaban. Apretó las manos sobre el cuero del respaldo del sillón, a sus espaldas.

–¿Es eso lo que pensás, no es así? –continuó–. ¿Por qué mierda se me cruzó este tipo en mi camino? Pues, ¿sabes qué? –levantó la cabeza y miró a Chrollo–, ojalá pudiese borrarme y desaparecer si eso te hiciera feliz, pero no puedo. Yo… lamento que tu vida esté arruinada. Yo jamás imaginé…

No pudo continuar. Era una idea intolerable, lastimaba demasiado. ¿Cómo podía ser, pensaba, que lo que para él era lo mejor que le pasó en la vida, para Chrollo fuese un verdadero infierno? No podía olvidar las palabras recientes de Chrollo. Otra vez iba a llorar. No más. Odiaba eso. Esa horrible sensación de fragilidad. Cerró los ojos para evitar que escaparan sus lágrimas, sin éxito. Apretó las manos con fuerza. Le dolían los nudillos, pero más le dolía el alma.

Chrollo lo miró sin decir nada. También temblaba, tenso, con los ojos brillosos del dolor y de la bronca. Un pesado silencio los envolvió. Las emociones que brotaban de cada uno hablaban por sí mismas.

Una llamada chirriante sobresaltó a Chrollo. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y lo miró sin atender. El ringtone siguió sonando. Hisoka se enjugó los ojos y lo observó en silencio.

–Mierda… –masculló Chrollo, antes de decidirse a aceptar la llamada–. ¡Hola! ¿Qué pasa? –contestó fastidioso–… Sí, sí, ahí bajo. Te dije que me esperaras en el bar del lobby… Sí, bueno, está bien… No, tranquila, no pasó nada… Ahí voy.

«¿Una mujer?», pensó Hisoka. Sus ojos amarillos, brillosos por las lágrimas recientes, se abrieron de par en par.

–¿Vas a salir con una mujer? –preguntó estupefacto.

–Nada importante –respondió Chrollo sin mirarlo, mientras se acercaba para tomar su chaqueta de cuero del sillón–. Es Lucy.

–¿Lucy?... ¿La camarera?

Chrollo suspiró incómodo mientras miraba su chaqueta a medida que se la calzaba.

–No es nada, te repito. Justo me mensajeó hoy temprano para avisarme que había conseguido el empleo y para recordarme que había prometido llevarla a cenar en cuanto lo obtuviera.

–¿Le prometiste…?

–La verdad es que no recuerdo haberle prometido eso –se excusó Chrollo–. Pasó que justo hoy yo estaba mal por todo esto de la revista… lo que ya sabés.

–Sí, la revista… –repitió Hisoka, aturdido.

–Sí –dijo Chrollo–. Al principio dudé. O sea, me cambié y todo, pero la verdad es que no tenía ganas de ir.

–Pero vas a ir…

–Porque viniste y terminamos discutiendo muy mal y entonces… –suspiró–, entonces lo único que quería era salir y despejarme. Por eso le dije que sí. Me pareció lo mejor, así ambos nos calmamos un poco…

–¿Lo mejor…? ¿Para calmarnos un poco…? –balbuceó Hisoka mientras lo miraba acomodarse la chaqueta.

Buscó apoyo en el respaldo del sillón. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, todo giraba a su alrededor. Incluso parecía como si Chrollo avanzara hacia el hall de entrada en cámara lenta, dándole la espalda.

–Entonces… –dijo Hisoka, recuperando el aliento– ¿Decís que porque _yo_ le conseguí un trabajo a esa pendeja –apretó los dientes–, _vos_ vas a salir a coger con ella para festejar? ¿Es así? –preguntó, con tono cada vez más alto y enojado–. ¡Contestame, mierda!

Chrollo se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada y giró para mirar a Hisoka, sorprendido por el cambio en su voz.

–¿Qué te pasa, idiota? ¿Quién te dijo que me la voy a coger? Te lo acabo de decir, sólo voy a salir para despejarme un rato.

–¡No me jodas! ¿Desde cuándo hablás con ella? –gritó Hisoka, enojado.

–¿Qué…? Desde la pelea, cuando me trajo el cuchillo que le pedí, ahí me pasó su número –se acercó al mueble del recibidor y tomó las llaves que estaban sobre el cuenco de carey–. Le escribí una vez pero después ni le contesté, hasta ahora. Te lo dije, no es nada.

–¿La pelea del bar…? ¿Que no es nada, decís…? –repitió Hisoka. Toda la desesperación de los celos trataba de escapar por su cuerpo, a medida que observaba a Chrollo abrir la puerta y entrar al palier privado del ascensor principal. Era una emoción nueva, agobiante, devastadora.

–¡Así que no sólo extrañabas las peleas! –gritó Hisoka.

–¿Qué decís? –preguntó Chrollo, dándose vuelta.

–Todo ese cuento del Ryodan era una maldita excusa, ¿no es así? Fue para hacerme sentir mal y poder irte con ella. ¡Porque también extrañás una buena concha!

–¿Estás loco? No seas infantil, ¿querés? –dijo Chrollo, mientras presionaba varias veces el pulsador del ascensor.

–¿Yo soy el loco? ¡Maldito hijo de puta! –gritó Hisoka y empezó a caminar hacia él.

Las puertas se abrieron y Chrollo se apuró para entrar al ascensor sin mirar a Hisoka.

–¡No te escapes, basura!

Las puertas se cerraron justo un segundo antes que Hisoka llegará a detenerlo. Chrollo alcanzó a ver su rostro desencajado de dolor y furia.

―¡Volvé, hijo de puta! ¡La puta que te parió! ―gritaba Hisoka, mientras le pegaba furiosas patadas a las puertas metálicas firmemente cerradas.

A medida que descendía, Chrollo podía escuchar los golpes y los gritos desesperados. Un dolor en el pecho lo hizo dudar. Estuvo a punto de detener el ascensor y regresar. Pero se contuvo.

–¡Calmate, idiota! ¡Enseguida vuelvo! ―gritó desde el interior de la cabina.

El espejo que ocupaba una de las paredes metalizadas del ascensor le devolvió su imagen. Se encontró con aquellos ojos grises que lo observaban con reproche. Golpeó con el puño su reflejo.


	38. CENA PARA DOS

Las luces del alumbrado público se reflejaban en los numerosos charcos que ocupaban las veredas, rodeados de muchas hojas caídas, pruebas silenciosas del furioso temporal que se había desatado hacía poco. Pasada la tormenta, el aire de la noche se sentía limpio y fresco. La luna de a ratos se ocultaba detrás de las últimas nubes que aún flotaban rezagadas.

Chrollo caminaba a paso tranquilo y seguro con las manos en sus bolsillos, perdido en sus pensamientos y atento a esquivar los charcos. Al mismo tiempo, y sin esfuerzo alguno, se mantenía alerta a todo lo que se moviera a su alrededor. 

Esa noche en particular estaba abstraído en sus pensamientos, mientras regresaba al Coliseo del Cielo. Era cerca de la una de la madrugada. Hacía ya quince minutos que había dejado a Lucy en su casa y había decidido caminar las veintitantas cuadras que lo separaban del rascacielos. El ritmo de sus pasos le ayudaba a llevar el hilo de sus pensamientos. Inspiró profundo al pasar por una calle arbolada; le encantaba el olor de las hojas recién lavadas por la lluvia. Una breve ráfaga agitó las ramas y dejó caer algunas gotas sobre su cabeza.

No había sido una buena idea salir a cenar, después de todo. A pesar de la bella compañía, Lucy no resultó ser mucho más que eso, una mujer bonita y nada más. Además, el haber discutido tan fuerte con Hisoka no lo había predispuesto con el mejor humor. No era para menos. Esa noche se había enterado de muchas cosas que lo habían lastimado. 

Sus pensamientos nostálgicos lo llevaron a la Araña y de allí a Machi. Si hubiese salido con ella de seguro no estaría aburrido. De todas maneras, la idea quedaría sólo en su fantasía. Por una regla que él mismo había impuesto, no estaba permitido intimar entre los miembros de la banda. Era un principio necesario para la buena coordinación y comunicación del grupo, y se cumplía a rajatabla.

Por supuesto que le gustaba Machi y estaba seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo por él. Podía notarlo cuando de reojo la sorprendía mirándolo mientras estaba concentrado en su lectura. Incluso Hisoka le había preguntado si había salido con ella. Sí, él también se había dado cuenta de las furtivas miradas.

Se entristeció al recordar a Hisoka y aquella noche en particular. Suspiró. Sin pensarlo le había mentido al decirle que Machi lo odiaba, justo cuando supo que tenía intenciones de invitarla a salir. ¿Se había puesto celoso? Se detuvo ante la pregunta, sorprendido.

Levantó la cabeza y miró al cielo estrellado. Enorme, visible desde cualquier punto de la ciudad y sus alrededores, se erguía la imponente estructura del Coliseo del Cielo. Las luces le daban el aspecto de un coloso protector. Estaba muy cerca, a menos de diez cuadras. Desde allí ya no era posible ver los pisos más altos. Más allá de adonde alcanzaba la vista, estaba el piso de Hisoka, el que compartían juntos desde hacía varios meses.

―Hisoka…

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Bajó la cabeza y retomó la caminata. Una leve opresión en su pecho le hizo comprimir la mandíbula. Estaba preocupado, Hisoka había quedado muy alterado cuando salió. Sacudió su cabeza para despejar cualquier pensamiento sombrío.

No, no iba a pasarle nada. Lo más probable es que ya estuviera en el sillón, entretenido con alguna película o un videojuego. También podría estar tomando algo en un bar. No era la primera vez que discutían, pero esta vez se les había ido de las manos. Él prácticamente había escapado y Hisoka había agarrado a patadas el ascensor. De milagro no se le había ocurrido usar Nen para atraparlo.

Chrollo se detuvo otra vez, se frotó el entrecejo. No podía sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza. La expresión de Hisoka al cerrarse las puertas del ascensor, sus insultos y gritos desesperados. ¿Por qué no detuvo el ascensor y volvió enseguida? ¿A qué le tenía miedo?

―Hisoka, ya ves, yo también soy un idiota —murmuró.

Otro pensamiento sombrío, esta vez cargado de tristeza y remordimientos, lo invadió. Sí, era un idiota y un orgulloso. Dirigió su enojo hacia Lucy. No debió haber salido con ella. Lo peor, es que lo había hecho para castigar a Hisoka. Creyó que darle un poco de celos compensaría el enojo que sentía por esa maldita revista, y de paso Hisoka no lo tendría por seguro. Pero nada salió como esperaba.

Había decidido olvidarse de todo y pasar una linda velada con la chica. Al bajar al lobby, Lucy lo recibió con una expresión de aniñado enojo. Había que reconocerle que ella también se había producido para la ocasión. Lucía un elegante vestido negro de falda corta, con un escote que favorecía su pecho juvenil, y zapatos de taco alto. Un piloto corto y negro la protegía del viento.

Había sonreído espontáneamente en cuanto la vio. En verdad estaba hermosa, tanto que casi no la había reconocido. Su pelo largo y suelto lucía muy distinto a la cola de caballo que usaba como camarera del bar.

Ella se acercó; luego de haberle reprochado la espera, sonrió, lo tomó del brazo y caminaron juntos hacia la salida. Tomaron un taxi pues ya llovía fuerte, aunque lo peor de la tormenta los agarraría al llegar al restaurante. Por la forma en que ella lo sujetaba del brazo en cuanto llegaron y no lo soltaría hasta llegar a su mesa, pudo darse cuenta del porqué se había enojado tanto por el clima. Habían quedado en ir caminando, pero la lluvia frustró sus planes. En ese breve tramo desde la barra hasta la mesa ella caminó con ostentación y sonrió orgullosa mientras desde las otras mesas se daban vuelta para mirarlos.

Chrollo se sintió incómodo; trató de disimular su molestia mientras leía el menú. Si bien era muy consciente de su apariencia, prefería pasar desapercibido. No fue el mejor comienzo, pero se esforzó por disfrutar la cena. Sin embargo, la charla vacía y sin puntos en común lo aburría cada vez más.

Cada vez más su mente volvía a Hisoka. Con él nunca se habría aburrido; casi siempre terminaba riéndose por las curiosas ocurrencias y sus razonamientos extravagantes. Al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar sentirse preocupado. Se culpó por haberlo dejado solo, en ese estado tan lamentable.

Cuando ya iban por el postre, el agudo timbre de voz de Lucy era lo único que parecía destacar de su persona. En un momento se le escapó un chasquido de desagrado ante un comentario de ella. Lucy se calló de inmediato y se sonrojó. Recién entonces Chrollo se dio cuenta de que había sido muy grosero con ella. Con genuino remordimiento le pidió disculpas; sintió vergüenza cuando los bellos ojos femeninos se pusieron brillosos y se esforzaron por contener las lágrimas.

En ese momento Lucy le preguntó si se había peleado con el señor Hisoka –así lo llamaba– y por eso estaba enojado con ella. Su voz había perdido el entusiasmo. Chrollo se quedó en silencio. Finalmente admitió que habían peleado. No dijo nada más, salvo que estaba preocupado por él. Le pidió disculpas si la había incomodado. Lucy puso su mano sobre la de él y sonrió con cierta tristeza.

En ese momento Chrollo pudo ver a una joven sensible y cálida. Le agradeció su comprensión y le besó la mano con gentileza. Aclarado el malestar, el clima se hizo un poco más distendido. Chrollo se permitió relajarse un poco y disfrutar del café, antes de pagar la cuenta y retirarse.

Cuando salieron ya había dejado de llover, pero ambos sabían que la cita había terminado. La acompañó en un taxi hasta su casa y despidieron el auto en la puerta de su edificio. Espontáneamente Lucy lo abrazó con fuerza.

Chrollo se quedó inmóvil, luego se aflojó y estrechó entre sus brazos el cuerpo menudo de la chica. Era una sensación agradable. Tomó el rostro de Lucy entre sus manos y la besó. Era dulce y suave. En otro tiempo habría bastado para interesarlo. Pero no esa noche. Ella se dio cuenta y se apartó primero. Se despidieron y prometieron llamarse de vez en cuando. Chrollo esperó hasta que entrara al edificio, y así fue como comenzó a caminar rumbo al Coliseo.

Finalmente llegó a la cuadra del rascacielos. El edificio era tan gigantesco que ocupaba más de una manzana. Chrollo levantó la vista; desde su lugar los muros blancos parecían cubrir todo el cielo. La caminata había tenido efecto; sus reflexiones lo habían animado. Si de algo le había servido salir con Lucy fue para reafirmar, sin ninguna duda, lo mucho que amaba a Hisoka.

La gente que pasaba a su alrededor lo miraba y murmuraba acerca de ese hombre extraño que sonreía solo, con las manos en los bolsillos. Lo amaba. Lo que Hisoka le hizo, el pacto con Kurapika… todo eso que hacía unas horas lo había enfurecido tanto, de pronto parecía tan lejano, tan poco importante. Lo único que dolía ahora era la tremenda añoranza del abrazo de Hisoka. Eso, y las cosas hirientes que le había dicho. Le dolió el pecho del remordimiento. Suspiró, levantó la cabeza con aire decidido y se encaminó con paso firme. Atravesó las puertas automáticas del hall principal de la entrada al Coliseo del Cielo.

Apuró el paso. Quería verlo, quería decirle de una vez por todas cuánto lo amaba. Decírselo de frente, mirarlo a esos fascinantes ojos amarillos. Sonrió al imaginar la cara que pondría Hisoka cuando le dijera “te amo”.

Tuvo que hacer un notable esfuerzo para no entrar corriendo al ascensor. Volvió a reír para sí mismo. Se sentía ansioso, exultante. Marcó el piso y se apoyó contra el espejo a medida que subía vertiginosamente. El corazón le latía con fuerza tras haberse decidido. Nunca más quería verlo sufrir de ese modo. Le perdonaría todo, cualquier cosa. ¿Qué podría ser peor de lo que ya habían hecho?

El doble timbre sonó y las puertas se abrieron. En realidad, sólo abrieron de par en par las puertas internas de la cabina. Las que corresponden al palier de entrada se abrieron sólo parcialmente y quedaron trabadas. Apenas quedó un espacio de menos de un metro para poder pasar.

Chrollo pasó entre ellas de costado. Las puertas volvieron a cerrarse con un chirrido errático. El palier estaba a oscuras. Prendió la luz pero no funcionó. Tanteó las puertas metálicas. Estaban abolladas y deformadas como consecuencia de las patadas que les había pegado Hisoka.

Abrió la puerta de entrada. El piso estaba en silencio y completamente a oscuras. Apenas se distinguían las formas de los muebles más grandes gracias al pálido resplandor de las luminarias externas del Coliseo. Lo invadió un mal presentimiento. Prendió la luz pero tampoco funcionó. Quizás algún cortocircuito o falla de tensión eléctrica habría activado la llave de seguridad. Avanzó un par de pasos. Enseguida pisó algo que sonó a cerámica. Dio otro paso más que aplastó otro objeto ya roto.

―¿Hisoka? ―preguntó alarmado, pero nadie respondió―. ¡Hisoka, ya volví!

Lanzó una exclamación de dolor al golpearse la rodilla con algo duro. Tanteó y notó que se trataba de la pata de madera de una silla volcada. ¿Qué hacía a dos metros de la puerta de entrada?

―¡Salí, dale! Ya no es gracioso ―llamó, un poco alarmado esta vez.

Prendió la linterna de su celular. La luz fría le reveló un paisaje desolador. Por donde enfocara había objetos rotos, lámparas tiradas, muebles volcados. La destrucción era total. Recordó su propia rabieta, pero no se comparaba con lo que veía a su alrededor.

Llegó a otra pared y probó a prender la luz, pero tampoco funcionaba. Enfocó el techo. Todas las lámparas habían sido destruidas; living, cocina, comedor diario. Las mesas tiradas, las sillas volcadas, algunas arrojadas lejos como la que se chocó al entrar. Todos los adornos desparramados por el lugar, seguramente estrellados contra las paredes y destruidos. Adonde enfocara sólo encontraba destrucción. 

―¡Hisokaaaa! ―gritó, ya muy preocupado.

Incluso el televisor había sido arrancado y destrozado. Los almohadones, el sillón donde habían pasado tantas horas juntos, todo estaba roto y desgarrado. El corazón le palpitaba cada vez con más fuerza a medida que avanzaba.

―¿Dónde te metiste, idiota? ¡Salí de una vez!

Un terrible presentimiento lo congeló. Corrió hacia el baño en suite de la habitación de Hisoka. Abrió de golpe y prendió la luz. Esta sí funcionaba. El enorme baño se iluminó en toda su blancura. Estaba vacío.

Chrollo se recostó contra la pared y suspiró aliviado. Hisoka no estaba ahí. Por suerte la imagen sangrienta que había imaginado no había ocurrido. Todo parecía estar en orden. Apenas unos frascos volcados sobre la mesada de mármol, las paredes del botiquín abiertas de par en par, como si alguien hubiese buscado cosas con demasiada prisa.

Se puso pálido cuando otro pensamiento nefasto lo invadió.

―No… no puede ser, no ―murmuró.

Prendió las luces del dormitorio. El desorden de la habitación era muy distinto al del living. Los cajones estaban abiertos, la ropa tirada en el piso y sobre la cama; algunas prendas permanecían colgadas en su lugar.

―No… idiota, por qué… ―murmuró Chrollo, con un nudo en la garganta.

De pronto divisó algo que no había notado antes. Se acercó hacia el armario y miró en su interior lo que parecía ser la puerta de una caja fuerte empotrada en la pared. Estaba abierta de par en par, vacía. Chrollo no tuvo dudas.

―¡Hisoka, maldito seas! ―gritó, enardecido de frustración.

Salió de la habitación y fue hasta su propio cuarto. Daba por descontado que lo encontraría igual de destrozado que el living, o peor. Pero no fue así. No había un solo libro fuera de lugar. Chrollo se frotó la cabeza, desconcertado. Recorrió el resto del departamento. Lo llamó aunque ya sabía que era en vano. A medida que recorría el lugar fue reconstruyendo en su mente lo que pudo haber pasado desde que salió a su cita sin sentido.

Había dejado a Hisoka en un estado de total conmoción. Sin nadie que pudiera contenerlo, había destrozado todo lo que lo rodeaba para descargar su ira y frustración. Por ese motivo la devastación se había limitado al área cercana a la entrada; el palier y hall de entrada, el living principal y la cocina.

Se angustió al imaginar el dolor que habría sentido Hisoka para provocar semejante destrucción. Por otro lado, la habitación desordenada y el baño significaban que Hisoka se había ido. ¿Pero adónde se marcharía? ¿Por qué razón?

Miró el celular en sus manos. Llamó al número de Hisoka; le dio apagado o fuera de servicio. Suspiró desanimado. Era obvio, Hisoka se había ido. ¿Pero adónde? ¿Y por cuánto tiempo?

Su recorrida lo trajo de vuelta al living principal, todo a oscuras y destrozado. Al pasar al lado de la gran mesa de roble, bajo la luz de la linterna notó algo que al principio había pasado desapercibido, seguramente por el shock inicial.

Sobre la mesa había varios fajos de billetes de alta denominación y una nota que parecía haber sido escrita con rapidez:

“ _Voy a reparar el daño que te causé. Volveré en cuanto lo resuelva. Te dejo dinero, arreglá la tele y aquello que sea importante, nada más. El resto usalo para gastos. Disculpá el desorden, no toques nada, que lo limpie la señora._ Firmado: _Hisoka._ Post data: _Por favor, no te vayas_ ”.

La nota temblaba en sus manos. La leyó varias veces. Sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas. A tientas se acercó al sillón y se dejó caer en él.

―¿Qué fue lo que hice…?

La pantalla del celular se apagó. Chrollo quedó con la vista perdida en algún punto en la oscuridad, rodeado de las sombras y el opresivo silencio de la estancia. Sentado, sin otro movimiento más que su respiración y las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

En algún momento, ya muy avanzada la noche, se quedó dormido.


	39. REGRESO  - parte 1

Veintidós días después de haberse marchado, Hisoka regresó muy temprano en la mañana. Todo estaba en silencio, como era de esperar para un domingo a las seis y media. Dejó las llaves en el cuenco de nácar junto a las de Chrollo. Sonrió aliviado al comprobar que no se había ido. Arrojó el bolso en el sillón principal y se dirigió directo hacia la cocina. Estaba muerto de sed.

Se sirvió un vaso grande de agua fresca. Tomó unos cuantos tragos casi sin respirar. Una vez calmada su sed dejó el vaso en la mesada de mármol, se acercó al living y miró a su alrededor.

Había un televisor nuevo, las lámparas de techo también habían sido reemplazadas. Una nueva lámpara de pie escoltaba el sillón que Chrollo usaba para leer. Fuera de eso, no había comprado nada más; ni adornos ni jarrones. Hisoka asintió; era lo correcto. Después de todo, si moría en el combate todo lo que había en el departamento pasaría a ser propiedad del ganador.

Así como él había heredado el mobiliario y adornos del dueño anterior, el siguiente heredaría los suyos. Por supuesto, cada uno era libre de botar todo o conservarlo. El dueño anterior demostró tener buen gusto para la decoración, en un tono sobrio e impersonal, por lo que decidió conservar casi todo. El nuevo estilo minimalista le pareció aún mejor. Disfrutaba mucho de los espacios amplios y despejados, sobre todo cuando tenían un excelente piso de madera lustrada.

Se acercó al sofá y acarició el respaldo. Los almohadones habían sido retapizados. La mesa ratona tenía una esquina dañada pero nada más, por lo que fue buena idea conservarla. Todavía estaban los restos de la cena; una caja de pizza, servilletas de papel y varias latas de cerveza abiertas. Demasiadas, pensó Hisoka. Algunas pocas habían caído en la alfombra. Se acercó y las puso sobre la mesa. Por suerte la moqueta tenía motivos geométricos multicolores que disimulaban cualquier mancha. Se había derramado un poco pero no le dio mayor importancia; las cosas estaban para ser disfrutadas, ese era su lema.

Abrió la caja de cartón y sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba: de la pizza quedaban sólo unas migajas, pero todas las aceitunas estaban intactas. Las recogió en un puñado y comió la primera con un murmullo de deleite. El sabor amargo despertó su apetito de inmediato. Aún no había desayunado.

Caminó hacia la cocina mientras acababa una a una las aceitunas. La mesa del comedor diario estaba limpia, al igual que la pileta y la mesada. Con pizza y cerveza no habría mucho que lavar, eso era lo práctico del asunto, y en cuanto a practicidad Chrollo era un especialista. Sonrió mientras abría la puerta debajo de la pileta y tiraba los carozos a la basura. Desde que llegó, en realidad desde mucho antes, no había parado de pensar en Chrollo.

La alegría que había sentido al comprobar que no se había marchado, bastaba para colmarlo de una felicidad que apenas podía contener. Había hecho un esfuerzo enorme para no escribirle ni un solo mensaje mientras estuvo ausente. Se había prometido a sí mismo no regresar ni contactarlo hasta que tuviera éxito en su misión. Recién entonces hablaría con Chrollo, ya que tendría muy buenas noticias para darle.

Decidió que lo sorprendería con un buen desayuno y el entrañable aroma del café recién hecho, tal como le gustaba. En realidad, lo que más quería Hisoka era correr al dormitorio de Chrollo, abrazarlo, llenarlo de besos. Se sentía muy seguro y exultante. Traía noticias maravillosas. Confiaba en que cuando Chrollo se enterara de lo que había logrado, lo perdonaría de inmediato. Todo volvería a ser como antes. No, ¡aún mejor que antes!

Sacó la jarra de vidrio templado de la cafetera eléctrica y la llenó con agua. Luego volcó el líquido en el depósito. Agregó al filtro la cantidad exacta de café. En pocos segundos la máquina comenzó a hacer el familiar sonido borboteante, a medida que colaba lentamente la infusión. Tomó su bolso y se dirigió a su cuarto para darse un baño y cambiarse.

Quince minutos después, reconfortado por la ducha agradable y la ropa limpia, volvió a la cocina. Mientras tarareaba una canción en voz baja tomó una bandeja y colocó las tazas favoritas de cada uno. Abrió la heladera con la esperanza de encontrar naranjas para el jugo; vio en cambio una torta de chocolate. Era la favorita de Chrollo, aquella que solían pedir en el bar donde había ocurrido la funesta pelea con el barman.

Torció la boca en un gesto de desagrado al recordar aquello. La colocó sobre la mesada, abrió la alacena y tomó dos platos de postre que dejó en la bandeja, a la espera de sus respectivas porciones. Pensó que no tenía sentido enojarse por una torta; después de todo, era la comida favorita de Chrollo, junto con la pizza. Quizás fuera lo único que habría comido desde que se quedó solo. De sólo imaginarlo soltó una risita. Se puso a tararear de nuevo mientras tomaba un cuchillo largo y afilado. Comenzó a cortar dos grandes porciones, una para cada uno. Una voz que provino del living a sus espaldas, lo sorprendió.

―¡Que rico! ¿Hiciste café, Chrollo? ¿En qué momento te levantaste…? ―preguntó la voz femenina en un volumen demasiado alto, como si le hablara a alguien que no estaba allí.

Sin voltearse a mirar, Hisoka tensó los hombros y crispó los puños. Sus nudillos se apretaron contra el mango del cuchillo. Reprimió el deseo asesino que lo invadió al instante. Con sus sentidos agudizados escuchó incluso la respiración entrecortada de la chica que se había quedado paralizada a la entrada de la cocina.

―Buenos días, Lucy —dijo Hisoka. Se dio vuelta despacio y la miró con sus penetrantes ojos amarillos.

―Se… señor Hisoka… Disculpe, yo… no sabía que usted había llegado ―balbuceó Lucy, asustada por la fría mirada del hombre que se acercaba amenazante, cuchillo en mano.

―Es evidente que no —respondió Hisoka, mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, con una sonrisa perversa. 

La chica se ruborizó de inmediato y se cubrió el pecho. La camisa de Chrollo no dejaba más que las bellas piernas a la vista, pero por lo demás, daba bastante a entender que debajo estaba completamente desnuda. Retrocedió unos pasos, asustada, a medida que Hisoka avanzaba.

―¡Hisoka, basta! —ordenó Chrollo desde el living.

Descalzo, vestido únicamente con un pantalón de jogging liviano, Chrollo respiraba agitado, sus ojos grises abiertos de sorpresa y espanto. Había tardado unos segundos en despertarse tras oír la voz de Lucy, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que significaba, saltó de la cama alarmado. Desnudo como estaba, apenas se puso el pantalón y corrió hacia la cocina.

Hisoka lo miró con los ojos amarillos encendidos de furia. Su pecho subía y bajaba con la respiración fuerte, su cuello rojo, hinchado de bronca.

―¿O qué? ―lo desafió. Sujetó a Lucy del pelo y la jaló con fuerza hacia sí. Le apoyó el cuchillo en la garganta. ―¿Me vas a abrir como al gordo del bar? ¿O querés que empiece yo primero?

Lucy gritó aterrada al sentir el dolor agudo del pequeño corte sobre su piel. Un hilo de sangre corrió por su cuello palpitante.

―¡Hisoka, por favor, dejala! ―gritó Chrollo.

―¡Te acercás y la mato! ―advirtió Hisoka, por sobre los gritos de Lucy.

―Está bien, está bien… tranquilo ―respondió Chrollo, extendió las manos hacia adelante para intentar calmarlo.

―¡Chrollo, ayudame! ―gritó Lucy.

―¡Callate! ¡Decile que se calle! ―grito Hisoka a su vez.

―Lucy, tranquila, haceme caso ―dijo Chrollo, con voz más suave.

La chica asintió; sus ojos abiertos de par en par dejaban escapar un torrente de lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas. Chrollo habló despacio.

―Hisoka, tu problema es conmigo. Ella no tiene nada que ver. Por favor, soltala —suplicó. Estaba realmente asustado. No tenía forma de evitar que Hisoka le hiciera daño si era lo que quería.

―Al contrario, tiene todo que ver ¿No es así, Lu-cy? —preguntó Hisoka a su víctima, con una sonrisa siniestra. 

Miró a la chica que temblaba contra su cuerpo. Su bello rostro transfigurado por el llanto y el terror. Una juventud que apenas comenzaba sin haber conocido aún la miseria y la maldad. Unos ojos limpios que no entendían. Observó la desesperación calar profundo en las pupilas oscilantes

―Hisoka… por favor ―rogó otra vez Chrollo, mientras se acercaba un paso más.

―¿Por favor? —Hisoka sonrió con amargura—. En serio, sos… ―murmuró con dientes apretados.

Chrollo alcanzó a ver cómo los ojos ambarinos le lanzaban una fugaz pero penetrante mirada de tristeza y desilusión, antes de apagarse en una máscara sin expresión alguna. Hisoka bajó el cuchillo.

—Ahí la tenés ―empujó con brusquedad a Lucy hacia los brazos de Chrollo―. Hagan lo que quieran. No me importa —agregó con voz fría y severa.

Dejó el cuchillo sobre la mesa y pasó al lado de ellos, sin mirarlos. Caminó directo hacia su dormitorio y se encerró tras un portazo.


	40. REGRESO - parte 2

Diez minutos después, luego de que Lucy recogiera su ropa y corriera hacia el ascensor, Chrollo –quien también aprovechó para ponerse una remera– llamó a la puerta del cuarto de Hisoka.

―Hisoka, por favor, abrime —hizo un breve silencio—. Fue mi culpa. Perdoname, fue una… —lo sobresaltó el estruendo de algo pesado que se había estrellado contra la puerta, del lado de adentro

―Hisoka, basta. Por favor. Hablemos… –otro golpe más–. En serio, no hagas esto.

Chrollo apoyó la frente contra la puerta, suspiró angustiado al sentir la vibración de otro golpe contra la madera. Recordó su propia rabieta, aquella vez que Hisoka lo había atrapado en el baño. Parecía que habían pasado años desde entonces. En el medio habían sido felices, pero ahora sólo sentía ganas de llorar.

―No quise lastimarte. Perdoname. Lo lamento mucho ―se detuvo a la espera de más golpes. Nada. Apoyó la oreja contra la puerta y suspiró aliviado―. Es la primera vez que Lucy se queda, en serio.

Hizo otra pausa. Silencio. Continuó hablando.

—Escuchame. Ni sé por qué la traje ayer. Primero fue esa cena estúpida… –suspiró con frustración–. No debí haber ido, fui un idiota. Quería explicártelo, pero cuando volví ya no estabas… —hizo un silencio. Le dolió la garganta al recordar lo que quería decirle en ese entonces—. ¿Me oís ahora? Fui un estúpido, lo hice para darte celos… estaba enojado por lo de la revista y todo… —se mordió los labios. Esperó una respuesta, algo del otro lado—. Soy un idiota, un hijo de puta, lo sé. Tenés toda la razón en enojarte, pero te juro, ella no significa nada para mí. Yo sólo…

Apoyó un puño sobre la puerta. Todo lo que decía sonaba raro y el silencio del otro lado lo frustraba más. Si por lo menos pudiera decirle todas estas cosas de frente, cara a cara. Inspiró profundo y continuó.

―Hisoka, escuchame. Lo de hoy… Ayer yo estaba más deprimido que de costumbre. Te llamé todo el día y siempre la misma respuesta… Yo lo sabía, pero igual seguí intentando. Te extrañaba demasiado —hizo una pausa; le dolía todo— Empecé a pensar que quizás nunca regresarías, y eso me puso muy mal… Empecé a tomar mientras seguía llamándote. Hasta que al final se terminaron las latas.

Hizo otra pausa. Al parecer, debería contar todo sin esperar respuesta del otro lado. Por lo menos ya no le arrojaba cosas.

―Bajé a la tienda a comprar más cerveza. Ahí me encontré a Lucy, había venido a visitar a sus amigas del bar… —se detuvo incómodo. Estaba seguro de que la puerta recibiría otro golpe al nombrar a la chica, pero nada sucedió—. Ella me vio triste y empezó a hablar y hablar, supongo que para animarme, no sé. Yo ya estaba bastante borracho, la verdad... Al final compré más cervezas, pedimos pizza…

Hizo silencio. A medida que contaba lo que había pasado se sentía cada vez peor. Además de la tristeza y el remordimiento, la cabeza le dolía tanto por la resaca, que hasta le daba náuseas. Y Hisoka seguía sin contestar. Se sintió patético y miserable.

―Sé qué suena horrible, pero te juro que no significó nada, nada en absoluto. Yo estaba triste y muy borracho. Ni me acuerdo… Seguro me la pasé quejándome y lamentándome de cuánto te extrañaba —suspiró. El hablar a una puerta se le hacía insoportable—. No debí haberla traído. Lo sé. Soy un idiota, una patética basura… Hisoka, ¿me escuchas? Decí algo, por favor…

―¿Decís que una pendeja se aprovechó de vos? ¿En serio me creés tan imbécil?

La voz de Hisoka sonó grave y enojada a sus espaldas. Chrollo se sobresaltó al verlo detrás, en el pasillo.

―¿Cómo…? ¿Qué haces ahí? ―balbuceó, los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

―Qué poco me conocés, Chrollo ―dijo Hisoka; meneó la cabeza con tristeza―. _Bungee Gum_ , salí por la ventana.

Se acercó a Chrollo y lo sujetó contra la pared. Inclinó su cabeza y rozó con su frente el cabello negro y sedoso.

―Así que me extrañaste… —murmuró en su oído. Besó su sien, su cuello palpitante. Luego se detuvo con un gruñido. Chrollo cerró los ojos; sabía lo que había encontrado. Los rastros del perfume de la chica, aunque imperceptibles, no podrían escapar a los sentidos agudos de Hisoka.

―Pero apenas pasaron tres semanas y ya te acostaste con ella. No sé a quién extrañabas más, la verdad —concluyó Hisoka. 

Apartó su cabeza y lo soltó con desprecio. Se alejó sin decir una palabra, rumbo a la cocina. Chrollo se quedó inmóvil contra la pared. Él mismo no podía creer lo que había hecho. ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando al llevar a Lucy al departamento? Meneó la cabeza; no tenía excusas. Cabizbajo, lo siguió hasta la cocina.

Cuando llegó, vio a Hisoka servir el café en las dos tazas que había separado previamente. Hisoka tomó las porciones de torta y las tiró a la basura. Lo mismo hizo con el resto de la torta. Chrollo no dijo ni una palabra y se sentó en su lugar. Hisoka abrió un paquete de galletas y las sirvió en un plato que dejó en el medio de la mesa.

Chrollo no se atrevió a mirarlo, asintió apenas al recibir la taza de café. Hisoka se sentó y tomó su café en silencio.

―No sabía qué te había pasado —dijo Chrollo, con voz queda—. No dijiste adónde ibas ni cuando volverías. Me preocupé mucho cuando vi el departamento destrozado. Incluso pensé que… bueno, nada. Por suerte no pasó —miró a Hisoka, pero éste no lo miraba, solo tomaba su café—. Intenté llamarte varias veces, como te dije, pero el teléfono siempre me daba fuera de servicio.

―Cuando te fuiste a cenar no parecías muy preocupado por lo que yo hiciera. Y por lo que veo tampoco cuando volví. Es muy peculiar tu manera de preocuparte por los demás ―respondió Hisoka con tono ácido; sus ojos fríos lo miraban acusadores. 

Chrollo se sonrojó de inmediato y bajó la vista. Hisoka sonrió con tono despectivo, se levantó para servirse más café y volvió a sentarse en silencio. Chrollo miró su taza, de la cual no había bebido un solo sorbo. Jamás se había sentido tan incómodo. Ya no sabía qué más decir. Todo lo que le venía a la mente sonaba estúpido aunque fuera la verdad; lo único que lograba era aumentar el enojo de Hisoka.

La migraña lo volvía loco, y además se sentía abrumado por el mal humor de Hisoka. Era como estar frente a una barrera impenetrable y fría, en un ambiente irrespirable. Recordó su propio enojo la última vez que se vieron, durante aquella discusión en el balcón. ¿Habría estado él mismo así de insoportable? No, seguro que habría actuado aún peor. Se sonrojó nuevamente al recordar que habían estado a punto de hacer el amor, y que él lo había rechazado.

Había estado enojado y fastidioso, es cierto, incluso se había enojado mucho más al saber lo de la traición con el kurta. Pero ahora, viendo las consecuencias, estaba seguro de que se le había ido la mano, considerando el destrozo que encontró aquella noche al volver al departamento, y que Hisoka se fuera vaya a saber dónde ¿O todo ese desastre había sido sólo porque le dijo que saldría con Lucy? ¿Podría Hisoka haberse alterado tanto por un ataque de celos?

―…por eso volví recién ahora y no antes. Aunque ya no sé si vale la pena que te cuente lo que conseguí.

―Ah, perdón. No te escuché. ¿Qué cosa conseguiste? —preguntó Chrollo. Abstraído como estaba, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Hisoka había comenzado a hablar. Se sentía avergonzado y estúpido. ¡Ese día todo le salía terriblemente mal!

Hisoka entrecerró los ojos, disgustado, mientras escrutaba el rostro de Chrollo, quien se ponía aún más rojo a medida que Hisoka lo analizaba. 

―Nada. Parece que hoy estás muy distraído —respondió con la mandíbula tensa. Siguió con su café sin mirar a Chrollo. Sus nudillos pálidos al apretar la taza evidenciaban el enojo que estaba conteniendo.

Chrollo dedujo que Hisoka había malinterpretado su distracción al creer que estaba pensando en Lucy. Para colmo, el hecho de que se hubiera sonrojado tanto no hizo más que guiarlo en esa dirección. Así que prefirió no decir nada pues, a esa altura, aunque dijera la verdad ya no le creería.

―No era nada importante después de todo —agregó Hisoka, en tono serio y distante―. Ya te enterarás a su debido tiempo. ¡Ah! No sé si sabías, bueno, igual no importa. Me adelantaron la pelea, será esté miércoles. Así que…

Hizo su silla hacia atrás. El chirrido de las patas resonó en el ambiente tenso. Se levantó solemne y miró a Chrollo desde arriba; sus ojos brillaron con desprecio.

―Voy a ir a descansar. Viajé toda la noche y estoy agotado. Te pido que ya no vuelvas a molestarme.

Sin decir una palabra más salió de la cocina. Chrollo se quedó en silencio mientras su dedo acariciaba la taza con el café intacto, la mirada perdida en la negrura que reflejaba su imagen.

Hisoka no volvió a aparecer hasta cuatro horas después. Después de comer un par de yogures apenas vencidos y unas manzanas maduras que habían quedado desde su partida, se metió en el gimnasio a entrenar. Luego volvió a su cuarto, se dio un baño y salió a comer afuera. Ni ese día ni los dos siguientes cruzó una palabra más con Chrollo.


	41. REGRESO - parte 3

Llegó finalmente la noche de la pelea. Chrollo no asistió; esperaba ansioso en el living, con el televisor apagado. En cualquier momento podrían llamar a la puerta para avisarle que Hisoka había muerto y debía desocupar el departamento en veinticuatro horas, o bien sería Hisoka quien entrara victorioso. Respiró con alivio al escuchar las llaves en la puerta de entrada. Se levantó de inmediato para recibirlo con una gran sonrisa. Hisoka pareció sorprendido de ver a Chrollo tan contento.

―¿Te preocupaste? ―preguntó Hisoka con ternura, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Chrollo se quedó inmóvil, conmovido por el gesto espontáneo. Se dio cuenta de cuánto extrañaba sus muestras de cariño. Un doloroso nudo en la garganta le impidió contestarle.

―No deberías preocuparte —continuó Hisoka. Su voz se tornó fría—. Yo siempre gano, vos mismo lo dijiste, ¿te acordás? —su sonrisa se disolvió en una expresión dura y triste mientras retiraba la mano.

Chrollo no pudo soportar esa mirada y lo abrazó con fuerza. Hisoka lanzó un gruñido de dolor. Con suavidad pero con firmeza separó los brazos de Chrollo de su cintura.

―Me duele. Recién me curó Machi. Tengo que descansar —dijo, mientras lo alejaba.

Dio media vuelta y enfiló para su cuarto. Chrollo dudó unos instantes y luego lo siguió. Antes de que pudiese cerrar la puerta, lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo.

―No, esta vez voy a acompañarte. No pienso quedarme afuera por horas sin saber si estás bien o mal. No voy a molestar, te lo prometo; sólo me recuesto a tu lado y listo.

Hisoka frunció el ceño. Por un momento pareció dudar. Luego sujetó la mano de Chrollo y la quitó de su brazo. Le respondió en el mismo tono frío e impersonal.

―El tema es que yo no quiero que estés conmigo. No te preocupes, si necesito algo te aviso, igual que hacíamos antes —lo apartó a un lado y se encerró en su cuarto. 

Chrollo escuchó el sonido de la llave. Perplejo, se quedó inmóvil frente a la puerta cerrada. Había confiado en que el enojo se le pasaría después de la pelea, que el vacío al cual lo había sometido esos dos días interminables, terminaría una vez que hubiese volcado su furia en su oponente. Pero Hisoka volvió y nada había cambiado. El calor de la caricia no había hecho más que ilusionarlo, la tibieza efímera volvió más doloroso aún el desplante.

—Hisoka… —golpeó con su puño la puerta.

Apretó los dientes y no dijo más. Esta vez no iba a hacer el ridículo de hablarle a una puerta. Percibió unos ruidos del otro lado. Retuvo la respiración, expectante; ya imaginaba el sonido de la llave al destrabar la puerta. Pero eso tampoco sucedió; lo único que escuchó fueron las voces del televisor al encenderse. Dio un paso atrás con el corazón agitado y los puños apretados. Frustrado, lanzó una patada contra la puerta.

—¡Abrí! ¡Dejame entrar! —gritó. 

Del otro lado subieron de volumen las voces y los disparos de la película de acción.

—¡Morite, idiota! —gritó Chrollo con una última patada.

Dio media vuelta y regresó a paso rápido a su propio cuarto. El portazo resonó en toda la estancia. Caminó por la habitación mientras hablaba consigo mismo; lo abrumaba pensar que Hisoka pudiera llevar tan lejos su enojo. Dolorosos recuerdos y pensamientos martilleaban en su cabeza. No sabía qué le dolía más, si la decepción, el orgullo herido o quizás su propia debilidad por haberlo perdonado con tanta facilidad. Después de todo, él había sufrido muchas más pérdidas y vergüenza que Hisoka.

¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a comparar una noche de sexo eventual con su traición a la Araña, con la trampa que le había tendido con el kurta? Él lo había perdido todo, pero aun así, lo había perdonado. La fallida cena con la chica le había servido para darse cuenta. Había regresado entusiasmado para decírselo: que lo perdonaba, que lo amaba. Pero Hisoka había hecho su escena de celos y había desaparecido por completo, dejándolo en la más absoluta soledad. Y ahora que él había cometido un solo error ¡uno solo! era castigado de esa forma tan injusta.

Cuanto más vueltas le daba vueltas al asunto, más caía en la desesperación, la bronca y la vergüenza. Agotado, terminó por quedarse dormido, así vestido sobre la cama. Sus pensamientos no se detuvieron; atormentaron su sueño con angustiosas pesadillas.

Al día siguiente se levantó cerca del mediodía, con un humor de perros y un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Cuando llegó a la cocina vio que Hisoka ya estaba allí, a punto de comer el omelette que se había preparado. A Chrollo se le hizo agua la boca, pero no dijo nada. Saludó con frialdad a Hisoka y lo observó con disimulo mientras abría la heladera. Notó cierto aire cansado en su expresión y unas leves ojeras.

Chrollo chasqueó la lengua disgustado y examinó el interior de la heladera; Hisoka la había vuelto a llenar, pero nada le convencía. Se decidió por un frasco de mermelada y un paquete de pan lacteado. Era pésimo cocinando y no tenía intención alguna de pedirle a Hisoka que le preparase un omelette. No le pediría nada en absoluto. Tostó algunos panes, los llevó junto con el frasco de mermelada y una taza de café a la mesa y se sentó frente a Hisoka. En silencio comenzó a untar las tostadas.

―Eso te pasa por no haber querido aprender a cocinar cuando quise enseñarte. Preparar un omelette es lo más fácil del mundo —comentó Hisoka.

Chrollo lo miró con el ceño fruncido. El tono en que había hablado era amable, pero también parecía contener algo de burla. Bajó la vista y volvió a ocuparse de sus tostadas.

―Ya tengo suficiente con el dolor de cabeza, para que encima te burles de mí.

Hisoka suspiró y se levantó. Fue hacia la mesada y tomó una sartén con tapa. La destapó, sirvió el omelette en un plato –todavía estaba tibio– y se lo acercó a Chrollo. Tomó la jarra de café y volvió a sentarse sin decir una palabra.

―Gracias… ―dijo Chrollo, avergonzado, sin levantar la vista―. No debiste hacerlo.

―No lo hice porque debiera, lo hice porque quise. Necesito que estés bien despierto y atento para lo que tengo que decirte —replicó Hisoka mientras se servía más café.

Chrollo no supo qué responder. Por el tono frío, Hisoka todavía parecía molesto, por lo tanto consideró prudente esperar antes de contestar. Comió el omelette en silencio. Justo antes de terminarlo, Hisoka comenzó a hablar.

―Como te decía, estos días que estuve fuera busqué la forma de poder reparar el daño que te hice. Me prometí a mí mismo no regresar hasta que tuviera buenas noticias. Cuando regresé vine dispuesto a contarte lo que conseguí, pero estabas demasiado ocupado.

Chrollo se puso colorado. Bajó la cabeza y apoyó los cubiertos sobre el plato.

—Hisoka, te juro que…

—No importa —lo interrumpió Hisoka—. Dejémoslo así. Lo importante es que por fin encontré la forma de que recuperes tu Nen, y será muy pronto. 

Chrollo quedó boquiabierto; el tenedor cayó al suelo. ¿Cómo, cuándo, qué paso? Las preguntas se agolparon sobre Hisoka en un segundo. Éste volvió a callarlo con la mano levantada.

―Calmate un poco. Si me dejas hablar te lo explico —dijo Hisoka.

En contraste con el entusiasmo y felicidad de Chrollo, el tono y expresión de Hisoka no habían cambiado en absoluto; hablaba como si le diera una mala noticia. Chrollo se calló y se acomodó en su asiento, un tanto confundido.

—No fue nada fácil, como te imaginarás —comenzó Hisoka—. Primero busqué a los exorcistas de Nen que mencionaste. Viajé días enteros, busqué por todas partes, pero era inútil. No tenía mucho tiempo, así que fui a lo seguro: encontrar a Kurapika y convencerlo para que te libere.

—¿El kurta? ¿Lo convenciste para que me libere? —repitió Chrollo, incrédulo—. ¿Cómo? Es imposible… dijo que jamás lo haría…

—Jamás es mucho tiempo. Siempre habrá algo que convenza a las personas; sólo es cuestión de encontrar ese “algo” imprescindible.

—Algo imposible de rechazar… —dijo Chrollo—. No me digas… ¿Encontraste más ojos escarlata?

—Exacto. Es más, la pista me la dio esa revista de la subasta, la que tenías en el balcón —su voz se tensó en ese punto—. Deduje que si se hacía la subasta legal, también tendría lugar la clandestina —Chrollo asintió al oír eso—. Así que toqué algunos contactos e hice averiguaciones. Habrá ojos escarlata; el lote más grande hasta el momento: trece pares.

—¡Trece pares! ¿En serio? —Chrollo se puso de pie, entusiasmado—. ¡Imposible que el kurta rechace algo así! —exclamó exultante.

—Qué ironía, ¿no te parece? —preguntó Hisoka; una sonrisa despectiva asomó en su rostro—. Que la clave para liberarte estuviese en esa revista de porquería.

―Ah… sí. —musitó Chrollo; las palabras de Hisoka hirieron su entusiasmo. Volvió a sentarse—. Disculpame. Lo de esa noche, lo que te dije no fue…

―Está bien, te dije que no importa —lo cortó con tono áspero—. Obviamente, no tenemos la fortuna que se necesita para ganar ese lote, así que…

—¡Pero tenemos la Araña! —interrumpió Chrollo otra vez—. Yo no podría, obviamente, pero vos sí. Si llevas mis instrucciones, Feitan podría dirigirlos y…

—¡No! —exclamó Hisoka, con un golpe en la mesa; se puso de pie—. De ninguna manera. ¿“Tenemos la Araña”? ¿De qué hablás? ¿De pronto ya no te doy vergüenza? 

Chrollo enrojeció de golpe. Recién en ese punto, al ver los ojos amarillos que lo acusaban, la mandíbula tensa y apretada, los puños temblorosos, se dio cuenta de cuánto lo había herido.

—Nunca dije que me dieras vergüenza…

—Ya lo solucioné y sin la Araña —cortó Hisoka con brusquedad; recogió las tazas y los platos y los llevó hacia la pileta de la cocina.

Chrollo se quedó sentado. Escuchó el ruido del agua y la vajilla; Hisoka, de espaldas a él, lavaba los platos. Chrollo suspiró. Al igual que la vez pasada, no sabía que decirle; cada palabra que pronunciaba irritaba sobremanera a Hisoka. Incluso cuando se suponía que debían estar felices por la maravillosa noticia. Nervioso, Chrollo temblaba por dentro con una incómoda tensión en el estómago, mezcla de alegría, ansiosa expectativa y una alarma difusa que no llegaba a desentrañar. Escuchó el grifo cerrarse; el sonido de un último plato dispuesto en el escurridor. Hisoka se secó las manos y regresó a la mesa.

—Hay un mafioso. Él es la clave; bueno, en realidad su hija —dijo Hisoka, mientras volvía a sentarse frente a él—. Piensa regalarle el lote entero para su cumpleaños, que será dentro de un mes, justo después de la subasta. Averigüé sobre ella y… ¿adiviná qué? —miró a Chrollo con una sonrisa irónica—. Resulta que la conocés. Es la chica a la que le robaste el poder de las predicciones.


	42. REGRESO - parte 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--- Y llegamos al final, en este capítulo un poco más largo y sin escalas. ----

Chrollo ya no supo qué decir. Las predicciones, aquella noche en Yorkshin, la terrible discusión en el balcón. Parecía mentira que todos esos temas terminaran relacionados con su liberación. Se sentía abrumado. El enojo, la tristeza y la inmensa alegría se mezclaban en un amasijo atroz que aumentaba la presión en su estómago. Ante el silencio de Chrollo, Hisoka continuó.

―El plan es fácil. Kurapika no tiene cómo ganar el lote ni robarlo, pero yo sí. Además conozco a esa chica; es una fanática de las peleas del Coliseo; se llama Neón.

Chrollo lo miró, sorprendido. Es cierto, ese era su nombre, pensó. Una jovencita menuda y delgada, de cabello largo, caprichosa como toda niña rica, pero en cierto modo encantadora. Frunció el ceño cuando Hisoka dijo que la conocía.

—Pero nada te asegura que su padre gane la subasta, ¿o sí? —preguntó Chrollo, con recelo.

—Va a ganar. Está convencido de que Neón sólo está deprimida y por eso no puede hacer más predicciones; apuesta a que se recuperará si obtiene los ojos escarlata que tanto la obsesionan. Otro millonario le ayudará a ganar el lote a cambio del sesenta por ciento de las ganancias por los futuros vaticinios.

Chrollo lo miró con suspicacia.

—Y seguro que no tuviste nada qué ver con ese convencimiento. Vos sabés que le robé el poder y que no va a recuperarlo.

Hisoka sonrió.

—No voy a negarlo, aunque fue pura casualidad. Mientras buscaba cómo conseguir el lote, me enteré de que había una fanática coleccionista muy interesada en ellos; justo resultó ser esta chica. Esparcir el rumor para engañar al padre fue lo más fácil; la ambición todo lo puede. 

—Pensé que dirías que el amor todo lo puede —comentó Chrollo con sarcasmo.

Hisoka enarcó una ceja.

—¿Amor? Sí, eso también, pero no del modo que pensás. De hecho —se levantó y caminó hacia el hall de entrada—…voy a convertirme en el guardaespaldas personal de Neon. Soy su luchador favorito, después de todo. La muy tonta cree que está enamorada de mí ¿podés creerlo? —soltó una risita.

Chrollo se puso tenso al oírlo decir eso. No pudo verle la cara, pues estaba de espaldas cuando lo dijo.

—Resulta que es una fanática de las peleas en el Coliseo; tiene palco y todo —continuó Hisoka mientras abría el cajón del mueble contiguo al hall y extraía un papel. Lo miró y lo plegó por la mitad; la cara escrita oculta en el interior—. Una vez me instale en su casa, sólo quedara esperar a que reciba los regalos. Y entonces —buscó en el lapicero y extrajo un bolígrafo—… en ese momento se los robamos y listo.

Regresó y se sentó. Apoyó en la mesa el papel plegado, y el bolígrafo encima de la carilla en blanco.

—Después se los llevamos al kurta —continuó—. Él recibe lo que quiere sin poner una moneda, a vos te libera de la restricción y todos contentos.

—¿Así de fácil? —preguntó Chrollo, asombrado—… ellos ganan los ojos, nosotros se los robamos, se los llevamos al kurta, ¿y ya está?

—Así de fácil —afirmó Hisoka, mientras jugaba con el bolígrafo automático, lo pulsaba una y otra vez.

Chrollo tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Luego se levantó con una exclamación de alegría y rodeó la mesa para abrazar a Hisoka. No cabía en sí de felicidad, lo estrechó, pero Hisoka se mantuvo rígido e indiferente.

―Está bien, está bien, no te emociones tanto ―dijo Hisoka, mientras apartaba la cara y lo alejaba con el brazo; su voz mantenía el tono frío y distante—. Todavía falta. Sentate.

Chrollo se apartó, titubeante. Apenas podía contener emociones tan intensas. Era la noticia más esperada de su vida; pero lo inquietaba la actitud inusual de Hisoka.

―Ayer hablé con Neón, justo antes de la pelea —dijo Hisoka—. Por supuesto, me las arreglé para que crea que contratarme fue idea suya; así convencería al padre. Hoy hablaré con él. Tengo que sacarle un buen sueldo porque Kurapika no va a poner ni un centavo. Él sólo quiere los ojos; el cómo los consigamos es cosa nuestra. Calculo que mañana, o pasado a más tardar, me iré a la casa de los Nostrade para empezar como guardaespaldas. 

—¿Te vas otra vez? ¿tan pronto? —preguntó Chrollo, desilusionado.

—Sí. Falta poco más de un mes para la subasta y todavía tenemos que afinar los detalles. Necesitamos saber cuánta seguridad tienen, qué horarios manejan, todo eso. Lo mejor, pienso yo, será que la chica esté sola cuando reciba los regalos.

—Obviamente —comentó Chrollo—, pero si es su cumpleaños…

—Ya veremos. ¡Ah! Me olvidaba —dijo Hisoka—. El kurta puso una sola condición: que vos estés presente cuando le robe los ojos.

—¿Yo? ¿En lo de esa chica? ¿Y para qué? —preguntó molesto; apenas podía disimular sus celos.

—No sé, no me dijo. Sólo fue muy enfático en ese punto: sí o sí tenés que ser parte del equipo —se encogió de hombros.

―Bueno, como quieran. De todos modos es un plan brillante ―expresó Chrollo―. Hisoka, en serio, no sé cómo agradecértelo. Es increíble, es… ¡y tan pronto además!

Se levantó a medias para ir a abrazar a Hisoka, pero como éste ni pestañeó ni se movió siquiera, volvió a sentarse. 

—¿Vos no estás contento? —preguntó con preocupación—. ¿Seguís enojado… es por eso?

Hisoka sonrió.

—No, no estoy enojado. Además, todavía me falta contarte la mejor parte.

El sol fuerte de la tarde entraba por el amplio ventanal del living. A Chrollo le gustaba especialmente esa parte del día¸ cuando la claridad iluminaba la cocina con colores cálidos y vibrantes. La pared roja que estaba frente a él, la del lavabo, de pronto le dio una desagradable impresión. Sin saber por qué, Chrollo pensó en sangre.

―Esas fueron las condiciones de Kurapika y estas son las mías —dijo Hisoka; sonrió y le entregó la hoja plegada y el bolígrafo—. Quizás te interese saber que lo decidí hace un par de días nomás.

Chrollo lo miró con recelo, sin comprender su tono y actitud. Tomó la hoja y la abrió. Apenas la leyó se levantó de golpe, con tanta brusquedad que la silla cayó hacia atrás.

—¡Estás loco!... Es broma, ¿no? Porque no es gracioso, ¡para nada!

Hisoka se agachó para recoger el bolígrafo que había rodado al piso. Luego se levantó y tomó el papel.

—Ninguna broma —dijo; una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro—. ¿No ves el membrete? Es un formulario oficial. Yo ya firmé —dijo mientras sostenía el papel delante de Chrollo.

—Ya sé qué es oficial, pero ¿para qué carajos…? —preguntó, su voz sonó tensa, mezcla de miedo, sorpresa y enojo. Retrocedió un paso mientras Hisoka avanzaba, papel en mano— ¿Es otra de tus bromas? Era mentira lo del kurta, ¿no? ¡Sacá eso! —golpeó la mano que sostenía el papel frente a sus ojos; la hoja cayó al piso. 

—¡Cuidado! Lo vas a romper… —se rio Hisoka mientras levantaba el papel—. Es en serio, ¿ves? Acá dice —señaló con el dedo— “Contrincantes: Hisoka Morow – Chrollo Lucilfer…”

—¡Ya sé lo que dice! —exclamó Chrollo, irritado—, lo que digo es… ¿qué tiene que ver…? Una pelea, ¿por qué? ¡Y encima pusiste mi nombre! —retrocedió otros pasos hacia el living; meneaba la cabeza, aturdido.

Hisoka sonrió y avanzó a su vez. Su tono, antes frío y tenso, tenía ahora cierto matiz burlón y desdeñoso. Sus ojos brillaban con placentera malevolencia.

—Era necesario poner tu nombre, sino no tiene validez. ¿Viste la fecha? Estaremos en el Combate Olímpico, el más importante; y en la arena principal del Coliseo, allá en la punta. Nuestra pelea será la atracción inicial, antes de que luchen los Maestros de Piso. ¡Fue una suerte que nos incluyeran! —sonrió orgulloso.

Chrollo lo miró incrédulo. No podía parar de temblar.

—¿Una suerte…? ¡Estás hablando de un maldito combate a muerte!

—¡Sí! ¿No es genial? Igual, tranquilo, es para dentro de tres meses. Si contamos un mes para el cumpleaños de Neón, nos quedan…

—¡Callate! —gritó Chrollo— Callate… Basta. No es gracioso, en serio. Si lo que querías era castigarme por lo que pasó…

—Sí —afirmó Hisoka, con voz firme. Chrollo lo miró atónito—. Sí, es para castigarte, pero también es mi sueño. Así todos cumplimos nuestros sueños: vos, Kurapika, yo…

—No, no. Es una broma. Me niego a creer eso. No.

Chrollo meneó la cabeza, retrocedió otros pasos, hasta que chocó de espaldas con el respaldo del sofá. Se apoyó contra él y respiró profundo. Hisoka se quedó parado delante, papel en mano. Chrollo ni lo miró; temblaba tanto que no podía ni pensar.

—También fue fácil arreglarla, y eso que fue a último momento. Cuando hay mucha plata en juego, todo se arregla —sonrió con cierto orgullo en la mirada—. Hubieras visto las caras del Comité Organizador cuando les propuse la idea. El campeón más popular contra el infame jefe del Gen’ei Ryodan. ¡Imaginate su sorpresa cuando les dije que no estabas muerto!

—¿Me entregaste…? —preguntó Chrollo; por un instante se le aflojaron las piernas y tuvo que agarrarse más fuerte del respaldo.

—Sí, pero escuchá bien. Si ganás se te limpia el legajo y quedás libre, sin cargos. Si perdés… bueno, se habrá hecho justicia —se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa—. El gobernador al principio no quiso saber nada, pero en cuanto él y el Comité hicieron números… los millones que van a ganar en entradas, televisación, apuestas… Con todo eso, quedaron más que encantados y con muchas ganas de verte en la Arena. ¡Ah! Y no pienses en escapar porque ya te tienen vigilado.

―No, no. Estás loco. No pienso firmar esto. De ninguna manera ―dijo Chrollo. Giró para salir de allí, pero Hisoka lo sujetó del brazo.

―Creo que no entendiste bien —habló, con dientes apretados—. No te lo estoy pidiendo. Tenés que firmar sino no hay trato.

Chrollo lo miró. Trató de leer la expresión de Hisoka. Esperaba que largue la carcajada en algún momento, tal y como solía hacer tras cada una de sus bromas. Pero Hisoka le sostuvo la mirada, imperturbable.

Chrollo miró el papel frente a él. Las líneas se borraban y confundían. Sintió que le faltaba el aire, el corazón le galopaba sin cesar. No, no podía aceptarlo, de ninguna manera. Lo ahogó una espantosa sensación de confusión e impotencia. Empujó a Hisoka para salir de allí.

―¿Adónde vas? ¿Así es como solucionas las cosas, escapándote? ―lo encaró Hisoka; lo sujetó del brazo y lo dio vuelta, enfrentándolo.

―No hay nada que solucionar. Estás muy enojado y por eso no pensás bien las cosas. Es una locura, no tiene sentido lo que decís. Soltame… ―dijo Chrollo, mientras trataba de liberar el brazo. Hisoka lo apretó aún más fuerte.

―¿Tenés miedo? ―preguntó Hisoka—. ¿No habías dicho que si osaba desafiarte me matarías con facilidad? Bueno, esta es tu oportunidad y así también te vengás de una maldita vez. ¿No era lo que querías?

―¡Nunca dije que quería matarte! No mientas ―respondió Chrollo. Con un nudo en la garganta, suplicó―: por favor Hisoka, no hagas esto. No sé qué hice para alterarte tanto, pero lo lamento. Lo lamento en serio.

―Ya estoy cansado de tus disculpas Chrollo. ―Una sombra de tristeza oscureció sus fulgurantes ojos amarillos― Demasiado cansado de todo. Esta pelea será la definitiva. Será el gran final de Hisoka —dibujó en el aire un cartel con las manos—. Vos te quedás con toda la gloria y este departamento por haber vencido a un maestro de piso. Y si yo gano, bueno…

Se detuvo. Chrollo pudo percibir al antiguo Hisoka detrás de ese silencio. Era su oportunidad para alcanzarlo, para hacerlo entrar en razones.

―Pero no tiene por qué haber una pelea, ni siquiera una definitiva. Podemos vivir juntos como antes. Aún mejor que antes, ¿no te gustaría? ¿En serio? ―preguntó Chrollo mientras le tocaba el brazo, lo acariciaba.

Hisoka miró la mano; lo miró a él. Luego, se inclinó hacia Chrollo y le susurró al oído.

―El problema, Chrollo, es que ya no te creo nada. ¿Primero me decís que te arruiné la vida y ahora querés que volvamos como antes? —Lo miró con desprecio y se sacudió la mano de encima―. ¿No era que estabas aburrido? ¿Que querías pelear?

—Sí, pero no lo dije en ese sentido…

—Ahí la tenés. La mejor pelea que puedas pedir —lo sujetó del brazo y apretó—. Podrás matar al traidor delante de tu banda, delante de todo el mundo. ¿No es lo que querías? ¿Matar a la rata de Hisoka? ―remarcó entre dientes con la mandíbula apretada.

―¡Basta! No es cierto, nunca quise eso —exclamó Chrollo. Sacudió su brazo y Hisoka lo soltó, pero no se movió―. No sé qué te pasa. Disculpame si te lastimé. No quise herirte. Estaba mal, estaba demasiado furioso, no sabía lo que decía —dijo, sin levantar la vista.

Chrollo se sentía afligido, acorralado por la cercanía de Hisoka, que no le permitía tocarlo ni abrazarlo, pero tampoco le daba espacio para salir. Sentirlo tan cerca y a la vez tan enojado, tan frío y distante, lo atormentaba. Hisoka no decía nada, Chrollo siguió hablando; palabras que se encimaban producto de su angustia y conmoción.

—No sé… Vi esa revista.. Me volví loco de añoranza, de sangre, de acción. ¡A vos también te pasa! —levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos—. Te pones jodidamente irritable cuando pasás tiempo sin pelear. Bueno, a mí me pasó igual… Me enfurecí, me enojé, pero no quise lastimarte… —bajó la cabeza, avergonzado—. No es cierto lo que te dije. No me arruinaste la vida… al contrario —sintió que los ojos se le empezaban a llenar de lágrimas. En cualquier momento la garganta se le cerraría tanto que ya no podría hablar—. Lo dije en caliente, pero no lo pienso así. Yo no podría…

Cerró los ojos, tomó coraje y levantó la vista.

—No me imagino viviendo en otra parte que no sea acá, con vos… Lo digo en serio.

Hizo silencio. Hisoka no se movió ni hizo ningún gesto. Sólo lo miraba serio, con la misma frialdad arraigada en sus ojos ambarinos. Chrollo empezó a impacientarse, su ansiedad creció al no poder ver ningún rastro de la antigua calidez en la expresión de Hisoka. Angustiado, lo sujetó del brazo.

―Escuchame. Estaba equivocado —insistió Chrollo—. Fui un idiota, lo sé. Pensé que el Ryodan era importante, que mis poderes eran importantes, pero no a este precio —negó con la cabeza—. Así no.

Hisoka seguía sin moverse.

—Quiero que vuelvas a ser el de antes —suplicó Chrollo, lo sujetó con ambas manos—. No me importa lo demás, no quiero nada. Yo te quiero a vos, Hisoka. Te amo.

Hisoka abrió bien grandes sus ojos y lo miró desconcertado, sin moverse.

—¿Me escuchaste? —insistió Chrollo, lo apretó más fuerte de los brazos—. Dije que te amo.

Hisoka dio un paso atrás, asmbrado, mientras se soltaba con brusquedad del agarre de Chrollo. Respiró agitado unos segundos y luego explotó. 

—¡¿Y ahora me venís con eso?! —gritó, mientras zamarreaba a Chrollo con furia— ¿Hasta cuándo vas a jugar conmigo? ¡Dejá de mentir o te muelo a golpes acá mismo!

―¡Es la verdad! ¡Te amo!

Hisoka dejó de sacudirlo. Su pecho subía y bajaba con su respiración furiosa. Acercó su cara a la de Chrollo y dijo entre dientes:

―¿Me amás? ¿Antes o después de acostarte con la pendeja?

Chrollo lo miró atónito.

—Qué mierda que sos… —gruñó Hisoka—. Cómo podés mentir tanto, ¡basura! 

Lo levantó y lo arrojó con violencia a unos cuatro metros delante. Chrollo golpeó la espalda contra la pared y cayó al piso. Aturdido, comenzó a incorporarse. Hisoka llegó y lo levantó con brusquedad. 

―¡No sé por qué lo hice! —exclamó Chrollo—. En serio, te lo juro. No significó nada para mí. ¡Nada!

—¡Mentira! —gritó Hisoka, mientras lo sujetaba de los brazos y lo golpeaba de espaldas contra la pared.

―¡No! No sé por qué la traje, ni por qué fui a verla cuando discutimos. Estaba desesperado, angustiado. ¡Tenés que creerme! —suplicó—. Nunca fui tan sincero como ahora, te lo juro. Te amo, esa es la verdad.

Angustiado, miró esos ojos que lo observaban llenos de enojo, insensibles a cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle. Tomó a Hisoka de la remera.

―Ya no me interesa nada; la Araña, los poderes, Nada. ¡Si pudiera dar marcha atrás en el tiempo lo cambiaría todo! Lo haría todo distinto y jamás estaría con ella. ¡Maldita sea, tenés que creerme! —gritó al ver que Hisoka seguía imperturbable—. ¡Yo jamás quise que pasara esto! ¡Nunca quise lastimarte!

Se largó a llorar y ya no pudo continuar. Apoyó su frente en el pecho de Hisoka, sintió el ritmo de la respiración que subía y bajaba. Recién se daba cuenta. Eso mismo era lo que le había dicho Hisoka cuando él lo increpó. En un instante recordó todas las súplicas de Hisoka, toda su impotencia y angustia tratando de calmar su ira, diciéndole que quería regresar el tiempo atrás…

―Yo nunca quise… —copiosas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

―Ahora ya sabés lo que se siente —dijo con frialdad Hisoka.

Tomó las manos de Chrollo entre las suyas y lo soltó de su remera. Sin agregar nada más, le extendió la hoja arrugada y el bolígrafo que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón. Chrollo miró la hoja delante de sí. No podía hacerlo.

―Por favor, Hisoka, todavía estamos a tiempo —rogó con voz queda—. Olvidémonos de esto. Del Nen. De todo. No lo hagas, por favor.

―Firmá de una puta vez —ordenó Hisoka, con dientes apretados.

―No pienso hacerlo. No podés obligarme —lo desafío Chrollo.

―Sin pelea no hay trato.

―No me importa. Ya te dije. No quiero nada si te vas a poner así. No pienso firmar.

Hisoka lo miró. Sin decir nada tomó la mano izquierda de Chrollo, la acarició, besó sus dedos.

―Entonces te voy a romper todos los huesos uno por uno, hasta que firmes.

Chrollo lanzó un grito de dolor y sorpresa al sentir cómo se quebraba su dedo meñique.

―No me conocés enojado, Chrollo. Soy capaz de esto y mucho más. La pelea se va a hacer. Vos elegís si la esperás desde un hospital o entrenándote —dijo Hisoka, mientras le quebraba el dedo anular, su aura asesina expandiéndose peligrosamente.

―No podés hablar en serio… ―dijo Chrollo dolorido, mirándolo a los ojos.

No encontró más que una fría y venenosa determinación en los ojos amarillos. Se dio cuenta de que era el final. No había rastros de aquel Hisoka que sólo él había conocido. Un terrible escalofrío lo sacudió por completo.

Chrollo tomó la hoja. Se dio vuelta para apoyarla contra la pared y firmó encima de su nombre; justo al lado de la firma de Hisoka. Le devolvió la hoja, sin mirarlo. Hisoka sonrió con un gruñido de satisfacción, luego golpeó juguetonamente a Chrollo en el hombro.

―Bueno, ya está. ¡Vamos, cambiá esa cara! —exclamó con una amplia sonrisa—En pocos días más vas a disfrutar tu Nen a pleno. Vos con tus poderes de vuelta, yo voy a tener mi pelea… ¡al final todo salió bien! ¿No te parece? Ya mismo entrego esta nota en la recepción.

Dio media vuelta y salió caminando como si nada hubiese pasado.

―¿Todo salió bien…? ―murmuró Chrollo mientras lo veía alejarse.

Un sudor frío lo envolvió de pronto. Sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas; se dejó caer deslizándose de espaldas contra la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso, aturdido. Inspiró profundo un par de veces para despabilarse. Luego se incorporó; tambaleó un poco. Hisoka volvería de un momento a otro, y no quería que lo viera en ese estado. No le daría el gusto de humillarlo todavía más. Apoyándose en las paredes se dirigió hacia su habitación y se encerró con llave. Se vendó la mano herida y, todavía mareado, se tiró en la cama. Agotado por la conmoción, se quedó dormido. Despertó bien entrada la noche.

Abrió la puerta y salió del cuarto. Se sentía un poco más despejado y tranquilo, con una leve esperanza. Debía hablar con Hisoka, todavía faltaba mucho para la pelea. De seguro, en cuanto se le pasara el enojo lo perdonaría y olvidarían todo el asunto. El optimismo no le duró demasiado.

A excepción de los pasillos, el resto del piso estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Una desagradable sensación de _dejá vu_ lo hizo estremecerse. Llamó a Hisoka, pero nadie respondió. Llegó al living, prendió la luz y allí estaba: una nota en la mesa del comedor.

La leyó con un amargo sentimiento de aprensión. Hisoka había partido temprano para lo de Neón. Le mantendría al tanto de las operaciones y de cuando debería reunirse con él en la casa de la chica. Mientras tanto podía hacer libre uso del departamento, como siempre. No tenía más dinero para dejarle. Esperaba que le hubiera sobrado del anterior. Firmado, Hisoka. Sin ninguna post data esta vez.

Chrollo arrugó el papel y lo tiró al piso. Apagó la luz y se dirigió al sofá; se dejó caer en él, hundiéndose en la sala completamente a oscuras. Nunca, ni en los momentos más difíciles, se sintió tan solo y desamparado, tan pequeño en la inmensa oscuridad que representaba el departamento vacío. Había perdido todo el optimismo y la esperanza. No. En realidad lo había perdido todo. Sonrió con desprecio hacia sí mismo. Ya no quedaba nada de lo que alguna vez habían vivido allí. Tan solo el silencio y la terrible espera, semanas que resultarían eternas. Se quedó sentado en el sillón, perdido en sus sombríos pensamientos.

Se levantó con la primera claridad del amanecer. Se dirigió a su baño y se dio una ducha. Luego de vestirse empacó su ropa, a excepción de una chaqueta de cuero y otras prendas elegantes que le había regalado Hisoka. Empacó también sus libros favoritos, aquellos que siempre llevaba consigo cada vez que se mudaba. Los libros nuevos comprados por Hisoka también los dejó, junto con la ropa nueva.

No se detuvo a desayunar. Abrió la puerta, cerró con todas las llaves y tomó el ascensor. Se preguntó si existiría la trampa de Nen. Llegó a la planta baja intacto y sin un rasguño. Al abrirse las puertas automáticas salió a la calle y respiró el aire fresco de la mañana. Prometía ser un día soleado y caluroso. Frunció el ceño, demasiado sol intensificaba su jaqueca. Distinguió dos hombres vestidos de traje y anteojos oscuros que lo seguían a distancia, pero sin disimulo. Al parecer lo tendrían vigilado, pero no confinado. Pensó si eso también sería idea de Hisoka. Chrollo gruñó, se colocó unos elegantes anteojos oscuros y abandonó el Coliseo del Cielo sin mirar atrás.

.

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE

,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE ***
> 
> Lee la segunda parte: "OJOS DE SANGRE" 
> 
> ¡Hola! Soy Miluna Nova y te agradezco mucho que hayas llegado hasta acá. Espero que te haya gustado. Este fue mi primer fanfic, ahora editado y mejorado. Si querés podés dejarme tus comentarios y opiniones. 
> 
> Si te gustó, no olvides recomendarlo a tus amigos.
> 
> Muy pronto comenzaré a subir la segunda parte: OJOS DE SANGRE (+18) 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!   
> Miluna Nova.


End file.
